Made for Me
by MmmSuite
Summary: Just a fic about Dom and Letty getting together and beyond.
1. Odd

**Chapter 1 – Odd**

_**Letty  
><strong>_

Sixteen, where did that come from? Seriously, my sixteenth birthday?

I roll out of bed and go to the closet and find some clean clothes and get dressed quickly. Before I'm fully dressed, there's a knock on my door and my mom sticks her head in.

"You decent?" she asks.

"I think you're supposed to ask that _**before**_ you open the door."

"Happy Birthday!" she says, rushing over to give me a hug.

I can't help but smile! Even though I'm not the least bit like my mom, she and I have a great relationship. After she finally gave up the dream of me playing with dolls and starting buying me Hot Wheels everything got much better.

"What do you want to do tonight Letty?" she asks me, though I know she already has something in mind.

"I'm working in the garage after I take my driving test," I answer.

"Can't even wait one day to take the test," she teases.

"Of course not, I've been waiting sixteen years for this".

* * *

><p>"So you passed on the first try huh, Letty?" Tony jokes. "It's not like you've been practicing since your feet could reach the pedals or anything." We all laugh at this. Dom, V, Tony and I are all in the garage trying to squeeze as much work as we can before dinner.<p>

In the Toretto's garage, I've been learning everything there is to know about cars for the past four years. I've always been into cars, but my mom thought it was no place for a little girl and fought it for awhile. Tony finally talked her into letting me hang out here at 12. I've been getting paid to work here since I was 14.

Mia walks in a gives Tony a kiss on the cheek. "Dad, Luz is ready for all of us to come to dinner."

"We're almost done," he answers.

"She says now."

The boys and I pack it up and we all head to my house for dinner with my mom. Dinner, birthday cake and we're done! Now, all I want to do is to legally get behind the wheel of the car I've been pouring my heart and soul into for the past 6 months. The car I saved my money for the past 2 years to buy.

Mia, heads home to do some homework, Tony goes with her. Dom is headed to a party with V and I'm headed out for a drive. My mom has tears in her eyes as I drive away. Geez, you cry when people die, not when they live for another year.

* * *

><p>First thing Saturday morning, I shovel breakfast into my mouth and head for the door. Can't even tell you what Luz left out for me. She has already left for work. She has to go in today to make up for being off yesterday.<p>

I walk into the garage and Dom is the only one there. He's looking under the hood of a car and looking really focused.

"Morning Letty," he grunts. He's never been a morning person.

"Sup," neither have I. "Where's Tony?"

He looks up at me and he waits a second too long to answer. "He's on a call in the office." That was weird. "You have fun last night?"

"I did! You?"

"Of course."

Then nothing.

More and more lately, there have been these awkward silences between us. I don't know what it's about, but he's acting so strange.

I used to idolize Dom for a couple years when I thought he knew all there was to know about cars. Then I realized it was Tony who knew everything and my adoration shifted. We've always been cool and in each other's lives, but after I came into the garage, we've really been like a daily fixture. He's 4 years older than me so we never really hung out outside family stuff and the garage but we've always gotten along.

But lately he's been odd.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own FF! This is my very first fanfic and I appreciate reviews! **


	2. Hurt

**Chapter 2 – Hurt**

_**Dom  
><strong>_

Has she always walked that way? Damn, what am I thinking, she's a kid, like a sister. No, definitely not my sister. Why was I thinking about seeing her this morning when I was with Tracy last night? No, I wasn't thinking about her, just about showing her what this idiot did to his truck. She's the one girl that I can talk about that with and actually know she knows what I'm talking about.

Did you answer her question?

"He's in the office on the phone." What is wrong with me? "Did you have fun last night?"

"I did! You?"

"Of course." But it would have been more fun if you were there. "Any big plans for tonight?" I ask her.

"Nah, Luz has to work a double at the hospital."

"Want to come to a party at my place?" Vince walks in and asks her. Did he really just steal my moment like that?

* * *

><p>The party is in full swing at V's house when Letty and Mia walk in. DAMN! She's wearing the tightest jeans I've ever seen on a body and a plain black tank top. I don't really see her out of her baggy pants and coveralls. This is not helping my ability to think logically. She's been down the street my whole life, when did she change?<p>

I have to go over.  
>"Hey ladies!" I have to almost shout over the music.<p>

"Sup Dom." That's all I get. "Vince's dad know his house is being turned into a zoo?"

"Nah, he away with some whore for the weekend," Vince comes up puts one arm around both the girls. "Don't you ladies look lovely tonight."

Letty grunts and pats him on the back of the head. Mia says thanks and slips from under his arm.

"Can I get anyone a beer?" I ask them.

"Sure" Mia says.

"Nah," Letty says, "I know where the fridge is."

She walks away from us and joins three guys and a girl I only vaguely know. The one guy seems really happy to see her.

"Who are they?" I growl at Mia.

"Mike, Troy, Dia, and I don't know that last guy. I know at least two of them have classes with Letty."

"Come on man, let's not let all this action go to waste. I'm dead when Joe gets back." Vince says slapping me on the back.

"What about my beer?" Mia reminds me.

"You're too young to drink."

"Well, why the hell did you offer me a beer?"

All night my eyes keep making their way back to her no matter where she is or who she's talking to. She's talking to that Mike guy a bit much. What am I thinking? There is a girl on my lap right now.

"So you want to go back to my place for a repeat of last night?" Tracy asks.

"Uh sure, but let me go talk to the person who drove my sister and makes sure she's cool to take her home." Perfect excuse!

"No problem."

I look around and I don't see Letty and I don't see Mike. If I don't start seeing some people someone may get hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I don't own the anything FF. Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	3. Cherries

**Chapter 3 - Cherries**

_**Dom  
><strong>_

Where the hell are they? I know she didn't go off with him somewhere. I hope she hasn't ever gone off anywhere with anyone. Shit! Now I'm not going to be able to stop thinking about whoever she has "gone off" with.

I look all around and don't find them anywhere. So I head outside. There they are. She's showing off her car to him.

"Yeah, you know nothing about that," I hear her saying.

"I wish I had your skills Letty, I swear!" He's complimenting her. And she's laughing!

She looks up and notices me watching her. "Uh, hey Dom."

"Hey. Are you driving Mia home?"

"Of course, I came here with her, I leave with her. I got her Dom, don't worry."

So she's not planning to leave with him then. That's good.

"Cool."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

"So Mike this is Dom, Dom, Mike."

"Sup man," Mike is looking Dom over. Yeah, I guess if you're not used to Dom he is pretty impressive.

"Anyways, I'm saving up, I have so much more in mind for her!"

"Her! I can't believe you called her a her," Mike laughs. "I didn't think girls did that."

"Of course she's a she. Cars have to be women, only something female could be this great in all aspects! Sexy, pleasurable, and need the perfect person to handle them if they're going to give anything up."

Mike and I laugh at that.

Why does Dom look like he's about to explode? That's the same face he's been making the more Vince has been hitting on Mia. He walks off without another word. Told you, odd.

"What are you doing tomorrow Letty?" Mikes asks.

"I'll be at the track tomorrow. I go every Sunday and watch Dom's dad."

"That's cool, maybe we can get together another day," Mikes responds. You can just tell that's not what he was hoping for. That makes me smirk a bit. "Alright, well I have to go, see you Monday."

I walk back in as Mike gets in his car in drives off. He's a cool guy.

On my way in I pass Dom leaving with some chick, Mia looking bored and Vince making out in a corner.

"Ready to go girl?"

"Yes!" she says. "These things are appealing for all of five minutes and then I'm done. What were you and Mike talking about?"

"My car!"

"Of course you were! What else would you be talking about? Did he ask you out?"

"Nah, he tried for tomorrow, but I was busy."

"He's going to try again!"

"We'll see what happens."

"You're the only person in the world who never gives any indication on whether or not you like someone." She pushes me.

"He's cool." I tell her.

"I wish you'd find someone to like so you could have sex already!"

"You're in a real big hurry to get my cherry popped. But I don't see you rushing out to put yours on top of someone's sundae."

"I want you to do it first, so I know what to expect."

"HA! I'm sure some of your other little friends will be more than willing to give you the details."

"Yeah, but they're sluts."

We both laugh out to the car.

"Well, are you waiting for someone in particular?" she asks as we're driving home.

"Nope. I just don't really see anyone other than you and your family, my mom and Vince. And you're cute and all Mia, but you're not going to be my first!"

We laugh about that for a sec.

"You need to get out from under those cars and get under a guy."

"Too be honest, I don't think too much about it. I have no time really. If I'm not working on someone's car, I'm working on mine. What are _**you**_ waiting for?"

"I don't know really, the right time I guess. The right guy. No one at school seems right I'm definitely not meeting someone at these lame parties."

"No worries Mia, it'll happen. Then you can tell me all about what to expect!"

"There is one guy..."

"Who?"

"You know my brother is falling for you, don't you?" Mia asks all sly like.

"Uh no."

"Uh yeah, it's been over the last 4, maybe even 6 months. He almost blew a gasket when you walked over to those guys from your school."

"It's hereditary…," I tell her. "You and your brother are complete weirdos."

"Don't believe me Letty. But humor me. Do you see Dom that way?"

"I mean when I was a kid, I had a crush on him, but you know that. But now we're just in each other's lives. I don't think about it. I mean, it's hot to watch him work on cars, but it's probably because we're stuck in the garage most evenings and weekends and there's not much else to look at. Oh and he's one of few people who loves cars and knows what he's doing under a hood."

"I've just decided who's getting their sundae topped with your cherry!" Mia laughs. "That's the longest reply I've ever gotten about any guy, so you must be in love with him."

"Yep, you Toretto's are weirdos. Neither of you is coming anywhere near my cherry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - This is my first fic and I'd appreciate any reviews or feedback you have! Thanks for taking the time to read it. **


	4. Boots

**Chapter 4 – Boots**

_**Dom  
><strong>_

I love seeing my father go as fast as him can go! Sitting in the pit waiting for him to fly by. That's what I want to do someday. I want to go as fast as I can! Let me amend that, I want to go as fast as I can and _**not**_ worry about cops interfering.

It's Sunday a couple weeks after the party at Vince's and Vince isn't here. He knew that party meant big trouble and he did it anyway. Gotta love Vince! Not afraid of shit! Mia's here, she's sporadic. But Letty is always here! She never misses it. I really wish I could stop thinking about Letty, even Mia has noticed and called me on it. But it's not like any other chick. I think about her beyond the lay. I guess that's because I already love her and couldn't do that to someone I care about like that. To family…NO she's not family!

My dad is done and wrapped everything up here.

"Let's go guys!" he says. "I'm starving."

"Luz says we can go anywhere we want because she doesn't feel like cooking!" Letty says to my dad.

"Awesome, tell her to meet us at Jimmy's!" Tony says.

If we're not making barbecue, we're definitely going to Jimmy's to have some!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty<br>**_

"I'm exhausted and you guys bring me to Jimmy's," my mom complains with a hint of joking.

"You said we could pick," Dom reminds her.

"It was a test, you all failed."

"Luz, for what it's worth, I didn't want to come here." Mia pipes in.

My mom and Mia are close. They go shopping and junk together, I guess that's part of the reason she gave up on me.

"I know you didn't, honey, no one would want to come here."

We all laugh a long time about that.

"How was work today Luz?" Tony asks.

"It was alright Tony, the little baby I've been telling you about, Jasmine, she got out of the special care nursery today."

My mom works in the NICU at the Memorial. I don't know how she does that. That takes strength.

"Well, that's great news!" Tony really cares about people. He's the kind of person who will pray for complete strangers if he thinks they need it. I mean pray hard too.

For awhile, Mia and I thought Luz and Tony were going to get together. But Tony just couldn't really love someone else after Mia and Dom's mom, Isabella, died. If my mom were going to allow anyone in, it would be Tony. But beyond that she wouldn't even make any attempt. I don't know she's ever been on a date that I recall. But she wouldn't have time with working so much.

This is the perfect Sunday.

* * *

><p>Monday morning however not so much.<p>

"If you don't back off I'm going to rearrange your face!" Yep that's me.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you Letty." That's the bitch who's well on her way to a beating.

"You are standing way too close to my sister, for my comfort."

"Come on Letty, let's go to class." Mia, always the diplomat. "This chick isn't worth the suspension."

I really don't get into fights much, I just don't let bullshit slide much either. I come out of class to find this big Amazon chick towering over Mia. That's not something I'm going to let slide. She's telling her to stay away from her "man".

"Like I said Shannon, Darian asked me out, I said no. It's no big deal."

Mia starts to pull me down the hall.

"You better keep walking bitch." She just had to add that exclamation point, didn't she?

I turn around, walk up to her. She looks down at me and laughs. Did she really laugh at me? I can't stop myself now, I punch her right in the stomach, she doubles over and kick her in the face. A couple times…

Before anything really gets started, Mr. Matthews has me down the hall.

"I don't want to hear it Ortiz," he says. "You should have just walked away or waited for her to hit you first." We smile too quick for anyone to notice but us.

"No one hits me first."

"That's why you're going to be suspended and she's going to lunch."

"Can't you do something Mr. Matthews?" Mia is there, I didn't even notice her.

"Everyone knows how fond of Miss Ortiz I am, if I try to get her out of suspension…"

"It's okay Mr. Matthews, I could use the vacation."

* * *

><p>Yeah, Monday night, not better.<p>

"YOU GOT SUSPENDED!" That's Luz.

"Luz…" she gives me a look.

"Ma, this huge chick was threatening Mia. Am I just supposed to walk away from that?"

"No," Tony says. "But you have to give Mia a chance to handle it."

"I know you love her and want to protect her, but there has to be another way to do that." My mom doesn't need more on her plate so I decide to let it go. "I can't take you back to school until next Monday. You're not staying home and having a vacation while I go to work every day."

"She's going to work in the garage all week," Tony says. Luz and I both look at him like he's crazy. I'm not sure he understands what a punishment is. "No pay for any of the hours she puts in." Damn. "No working on her car at all, and your parts are due in tomorrow I believe." Never underestimate Tony. "Oh and you can't drive your car until you can go back to school." Shit!

"Tony…I…" What can I really say?

"I agree with Tony," Luz says. Of course she does. "Maybe I can't take you back until next Wednesday. I gotta check my schedule." She smiles. Sadist.

She gives me a hug and walks out. Tony comes over kisses me on the forehead.

"Thanks for protecting Mia, but you and Dom have to learn a better way of doing that other than your fists, or…boots as it were. Or one or both of you is going to end of in trouble and I don't want that for you." He walks over to my bedroom door. "See you in the garage at 6:30."

"6:30?"

"Yeah, I want to get the most out of our time together." Sadist!

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks for reading. Please review. I don't own anything FF related. **


	5. Limbo

**Chapter 5 – Limbo  
><strong>

_**Letty **_

I walk into the garage at 6:30 on the dot. As much as I hate getting up early, it would never cross my mind to defy Tony.

"Early bird catches the worm. You're working on Mr. Grant's car," Tony says before I'm fully in the door. I try to not to smile, this won't suck too bad. I've been dying to get my hands on that car. "I'm not going to make this punishment all torture."

"Thanks Tony." I'm dressed for work and I get right to it.

After a couple hours Vince comes in. "Letty, I heard you're making it to the ultimate fighter championship."

"Yeah well, sh…stuff happens." I would never disrespect Tony like that.

Dom walks in a couple minutes after V.

"I know I'm a slacker if I'm here after V. And is that Ali I see over there." Yeah, these jokes are going to go on all week.

"I liked V's ultimate fighter joke better."

"Now that I finally have some staff in here I can make a run. Vince come with me. I need to talk to you about something." I bet Tony wants to make sure V's mom is ok after her latest round with his dad. That's someone I'd like to kick the shit out of.

"Of course."

Vince and Tony leave it to Dom and me.

"Hey Let, thanks for having Mia's back."

"No need, Mia's my sister."

"How mad was Dad?"

"Oh, let's see. No pay this week, no working on my car, and no driving."

"Damn!"

"And I had to be here at 6:30."

"So pretty pissed! " Dom says. "Yeah, he came home last night and went off on me."

"On you?"

"Yeah, he told me it was my fault for not setting a better example for you and for not controlling my temper. He says that we're going to end up in a bad place if we don't get a handle on it."

"Yeah, same for me but he said it nicely and kissed me first."

This so isn't Dom's fault. I feel bad that I got him into trouble. He didn't do anything. I would have beaten Shannon's ass whether Dom had a temper or not. I know how torn up Dom gets when Tony comes down on him.

"Sorry about that," I add. "I didn't mean for it to make Tony mad at you."

"Nah, it's ok. He's right, we really gotta learn to wait for people to swing first." We laugh about that and get I back to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom<br>**_

I look at the clock, almost 3.

"Dad, I'm going to go pick up Mia, since she doesn't have a ride." I look over at Letty and smile.

"Sure, Letty go with him, you're done for the day. You've been working over 8 hours straight." Tony says to her. "Dom take the girls to dinner I have to finish this paperwork and Luz is working another double."

I'm glad Letty and I will get to be alone again. We had a nice talk this morning and I didn't feel like an idiot just looking at her. She washes her hands and throws water on her face, then runs in the back to change out of her coveralls. When she comes back she's wearing cutoffs and a tee shirt. Well, there goes not feeling like an idiot.

"Are you changing?" she asks. I guess too much time has passed.

I change quickly and we go.

"So other than being suspended, what's up with you?"

"Nothing. You see everything I see."

"I just wondered if you had anything new going on." Trying not to be too obvious.

"Nope. School, garage, car, fam, that's it." She turns to look at me and smiles. What's that smile about. "What about you Dom? What's new?"

"Nothing really. I've been checking out the street racing scene. It's interesting… Nothing like being at the track on Sundays though."

"Yeah, there's nothing like that."

"Wanna come with me on Friday?" Why the hell did I just ask her that?

"Sure, I'll never miss an opportunity to see the sick shit people do to cars."

Mia walks up to the car and climbs in. "Hey guys."

"Hey Mia." She and Letty exchange a look. "Anyone up for a sundae?" Her and Letty can't even keep it together. What the hell is going on?

"Uh we're going to dinner, Dad and Luz are busy," I tell her.

She finally composes herself and picks a place.

* * *

><p>Wednesday early afternoon Dad and Vince are gone again. I wonder what that's about.<p>

"No way I'm not making that choice."

"It's life or death! You have to."

"Fine, out of the three I think I'd rather Dad, Luz and then Mia. You?"

"Same. Tony is at least rational. Luz, doesn't get mad much but when she does! And your sister is crazy!" She's right.

"The last time I was suspended from school, Luz beat me!"

"What!"

I never told Mia or Letty this, only Vince knows. "Yeah, even Tony stepped back two steps."

Letty cracks up hearing this.

"She told me the next time I hit someone, she was hitting me!"

"Wow! That's Luz for you."

"Can you imagine, I was 17, getting a spanking. Come to think of it, I'll take Mia over Luz."

Letty gets up and walks over to the fridge and grabs some water. I get up and do the same and stand next to her. I can feel the heat between us and all it does is make me want to get closer to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty<br>**_

What the hell is going on? Why do I really want to touch him right now?

It's being trapped in this freaking garage alone all week. Every time I look up Vince and Tony are "making a run". It's hot and sweaty and… damn it Mia talking about cherries and ice cream and whatever else.

The thing is if I wanted to have sex with some guy I would, I wouldn't matter one way or the other to me. But Dom isn't some guy. If we screw this up, we can mess up our whole family. Besides, I'm wondering if I'm feeling something besides just horniness. That would be bad.

Stupid Mia, this is all her fault. She put these ideas in my head. All week at the garage I've been noticing Dom and noticing that we're alone together and noticing the way he's been looking at me. I liked it better when there was no noticing going on. Did I really like it better? I don't know, but I do know it was simpler. Damn! This could get complicated and I don't like complicated.

"What's on your mind Let?" Dom's voice brings me out of my thoughts, but the reality isn't helping.

"Nothing." How long was I zoning out? When did he get so close to me?

Maybe if I just kissed him, just one kiss. We'd know one way or another. Then we could be done with this limbo we're hanging in. Dom shifts his face closer to mine. Shit, I really hoping I'm thinking what I'm thinking and not _**saying**_ what I'm thinking.

"Hey kids." It's Tony. We quickly regroup and shift away from each other. Maybe I'm the only person regrouping because nothing is really happening.

Dom downs his water and goes back to his car. Damn!

How did I go from vague interest in some guys? Not having time for sex. Not really even thinking about it. To wanting sex all the time? To knowing exactly who I want it with, where? To having feelings for Dom? Dom? He's fam. NO, not fam! Me wanting to do what I want to do to him and fam _**cannot**_ go together.

I'm going to murder Mia in her bed tonight! Luz is working overnight and I sleeping there and I swear she's dead!


	6. Strength

**Chapter 6 – Strength**

_**Dom **_

Down the hall. Down the hall. How many times has she been down the hall? What the hell is wrong with me? It's just because I haven't had sex since that party V's house. And _**why**_ haven't I had sex since that party? Maybe because I spent the whole time with Tracy thinking about Letty. Tracy isn't the love of my life but I couldn't do that again. Not to her, not to any girl. Not to Letty. Down the hall…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty<br>**_

Dom's down the hall. Sleeping? It's 8:00, he's not sleeping. With some chick? No, he wouldn't do that while Tony was home. He better not be with some chick. Why is he locked in his room at 8:00?

Just go down there stupid. You've been in his room plenty of times. If you want to talk to him, talk to him. Do I want to talk to him? That's the problem, I don't know if I would be able to leave. What would Tony think?

"So how's this week been at the garage?" Thanks Mia, I need more reasons to think about your brother.

"I think you put some kind of voodoo on me Mia, I swear."

"Why?"

"I can't stop thinking about your brother since our talk after my birthday."

"Because you're in love with him and he's in love with you."

"Uh, because you keep saying dumb stuff like I'm in love with him. Stuff like that affects people's brains."

"Don't blame me. I'm just helping you see what's already there."

"You're spiking my food."

"With what?"

"Love potion, pheromones, something. I've never felt so weird in my life."

"You've never taken the time to open your eyes, neither has he. Now that you both awake, you have been wasting your time trying to go back to sleep. Instead of letting what happens happen." She hits me with a pillow. "Stay awake! It's more fun this way."

"More fun for who? You?"

"Well…yeah."

"What if it doesn't work? What if we fight all the time? What if Tony and Luz get mad?"

Mia shuts her notebook and I sit mine aside.

"What if it's perfect, epic? What if you love him and he loves you and you fight and make up and Luz and Tony die seeing you two married with babies?"

"Whoa chickie. I'm thinking about sex for the first time, maybe the second...third. I'm not thinking about some epic love story."

"What I'm saying is, it can turn out a whole bunch of ways, good and bad. You have a mutual respect for each other. You won't do anything too crazy. Luz and Tony and I will love you both regardless. Stop worrying. Do whatever feels right."

"What feels right and _**good**_ aren't necessarily the same thing."

"But they aren't mutually exclusive either!"

"My head hurts!" I say to her. "Can we just finish our homework without talking about Dom anymore? Oh and thanks for going to my classes and getting my work."

"Don't thank me. That would be Mr. Matthews. I think he was hoping to run into Luz when he dropped it off. She was at work though, so he brought it here."

"My mom really should give him a shot."

"Yeah, and you should really give my brother one."

Way to beat the crap out of a dead horse Mia. Geez I get it! I close up my books and put them on the floor. I lay back on the extra bed in Mia's room. I'm really going to murder her tonight. The second she falls asleep, she's dead.

Then there's a knock on her bedroom door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom<br>**_

I knocked on Mia's door right after I hear mention of her brother.

"Come in," Mia says in a sing songy voice.

I open the door. BIG MISTAKE. My eyes go right to Letty. She's wearing basketball shorts bunched up around her hips, laying back on her bed in a sports bra. Shit! I want to remove every piece of clothes she's wearing so I can see the full picture. She doesn't even stop staring at the ceiling. She doesn't even acknowledge me. Then I start to notice other stuff. Like how shiny her black hair is and it's covering just enough of her face for me to want to get it out of my way. Her lips are a deep pink and I just want to feel them against mine. That hand behind her head, I could use that to…

"Dom?" Quiet Mia! As a matter of fact step out for a minute.

"Yeah?" I turned to her slowly.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, bored. Came to see what you ladies were up to."

I go sit on the end of Mia's bed. Much safer than the alternative. Mia might not make it out the door quick enough if I sat next to Letty.

"Where's Vince?"

"He's home. Said he needed to talk to his mom."

Letty finally spares some of her attention for me. "She ok?"

"Yeah, for now. Dad and him have been trying to get her to leave all week. That's where they've been going during the day when they leave the garage. Since V's dad is at work."

"How can she put up with that?" Letty sits up abruptly. Damn the shorts came down.

"She's scared Letty." Mia defends.

"Nah, I'm not buying that. You don't let someone beat the crap out of you, marry them, have kids and get to say you're scared. Vince is 20, in 20 years she never once had the courage to get out."

"Everyone's not you Let," Mia says. "Some people are weak…"

"Well, I'll show him what he gets if he wants to put his hands on a woman."

"No," I say. "Vince is very adamant, we don't get involved. He's hoping to she'll see the light. If we get involved he forces her to cut V out and she has no one. That's the only reason why Vince hasn't done anything other than that one time. He's more scared of her being alone there."

Letty sucks her teeth and lays back down and faces the wall.

"Anyways, on a more positive note. There is going to be a big after party on Friday after the races." I should know not to talk about Vince's dad in front of Letty. Letty's dad used to beat the crap out of Luz before they had Letty. He almost killed her on two occasions. The second she found out she was pregnant, she walked. No job, no money. She struggled through nursing school and raised Letty on her own. She always says, you never know the strength you have until you're a parent. And then adds that the three of us better not find out about that strength anytime soon.

"I'm always up for a party," Letty says and then pulls the blankets up around her head.

Show's over. Mood's gone.

"Night ladies."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Sorry I messed up on the title for the last chapter. It's fixed now. Thanks for reading so far and thanks for reviewing. As you guys and ladies know, I don't own FF. Oh and sorry if I have spelling and typing errors. I type fast and read over too fast. **


	7. Hospital

**Chapter 7 – Hospital **

_**Dom **_

It's Friday night. All week I've been noticing that Letty and I have been falling back into a more natural rhythm. Less awkward silences and we're branching out to talking about more than the fam. Right now, I'm waiting for Mia and Letty to come downstairs so we can go to the races. I wonder what her reaction will be. No…I don't. She only has two reactions, nonchalant and angry. Gotta love Letty. Love? An interesting thought.

"Dominic can I talk to you?" I didn't even know my Dad was still awake.

"Yeah."

"I know where you're going tonight and I really don't mind. But look out for Mia and keep Letty out of trouble." I have to laugh, even Dad knows not to even think of implying that Letty can't look out for herself.

"I see that something is developing between you and Letty…" So this is what this talk is about. My Dad never beats around the bush, just out with it.

"Dad…" What has he noticed? Because I can't read Letty for shit.

"And I don't have a problem with that either," he cuts me off. "But what I do have a problem with is bailing Letty out of jail if you do something stupid to upset her. What I do have a problem with is this family falling apart if you can't make things work. What I do have a problem with Letty being a 'fun time'."

"None of that will happen Dad. I don't know where this even came from. But I do know it's different and it's not casual. Letty won't get hurt."

"I already know that, but _**you**_ needed to hear it out loud. I know my son much better than he knows himself."

Letty and Mia walk down the steps and Dad pats me on the back.

"Have fun tonight kids, no one needs to come into the garage tomorrow. With Letty helping all week I think we're good."

He kisses both the girls on their foreheads and walks upstairs.

I get a good look at Mia and realize that I'll be spending all night watching out for her. I look at Letty and realize I'm not going to spend another night wondering about this thing between us. Limbo is over, one way or another. I just hope it's the way I want. I hope she wants what I want. I hope I can handle it if she doesn't.

Vince meets us at the races.

"Hey brother, I see you brought some spectators. Hey Let. How's it going Mia?" He gives Mia an extra long look. I'm really going to need to put a stop to that.

We start walking over to some people Vince and I know. I brush up against Letty's arm. She nudges me away. This isn't looking good for my hopes and dreams.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty<br>**_

We walk over to some guys Dom knows and he _**accidentally**_ brushes against my arm. I nudge him away from me and laugh. Well, if you're making me feel awkward, I'm not making it easy on you that's for damn sure.

Mia looks back at us and smiles. I never wanted to smack her so much in my life!

"This is my sister Mia and my friend Letty." Dom is introducing us to some people.

"Hey," is all I say.

After a bit, I'm actually bored. Surrounded by some of the most amazing things I've ever seen on cars and I'm bored. Maybe distracted is a better word. I walk back to Dom's car and have a seat on the trunk. Doesn't take long for my shadow to appear.

"Hey girl, sup?" Mia says leaning on the car next to me.

"Nothing, just kind of ready to head home."

"Do you have a fever?" She puts the back of her hand on my forehead. "The Letty I know wouldn't be ready to go home. She'd be under the hood of every car out here."

"Yeah, well the Letty I knew at 15 and 364 days disappeared on 16 and 1 day. Nah, it's nothing. I just don't have a good feeling about tonight."

And once you say something out loud…

Dom and Vince come running over to us. I hop off the car and we walk around to the front. I'm instantly on alert, where's the trouble? V, hangs up his phone.

"My mom is in the hospital."

That piece of shit! He doesn't even need to say anything else. Vince looks like he's ready to kill somebody. He's definitely not driving like this.

"I'll drive your car Vince."

I get in with Vince and Mia jumps in Dom's car.

I'm really hoping I finally get to kick his Dad's ass.

"So what happened?" I really don't want to know. I focus on getting to the hospital.

"Miss Mary from across the street heard them yelling and screaming. Well, him yelling and screaming. Says it's the worst it's been in years. He drives off, drunk off his ass and Miss Mary goes over there."

As much as I don't want to hear this, Vince doesn't want to say it.

"She says there was blood everywhere." Vince puts his head down. "Looks like he beat the shit of her with a bat and left her there."

I punch the gas!

We get to the hospital and Miss Mary is there talking to a doctor. We all run over to them. Vince is barely keeping it together. Mia is on the phone with Tony or Luz, I don't know which. She steps back so we can hear the doc.

"This is her son," Miss Mary tells the doctor. "This is doctor Jefferies, he's been taking care of your mom."

"Hi Vince," he says. "Your mom's injuries are really severe. She sustained multiple injuries to her spinal cord and the back of her head. She has a break in a spinal column that we're going to need to address, but we can't until the swelling goes down. Right now they are operating and draining the blood that's built up on her brain."

"Wait, she has a broken spine and her brain is bleeding?" Vince is shocked. I think I'm actually about to be sick. Did Luz ever go through something this sick?

"Unfortunately yes. We're unsure at this time, but we need to prepared for the fact that she may never be able to walk again. And that she may have memory loss and severe brain impairment when she wakes up."

Vince falls into a chair. Mia puts her arms around him and is crying.

"I'm going to go get you some updates and I'll be back as soon as I know anything else."

Dom grabs my hand and locks it tight in his. "Thank you so much Miss Mary for getting her here."

"I'm sorry, I didn't do more. I should have called the police earlier…"

Dom puts his free arm around Miss Mary, but doesn't let go of my hand for one second.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

Holding her hand is as much for me as it is for her. This is some truly sick shit. This could have been Luz…our mom! Because let's face it Luz has been my mom since mine died 10 years ago.

A half hour later Dad and Luz are there hugging Vince. Luz is crying with Mia and you can just feel the love and anger radiating in the waiting room. I have yet to let go of Letty's hand, I'm rubbing the back of it with my other hand. How did I ever doubt that this was the right place for me? I know she's feeling exactly what I'm feeling, thinking what I'm thinking. I know she's wondering how long she can sit here and keep it together and I know she's with me if it…_**when **_it goes down. We can't look at each other though. We don't want the first time we truly realize what we feel for each other to be this moment.

The police have come and gone. Miss Mary, has gone home. We never thought in a million years what happened next was coming.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty<br>**_

I would give anything to know where he was right now. To beat him into paralysis with that same bat. And I know Dom would be right there with me. Yep, our family is fucked up, but we love them and it's ours and no one gets away with shit like this. Not to our family.

I hate that this is what it takes for us to wake the hell up. But I know that there are no two people in the world that are more connected then we are on this right now.

That's why our bodies and minds are in perfect sync when we look up and see Vince's dad walk down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – In the deleted scenes of FF: 1 they talk about Vince's mom being sick. I always thought she had some long term illness and I thought this would explain that and Vince's temper as well. **


	8. Drive

**Chapter 8 – Drive**

_**Letty **_

He walks into this waiting room, where we're all waiting to hear how badly he's fucked her up. If she's going to live, or walk, or even breathe without help ever again. If she's going to remember her own name, her son, anything.

I'm on my feet and across the room before I know what's happening and Dom is right there with me. I hit the asshole dead center in the face. Love the feeling of his nose crunching. Dom has him flipped over the nurse's station before I pull back my hand. So in sync! I'm just about to leap right over the counter after him when the only two things in the entire world that would dare get between us and him, do. Luz and Tony.

"Enough!" Tony shouts. "You two would go to jail for this trash! Would embarrass us like this! At this time!"

I go to open my mouth, but Luz shuts it with a look.

"Leticia and Dominic, both of you take a walk now!" she says. I guess we aren't the only ones in sync. They look like they are ready to counter anything we try. "I work in this hospital. I'm not about to watch my babies be taken out of my place of work in handcuffs."

We both take two steps back. We can't counter that. "How 'bout a drive?" Dom asks me and pulls out his keys. No one has to say anything to me twice. I'm done.

We walk out one end of the hall as the cops walk up the other. I look back and see V and Mia. The look on Vince's face makes the Hell Tony and Luz are going to give us later worth it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom<br>**_

I don't know where I'm going. I don't really care where I'm going. I just need to get away from that hospital. I've never come so close to defying my father. Five more seconds and I would have gone through him. I can't do that. I can't ever let my temper get the best of me like that. Just keep driving. You have everything you need, speed, distance and her…

I look over at Letty and she's looking out the window. Really focused.

"You alright?" Of course she isn't.

"Nope, but getting better. You?"

"Getting better."

I pull over and turn the car off. I turn to look at her. She still focused out the window. Must be some view.

"I could easily kill him for what he did to her. What V has to live through. Tony is wrong, what he got wasn't nearly enough." I know she means it, it's not just talk with her. I felt her rage, had we seen him on a dark street. Hell, even a well lit street with no Dad and Luz.

"Not nearly."

Finally! She turns to look at me. Finally I see her and she sees me. I'm not wasting this on blinking or looking away because it gets uncomfortable. I need to take this all in. Just in case…

Is that my phone? Who would be calling right now? Hasn't the whole world stopped?

"Hello?" I keep my eyes on her. I want her to know that I'm still with her. I just can't ignore a call right now. She understands, she's with me, she doesn't look away.

"Dom, the cops arrested him. They said they realize that it's an emotional time for us and no one at the hospital wants to press charges for what happened. I think Dad even scared him into letting it go. Vince is in with her. We're all staying here. Come back." She sounds like she's begging.

"I can't right now Mia. I can't sit in that room feeling helpless. I'll be back later."

"Is Letty ok?"

"She's fine Mia, we're together."

"Ok, well, come back when you can. I love you Dom. What you and Letty did meant a lot to Vince. I love you both."

"We love you too."

I hang up with Mia. Yep, still in love with her. A smile explodes across my face. I'm in love with Letty.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty<br>**_

I hope that's not bad news. I can't take anymore of that.

"We love you too."

I can't take my eyes off him. I feel like I'll miss something big if I do. I just don't know what it is yet.

He breaks into this huge smile. What the hell is he smiling at? There is nothing to laugh… I don't have too much time to think about that. Before I know it, his lips are all over mine. Kissing and moving and feeling amazing. He's kissing me. He has a hand on my back and another behind my head. Where are my hands? I could have sworn they were next to me. But no, they are both on the back of his head. Pulling his face into mine. And my lips are moving too. Opening, closing. Am I biting his lip? I am! My lips are burning, it's like his mouth is made of heat. And his hands are all fire. My back is burning, my head, my face. My whole self has exploded. More! I'm kissing him harder now. Pulling him closer. Is there a such thing as closer? If so, bring it on please.

He pulls me into his lap. Closer! Yes! His hands are everywhere, he is _**made**_ of hands and lips. Kisses and touches. He's kissing my lips, cheeks, neck, chin. Fingers in my hair, hands on my side, back, neck. I feel him getting hard beneath me. Is this happening?

Then he pulls back. What the…? I wasn't done.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

This is the most amazing kiss of my life! I want to take all of her in. I want to taste and feel everything. I want to see everything. I pull back to look in her eyes. This is real right?

"What the hell did you stop for?" she says in her low growl.

"I wanted to look at you." I hold back a laugh at her annoyance.

"Oh... See anything good?"

"Yeah, I've never seen a woman I was in love with before."

She looks around.

"Where? I want to meet her."

"Haha." I say with no hint of humor. She smirks at me. So frustrating.

"Seriously Dom, this is great. But we need to get back to the hospital."

She's right. "Yeah, we should." I can't hide my frustration as she climbs back into her seat.

She leans back over and gives my one long deep kiss on the lips. "The woman you're in love with, is in love with you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks again everyone for reading. I love all the feedback I've been getting. It's really helping. **


	9. Talk

**Chapter 9 – Talk **

_**Letty **_

It's Monday and Luz takes me back to school. It's been a long weekend. No work, no track, no barbecue. Just hospital waiting room, operating waiting room, recovery waiting room, police station waiting to give my statement and back to the hospital for more waiting room. Only to get here and wait for the principal to see me. I'm tired of waiting.

Now I'm walking to the front door to say bye to Luz.

"Thanks Ma." I think she's still too pissed to test calling her Luz yet.

"Of course baby." She gives me a hug. But then switches right back to her serious face. "You only have 2 more weeks of school this year, I'd like you to be here for all 10 days please."

"Ma."

"No, listen. There's a lot going on. It's no newsflash that you have a temper. I know that especially now it's hard. But just walk away. Besides after the whooping that you gave that girl, no one should get in your way. She was huge! And if they do, I'll bring security footage from the hospital."

We both laugh at that. Man, I haven't laughed for days. I hug her again.

"Am I meeting you at the hospital tonight?"

"Um, no. I took the whole day off to meet with the doctors treating Claire, so that Vince can sleep at home for a bit. And Tony and Dominic needed to get back to work today. But I'll have to work a short shift on Wednesday now."

"Wow, you take days off and spend them at work?"

"Hush girl. See you at home tonight. I want to talk to you, so don't go to the garage right after school."

* * *

><p>School is as boring as ever. Mia and I eat lunch together but don't say much. I have yet to tell her about the drive I took with Dom. She's so torn up for V, I feel bad bringing it up. But she's going to kill me if I don't tell her soon.<p>

I drop her at home and Dom is there. I don't go in though, because I want to see my mom.

"So let's talk about birth control."

Let's change that to I _**wanted**_ to see my mom.

"Luz, please!"

"Letty I just want to make sure you're safe."

"We talked about this last summer when I was hanging out with Jon. It's taken care of."

"Yes, but nothing came of that relationship and you could have let things lapse. Besides Dominic is different, you're less likely to take other precautions with him."

Please someone hit me with a truck! Or drop a plane on my house! Please. No one wants to talk to their mom about sex. But I definitely don't want to be talking to Luz about sex with Dom.

"There's no way I can stop you two." I put my head in my hands. "You're together all the time and I'm not going to put stupid restrictions on you. I trust you both to handle yourselves with respect. I'm going to let you do what you've always done and if you choose to add more to it, fine. You spend too much time together for me to be chasing you around making sure you're not having sex. But you're not having a baby at 16 or 17. No matter how much I love that boy, I'll kill him if he gets you pregnant."

Please can this chair eat me. "Luz, please. I get it, take the pill, don't get pregnant. Got it."

"And you can talk to me about anything."

"Uh...thanks." Anything else please?

"I mean it Letty. Tony says that Dominic is really serious. I knew it was coming, but it still kind of snuck up me in a way."

I look up at her now. "Dom talked to Tony?" I guess I'm not surprised, but to hear he told Tony he was serious. "Wait, when did you see it coming?"

"Letty, Tony and I have always known something was going to happen. Until recently we just worried about how it would manifest itself. We're glad it's love and not just sex because you're in the garage together and it's convenient."

I roll my eyes at her. But I get where she's coming from. I mean I'm 16 and she's 33, it must make her really nervous right about now. Plus, she's probably right about those back up precautions. I can't imagine anything being between me and Dom when….

Plus, no one was looking out for her when she was my age, telling her my father was bad for her. To be safe. Even the aunts that told her to get out after those two really bad beatings didn't follow through. The only thing that made the difference was…me.

"Thanks Luz. If I need something I'll talk to you. When it happens I'm covered. Besides we're already outnumbered by Torettos, I'm not about upping their numbers at the dinner table."

I stand up to go.

"Yeah, and God forbid you and Dominic's tempers get combined into one being," she says. "I'd spend all my hard earned money on bail and lawyers."

Yeah, _**that**_ would be bad. I laugh and head to the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks for reading so far. I really hope you're enjoying it. Let me know in the reviews if you are. Heck, let me know in the reviews if you're not! **


	10. Sisters

**Chapter 10- Sisters**

_**Dom**_

"Hey Tony. What's up Dom?" Letty walks into the garage and seems really interested in her shoes.

"Hey Let."

"Hey Letty. I believe I have something that belongs to you in the office. Ready to work on your car?"

"Nah, any chance you guys don't need me tonight? I need to finish up some homework and talk to Mia."

I really want to be in her head right now. She seems so down. I hope she's not having second thoughts. We haven't talked since Friday night in my car. I'll talk to her tonight after I go see Vince.

"You ok, Letty?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just had a really strange conversation with Luz."

Dad smiles at her.

"Oh no…she didn't tell you."

"Lucia and I talk about almost everything. She, we, just wanted to make sure."

What the hell are they talking about?

"Well, everything's taken care of. Can I go please?" She actually whined a little bit. And is she blushing? I've never seen her so uncomfortable. I'm dying to know what I'm missing here.

"Of course, I'm done for the day and I'm going to hospital to be with Vince. I just stuck around because I thought you might want to work on your car."

"Bye."

She practically runs out of the garage.

"Dad?"

"No, I'm not going to embarrass her anymore than she already is. And I don't want you go bugging her about it."

"Come on."

"I'm serious. Let's close up and go to the hospital."

No way, I'm letting this go that easily. I'm very intrigued. What could she be embarrassed about?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

I walk into Mia's room to find her on the phone.

"Alright, keep me updated. Talk to you later."

She hangs up. She exhales deeply and puts down the phone.

"V?"

"Yeah, he's headed back to the hospital."

"Tony and Dom are too, I think."

"Cool."

I go sit down on Mia's extra bed.

"So? What's up?"

"You'll be happy to know that your voodoo worked."

Mia's eyes go wide.

"What! What happened?"

"Nah, I'm not giving it up that easily. I'm telling you about Tony and Luz first."

"Wait, what?"

"I get home today and Luz wanted to talk about birth control!"

"WHAT! Oh my gosh! I thought we had this conversation last summer when she caught you making out with Jonathan in his car." Mia suffered through that one with me. "She put us on the 'I have two horny 15 year olds' family pack of birth control pills."

"God I loved that car. I was so sad it moved away to college." Focus Letty! "This was the 'so you're thinking of giving it up to Dom' conversation."

Mia puts both hands over her mouth.

"It's a revised version of the talk entitled 'So you're keeping it in the family'. It's includes, 'I'm glad you're in love' 'I know you won't be using condoms with Dom' and 'you have no self control and will be humping everywhere' add-ons."

"Oh shit!"

"And don't let me forget the grand finale of 'you two had better not spawn or I'll kill Dom'".

Mia eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"I'm so sorry Letty. That had to be the most awkward thing in the world."

"Oh, it was."

"Wait, what did Dad do?"

"Apparently, he and 'Lucia' had a preliminary meeting on what to cover."

"Gross!"

I lay back on the bed. I could go to sleep right now. I certainly didn't get much this weekend.

"So what happened between you and Dom? Did they catch you guys doing something?"

"No! Stop guessing."

"Sorry!"

"When we left the hospital on Friday and went for the drive…"

"YOU HAD SEX IN DOM'S CAR! He must _**really**_ love you."

"Hold up. Luz is really giving the wrong one of us the sex talk. You have a very dirty mind. Maybe I should tell her about a Chris." I smile at her.

"You better not. Nothing happened." I'm not the one blushing this time.

"I don't think me walking in on him going down on you is nothing."

"Shut up! Finish the story."

"Well stop interrupting."

She closes her mouth tight.

"So we were driving and he pulls over. We're talking about all the shit that went down with Joe and you call…"

"Sorry."

"Shhh!" Where's the duct tape? "And the whole time he's on the phone with you he's staring at me. More like _**in**_to me. He hangs up and bursts into this stupid smile and then he just starts kissing me. Like all crazy like. Then I'm kissing him all crazy like. I'm in his lap and I don't know where it's going. And he pulls back and says something corny about loving me. I don't know."

"No no no, exact wording please."

Gosh! I cover my face. I can't believe I'm saying this out loud. Only with Mia.

"He says he stopped kissing me so he could look at the first woman he's ever been in love with or something like that."

Mia screams!

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Mia shut up, or I won't finish."

She tries to compose herself. No luck. She's smiling the almost identical stupid smile Dom had on his face on Friday.

"I told him that we needed to get back to the hospital and climbed back into my seat."

She makes a noise but is resolute in not talking. Finally.

"Then once he's all huffy because I didn't say anything back or because we're leaving, I don't know which. I gave him a kiss and tell him the woman he loves is in love with him too."

Who knew her smile could get bigger? "Can I talk now?"

What am I about to agree to? "Yes."

"I'm so happy right now! You guys are so good together. And what a Dom and Letty way to say I love you! Of course neither of you would just say I love you."

She has a point.

"What took you so long to tell me?"

"Well, firstly that screaming thing. If I wanted any chance of keeping this a private conversation there is no way I could have talked to you near anyone who wasn't deaf."

"Point taken. What now?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy it's not open ended anymore. Now whatever happens happens."

"I said that last week."

"I was still trying to, what was it, 'stay awake'."

"Have you had your morning coffee yet?"

This time I'm the one smiling a big stupid smile.

"Yep, and now I'm ready for my ice cream."

We're both laughing like two idiots. Mia is the only person I'd be this dumb with. She really is my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Nothing new, but still important. I really appreciate you all reading and reviewing. Thanks!**


	11. Milk

**Chapter 11 – Milk **

_**Dom **_

"Anything new?"

"No, the doctor says that I should go home and they he'll call me as soon as something changes. Right now there's nothing to be done, it's all waiting."

"Why don't you come stay at our house Vince?" My Dad is always willing to help someone in need. He'd treat a stranger the same as a brother.

"I don't know, Tony."

"Come on, we should all be together right now." Dad pats Vince on the back. "Do you need to go home for anything."

"No, I brought a couple nights worth of stuff in order to stay here."

"Well, you're not staying here. Luz, will be in tomorrow and will keep a close watch on everything that's going on when she's here. She knows the staff and they are making sure everything that can be done is even if Luz isn't here. You can visit during the day, but you need to be with family at night. Not sleeping in some hospital chair or alone in that house."

"Yeah man. Dad's right. Plus, Mia and Luz are both cooking dinner tonight."

Vince perks up at that. Was that the dinner or the Mia? Now isn't the right time to tell him to stay away from my sister.

"Alright."

V checks in with her nurse before he leaves and we all head home.

* * *

><p>At home, Mia and Luz are in the kitchen setting out food.<p>

"Look what we brought home!" I drop Vince's bag down in the living room just outside the kitchen door.

"I told this child last night to come stay with us." Luz gives Vince a huge hug. "Alright, wash your hands and let's eat."

"Where's Letty?" I ask. I don't see her anywhere. Not that she usually helps with dinner.

"She's sleeping," Mia says.

"She looked dead on her feet in the garage earlier," Tony says as he's sitting down.

"Well, she was in the garage everyday last week at 6:30, stayed up all night Friday and slept in chairs over the weekend."

I guess I'll try again to talk to her tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

"This isn't what I ordered."

"But it's what you wanted so it doesn't matter. Think of it as a late birthday gift."

"Sweet!"

I give Tony a hug.

"So do you feel like working on your car today?"

"Definitely!"

It's just Tony and me in the garage tonight.

"Your mom's working until 2. Are you staying at our house or yours?"

"I think mine."

"Lock the doors and don't let any strangers in."

"I promise not the open the door if Mia comes."

He smiles at me.

I've known Tony since I was around four. That's when we moved out of our apartment into the house we live in now. Isabella and Tony cooked us dinner and bought it to the house before Luz had half the boxes in. Then Tony and some other neighbors spent the rest of the day moving boxes in for my Mom. Then they invited us for barbecue the next night.

I vaguely remember Isabella other than on a couple occasions, but I do remember the day she died. Mia and I had just turned six and Dom was ten. It was in the summer and school was out. She kissed Tony on the front porch for a long time, went to work and never came back.

Vince and Dom were over at the garage with Tony, so Mia came to my house. She was playing with the dollhouse my Mom saved up to buy me only to have me never touch it. Mia could always go either way, cars or dolls, a ninja assassin or a ballerina. I guess that's why we get along so well. Even though she's much more girly, she gets me.

She was playing with the dollhouse and I was doing a puzzle. The phone rings and my mom is suddenly really upset and kept looking at Mia strangely. She hung up and said that we needed to go to Mia's house right now. As soon as we walk out of the house we see the two police cars down the street.

When we get there my Mom goes right over and gives Tony a hug. He's crying , Dom is crying, Vince looks like he might cry too. You can just feel the devastation as you're standing there. Tony picks Mia up and squeezes her so hard I thought she might break.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" The look on her face was so confused.

"Uh, I have something to tell you baby." His voice is shaking and he's barely able to talk. "Your mommy got hurt and she died today. She won't be back home."

That's all he can get out before he's crying so hard that he can't even talk. Dom gets up and runs inside. Luz is after him without any hesitation. She just picked right up where Isabella left off from day one.

After that the female cop tells Mia that a bad man hurt her mommy and they put him in jail. I remember thinking, if he hurt Isabella the cops should hurt him. As I got older I learned the whole story. Isabella was just in the grocery store picking up milk and cereal and some idiot chose that moment to rob the store. Another customer freaked out and dropped something in the back of the store. The robber spun around, shot and killed her. She didn't even have a chance to get to the hospital. She just died right there in the milk aisle. The cops caught him less than two blocks away.

The cops left after awhile and we were all in the living room crying and upset. The house is filled to its brim with neighbors and friends and people Tony and Isabella have helped over the years. Out of nowhere Tony says, "If I had just picked up the milk last night like she asked me to…" He didn't say anything else, but I know that that mistake still haunts him 10 years later.

No one in the Toretto or the Ortiz houses has ever had a glass of milk since that day. Who could bare the taste?

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I had trouble getting this part of the story just right. Let me know if you think I did or not in the reviews. Thanks for reading. I don't own anything FF. **


	12. Mine

**Chapter 12 – Mine **

_**Dom**_

I walk down the street to Letty's house. It's 10:30 and after last night I'm not even sure if she's still awake. I knock on the door. I hear her walking down the stairs. Why is my heart beating out of my chest? I'm 20 years old and I've spent my whole life with this girl and now I don't even know how to act.

"Who is it?"

"It's Dom."

She opens the door and I'm blown away yet again. Hair framing her face, shorts so short I can't see them under her t-shirt. Oh and that scowl. I wonder if it ever leaves her face. I mean she could win the lottery and would still make that face.

"You wanna come in?"

"Uh yeah."

I step inside. She shuts and locks the door and heads back upstairs. There goes my heartbeat again. I've been here hundreds of times. I haven't been in her room a lot but it's by no means abnormal. She's at the top by the time I start walking up.

When I walk into her room she's sitting crossed legged on the bed and looking at her World History book. I sit on the floor across from the bed.

"Studying?"

"Sort of," she answers. "I have some test to take this week and wanted to double check some things. I'm pretty much done." She closes the book and sets it on the floor and looks over at me. "What's up?"

"We haven't talked since Friday."

"Did we really talk a lot on Friday? I don't remember that. I do remember you kissing me like a maniac and telling me you were in love with me."

She's unlike any girl I know. Not all mushy, just so nonchalant about it all.

"I remember that too."

"So I'm the first woman you've been in love with huh?"

"Yep. Can't say I've ever felt like this before."

"What's it feel like?"

"Like I got hit by a truck. A really little, yet forceful truck."

"Hmm, I'm going to attempt to take that as a compliment."

"It is."

She replaces the scowl with a smirk. Beautiful!

"So I seem to recall you saying you were in love with me too. Is that still true?"

"I don't know, a lot has happened since Friday."

"Maybe I should kiss you like a maniac again and see if it'll help you remember."

"It's worth a shot," she shrugs.

I'm up and across the room in a second. I sit on the bed in front of her and start kissing her. Wow, my memories don't even come close to the real thing. Her lips are so soft and warm. They are the perfect shape. She kisses me back like she can't get enough. It's like her mouth was made to fit together with mine. I wonder what other parts of us would fit together.

My kisses start moving down her neck and she doesn't protest. She just tilts her head to give me better access. Her skin tastes amazing. I could just bite her. My arm is wrapped around her back and my other one is making its way up her leg. She has one hand on my chest and the other on the back of my head. It's like she pushing me away and pulling me close at the same time.

Does she want to do this now? I wish I could read her mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

This feels so good. His lips on my neck are driving me insane. The floodgates between my legs are wide open. I've never been so wet before. I bet he'd feel amazing inside me. Or would he? Would it hurt? Not the time to be having second thoughts. I need to decide.

Dom decides for me. His hands are up my shirt and it's off before I know it. He's kissing me down the front of my chest. Tongue all over the outside of my bra. Take it off! He unclasps it and pulls it off. He has his lips and tongue all over my breasts. Nibbling at my nipples. It's crazy how good it feels. Am I sure?

I guess so, I pull his shirt over his head. I run my hands up and down his back. He lays me back and starts kissing my stomach. My back arches towards him all by itself. I'm actually losing control of my body. He's kissing the front of my shorts. Torturing me!

He stops abruptly and I open my eyes. I didn't even realize they were closed.

"Are you sure, Letty? I don't want to force you do something."

"Uh, yeah, I'm sure Dom."

"Because…"

Shut up! I pull him up to my mouth, and start kissing him again. It's too late to rethink this now. I would explode if we stopped now. I start unbuttoning his pants. He slips them off along with his boxers. He's standing in front of me and I get a good look at him.

Shit! Maybe I'm not sure! My eyes pop a little. At that he smiles.

"No second thoughts, you said you were sure."

All I can do is nod. He climbs on top of me and starts kissing me all over again. I'm kissing the top of his head as he's tonguing my breasts. I'm not as confident as I was when I opened the door. Shit, I'm not as confident as I was 30 seconds ago when I took off his shirt.

He unbuttons my shorts and takes them off, slower than any other article of clothing so far. He rubs on the outside of my underwear. He smiles down at me.

"Feels like you're ready for me."

Ha! Not even a little bit. I've actually completely changed my mind. He kisses in between my naval and the top of my underwear. Mmmm. Well, not completely.

He slides my underwear off and makes a show of letting them fall to the floor. He opens my legs a little and takes a nice long look. Then he puts his mouth on me and I can't help but shudder. His tongue feels amazing between my legs. I really think I'm going to scream out. Damn it Letty you better not!

I let out a little moan and I feel him smile. Damn you Dom. He starts to slowly kiss his way back up my body lingering on my breasts and then my neck. Then I feel it between my legs. Hard and long. I'm actually shaking more than a little now. He puts his mouth on my mouth. Mmmm.

He reaches down and guides himself inside me. Well, sort of. He sits up and looks at me. I guess he's surprised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom<strong>_

A virgin? She can't be. I've seen her with guys before. But by the look on her face I know it's true. Oh and the fact that I can't get inside her. Just when I'm dying to be in there. She seems embarrassed. I kiss her again. This is nothing to be embarrassed about. This is amazing. She's mine!

I remove myself from her and start to use my fingers to loosen her up. I feel her dig into my arm.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah," she says. She looks away. I've never seen this Letty before. I can't say I don't like it. It's just so different.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

After using my fingers to try to make room for me, I grab myself and try to get inside her again. A little further. I ease myself slowly in more and more. She's digging into my arm like crazy. She's biting her lip. I kiss where she's biting it and slide in a little more.

"Relax baby." I kiss her neck and rub her face with my free hand. I rub my face against hers and I feel some of the tension leaving her.

I'm focusing on not hurting her too much, not how much I want to enjoy this. How much I want _**her**_ to enjoy it. This is so new to me. I really do love this girl.

I kiss her lips and give a push. I feel her give and I can slide all the way in. At the same moment she wraps her arms around me and cries out. One tear runs down her face. I kiss that tear. I put my lips to her ear.

"I love you Letty," I whisper to her.

"You better."

I'm able to move in and out of her more easily but it's still slow going. I can tell she's starting to enjoy it more. She's kissing me more forcefully and has loosened her grip.

I can't believe that this is happening. She feels so amazing around me. So perfect. Like she was made for me. Mine!

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Please review! I was waiting to write this moment**. **:-D**


	13. Oxygen

**Chapter 13 – Oxygen**

_**Letty **_

2:08.

That's what my clock says as Dom is kissing my neck and stroking my side. We've been stopping and going for 3 hours. I think I'm just waking up after a little nap. I'm sore as hell but I've never felt better.

"So?"

"So?"

"You're first time?"

"Yep."

He pulls me closer to him and kisses me on the lips.

"I guess you like that?"

"Yeah, I really like that."

He plays in my hair bit and kisses me again.

"It's a good feeling knowing that you've gone somewhere no one else has gone."

I stiffen just a little but he notices. He lifts himself up and looks at me in the dark.

"I just mean, with the way I feel about you it's good to know you've never done this before."

"Mmmm hmmm."

"Maybe I'm not describing it right."

"It's cool. I get it. I had never really thought about it one way or another until recently. But with the way I'm feeling about you, I'm glad it was you."

"Finally, some emotion. Glad, that's a good emotion."

He rubs his hand down my front and fingers me a little. I can't help but wince.

He stops. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Was it all painful?"

"Yep, but between that it felt good too. Was it completely different?"

"Yes, but there are a lot of factors that made it different. Not just you being a virgin." He kisses me. I like that he doesn't seem to be able to stop doing that.

"Like what?"

"Well, it's not like the girls I've been with I didn't want to pleasure, it's just that it wasn't what I was focused on. With you that was my sole focus. That and not hurting you. I was also caught up in the way I feel about you."

He shifts from his side to his back and pulls me along. I rub my face against his shoulder.

"It's just like there was a heightened sense of awareness. Plus, you're the first person I've…"

I look up at him.

"What?"

"I've been in with no condom."

I can tell something new is on his mind now. It's probably the 3 times we did it with no protection. The first time he didn't even attempt to pull out. He wraps me in both arms and squeezes.

"I…"

I hear Luz on the steps. She walks past my door and straight into her own room. I feel Dom exhale into my hair.

"Luz has me on the pill," I whisper. I don't want him stressing over that.

"I mean, I figured, but it was a worry for a second."

I kiss his chest. How can I be ready to do this again with the amount of lower body pain I'm experiencing? Is this normal? I start to stroke him with my finger tips. He's immediately ready for me.

"Luz is home." I hear how torn he is between wanting me and not wanting to upset Luz.

"I know."

I shift on top of him and start kissing him. He rubs his hands all over me.

"You want to be on top this time?"

I nod my head between kissing his neck and chest. He guides me onto him slowly at first but then harder. I dig my fingers into his shoulders. Wow, I'm not as opened as I thought I was.

"Deep breaths and relax Let." He starts guiding my hips in a slow circle.

After just a few minutes I'm moaning way too loudly. Dom sits up and kisses me trying to quiet me. But that movement just pushes him deeper inside and it's almost impossible to keep quiet.

"Shhh," he whispers in my ear.

I lay my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around him. I'd really like to have some of this pleasure with a lot less of this pain.

He's reading my mind. "It'll get better, we just have to keep practicing."

He starts kissing me and rubbing his hands on my butt and back. Before I know it I'm shaking all over and my insides are all warm again. So in sync.

* * *

><p>When I step out of bed the next morning my body resists at all counts. My legs are all wobbly and I can't even stand. I sink back onto the bed.<p>

Dom sits behind me and rubs my shoulders. "I guess I've done a good job."

I stand up and make it to my closet for clean clothes. I go to my dresser for underwear and a bra. I throw it all on my chair.

"Letty."

I look up at Dom.

"I think we should take your sheets off."

I look at the bed. That's a lot of blood! I look down at my legs and there's a lot there too. Dom has blood on him too. They weren't kidding about popping your cherry. This makes me think of Mia.

"You want to use the shower?" I don't know what else to say.

"Nah, I'll shower at home. I don't want Luz to wake up to me coming out of her shower. I'll take this off and put them in the hamper and wait for you to get done."

I grab my towel and run to the bathroom.

Standing under the hot water feels so good. It helps, but it doesn't relieve the pain. I really hope I don't have to go to school walking weird. Four times in one night! Wow.

When I get back to my room, Dom is dressed. He's taken those sheets off and put new ones on. He laid my clothes on the bed and is sitting in my chair.

"Well, aren't you helpful?"

"I figure I better be a good boyfriend or you'll kick my ass."

Boyfriend. Interesting. Not exactly the word I'd use to describe Dom.

"Don't I get any say in who my boyfriend is?"

"Nope. It's me. End of discussion."

"That's a lot of skanks you'll be passing up."

"After last night, I'm pretty sure I'll thrive under the new circumstances."

I get dressed quickly so that I won't be late and grab all my books. Outside on my front porch Dom and I kiss and it's already starting to feel familiar and natural. Like everyone I've kissed before now was just a warm up for this. He pulls me closer to him and tells me he can't wait to see me later.

When we finally pull ourselves apart we find Mia and Vince at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey, Letty. Hey Dom." I really think she's going to burst.

I can't help smiling back at her.

"Good morning brother. Didn't come home last night and I was asking Mia where you might be."

"Bye Letty." Dom kisses me one more time.

"See ya."

We walk down the steps and he walks off with Vince. Mia and I walk to my car.

I better get all the oxygen I can because Mia isn't letting me out of this car for awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks so much for sticking with this story. Please write your reviews! Good or bad, I'd love to hear it! **


	14. Tears

**Chapter 14 – Tears**

_**Dom **_

I go home and shower, then head over to the garage. Vince is there stocking parts when I get there.

"Wow Dom, I must have really been out of it. When did you and Letty start hooking up?"

"We're not."

"You didn't come home and this morning you're at her house kissing out front. What's your definition of hooking up?"

"We're not hooking up. We're together now."

Vince laughs way too hard.

"Dominic Toretto hasn't been _**together**_ since Amelia in the 11th grade."

"Well, now I'm together with Letty."

Vince laughs again. "Alright. So it still doesn't answer the question. When?"

"I think I've been falling for her for a few months. It just now became official."

"Falling for her? I've never heard that from your mouth."

"Well, there is a first time for everything."

Vince goes back to restocking some parts.

"So, Letty?"

"Yeah, it's crazy right."

"It is, I mean besides Mia I think she's the only person who has known you as long I have." V, stops and thinks for a second. "I guess it makes sense in a way. Known each other your whole lives, practically living together, interested in the same stuff."

I have a feeling we're not only talking about me and Letty.

"What's up with you and Mia?"

Vince looks up like he was zoned out for a second.

"She's just been helping me through all this shit with my mother and Joe. Kind of makes you realize who really cares about you."

Damn, I can't do it.

"Well, we'll see how long you last with Letty. It's one thing at home and in the garage. Quite another at parties and the races when those chicks are throwing tits and ass in your face. I do know one thing, Letty will kick the shit out of you if you fuck up."

That we can agree on. Just because I saw a softer side of Letty last night, I'll never push my luck with her. She's a tiny terror and would never take any bullshit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

I turn on the car and don't get out of the parking spot before she's on me.

"So Dom slept over?"

"There was barely any sleeping." I shouldn't do this to her but today I don't mind Mia's reactions. I'm feeling a little over the top myself!

She starts smiling and practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

I drive towards the highway.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, if we don't skip 1st period there is no way I'm going to be able to tell you everything!"

"Tell me!"

"Dom came over last night to talk. We started joking about Friday and next thing I know we're kissing."

Mia claps! She actually claps!

"Next, I'm in my head trying to decide what to do and he takes my shirt off."

"Did you have on a cute bra?"

"No, and it didn't matter. That thing was gone in like 5 seconds anyway. He gets undressed and uh, goes down on me."

Mia's eyes go so big.

"My brother? I wouldn't think he'd do that."

"Well, he did. He does a good job too!" Mia pretends to cover her ears. "I gotta be honest and say, I started to freak out once I saw it. He could tell too. He started making fun of me."

"Wow."

I pull off a few exits up from our house and park.

"Did you tell him you were a virgin?"

"He kind of figured it out. Even though I felt like I was spewing a water fountain he couldn't even get in."

She squeals. I can't tell if that was worse than the screaming or not.

"What did you do?"

"We kept trying, he fingered me a bit. That helped. He just helped me relax and just kept, um, trying."

"Sounds…fun. How bad did it hurt?"

"A LOT!"

Mia looks a little nervous.

"Yikes."

"On that final push I felt like I was being split in half. I screamed out." I can feel the blood in my cheeks.

"_**You**_ did? Then there's no hope for me. I'll be crying in the corner."

"That too."

Mia turns all the way around in her seat.

"Did you say you CRIED?"

I can't believe I'm telling her this.

"Yeah," I exhale deeply. "I did. But not like boo hoo, like a couple tears."

"From pain or emotion?"

I hadn't thought about that. "Pain at first, but…"

"Oh tell me."

"Emotion. Definitely emotion."

"Awww."

"Shut up!"

"Don't be that way. Tell me."

"I hate you both right now. This is going to sound so stupid and if I ever hear it again..."

"Come on, Letty. You already know better than that."

I exhale again. "It was just so…nice. When he couldn't get in he didn't force it he just slowly tried to work his way in. He kept kissing me and whispering for me to relax. Rubbing his face against mine. Rubbing my face and hair and kissing me. I just felt like I was loosening up and melting at the same time."

Mia looks like she's about to cry.

"It's just not what I was expecting. I mean yeah it hurt like hell and I wanted to scream but his voice was so calming at the same time. He told me that he loved me a lot, even though I wouldn't say it back the whole time. That never once stopped him from saying it to me."

"Wait, you didn't tell him you loved him while you were making love."

Oh gosh, who says making love?

"No not the first time. I just told him he better love me. He just laughed at me and said he did."

"Why didn't you say it back?"

"I don't know. I felt too vulnerable, I think. I'm naked, no experience and crying. I just couldn't."

"I get that from you I guess. Wait, did you say the first time?"

"Oh that's the big news. We did it four times!"

"FOUR TIMES!"

Mia is in complete shock.

"Yep."

"Four?"

"Yeah, it's crazy. It hurt a lot and I was so sore but I couldn't stop wanting to do it again."

"Did you have an orgasm?"

"Most definitely! Multiple. After the last one when he said he loved me I said it back. I do love him Mia, it's just hard for me."

I look at the floor. Mia squeezes my hand.

"I get it Letty. And Dom clearly gets it because that doesn't stop him from saying it."

"I like hearing it!" What a mushy thing to say.

"I bet. I like hearing about it! I'm so glad my brother has something good in his life. He needs this. He's lucky to have you."

Wow that was so sweet.

"Thanks Mia."

"No need, I mean it."

"So one more warning, when we got out of bed this morning there was blood everywhere. It was on me and him and my poor sheets."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that was the most awkward part."

"I can imagine!"

"So you ready to give it a try."

"I've been ready. I was waiting for the perfect guy. But after what you and Dom have together and how great it was for you, that just set the bar much higher."

I smile at her. I want this for her too.

"Not too long ago, I wouldn't have thought it mattered. But I have to say I'm so happy it was him. I couldn't have gone through that with anybody else. If I cried in front of some guy I would have had to kill him."

"But you cried _**because**_ of the guy. Not just anyone could have brought that out in you."

"True. Last thing. He informed me this morning that we are together."

"Really?"

"Mmmm hmmm, he says that he's going to be a good boyfriend so I don't kick his ass."

"Ha! See he knows what he's gotta do for a woman like you Letty. He doesn't need you to say I love you. You've already given him everything. He just has to keep up."

I turn on the car and start back towards school. Mia is the best. I won't tell her she's the second Toretto in as many days to bring tears to my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks so much for reading and the favoriting. Please keep reviewing! **


	15. Injuries

**Chapter 15 – Injuries**

_**Dom **_

Dinner with the fam at Jimmy's is much different than it used to be. It feels like we all have this inside joke that no one wants to bring up.

Mia is beaming, Dad and Luz are always caught whispering when they think no one's around, Vince is patting me on the back all the time. And Letty…she's just Letty. She's exactly the same but completely different at all the same time.

"Amen," says Mia.

"Amen," we all say.

"You people do know that other restaurants exist right?" Luz asks us.

"Yeah, but you don't go messing with a good thing Lucia," Dad replies.

The waiter walks up to the table.

"Can I get anyone anything? Jimmy says I better take good care of this table."

Mia whispers something to Letty and Letty is looking down at her plate trying not to smile.

"No thank you Jason, we're good for now," Luz says.

"No problem. Let me know if you need anything."

He walks away and Mia bursts out laughing and Letty nearly falls out of her chair. You never see Letty act like this outside the family. She's laughing with Mia even more lately. I know they talk about us. I would love to hear Letty talk about me. I know she holds back with me, but I have a feeling with Mia she doesn't.

"Can anyone fill us in on the joke?" Dad asks.

"Nothing Daddy, Letty is just really enjoying her ribs."

Vince looks at me and I shrug. I gave up on figuring out their jokes a long time ago. Even when they were kids they were like this.

Letty leans over and says something to Mia. Mia starts looking through her purse for something.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom."

Mia gets up and walks off.

Letty turns to look at me and has a look on her face that I know well already. It's the look she gives me when she wants me to know she loves me when she can't or won't say it. Mostly won't. I just want to lean over and kiss her. Or do more of what we haven't gotten to do since that first night in her room nearly a week ago.

Vince makes a grunting noise that breaks Letty's spell, which is hard to do these days. I turn to him and see that he's staring past me. I turn around to see what he's looking at. It's Mia talking to Jason, the waiter. Vince is not happy. I know as much as he'd like it to be that way with Mia, she told me that she just doesn't see him that way.

Mia walks back to table and sits down.

"Got it," she whispers to Letty.

Dad doesn't look too happy. Luz rubs his arm and whispers something to him. He turns to look at her with a look I've never seen or at least never noticed before.

We all finish dinner and go. Luz, Dad and Vince go over to the hospital and visit his mom. Letty drops Mia off to finish her final project for Biology. By the time she gets back to my house I'm in the living room eating again.

"How are you eating right now?"

"Dinner was enough to get me home."

"Wow." She walks into the kitchen and gets a drink.

She comes back and sits next to me.

"Hey."

"Sup. What are you watching?"

I turn to look at the TV.

"Nothing, just flipping through."

I turn back to her and just look at her.

"It's creepy to stare at people like that and not say anything."

"I want to know what's on your mind."

"Why is Dom staring at me? It's creepy."

"Anything else?"

She hesitates. I hope she's thinking about how this is the first time we've been alone together for more than a few minutes since Tuesday night.

"I came here and didn't go home, didn't I?"

I pull her face in my hands and start kissing her lips slowly. She usually tries to pick up the pace, but she kisses me back just as slowly. I pick her up and carry her to my room and lock the door. I know everyone knows we're together now, but I'm still not ready to risk the living room. Especially with the amount of people who reside here in one way or another.

She walks over to the bed and takes off her shirt and jeans.

"Nice."

"Come over here."

I walk over and get on my knees in front of her and start kissing her again. I take my shirt off and lay her back. I kiss her all over. After we both have our clothes off I feel between her legs to see if she's ready. She is. I try to slide inside her and her body starts resisting which causes her to tense up.

"It's ok. You have to relax."

"I am relaxed," she says irritably.

"Yeah, I can tell."

She rolls her eyes and then closes them and takes deep breaths. I kiss her neck to see if I can help. I feel her body start to loosen up.

"Ready?"

"I…"

The phone rings. I'm ignoring that. I put my mouth on hers and block out the interruption. She pushes me up.

"Answer it."

"No."

I lower my face back down to hers as it rings for the second time. She pushes me all the way off and reaches over and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

A pause.

"Really? Alright. Don't worry. We're coming there now."

Another pause. I'm not liking the look on her face right now.

"Ma, is V ok?"

Something happened to Claire. Is she dead? Letty must see something in my face because she shakes her head at me.

"Bye."

She hangs up.

"She's been taken in for another emergency surgery. V, is a wreck. She hasn't even woken up and they keep finding shit wrong with her."

We get dressed quickly and drive over to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

When we find where they are, it's a grim sight. Mia is holding hands with Vince and resting her forehead against his. I guess she got dropped off here. He's never going to get over her like this. What's wrong with me, I shouldn't even be thinking about that.

Luz is praying and Tony has his arm around her.

"Any news?"

They all look up at the sound of Dom's voice, except Luz. Nothing comes between her and giving God the respect He deserves.

"No, not yet," Mia says. Vince leans back in the chair.

Dom sits next to him and I sit in front of him. No one says anything.

"Amen."

"Amen," we say after Luz.

"Hey baby." She gets up and sits next to me and gives me a hug.

"How long has she been back there?" I ask.

"About an hour. I called you when they took her back."

Just then a doctor wearing scrubs walks over to us. We all stand up at the same time. Luz moves next to Vince.

"They are about a third of the way done the surgery," he says addressing Vince.

"How's it looking Dr. Edwards?" Luz asks.

"Good news and bad news. The good news is that all the major damage is at the eleventh thoracic vertebra or T11 or lower, meaning that there is still a chance for some motor recovery. The bad news is that it will most likely not be a complete recovery because of the intent of the injuries. We have finally gotten the swelling down enough to see what we're doing. We think that she will retain movement but will need assistance with walking."

"What about her other injuries?"

"We won't be able to gather the extent of the head injuries, which is our major concern, until she wakes up. Unfortunately, the longer she stays asleep, the longer it takes for us to figure out how next to treat her. But the cuts and bruises are healing nicely and none of them are causing us concern."

Yay, the cuts and bruises are fine, if only her brain and spine would heal. Dom looks at me. I really wonder if I'm talking on a frequency that only he can hear sometimes.

"I have to get back but I'll keep you updated. Nurse Ortiz, Vince."

He clasps Vince on the shoulder and walks away.

Tony gives Vince a hug and so does Luz.

"I'm going to go for a walk," he says abruptly and walks away.

"I'll go with him," Dom says.

Tony stops him. "Wait a few minutes and then go."

I feel so bad knowing that an hour ago I was so happy while Vince was going through this. I'm pissed at his father for this. But I'm also pissed at his mother, she doesn't have a right to let Vince suffer the consequences of her choices.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Just FYI. This is the last chapter before I skip ahead a few months. Thanks for reading. **


	16. Night

**Chapter 16 - Night **

_**Letty **_

"Happy Birthday Mia!"

Luz brings the cake outside. We waited until the sun went down so we could pretend it was cooler. Mia's boyfriend Jason is here with us. Besides that it's just the family. We sing Happy Birthday and she blows out the candles!

"You're the first person in the family not to take their driving test on their birthday!" Dom says. "Shameful."

"I was at the beach today! I'll go Monday."

"She's also the first person not to have her own car yet," I add.

"We should remove Toretto from her name," Dom teases.

"Hey, don't make fun of me. I haven't spent my childhood slaving away in the garage and saving up. I'll get a car!"

Jason puts his arm around her. "You can drive mine for your test."

"Thanks Jason." She kisses him on the cheek.

Vince doesn't like that too much. Mia and Jason are very touchy feely.

"Are you coming to the church and track with us on tomorrow Jason?" Tony fell for Jason around the time he learned about his willingness to get up with us and go to Mass at 7:00 and then to the track for half the day and then work at Jimmy's. Tony values hard workers.

"Of course!"

"Church and track, Sunday _**is**_ the Holy day," Mia says rolling her eyes. Although, we have been seeing more of her in the stands now that she's with Jason.

"Church, track and barbecue, the Holy Trinity," Vince says.

"Don't push your luck with that blasphemy," Luz threatens.

"Alright, we gotta go," I say. We don't want my mom upset.

"All the people I own better be next to me tomorrow at church," Luz says.

"We will be Luz!" Vince says kissing her on the cheek.

"Let's go to the movies," Mia says to Jason.

"Anything you want! It's your birthday."

Dom, Vince and I get in our cars and head out to see what we can get into at the races.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom<strong>_

In the past 2 ½ months, I've really started to make a name for myself in the street race scene. One night, I just decided to use some of the money I had saved up to race and walked away with 4 times that. I've been pouring a good bit of it back into my car too. Unlike Letty who my Dad has a running tab at Harry's for, I have to buy my own shit.

I don't begrudge her that though, it's the same as when my Dad and I built the Charger from the ground up. That thing is a monster. I know he's just trying to do the same thing with her. She's dying to race but won't until her car is finished. Even though she has the skills and enough under her hood to do it, winning isn't enough for her. She wants to crush whoever she goes up against.

"You racing tonight Dom?" That's Hector. He kills it when he races, I don't know why he doesn't go pro.

"Thinking about it. Trying to convince Letty to."

"I will, don't worry about it. Soon enough."

I can't wait for these assholes to realize she's much more than just eye candy.

"I'll be on the sidelines that night. I've seen you drive and throw a punch. You're a force. I don't want to lose my money."

She smiles just a little bit.

"Yeah, I think I will Hector," I decide.

In less than 10 minutes later, I have 10 grand in my hand. It's getting too easy.

I go back over to Hector , V, and Let and they are talking to this asshole Johnny Tran and his 'entourage'. Well, Hector and V are talking, Letty is standing there looking pissed.

Tran gives me the slow clap when I walk up.

"Congratulations, Toretto."

"Thank you." I'm not in the mood for this bullshit.

We all put up with Tran because he's got money and connections, but his skills are lacking.

"You and I should join forces. We'd have a team that would clean up."

"It's something to think about."

I walk past him to Letty and V.

"Looked good out there Dom," Vince says.

I look Letty in the eye and try to get her to smile.

"Not even a little smile."

"Nope."

I kiss her. It seems like she just might be about to give a little when…

"I see you went and got yourself a younger model when you were done with my sister."

So that's what this is about. Lots of ears are listening now.

"Your sister and I both knew we were just having some fun."

"I'm not completely sure she got that message."

"I'll be happy to resend the memo," Letty is not in the mood tonight.

"Don't worry about it little Letty, I'm here to wave a white flag." Johnny puts his hands up and turns to me. "Just make sure when you're done with that one you make it a little more clear than you did to Julie."

I turn to look at Letty. "I'm here until she's done with me."

"How sweet." Johnny and his friends walk away.

* * *

><p>Letty, doesn't come to the party after the races. She's not really a party girl and tonight she's in a mood. Mia's there with Jason though.<p>

"Where's Letty?"

"She went home."

Some girl, I think her name is Alexis, comes up to me and puts her arm around my waist.

"Wanna dance?"

"I'm talking to my sister right now."

"Okay, later."

"Maybe."

I watch her walk away. Maybe her name is Mercedes? Who knows?

"Don't fuck up Dom," Mia warns.

"So you're on pitbull duty tonight."

"It's all jokes until Letty puts some chick in the hospital. All that money you won on bail."

"Nah, don't worry, I'm not about that. I'm just talking."

"Mmmm hmmm."

"Jason my man!" I really want to get off this subject. I know what I have in regards to Letty.

"What's up?"

"What movie did you go see?"

"Anaconda!"

"Sweet! Any good?"

"A giant snake eating people, definitely."

"Nice!"

Mia and Jason go dance. Vince is halfway to the hook up with this girl Veronica. And Alexis/Mercedes makes her way back over to me.

"How about that dance?"

"Nah, just enjoying my beer right now."

"Want me to get you another one?"

"No, I'm good."

I really hope I didn't sleep with this girl, because I cannot remember her name and that's just not cool. I'm usually much better at this than that.

"You're acting very shy tonight."

"This isn't how I always act?"

"Well, a few months ago, we meant at a party and you promised me a raincheck because you had to get your drunk friend home."

I look over at Vince and back at her.

"And you asked if I'd ever been for a ride _**in **_a Mercedes, because if not I could try out you and your car."

"Now you remember me!"

"Of course, not many people offer to let me drive them and their car in the same night."

"So the offer still stands."

"I'm going to have to pass on that offer. Thank you though."

"That makes a girl feel special," she says sarcastically.

"Don't be like that. It's definitely not you."

I kiss her on the cheek and walk out of the party. I down my beer and toss the bottle in the garbage out front.

Vince was wrong, I've been having tits and ass thrown at me left and right and unless it's on that body there is no appeal. It looks good but I've had enough of it to know it can't compare.

I get in my car and start driving.

It's all too easy with them for one thing. I have to work hard just to get a smile from her. It's so frustrating that she doesn't give me the least bit of attention but when she does she focuses solely on me and it's worth everything I did to get it. She rarely says how she feels but I feel it radiating off of her. I've had a lot of females tell me that they loved me(mostly during sex) but if she says it's like a hit of my favorite drug.

And that attitude. Just thinking about how she gets pissed off over anything…

I'm going to the garage and work instead. I need to get my mind off her for tonight.

I get to the garage and the doors are cracked and the lights are on. I step inside expecting to see my Dad pulling an overnighter. But instead the very thing I'm trying to escape.

She looks up when I walk in. Sweaty and leaning into the hood of the same car I came to work on. She's wearing a tank top and baggy pants.

"Well, look what I found."

"Are you stalking me?"

"Yeah and it's paying off."

"Most people don't freely admit that, but it's good you did. Next step, we get you the help you need."

"There is only one thing that can cure me."

"Nope, I'm going to finish this car for Tony. The guy who brought it in called after Tony was asleep and asked that it be done tomorrow. He had some kind of family emergency and needs it back. Luz left Tony a note."

"We don't have any time to work on this tomorrow."

"I know, that's why I'm doing it tonight. It's not that big of a deal it was supposed to done by Monday night anyway."

I look at the clock. 3:27. Wow, we have to be ready to go in 3 hours and Letty chooses to help my Dad instead of sleeping.

"I'll help you."

"I'll be done in less than 30, I've been working in here since 1."

I change and help her anyway. We finish the car in about 15 minutes, it was really done.

"This is what I love about you Letty."

She shuts the hood of the car and walks right into my arms.

"You know I love you too." She must be in a much better mood now.

She rubs her head into my chest.

"I do know that."

"I'm going home to go to bed."

As much as I want to ask her to come home and just sleep beside me, I don't. We've set up these unspoken boundaries. I only sleep at her house when Luz is working overnights, she never sleeps in my room because she doesn't want to cross the line with respecting my Dad since he's home every night. I know we have a unique situation and I don't want to mess it up. But nights like this I just want to have my love sleeping in my arms. I guess this is the downside of falling in love with a high schooler and not wanting to move out of your house. Everything I love is there and I'm not ready to leave it yet.

But I do think about in the future when she's done school and we have our own place and it's easier.

I hate nights without her and they are more often than not.

She starts to pull back, she's always able to pull away from me. I don't like that. I squeeze her tighter for a few seconds and then let her go.

"Good night Dom."

"There isn't a good night without you."

I give her a kiss. She walks out and starts up her car and drives away. I didn't even see her car out there. This has been a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Sometimes when I'm reading fic, I always wonder about the age differences between the characters and can never pin down their birthdays. So for reference – Dom is Jan and 20 when we start the story; Letty is May and 16 when we start, and Mia is August and 15 when we start; Vince is Feb and 20 when we start. **

**Also, I used Luz to work the part in Fast Five about how they go to church every Sunday. Hope it doesn't seem too random. **

**I don't own anything FF related or Anaconda. **


	17. Love

**Chapter 17 – Love **

_**Letty **_

It's midnight and Luz is about to leave for work. I'm waiting for Mia to get here.

"Well, I'm just going to sleep at the hospital between my shifts. I'll be home at about 4 or 5 tomorrow morning."

"You work way too much Luz."

"Saving up for my future!"

"Big plans?"

"We'll see."

We hear the front door open and slam and then Mia running up the steps. She nearly runs into Luz when she comes in.

"Slow down."

"Sorry Luz."

Mia looks all red faced and out of breath. But there's something else.

"You okay?"

"Uh yeah."

She takes her shoes off.

"Alright, I guess it's time for me to go."

She gives Mia a kiss on the cheek. She pulls back and smiles at her.

"I guess I have no more little girls. Goodnight _**women**_."

Mia turns redder than she already is as Luz walks out. We both keep completely still until we hear the front door shut and lock.

Mia jumps up and down and screams at the top of her lungs.

"Ok, what the hell just happened?"

I mean I already know what she's going to say but I'm still confused.

"Jason and I had sex."

I have to resist the urge to have a Mia reaction. But I do smile a huge smile.

Mia comes over and sits on my bed but immediately jumps back up and starts walking around.

"I don't even know where to start."

"Where'd you guys go tonight?"

"Well, he picked me up at like 6 and we were going to go out to dinner but I was too nervous to eat because I knew tonight was the night."

"You didn't tell me that!"

"I didn't decide until he pulled up in front of the house and I looked out my window. So I asked him if he wanted to hang out at his place and watch movies."

"I bet he was happy."

"He was. I never ask to go to his place. I think he figured out what was on my mind."

Mia sits back on the bed and leans against the wall.

"So when we got there we tried to put on the movie and act like we weren't both thinking about it. But like 20 minutes in I was all over him! I just couldn't wait anymore."

"You little slut."

"He was taking way too long to make a move."

"Then?"

"Then we got up and went to his room. He laid me down on his bed and took all my clothes off and his clothes off. I never knew my heart could pound so hard."

"Did it hurt?"

"It wasn't as bad as I expected. It was hard to get in though. He was so funny, he made me laugh the whole time, so it took the focus off the awkwardness of it."

"Good."

"Oh my gosh, I swear to you I felt a pop when it went in."

I cringe at the thought. That is my least favorite memory from my first time.

"I have to agree with you that hearing someone say they love you while making love is an amazing feeling!"

"I really wish you'd stop saying making love. It sounds so weird!"

"Well, I'm not hardened like you. I believe in love and romance."

"Yeah, I bet it was real romantic when you ripped Jason's shirt off in the middle of Twister."

Mia laughs.

"Maybe that part wasn't romantic. But him telling me how beautiful I was and kissing my cut from when you couldn't stop on your roller blades and rolled over me was."

I remember that.

"It was also romantic when he rubbed my back and brushed my hair after we took a shower together. That's love."

"Not even! Racing down the strip and knowing that he's putting his all into beating you and treating you just like any other guy is love."

"You have messed up ideals about love Letty."

"You watch too many movies Mia. Maybe I should run you over with my roller blades again and see if I can knock some sense into you."

"I'm not going to talk to you for a week again."

"I can't believe you didn't talk to me. I mean I said sorry and everything. That was the week you refused to come to my house and played with Danielle Roberts for a week."

"But then she pushed me in the street because I wouldn't let her have my new cabbage patch. And we beat her up."

"Oh my gosh, Luz was so mad at us!"

"Hey, how do you think she knew about tonight? I took a shower and everything."

"The look on your face! You gave it away before you were fully in the house. I bet she cried on her way to work. She hates the thought of us getting older."

"Yeah, she cried after my birthday dinner."

"She's so emotional."

"Yes, I have no clue how she spawned you. You only come in angry."

"I'm not angry. I just don't need to run around screaming and jumping up and down. I show my joy, happiness and love in other ways."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, I just can't think of any right now."

Mia goes to my dresser and takes out a tee shirt and shorts to sleep in and changes. She climbs into my bed and pulls the covers up.

"I hope you changed these sheets since the last time you and Dom did it."

"I knew you were coming, I did it just for you."

I get in on the other side and pull the covers up.

"Stay on your side and don't go dreaming about your fun time with Jason in my bed."

"Let's be completely honest. If one of us starts dreaming about her boyfriend tonight I really get the raw end of that deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I don't own FF and I don't own Twister. Thanks for reading. Please review! **


	18. Code

**Chapter 18- Code**

_**Dom**_

"So they finally moved her into the long term care facility. When I'm done here, I'm going to go over and get her settled."

Vince's mom has gotten somewhat better. Right now she's in a wheelchair and going through physical therapy. They think she may have some use of her legs in the future. The main issue is the brain damage. She's lost huge chucks of time. Sometimes she's not even older than a 10 or 12 year old mentally. She doesn't remember anything from that night or the day of. We never know when she's going to be herself as she is now or someone else completely.

Watching Vince, I sometimes wonder if I had it easy with my mom dying. I think about how messed up my Dad still is over her death. He has never even attempted to date anyone else. He still blames himself and I don't think he'll ever stop. Would having her alive and barely functional be better than having her dead?

"Want me to come with you today man?"

"Nah, I got it."

"V, if you need anything man," Letty says.

She leaves it at that and he nods.

My Dad walks out of the office with a customer who came to pick up his car.

"Thanks so much, let us know if you need anything else."

"Thanks Tony."

The customer walks out of the garage. Dad walks over and stands next to Letty.

"I have Mia working in the office 3 days a week and Letty working here everyday. I don't know what I'm going to do when school starts up next month and all my help is gone."

"Well, I guess we can pack it up for the day V and leave it to Letty since she's 'all the help'."

"Go ahead, Tony and I would get more done if we didn't have to go behind you two fixing stuff."

Dad gives Letty a half hug.

"Nah Dom. If we leave they'll stop doing real work and work on Letty's car."

"My car is real work."

"When's it going to pay off in the quarter mile?" Vince is just as anxious as I am to see Letty race. I just hope the thought of it doesn't turn him on as much as it does me.

Dad turns his head as we talk about our illegal activities. I know that he would be right there with us if he could. We've always had the freedom to make or break ourselves. We've never had rules like other people our age. Even as a kid and now with Letty and Mia, we never had a curfew or punishments or really any restrictions. If I drank a beer or two around my Dad it was never a big deal. But it wouldn't even cross my mind to get falling down drunk whether he was there or not. I couldn't disrespect my Dad like that. Or talk back to him or curse in his presence.

Dad and Luz, and even Mom when she was alive, would knock us down in a second if we ever thought of disrespecting or embarrassing them. We never had the option of not helping someone who needed it. We were always raised to value family, the collective, more than ourselves.

When I was like 14 I stayed out all night with Vince and got into a huge trouble with the cops. One of the cops knew my Dad and bought us home. Luz and Dad sat us both down at 4 a.m. and instead of yelling and screaming and punishing us Luz said something I'll never forget as long as I live. She said that we were the physical representation of the morals of our family. Then she asked us if we were displaying an accurate picture of what a Toretto or an Ortiz was. Even though Vince wasn't officially a Toretto or an Ortiz, I knew this included him. That question really struck me.

Ever since then, I've had a strict moral code. Even with girls who I was with purely for physical reasons were treated with respect. I've never lied to someone to get what I wanted from them. Luz doesn't like how many women I've been through, but she could always be proud of how I treated them. Even Julie Tran, who was a complete psycho, I never once treated her badly. That's why no matter what I'm never going to fuck this up with Letty.

"Alright, I'm gone for the day," Vince brings me out of my thoughts.

He walks out of the garage.

"You two are done for the day also."

"I can help finish up…"

"Nope, get out." Dad cuts Letty off because he knows I have big plans for tonight.

"Alright."

"Since you're off work early meet me at my house in an hour I'm taking you somewhere."

She looks at me and then at Dad. She makes a face. I know she doesn't like not knowing stuff and feeling blindsided. But since she's mine I don't have to follow the rules she's laid out for everyone else.

"I'll play along. For now."

I put my arm around her as we walk out of the garage.

"Bye Dad."

"Bye kids."

I pull her around to face me when we're outside.

"Are you excited?"

"Not the right word."

"Curious?"

"Interested. Where are we going?"

"Not going to happen. Meet me at my house in an hour."

"I don't like surprises."

"I didn't ask what you liked. I asked you to be at my house in an hour."

"Technically you never asked. What happens if I don't come?"

I kiss her for a long time.

"You will."

I watch her walk to her car.

"You're not going to have that smug look on your face when I don't show up."

This time I know she's all talk. She'll be there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all feedback, please review! **


	19. Garden

**Chapter 19 – Garden **

_**Dom **_

One hour and twenty minutes. She thinks she's a comedian.

"Where is she Mia? I know you've talked to her."

"Geez Dom. Chill out."

"I'm not kidding around Mia, she better be here."

"You should know better than to try to make her do something."

"Did she tell you she wasn't coming?"

"I believe I told _**you**_ I wasn't coming." I turn around to see Letty standing in my doorway.

She's wearing jeans that are so ripped up they leave very little to the imagination. Not that I need to imagine, I know every inch of her by heart. I stay up after she falls asleep just tracing her body with my finger tips. I know her by sight and touch. She's also wearing a black shirt with ripped up sleeves and a skull on the front that shows a little of midriff. Just enough to make me want more.

"What if where I was taking you was time sensitive?"

"You should have told me where you were taking me and I could have planned accordingly."

Luz walks in from the back door and through the kitchen. She stops in her tracks when she sees Letty and eyes her jeans.

"It would cost less money just to wear no pants."

"Ma!"

"I just don't understand why you would pay to leave the house naked."

I resist the urge to comment.

"Now that you've made your point Letty, can we go?"

"Bye Ma. Bye Mia."

She turns and walks out the door.

I kiss Luz on the cheek.

"Bye Luz."

"Bye Dominic."

I jog to catch up to Letty. She's already in the car.

"Come on Dom, or we're going to be late."

I climb in the driver's seat and head toward the highway.

"You're a very difficult person Letty."

"I know, but I had to knock that ego of yours down a bit."

"Never. I'm with the hottest woman in the world, there couldn't be more of an ego boost."

"So did you think I wasn't coming?"

"I was starting to."

"Good."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty<strong>_

We're driving towards the highway. I'm going to get him for this. I like to know what to expect.

"It's ok to let someone else be in control of things for once Letty."

"It's not control that's the problem, it's the not knowing. I can totally get with you taking the lead, but I just like to know where I'm going to end up."

"Trust me."

"I do, or I wouldn't be here right now."

He puts his arm behind me and pulls me close. I love how he can never get enough of touching and kissing me. I often see the look on his face and just know that he wants to reach out and touch me. But he respects that I'm not in to public displays of affection and rarely does it. Even though I don't like it, I do like knowing that he wants it.

I just lean against him for the car ride. We don't say much, but the silence isn't awkward. It's just peaceful.

"This calm fits perfectly with where we're going," he says after a while.

"But if I were a tease."

He kisses the top of my head.

Finally, we park. We are in front of an enormous white building. Past it is a path that leads to what looks like a park.

We get out of the car and walk to the entrance. A short man is waiting for us.

"Hello, Mr. Toretto. Welcome to the Japanese Botanical Garden, Suiho En. I have been waiting for your arrival."

"Hi Marc. This is the woman I've been telling you about."

"Good evening Miss Ortiz."

"Hi."

Wow, what has Dom been up to?

"Whenever you're ready to be go just come back to this building and I'll care of everything from there."

"Thank you Marc. This way Miss Ortiz."

Dom leads me past the building and out into the gardens.

I actually gasp and then immediately feel self conscious. But who wouldn't be blown away? The garden is lit everywhere with lanterns. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. We stroll down the dimly lit paths and I'm actually in awe. The flowers are so beautiful it looks like they couldn't possibly be real.

The flowing fountains are the perfect picture of calm. The water is so rhythmic. The plague at the entrance said that Siuho En is the garden of water and fragrance. I've never heard a more perfect description in my life.

I notice that Dom has fallen a little ways behind me.

"How did you get them to let you in after hours like this?" I ask him over my shoulder.

"I just told Marc how in love with you I was and he was willing to help me out."

I turn to look at him. He puts his hand under my chin and lightly kisses my lips. I kiss him back a little less gently.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

He takes my hand and we walk past what looks like a floating stone bridge. Just ahead I see a beautiful white tent. It's so out of place here, but in a good way. If it were possible for this place to get more beautiful here it is. In front of the tent leads down into the lake and it's surrounded by glistening black stones. There has to be hundreds of twinkling lights on and around the tent and shore.

I'm actually going to turn all girly and cry I think.

"Letty?"

"Give me a second Dom."

He doesn't push it and lets me get myself together. I exhale and we start walking again. When we get to the tent I see that all the sides are closed except the front with that breathtaking view.

Inside the tent is like a damn movie. There is a giant white bed in the middle of this garden, surrounded by dozens of lanterns. A small table and two chairs with food waiting for us. Sushi no less.

Dom moves my hair aside and kisses my neck from behind. I actually shiver. He starts rubbing his hands up and down my arms as if he's trying to warm me up.

"Do you like it?"

I can't think of one smart ass thing to say. So I just nod my head.

"I would have put rose petals everywhere, but they kind of frown on that in a botanical garden."

He kisses my neck again and walks me over to the table. I can barely eat with looking around and taking everything in. He picks food off my plate with chopsticks and feeds it to me. I have to force myself to chew and swallow.

After awhile I just can't do it anymore and shake my head when he puts a bite to my mouth.

"I'm full."

He puts the food down.

"How did you know about this place?"

"My Dad brought my mom here in the 80's when they first opened it up."

"It's so beautiful here."

"I wanted something amazing for you Letty."

I look Dom in the eye. I thought I knew how much he loved me, but I didn't know anything before now.

He gets up and comes around the table and takes my hand. I stand up and immediately start kissing him. He pulls his hands through my hair while kissing me. I lift my arms over my head as he takes my shirt off.

We walk over to the bed and I crawl into the center of it and sit up on my knees. He's in front of me and kissing my neck and removing my bra. He has my left breast in his mouth and I'm leaning back from the pleasure. I take off his shirt. He brings his mouth back to my chest and gives my right breast some attention.

I pull my knees from under me and slide back to sit up against the pillows. He starts kissing and licking my side, he knows what that does to me. I don't care about looking strong tonight or not showing emotion. I moan so loudly I'm sure Marc hears me.

I pull down my pants and underwear and one swift motion and they get caught by my shoes.

I forgot about those.

Dom takes them off slowly and removes my pants and underwear all the way. He starts rubbing my foot and kisses his way back up my leg. He starts making his way in between my legs and slowly kisses the inside of my thighs. He makes his way to the middle kisses all over me. He gently nibbles my clit and I scream out from pleasure. He's never done that before and it feels so good.

Just when I can't take it anymore he starts to alternate between licks and kisses. How'd he get so good at this? How does he know exactly what to do to me?

He's up to my face and kissing me again.

"Do you taste good?" he asks me.

"Yep. Let me taste you and see who's better."

I see him try to hide a smile. I've never gone down on him before. He shifts so he's leaning back on the pillows and I straddle his knees and unbutton his pants. I pull them off easily because he's already removed his shoes.

I kiss his chest and stomach and then I'm down between his legs. I start to lick him up and down just like a popsicle. I take him into my mouth and start to move up and down. He actually makes a low growling sound. I look up at him and his head is back and he looks completely content.

I guess I'm doing something right. After a while he sucks in his breath and pulls my head up.

"You're too good at that, I'm about to come Letty."

I straddle his waist and start kissing him again. He pulls me close and kisses me roughly.

"So who tastes better?" He asks between kisses.

"I do."

He sits up and lays me down on my stomach across the bed. He rubs my back for a few minutes and then starts kissing it. He lays flat against me and interlocks the fingers on his left hand with mine and we stretch our arms above our head. He reaches down with his right hand and parts my legs just a little bit.

He feels between my legs to see how wet I am.

"I don't know why I always check, you're always ready for me."

He slides inside me. Even after as many times as we've been together my body still resists just a little every time. I arch my back just a little as he puts his right hand on my side. He glides in and out of me and I start calling out his name.

"I like the sound of that," he whispers in my ear.

I really don't have any inhibitions tonight.

After a while he pulls me up onto my knees and he gets onto his.

"You feel amazing Letty." He's panting just a little bit.

"I know I do." I smile to myself. That's more like me.

Just when I think I've regained control he hits the perfect spot and I explode. My body collapses under me shaking.

"About time," growls from behind me.

I feel him come inside me and then start breathing hard.

I lazily shift around to face him.

"I'm been holding back since you put me in your mouth."

He kisses me and wraps me in his arms. He kisses my cheeks and chin and neck.

Amazing is the best word to describe what we are together.

"I love you Dom."

He pulls back and looks at me. So dramatic, it's not like I never tell him how I feel.

"You better," he says.

We both laugh so hard that I _**know**_ Marc hears us this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I took a lot of creative license with the layout of the Japanese Garden. I've never been there and was going off pics. Sorry if someone has been there and I've gotten it completely wrong. If you want to see it to envision the scene better it's the Japanese Garden .com(no spaces of course) . If you go to the garden tab and then tour the garden, Dom and Letty's tent is at the boat landing. I've tried posting the link with no luck. I don't own The Japanese Garden, Suiho En.  
><strong>


	20. Dresses

**Chapter 20 – Dresses**

_**Letty**_

This is the most humiliating thing of my life. I can't believe my freaking legs are in stir ups and my mom is standing next to me. Let me tell you, when my legs are up in the air like this the last person I want to be with is my mom.

"Alright you can sit up." That my mom's, I guess now my, gynecologist Dr. Morgan.

I pull myself up and pull the gown down. There has got to be a better way than this.

"Do you have any questions for me Letty?"

Can I leave now?

"No," is what I actually answer.

"Would you feel more comfortable if we talked in private some without your mother?"

Nothing would actually make me less comfortable. Talking to the stranger who has just fondled me alone. I'll pass.

"Uh no."

"Alright. I have some questions for you. I already know you're on the pill. Are you using a back up form of birth control?"

I avoid looking at Luz.

"No."

I'm not embarrassed, I just don't like when people are right.

"You know that nothing's 100% and the pill doesn't protect you from STDs."

"Yep, got that message loud and clear from the posters and billboards all over LA."

"Letty, bring it down a notch." Luz warns.

"Yes, I know the pill isn't 100%. I take it everyday at the exact same time to maximize its effectiveness. I'm never missed one since I've started. I know I should be using condoms as a back up, but I don't."

I'm not going to go into the details about how much I trust Dom and all that crap. I know he's not with anyone else and he was always careful when he was. I bet that's what all the stupid teenagers that come into this office say, but it's true with us.

"Consider it in the future. There are some really serious diseases out there Letty and I don't want to be treating you for any of them. Remember, even if you're only with one boy, you're sleeping with everyone he's ever slept with."

That's gross!

She hands me some brochures.

"Read these."

"Ok."

"Other than my wish that you'd use condoms, everything looks good. Your internal looked good. I'll step out and get Mia while you get dressed. If you have questions I'm pretty sure your mom can answer them, but if not or you want to talk to a neutral party feel free to call me here at the office."

Dr. Morgan steps out. I wish I had time to warn Mia. Even though you already know what goes on in that room, you have no clue until you're in there.

I get dressed quickly.

"That wasn't the most horrible experience of your life, was it?"

"No, but definitely top five."

She laughs at me.

"It's just stuff that needs to get done, now that you're…"

"Luz, I swear if you say sexually active I'm going to throw a full on tantrum. I mean kicking and screaming, on the floor. You don't have to work so hard to embarrass me, you have a natural gift."

She laughs again and hugs me. There is no room in the world I would less like to be hugged in.

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The nurse comes in and starts cleaning up. Luz and I slip out. Mia walks up the hall with another nurse.

"Why do I have to get on a scale at a gyno appointment?"

"That's not the worst thing that's going to happen to you in there," I tell her.

"Letty wait in the waiting room for us. I'm going in with Mia."

"You know this is completely unfair." Mia's the one about the throw the tantrum. "Letty lost her virginity 3 months ago, I don't even get 3 weeks before I'm dragged here."

The nurses are looking at us and appear to be amused.

"They were having a 2 for 1 deal, and I wanted to get my money's worth."

Luz puts her arm around Mia's waist and guides her into the exam room.

That's where I get the attitude. Even though Luz is nice and sweet and wears dresses whenever she's not in scrubs, I get the mouth from her. She's being very tolerant of Mia and I being extra mouthy today. I guess she knows how strange this must be for us.

I walk out to the waiting room and sit down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom<strong>_

It's a week before Luz's birthday but we're taking her out tonight. We wanted to take her somewhere on her birthday but she picked up a double shift so we wouldn't be able to. She doesn't like to have the attention on her. She makes a big deal out of everyone else's birthday, but always manages to evade our attempts at anything major for her. When she and Mia and Letty get back from their errands we're going to spring it on her.

Mia picked out a dress for Luz to wear and Letty agreed to wear a dress. I'm dying to see that. The last time I remember seeing her in a dress she was 11 years old and it was Easter Sunday. She was so upset and embarrassed that she begged Luz not to make her leave the house. I was 16 and just wanted to get the day over with. We were all at her house and Dad and Mia were trying to get her to go. I remember the look on her face when she asked Luz why just being Letty wasn't good enough.

Luz fought hard not to cry and immediately sent her upstairs to change. Letty came back down wearing jeans and a shirt and a huge smile. Luz stopped fighting Letty on clothes and the garage and everything else that summer. She never tried to make her do stuff like that again. Letty knows how much it'll mean to Luz to see her in a dress tonight.

Dad made us a reservation at some upscale restaurant because of Luz teasing us about Jimmy's all the time.

"I just called to double check, they have a table for the five of us at 7." He actually seems nervous.

"Luz is going to love it."

"I hope so."

I see Luz drive past the house. Dad and I go outside and walk down to their place as they are getting out of the car.

"Hi Dominic, hi Tony."

"Happy Birthday Luz," I say back to her.

Mia and Letty both smile.

"That's not for a week."

"Actually Luz, that's tonight," Dad says.

She looks at all of us.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Dad says.

"We're taking you out Ma," Letty tells her. "Mia got you a dress and we're all going to get dressed up and go out tonight."

"Are we?"

"Yep, we're going to Palm Restaurant, downtown."

Luz smiles. "Okay, if you guys are willing to take me somewhere other than Jimmy's, I'm game."

That was easier than I thought it would be.

"Let me see about this dress you got me Mia."

"It's sexy Luz!"

"Goodness, I hope it has more fabric than those things you and Letty call pants."

"Barely," Letty says.

"We have to leave by a little after 6." My Dad hates being late.

"Don't worry Dad we'll be ready." Mia and Letty pull Luz inside.

_**Letty **_

An hour and a half after getting home from Dr. Morgan's office, Luz walks into my room wearing a mid length tight gold dress. Nothing trashy, just gorgeous. Her hair is up in some kind of twist thing. Mia must have done that. She looks great!

"Wow Luz." I'm checking her out in the mirror.

"I think Mia mistakes me for someone you girls' age instead of a mother."

"Luz, you're only 33. Most women your age are still out partying," Mia tells her. "I'm still going to be partying at 33."

Mia is behind me fixing my hair. She's already put make up on me and a dress I wouldn't pick out a day in my life.

"Done."

"Let me look at you," Luz says.

I stand up and walk around where she can see me.

"You look fantastic mi hija."

I have the urge to cross my arms. I feel so awkward looking at Mia and my mom. My mom looks better than girls I've seen that are 10+ years younger than her. Mia is wearing a blue short dress with a ruffled bottom and no sleeves.

I just want to start begging my mom not to make me go like when I was a kid.

"My girls, are the most beautiful women!"

She hugs us both.

I hear the engine of the Charger and look out the window. Tony is waiting for us and Dom has his car.

When we get downstairs Dom and Tony are on my porch waiting. Tony immediately grabs Luz by the hand.

"You look beautiful Lucia." He kisses her on the cheek. "So do you Mia."

He and Dom both turn at the same time and look at me. I'm trying hard to hide in the doorway. The look on both of their faces is complete astonishment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks for making it through 20 chapters! Please tell me what you think so far. Good or bad! **


	21. Amen

**Chapter 21 – Amen **

_**Dom **_

Luz looks so beautiful. She's wearing a gold dress and looks great. I can't believe she raised me. She doesn't look old enough to have raised me. She looks like she probably could hang out with me.

I see Mia and I'm happy that Jason and Vince aren't going to be here tonight. I'm not in the mood to see anyone drooling over my sister. She's wearing a blue sleeveless dress and I'm sure I'd want to punch someone for thinking about her tonight.

My Dad turns his head and I turn too, there's Letty standing in the doorway. She's wearing a tight black dress that's only a little longer than the shorts she wears around the house. The shorts she wore our first night together. It kind of sparkles when she moves. She has these heels on that have to be giving her 3+ inches. She's wearing makeup that makes her look completely different. She reminds me of a movie star or a model.

My Dad walks over to her and pulls her into a tight hug.

"You're such a beautiful woman Letty. I know these clothes aren't practical for working but you do look very beautiful."

I think she's actually blushing. And I think my Dad is very wrong!

What did Mia do to her? I liked my Letty, not this version. The one that's sexy and not overly girly. She looks like a generic version of the real thing. Who decided she needed makeup? She covered up the scar that's on her chin on the right side. I kiss that scar every time we're together.

I remember when the shelves in the garage collapsed last year and Letty instead of moving out of the way caught my Dad's first racing trophy and got smacked in the face with a pull back ram. She had a huge gash that bled forever and then left a little scar. That was the first time I wanted to kiss her. I thought I was losing my mind that day.

"We ready to go?" Dad asks us.

"Yep," Mia says.

I take Letty's hand and we walk to my car. She doesn't even walk the same wearing those shoes. I mean she walks in them just fine, you wouldn't think she never wears heels. But it's just not the walk that I love to watch, especially when I know she's walking into my arms.

She and Mia ride with me and Dad and Luz ride together.

"So Dom, how does Letty look?" Mia asks.

"Different."

"I think Mia missed playing Barbie," Letty says.

Her hair has this wavy look that I do like. It reminds me of the time we had sex in my car after I won my first race. She looked completely wild and radiant. _**That**_ I do like!

"Well, neither of you have to like it, it was for Luz."

"She didn't need makeup Mia, she was perfect before you touched her."

"Aren't you sweet." Mia says sarcastically.

"I'm serious. A short tight dress is great no matter how you look at it. Unless it's on my sister." I needed to amend that statement. "The hair is something I wouldn't mind seeing again. But the makeup and the shoes, they take away from my Letty."

Letty looks at me.

"See no bullshit, just the way I like it."

She leans over and kisses me.

"Hey, hey, hey! Eyes on the road!" Mia yells.

Letty leans back into her seat. She looks happier. Well, her scowl is less defined.

"Seriously though, no matter how strange I feel, I'm still thankful to you Mia. If this is how my mom wants to see me sometimes, I guess I can do it every once in a while."

I rub my finger tips up her thigh.

"Every once in a while."

* * *

><p>We get to the restaurant and order.<p>

"Wow, food that I didn't cook without barbecue sauce on it. You may have started something here."

"Well, I'm glad you're being so cooperative!" Dad says.

"Yeah, I thought you would put up more of a fight." I add.

"You all looked so excited and went through all the trouble, I figure what's one night. It's well worth all the unnecessary attention to find out that Dominic owns a shirt that has sleeves."

Mia punches me in my bicep.

"The attention isn't unnecessary Luz, we want you to feel special sometimes," Mia tells her.

"You all make me feel special everyday." She reaches across to grab Mia's hand. "Just looking at the faces of the people at this table is enough for me."

Mia squeezes Luz's hand and lets go just as the waiter brings out the food.

"Thank you Nathan," Luz always makes a point of knowing everyone's name. He's not even wearing a nametag and she remembers.

Letty is distracted talking to Mia and takes a bite of her food.

"Letty says grace," Dad announces. If you reach for your food first, you say grace. That's always been the rule.

"Dear God. We are thankful for everything you've given us. Cars, family and food! Everything we'll ever need. Amen."

"Amen!"

"Amen."

"Amen!"

"Amen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thank you so much! Please review! **


	22. Ice

**Chapter 22 – Ice **

_**Dom **_

I'm thinking about last night, how we played video games for hours in the living room. The way she looked after she left the shoes in my car and washed the makeup off her face. I can't stop thinking about how beautiful she looked, sitting crossed legged in that too short dress and yelling at me while we played. We didn't have sex, but it was still one of the best nights we're had since getting together.

Mia wasn't home, she went out with Jason after we came home from dinner. My Dad and Luz sat with us talking the whole time. It was a very laid back night. One of those nights that shows what our family is about.

_**Letty **_

Dom seems to be in his own world today. I wonder what that's about.

"We'll get the whole neighborhood together next weekend."

Tony throws a block party every year. Everyone helps out. There are kiddie pools and sprinklers in every front yard. Football and basketball in the street. My mom makes like 10 cakes. It's crazy how big it's gotten. I think this is like the 7th or 8th year.

"That's the last weekend before school starts," Mia says.

"Don't remind me!" I complain.

"Come on Letty, it'll be fun. Our last year, our last first day of school."

"Thankfully."

Mia and I are both a year ahead. We skipped right over kindergarten and went into first grade. If I had another 2 years in school, I for sure wouldn't make it.

"Plus there's prom!"

"Let me just tell you now, I'm _**not**_ going to prom."

"Shut up, you're going!"

"No, I'm not."

"Do you really think that Luz is going to let you skip prom?"

Damn, she's right. She's not going to let me get away with not going! I have to work on catching some rare disease that hospitalizes me just in time for that.

"Come on, Letty," Dom says. "I don't see why you wouldn't want to be Mia's dress up doll again."

"Hey, she looked very nice last night!"

"Hey, we have plenty of time to discuss whether Letty is or isn't going to prom. Can we talk about the party next weekend?"

"Yes boss!"

Mia gives us all a list of things to do and we talk a few more minutes about the party.

* * *

><p>This is probably the biggest block party Tony has ever put together so far. But everyone comes when Tony calls. It's like something about him just sucks you in. I think he's passing some of that on to Dom. You should see him at the races. Using his charisma to charm everyone, he's so in his element there. Who am I kidding Tony is passing a <em><strong>lot<strong>_ of that on to Dom.

Everyone is having a great time.

Luz walks out of the house with more food and puts it out.

"Luz, I think you have enough food here for all of LA."

"True, what I don't have is enough ice. Will you go to the store and get about 10 or 15 more bags?"

"Sure."

After I walk down to my car, it dawns on me that there is no way I'm getting it off this street.

"Damn."

Mike from school walks up to me.

"Hey Letty, what's up?"

"Hey man! How's your summer been?"

"Great! Working a lot, but definitely found time for fun."

"Good stuff!" I know I've been having my share of fun. "Hey man, where are you parked?"

"Like 3 blocks over. What's up?"

"My mom needs me to go get a truck load of ice. Any chance you can give me a ride? There is no way I'm getting my car out of here."

"No problem, I right over there."

Mike points in the direction of his car. We start walking that way.

You ever get that feeling someone's watching you? I look around and don't see anyone in particular. But I should have known.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom<strong>_

Where the hell is she going with that guy?

I see Mia not far away from me. I walk over to her.

"Hey Mia, where's Letty going?"

"I don't know Dom. I haven't talked to her."

I point over to her leaving with Mike.

"I'll go ask her."

I start to walk away. Mia grabs my arms.

"Don't you dare! Leave her alone, it's nothing. I've seen you talking to and flirting with plenty of girls since the two of you got together."

"That's nothing."

"Exactly! You don't want to show her that you don't trust her."

Mia's got a point. I do trust Letty, but I don't trust any guy. I start to walk over anyway.

"Dom!"

I turn to see my Dad.

"Yeah."

"I need some help down the street."

Of course he's nodding in the opposite direction of Letty. I stand there a think about my next move. But in the end, of course I go help my Dad. I look over my shoulder and Letty is gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

Mike and I just finished loading all the ice into his car. It took forever to find a store that wasn't sold out of ice! That's the last holiday weekend of the summer for you. We had to go to four different stores.

"So I hear you're dating that Dom guy you introduced me to awhile back."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Around. Is it true?"

"Dating isn't the word I'd use but yeah."

"Is it serious?"

"Yeah, I guess you'd call it that."

"You're being vague, Letty."

"I wasn't trying to be. It's just, no one asks me about this stuff. The people who are around me just know."

"I don't mean to be nosy, I was just curious. I was really interested in you Letty, so I was just trying to find out where you guys stood. I'm not trying to come between anything, I don't want to get my ass kicked. It's just that even knowing he'd kick my ass I still want to know what my chances are."

I laugh at Mike.

"Yeah, he'd definitely kick your ass."

Mike laughs too.

"I know."

"But really, we are pretty serious. I don't see anything coming between us in the near future."

"Thanks for telling me. I thought so, I saw it that night when I met him. I just would have been wondering if I never asked though."

Mike tries to park as close as he can to the party. We both grab a few bags of ice and head to the coolers.

We joke around the whole way over. I would have thought things would get awkward but they didn't. It actually feels more relaxed. He bumps me playfully and I bump him back. When we get to Luz, she sends Jason and another kid to help us with the rest.

Some kid playing football way overthrows it and Mike pulls me out of the way of the ball and up against him a little more than I think is needed. He walks like that for a few seconds but lets go on his own. I'll let him have that one since he's being a good sport about everything.

On the second trip over with the ice, we laugh about the clerk at the first store and something funny he did.

That's all the ice.

"Want to grab a plate of food?"

Hmmm, I'm not sure.

What the hell? It's not like he's not clear on where things stand with Dom and me. Besides that, Mike is a cool person that I hang out with regularly at school. He's one of few guys that has some knowledge of cars, but can still respect mine. And it's not like I haven't always known he liked me. That's never stopped me from hanging out with him before.

"Sure."

We grab some food and go sit on my porch and talk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom<strong>_

I'm going to kill him! They were gone for way too long to get ice. Ice! It should not take 40 minutes to get ice when there is a store about 5 minutes from here. All that playful bumping and nudging, him putting his arm around her and the laughing was enough to piss me off. But the fact that they aren't even keeping up the pretense of 'getting ice' anymore is fucking insulting. They're just hanging out on her porch having a lot of laughs. Things are about to get real funny.

Vince walks over to me.

"Dom, don't be an ass at this party. Tony would kill you."

"V, my Dad is about the only reason this kid's face is even intact."

"Chill for now and deal with it later. No point in airing all your business and getting your Dad on your ass."

I down my whole beer.

"You better believe this will be dealt with."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Hope guys like this one. I know it's taken me a while to get it up. Sorry about that! Thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing! Please keep the reviews coming! I love feedback and appreciate hearing from you guys/gals! **


	23. Mistakes

**Chapter 23 – Mistakes**

_**Letty **_

Mike and I just sit and talk about our summer for a bit. He doesn't flirt with me anymore. That's probably for the best since I have no clue where Dom is. A couple other people we know come over and hang out. I guess there _**are**_ some things I like about school. I don't think about these people when I'm not with them, but it's cool when I am.

Mia walks over to my house.

"Hey girl."

"Hey Let, can I talk to you for a second?"

She doesn't look happy. I wonder what's going down.

"I'll be right back guys."

I walk down the steps and a little ways away with her.

"What's up?"

"It's Dom. He's pissed!"

I look at my watch. Damn, I haven't even seen Dom all day. We set up the music equipment this morning and haven't talked since. I wonder what's going down.

"About what?"

"Well, he really wants to know what you and Mike were up to when you left."

"Getting ice." I didn't even know he knew I left. "Is that what he's mad about? Luz sent me."

"You were gone a long time."

"Your words or his?"

Mia holds her hands up.

"His! I've been trying to tell him. But he thinks you guys are flirting or something. He also thinks you were gone way too long to just be getting ice."

What the hell! If I wasn't getting ice, what the hell was I doing when I carried more than I weigh in ice back over here!

"So he's making assumptions about where I was without asking. Then accusing me of coming on to some guy without even talking to me."

"Vince is keeping him away from here because he's afraid he'll start something with Mike and Dad would flip!"

"Tony isn't the only one who's going to flip if he starts something."

"Don't you go getting mad at him. It won't help anything."

"Did you tell him that?" I snap at Mia.

"Of course! I think he's being an idiot. Please don't take this out on me. He's been doing that all afternoon."

"Sorry Mia. Thanks for having my back."

"Always."

I walk away from Mia and back to my porch.

"Everything cool?" Mike asks. He must see the beyond pissed off expression on my face.

"Yep."

It better be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

Mia starts walking past our house after talking to Letty. I sitting on the front porch with Vince, Hector and a couple other people we know.

I walk down the steps to her.

"Couldn't wait to warn her."

"She needs to know that you're being an ass right now!"

"So where was she?"

"Getting ice. I didn't ask anything else, because I trust her."

"I trust my eyes."

"I don't know what you think you saw, but it's not like she was off screwing him or something."

"Anything's possible."

I walk away from Mia leaving her looking shocked. Of course _**my**_ sister sides with Letty. I know what I saw.

"I'm going to tell Dad on you!"

I turn around and walk back to her.

"If you don't agree to calm down, not get into a fight with that guy and talk to Letty like an adult having an adult relationship, I'm telling on you!"

"Are you serious? How are you in one breath telling me to be an adult and then in the next threaten to tattle on me?"

"It's not a threat! I'm going to tell Dad, better yet, I'll tell _**Luz**_! You'd hurt that kid if you got into a fight with him and I'm not going to let that happen. Letty can take care of herself. If he was doing something to her that she didn't want to happen, she'd kick his ass in a heartbeat!"

There it is! My issue! Letty didn't stop any of this bullshit, she just laughed and played along. Mia is 100% correct, Letty is more than capable of handling some guy on her own. The fact is, she didn't handle it.

"You're right Mia. Letty never lets anything happen that she doesn't want to."

I walk away for good this time.

"That's NOT what I meant Dom!" she yells behind me.

"Doesn't make it any less true."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

It just got dark out and I have yet to talk to Dom. If he even thinks I'm approaching him on this he's dead wrong. Mike left the party about an hour ago and I made sure to give him a hug goodbye. I did see Dom looking that time and I made sure to add a few extra seconds onto it. I know I'm making it worse, but at this point I really don't care.

I'm pretty much done with the party. I'm not generally a people person, but I don't want to be around anyone when I'm like this.

I find Mia in her backyard with Jason. Dom and some guys are in the yard next door with some cookie cutter chicks. I don't even look in their direction. He's definitely not getting a reaction out of me.

"Hey girl, I'm going in."

"Already?"

"Yep, I don't see how you are still awake. Luz kept us up all night and we still had to go to mass."

"I'm motivated to stay up." She looks over at Jason. "Besides you would be too if you weren't mad. You always hibernate when you're mad."

"Whatever. See you tomorrow girl."

I walk out of the yard and towards my house. I feel his eyes on me as I walk by. I would never give him the satisfaction of me turning around though. You would think that being with someone who is 20 years old and who has known me my whole life I wouldn't have to play these games.

I'm starting to remember all the reasons why I never got serious about anyone before. All the things I could be doing rather than wasting energy in a battle of wills. How I never wanted to be dealing with watching what I do or say to spare someone's feelings. I didn't expect this between Dom and me.

I think that this may have been a fun summer fling that I'm about to put an end to.

I hope things can still be cool afterward, I don't want to have to admit that fooling around with Dom may have been a mistake. That hurts a little to think about. But I hear the truth hurts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom<strong>_

So Mia actually told Luz on me! She ran down the street like a little kid and told on me!

To her credit though, I have to say that Luz didn't take Letty's side. She did tell me that I needed to keep Mike out of it until I've talked to Letty. That was a hard promise to keep when I saw her hugging him goodbye. I know that hug was just her way of getting a jab though.

Luz told me that she'd sleep at my house tonight so we could feel free to yell and scream at each other. But since she had to work in the morning she'd skip the event. Letty and I have never had a fight. I mean little stuff as kids, but nothing serious. We're usually on the same side of anything that's going down.

I do know that I'm starting to doubt this thing between us. Not my love for her! Never that! But us. She'll be back at school on Tuesday and there will other things in her life she needs to focus on. Maybe she wants to see where this thing with Mike could go.

I just hope my mistake with Letty doesn't…

Is this really a mistake? Right now, it definitely feels like one.

I watch her walk past and go towards her house. I sit there for a few more minutes and try to stay in the moment with the people I'm with. No luck.

"Alright, I'm out of here."

"So soon?" asks the girl standing directly in front of me.

"Yep, I have to handle something."

"Then come back ok?"

I look at this girl and think about what I could be doing if Letty and I weren't together. Yeah, drinking tap water after having champagne for 3 months. I'm definitely not coming back no matter what happens with Letty.

"Not to tonight. Sorry."

I give the girl a hug and look at Vince over her shoulder.

"You good man?" he asks.

"We'll see."

I walk down the street to Letty's house. The same path I walked to her bed the first time. I'm going to undo everything that first walk did. I'm going to break up with Letty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I wanted to show how immature they still were in their relationship. Letty is 16 and this is Dom's first love. We've seen from the movies that Dom will make decisions for other people when he thinks he's protecting him and I wanted to show some of that. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	24. Don't

**Chapter 24 – Don't**

_**Dom **_

I'm outside her house and I think about knocking. But then I change my mind and let myself in. I go upstairs and pause outside her room. I'm starting to second guess my decision. Maybe I should talk to her before deciding to end things.

I open her room door and see her sitting on the bed reading. I see her sitting there looking down and it has a major affect on me. Not the one I was expecting. It's not warm and fuzzy I'll tell you that. I'm so mad at her I could flip right now. If she's mine she needs to fucking act like it.

"I had my door closed for a reason," she says without looking up. "Pick a side and close it."

I walk further into the room and purposefully leave it open. She closes her book and sets it aside. She gets up, walks across the room and shuts the door and goes back to her bed. She opens her book and starts reading again.

"How long you going to pretend I'm not here?"

She doesn't say anything. I walk over to her and take the book out of her hands. I close it and put it on top of her dresser. She finally looks up at me.

"You came here to say something, say it."

"What the hell were you thinking Letty?"

"You have to be more specific."

"Ok. What the hell were you thinking going off for nearly an hour with some guy?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

Who knew running errands for my mother had a time limit?

"As I'm sure you know, I went to get ice."

"That's what I hear! But the store is about 5 minutes away."

"Well Dom, if you were in attendance at that party tonight you'd know there were hundreds of people there. Luz and everyone else bought out all the ice in a 5 mile radius. So I had to go a bit further."

You can see the look on his face starting to put it all together. But if I know Dom the way I'm pretty sure I do, it's too late for him to back down.

"You shouldn't have been with him at all."

"Really? How to you think I should have gotten to the store and bought it all back?"

"There were plenty of people to take you."

"Ok."

I'm not going in circles with him. I get up and start to get my stuff ready for bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, apparently I'm done reading. So I'm going to give sleeping a try."

I walk to the door and start to open it. Dom immediately slams it back. I lean my back against it and cross my arms. He gets really close to my face.

"Letty, there is only so much disrespect I'm willing to take from you today, you're not going to walk out of this room while I'm talking to you."

He's towering over me and what he probably feels like is an intimidating move. I bet it would be for most people. But I'm far from easily intimidated!

"I saw you with him. Laughing and shit. Him putting his arm around you! You spent the whole fucking day with him!" He's yelling now.

"And?"

"And you don't fucking do that if you're supposed to with me!"

I laugh at him and walk around him. I put my stuff down and turn back to face Dom.

"So let me get this straight. I'm not to hang out with my friend for an amount of time you don't pre-approve? I'm not to play around with one of them? I'm not allowed to touch them or is it allow them to touch me?"

"Both."

"And laughing is completely out of the question?"

He doesn't say anything but I know he's getting more and more pissed off. He's not the only one.

"But you're allowed to talk to who you want, dance with who you want, flirt with who you want, hug and periodically kiss whoever you want."

"I haven't kissed anyone since we've been together!"

"I do believe kisses on the forehead and cheek are still defined as kisses Dom!" I'm yelling now. "I've seen bitches wearing little to nothing clearly trying to give you nice long fuck and either I shut it down or let it be! Because it doesn't fucking matter that much! Because I'm not so insecure in us that I need to worry. Or do I?"

"You don't have to worry about what I feel about you Letty! Plus, I don't even remember most of those chicks a half hour later. I mean I remember their names and faces but beyond that! I've seen you with his guy on more than one occasion, he clearly has something going on and I don't like that you're encouraging it!"

"You don't need to worry about him! Just me! Just the fact that I told him on the drive that nothing was coming between us! Directly in those words!"

"You know what fine, I'll be honest! I want you just like a museum, hands off!"

"Not going to happen. I'm going to do whatever the fuck I want to do and you're going to have to trust that I'll never cross the line."

"I don't agree to that!"

"Well, I don't agree to be watched and reprimanded like a child when I don't meet your acceptable standards of behavior! I'm done with this Dom! I thought whatever we had was deeper than this. This is the main reason I've never wanted to be with anyone. These things are so small!"

"I don't like feeling like I don't know what's going on with you. Whether you're changing your mind on me and I'm not in on it yet. You know that when I'm talking to chicks at parties and the races that I'm still 100% yours."

"Well, let's end it now and you don't have to worry about that. You'll be in on it right up front."

I don't know why I'm saying the thing I mean the least, but I can't help it. I've never been the one for drama and things have been so easy between Dom and me. I just don't want this being what I'm dealing with in the future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

Shit!

She starts to get her stuff together again.

"So that's it? You're done?"

"I think so yeah." She doesn't look too sure. "What do we have Dom if the first day I don't spend with you, you automatically assume I'm cheating? I'm supposed to know without a doubt that no matter what you're up to, you're mine, which I did until today by the way. And yet you have questions about whether or not I'm yours. It's fucking insulting! Like I've been waiting for a chance to go do something behind your back. Like every time I've told you I love you that I was fucking liar. Like everyday we've spent together and every night we…made love" she makes a face "that I had ulterior motives. It's like you lumped me with the whores and sluts you're used to without so much as talking to me."

She looks so upset right now. Not angry anymore, upset. And I don't know what to do or say, because she's right.

"Letty…"

She looks up quickly. "Don't worry about it. I'm really tired Dom and I just want to take a shower and go to bed."

I should say no, I should stop her when she turns to leave the room. I should make love to her right now. Did Letty really just say make love? But I don't, I let her leave the room. I let her walk away from us. I hear her start the shower and I know I should go to her right now. But I don't.

Why don't I? It's because we're both too deep into this. Letty never cares about what people do or say or whatever. If I can get to her like this then maybe this is the best way. I know that I don't want to go around feeling like a damn idiot anymore. An idiot because she's with someone else or any idiot because I was fucked up to think she'd be with anyone else. Or an idiot because I put that look on her face.

I should go in there and tell her I'm sorry and that I trust her and that I was stupid not to. I should say that it was just for a moment but I'm back now. I should, but I don't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So did you think they were really going to break up? Even has I was writing this I was unsure where I was taking it. I kept changing my mind every paragraph. lol Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	25. Awkward

**Chapter 25 – Awkward **

_**Letty **_

I needed to get out of that room fast. I wasn't going to be able to keep it together too much longer.

I'm in the shower now and I don't want to know if the water running down my face isn't from the shower.

I can't believe how this day turned out. I woke up this morning in Dom's arms on his couch where we passed out after working on stuff for the party. He sat in mass with his hand on top of mine. And we talked about how my going back to school would eat up our time together while setting up for the party. 12 hours later we're over? He thinks I'm a cheater, I think he's controlling and I'm in the shower crying. No, I'm not crying it's just the water from the shower.

I need this day to end.

I get out of the shower and get dressed in the bathroom. I walk into my bedroom and look around. I was holding on to a little hope that he'd still be here. Pathetic.

I brush my hair and realize that sleeping here isn't an option.

I go down the hall to Luz's room and find her in bed with her glasses on reading.

"You're here."

"Well, the look on Dominic's face when he walked through the front door told me that I may be needed elsewhere."

"Can I sleep in here? I don't want to…"

She doesn't make me finish, she just pulls back the covers. I climb in Luz's bed just like I do every time something big happens. I face away from her and close my eyes. She rubs my hair until I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom (30 minutes earlier)<strong>_

I walk into my house to see Luz and Dad standing near the front door talking. They both turn to look at me.

"Dominic?" That's all Luz says.

I shake my head and go up the stairs. I don't want to talk about this right now.

I walk into my room and find Mia waiting. I exhale deeply.

"Mia, get out. I don't feel like it right now."

"Dom, please!"

"No Mia, I really don't want to talk. I thought you were leaving."

"I couldn't leave! After you two left I figured you might need me to stick around."

"Well, I don't."

"What happened?"

I might as well get her off my back now.

"We ended it! Now GET OUT!"

"I'm sorry Dom."

"Out!"

"Fine."

Mia gets up and walks out. I strip to my boxers and get in bed. I lay back and try not to think about her. Her eyes, her hair, her lips, her smell, her legs, the way she tastes. I try not to think about how when I wake up tomorrow, I'm going to have to pretend I'm not in love with her anymore.

I spend the rest of the night trying not to think about her until I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

I wake up in the morning after 10. The last morning I'll have to sleep in for awhile. I go downstairs to the kitchen and Luz has left me French toast in the fridge. I finish quickly and go get dressed.

I don't want to go to the garage today. I don't know how things are going to be between Dom and me, but I can wait to find out. As I head to my car I try to think of what I want to do today and Mia comes down the street.

"Hey girl."

"Hey," she looks unsure.

"Don't worry, we're all good!" I reassure her. "It was fun times with your brother but we're girls no matter what."

A big smile comes across her face.

"I knew we were good. I was just wondering if things would be awkward."

"We won't let it be. What do you want to do today?"

Luz pulls up right then and gets out of the car. What's she doing home?

"Hey girls! Get in the car."

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Disneyland! I took the day off to spend with you two before school starts. I had to go in for a couple hours until Katrina could get there."

"Disneyland it is," Mia says.

"Disneyland it is."

Luz puts her arm around both our waists and starts walking us towards her car. I look up to see Dom looking at us. I nod at him and he does the same.

We all get in the car and Luz drives us to Disneyland.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

After Letty, Mia, and Luz leave I head over to the garage. My Dad isn't there. I wonder where he could be. I get to work on some mindless task.

Around 1:30 Dad comes in.

"Hey Dom. I didn't think anyone was working today."

"Hi Dad."

"So, I see you and Letty had your first fight last night."

"More like our last."

He pats me on my back and doesn't say anything else. But he does smile as he walks into his office.

I wonder what about this he finds funny.

Vince comes in a little while later.

"Hey man, you want to party tonight? Some dude I met at the block party, is throwing one tonight."

"I don't know man. I don't think I'll be much fun tonight."

"You didn't go over to her place to make up last night? I thought you'd be less mopey by now."

"Nah, we didn't make up."

"I told you not to worry about Letty, she's cool. Let's go kick the dude's ass and move on."

"Not my problem. Letty can do what she wants and so can the guy."

He better not ever do what he wants to Letty!

"Does that mean…?"

"We're done. I thought about breaking it off, but she actually did."

"Don't worry about it man. It'll work out. Come to this party tonight."

"It's cool, I'm not in the mood."

* * *

><p>Later on, I'm a little shocked to find out that we're all having dinner together tonight. Luz and the girls came home wearing Mickey Mouse ears and bring home Chinese food. Letty of course had hers around her neck, instead of on top of her head but she looked pretty happy.<p>

"Did you ladies have fun today?" Dad asks.

"Yes it was fun." Luz says. "You're never too old for Mickey!"

"Or Princess Jasmine!" Mia adds.

"You didn't invite us along."

"It was girls only Dad." Mia reaches over and tries to put Letty's ears on her head. Letty laughs and smacks Mia's hand.

She looks pretty happy. I don't know what I expected but maybe just a little misery since we split less than 24 hours ago.

"Yes, I wanted to spend the day with my girls, but I didn't even know if I had someone to cover my shift until this morning. So I never bought it up."

"Last minute plans can be good sometimes." Letty says. She pushes Mia's ears down onto her face.

"Thanks for bringing dinner home. We thought we were going to be eating pizza!" Vince and his stomach. He reaches across the table and grabs more food.

"No problem Vince."

Mia whispers something to Letty that I don't catch. It makes Letty smile whatever it was.

I don't know why Letty acting normal and being happy is making me so mad. I've been thinking all day about how I hoped things could be normal between us again. And this is normal. Before we got together we rarely talked much outside the garage or track. She and Mia have always been like this. Be careful what you hope for.

"What are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Tony is keeping conversation going.

"I'm sleeping at Letty's house tonight so I can make sure she gets up on time for school in the morning and doesn't make me late."

"For someone who doesn't have to catch the bus you sure are ungrateful."

Out of nowhere I say, "V, and I are going to a party."

Mia gives me the dirtiest look that I've seen since, well, yesterday actually. But it's still pretty bad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

A party? I guess it was a waste wondering how long it would take Dom to be with someone else. I guess tonight's the night.

Mia's eyes could burn a hole in him. I nudge her leg under the table and smack her ears down again. She turns to me and smiles and pushes them back up.

"On a Monday night?" Luz asks. "Who has a party on a Monday night?"

"People who don't have to go to school in the morning," Vince says looking at me. He's always making fun of me about school since he knows how much I hate it.

I smile at him. "Whatever man. Soon enough!"

"You kids are too much for an old man like me," Tony says.

"Yeah Dad 43 you're practically to your grave," Mia rolls her eyes. "You and Luz are both not understanding how things are changing! This is the 90's. 30's and 40's aren't old anymore. I plan to be young well into my 60's."

"I believe you," Luz says to her.

I look over at Dom and he stares a second before looking away. I'm trying not to think about him hooking up tonight. Not my business.

"We all know Tony is not old, we see him race every weekend!" I say.

We finish up dinner and Mia and I immediately head to my house. I couldn't be more grateful to be out of there. I'm not a fan of awkward moments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I don't own FF or Disneyland or any Disney characters. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm having so much fun writing this story. Thanks for letting me share it. **


	26. Tracy

**Chapter 26 – Tracy **

_**Letty **_

Mia is actually ironing her clothes for tomorrow.

"Don't make fun of me. I like to look good at school."

I shake my head.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just happy this whole school thing is almost over."

"Then what?"

"Who knows? I'll probably just work full time at the garage and race some."

"For the rest of your life?"

"Mia, I'm 16. I'm not planning the rest of my life today. After graduation I have a whole other year before Luz would even let me move out. What's _**your**_ life plan?"

"I have it narrowed down to 4 schools. There's only one out of state on my list. I definitely want to be in the medical field. Doctors get paid more and have more chances at advancement, but nurses are the heart of medicine. So I have to decide about that."

I didn't think Mia would even consider leaving the state. But I knew she was going into the medical field.

"Letty, we should move into our own apartment together!"

"Uh sure Mia."

There was another Toretto I had planned to live with after I turned 18.

"You guys can work it out Letty."

I look up at her. I guess my thoughts showed on my face.

"It's cool Mia. I'll be over it in a few days. It's just an adjustment."

"I'm sad you guys broke up."

Mia is so dramatic.

"With the look you were giving Dom tonight at dinner, I think mad is the word you're looking for."

"I don't like that he's going to a damn party tonight."

I exhale quietly.

"Me neither. But it's only fair to point out that I did break up with him."

"After he set up unreasonable conditions for your relationship!"

"Come on Mia, have you met Dom? When has he ever been reasonable."

We both laugh at that and then change the subject. I think it's all for the best. If he screws some slut tonight, maybe it'll help me move on faster.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom<strong>_

I'm at this party that Vince brought me to. It's the usual scene, liquor, girls and loud music. I decided to dance some to see if it would take my mind off Letty. After a couple beers and a couple songs it starts working a little bit.

Out of nowhere this girl comes up behind me and gives me a hug from behind. I turn around to find myself face to face to Tracy. She's the last girl I fooled around with before getting with Letty. And damn did I have good taste!

"Long time no see stranger," she says.

"I've seen you a few times here and there."

"I know, but you always had your girl with you. This is the first time since you're single again."

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Your friend Vince is over there. He told me you were sad over your break up and that you could use some cheering up."

"Did he really?"

She nods her head slowly. I look around for V. He's talking to two guys with his arm around some girl. He looks over in my direction and smiles. I look back at Tracy. She smiles up at me slyly. This could get interesting.

"I hear the best way to get over one girl…"

I smile back at her.

"I don't know that she's easy to get over."

"I'll make you forget her, don't worry."

I haven't even been here for an hour and she's not the first girl to hit on me. She's not even the second or third. I don't give her any indication that I'm interested, or that I'm not. But Tracy's willing to work for it. She kisses me aggressively. There is no doubt what she wants.

"Hmmm, maybe we need to go somewhere more quiet where you can concentrate on me."

I knew this was coming from the moment I agreed to come to this party. But even though I've had plenty of time to think about what I was going to do, I still don't know. Letty and I aren't together. I can do whatever I want. Question is, do I want to do Tracy? Part of me is definitely interested.

I kiss Tracy this time and put an arm around her. When we stop I finish off my beer . I kiss her again.

"See, just the thought of being alone with me is erasing your memory."

"Sorry babe, nothing being served at this party is that strong. Not even you."

She's not giving up that easily. She takes my beer bottle and sets it down and starts pulling me by the shirt and kissing me again.

"Let's go upstairs."

I think about it for a long second. But then…

"Nah, I'm just here for a few dances and few drinks. Nothing else."

She looks at me and pouts a little.

"Kissing me like that says otherwise."

"I'm just a very friendly person."

Vince walks over just then.

"I told you Tracy, he's got it bad."

"I see! Alright, I know a losing battle when I'm fighting one. I'm going to get a drink. See you Dom, Vince."

Tracy walks off.

"Why'd you tell her I was single?"

"Why not?"

Good question. I don't answer.

"Anyway Dom. These two idiots over there want to race." He points over to the two guys standing where he had just been. "They've seen you race and they want a chance."

I pat V on the back.

"Well, let's give 'em a chance…to lose all their money."

Now this is a distraction that I have no problem with.

* * *

><p>This next morning I hear footsteps running around and the sounds of my house being torn apart. I get up and go downstairs.<p>

"Where the hell did you put it Mia?" Letty sounds pissed.

"I don't know or I'd have it wouldn't I?" Mia yells down the steps, she's pissed too.

Letty hasn't noticed me yet and she tearing the living room up.

"Found it!" Mia says.

Letty looks up and turns around with a huge smile on her face. Then she sees me and it fades. That hurts!

"Morning."

"Morning." She locks that scowl firmly into place.

Mia comes running down the steps and Letty walks closer to me. She looks at me for a second and then looks at Mia.

"Where was it?"

"Under my freaking bed!"

"Let's go."

She starts to walk out of the door with Mia. I don't want her to go. I at least want to know that she's coming back to me later. I need to fix this now. I grab her arm and turn her around. Mia turns around too.

"I gotta go Dom."

"I just need a second. I have something to say."

"Me too." She reaches up and puts her hand on my cheek. That feels amazing. One touch from her is better than everything Tracy had to offer last night. Better than all that money I took off those guys racing. She runs her thumb over my lips. "I don't think pink lipstick is your color."

She yanks her arm away and walks out with Mia.

Fuck!

Damn you Tracy!

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Sorry it took so long to post this. Thanks for reading. I would love to hear what you think of this one! :-D **


	27. Mike

**Chapter 27 – Mike **

_**Letty **_

Mia and I are on our way to school. We're almost late because she lost the bracelet that Jason gave her and we had to go look for it.

"I'm so sorry I lost that bracelet!"

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. We'll make it on time."

"No I mean, if we weren't there looking for it, you wouldn't have seen Dom with lipstick on."

"Mia, you take on way more than you need to." I don't want to talk about Dom. I knew he'd hook up with some chick last night. I'm not surprised. I am slightly interested in what he was going to say to me though. "So how'd you lose your bracelet under your bed?"

Mia tries not to smile.

"Jason and I may have left the party for a bit on Sunday."

"Mia, Mia. How you've grown up."

* * *

><p>I get to homeroom just has the bell rings. And guess who's in my class. Mike looks up and waves at me. I shouldn't sit in the empty sit next to him, but of course I do.<p>

"What's up Let?"

"Nothing much!"

"How was the rest of your weekend?"

I have a burning desire to tell him Dom and I broke up. What's that about?

"It was ok. I went to Disneyland with Mia and my mom yesterday."

"I stayed in bed all day!"

Mr. Wagener hands out our schedules.

"This sucks!" Mike says. "This is going to be a long semester."

"Let me see."

I put down my schedule and start reading Mike's. You have got to be kidding me. In all three years so far I've only had 3 classes and 1 lunch period with him. Now I have 5 out of 7 classes with him and lunch. He looks up from my schedule.

"Boy, I hope this semester is really long!"

I take my schedule back and put his down. Why the hell do I even care if we have classes together? It's probably just a reaction to Dom and his whore.

* * *

><p>Outside second period I talk to Mia.<p>

"Wait, 5 classes and lunch?"

I nod.

"Damn Letty, that sounds like fate."

"Oh no Mia, don't start. The last time you started I was out of my pants in a matter of days!"

"Mike is a cutie! He's very different from Dom. But there's nothing wrong with variety."

Mike walks down the hall.

"See you next class! Save me a seat."

"Save him a seat! Did you guys sit together first period?"

"Yes, but most people sit with people they know."

"Are you going to sit with him next period?"

"Gosh Mia, I don't know. Probably."

Mia is smiling and acting like a complete goof.

"Ms. Ortiz, Ms. Toretto. Are you planning to grace my class with your presence?" Mr. Matthews comes out into the hall to get us.

I didn't even notice the hall was clear. We walk inside and take a seat.

"Did you tell him you and Dom broke up?"

"No. I just told him 2 days ago nothing could come between us. How stupid would that make me look?"

"You just have to word it right," she whispers.

"Ladies," Mr. Matthews is standing over us. "I'm sure that whatever it is that you're talking about is quite intriguing. But please. I'm trying to teach Calculus here."

He leans a little closer to us.

"Don't make me have to call your mom," he says so that only we hear.

I know that Mr. Matthews would like nothing better than to call Luz! Ever since she walked into the board meeting about rezoning the schools in our area 2 years ago, he's been interested in her. We all know it's not me he's talking about whenever he says how fond of "Ms. Ortiz" he is.

* * *

><p>I leave school to a huge surprise. All my tires are slashed!<p>

Well every tire in the senior lot is slashed. But my tires are much more expensive than other people's tires. Who the fuck touched my car?

"I hear it was the idea of some junior."

"Fucking hilarious. Do you know how much those tires cost?"

"Yes, I do Letty. I'm not as hands on as you, but I do know cars. Do you need a ride?"

"Wouldn't your tires be flat too?" I ask Mike.

"Nope, I left for a bit at the end of lunch. There were no spaces when I came back. I'm across the street."

He points to his car and I have a feeling of déjà vu.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Do we need to wait for Mia?"

"No, she's staying after for something already. Someone will pick her up when she's done."

We walk over to Mike's car. I'm still in shock about my car! I can't believe it. I better not so much as get a hint about who did this!

"So you seemed different today." Mike interrupts my thoughts.

"How so?"

"You were a little moody towards the end on Sunday."

"I'm always moody."

"True, but today you seemed happier."

I didn't notice that.

"Drive me to Tony's garage. I have to have him go get my car."

"Won't your boyfriend be there?" Mike seems nervous.

That makes me smile. "Yeah, Dom will be there. But he's not my boyfriend."

Mike does a double take. I laugh.

"Wait! What?" He can't hide the huge smile spreading across his face.

"We broke up after the block party."

"Oh Letty, I'm so sorry!" That's all sarcasm!

"Liar!"

"You're right."

"What happened? I thought 'nothing was coming between you in the near future'."

"Well, my psychic abilities must have been off."

There is no way I'm telling Mike we broke up because he and I were hanging out. No one needs that much knowledge. He might think a little too highly of himself.

"Alright. I'm not screwing this up twice! I know you're busy after school everyday, you go to the races at night on the weekend and race track on Sundays. My only hope is Saturday. Want to do something on Saturday."

"Are you stalking me?"

"No, I actually listen to everything you tell me."

"You do eh? So if you listen so well, you tell me what you think I'd want to do on Saturday."

We pull up in front of the garage. Mike thinks for a second. Then another smile breaks out across his face.

"You want to come to my house and watch Alien, Aliens and Alien 3. Then I have a built in date for next weekend because we can go see Alien Resurrection when it comes out."

"Shit you do listen!" I'm the one smiling now!

I look over to see Dom and Vince watching us. I turn back to Mike.

"So?"

"Saturday?"

"Saturday!"

"You're pretty forward today."

"I told you, I missed my chance last time. I'm not doing that again."

I can't believe this! I just broke up with Dom on Sunday and I'm making a date for this weekend and apparently the one after.

"Ok, Saturday. But I'm not committing to next Saturday until after I see how this one goes."

"Deal! I'll pick you up at noon."

"Ha, I'll drive my own car over to your house at noon. I don't get 'picked up'."

I get out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow and I can't wait for Saturday."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – This story has taken a detour! I got this whole chapter written out in my head and couldn't wait to post it. Please forgive me for any mistakes. I didn't have too much time to proofread. Thank you so much for reading! Please review! **


	28. Almost

**Chapter 28 – Almost **

_**Dom **_

V and I walk out of the garage and see a car parked out front. Then I realize Letty is in the passenger seat. Where the hell is her car? _**Then**_ I realize that it's that fucking Mike kid again. This dude is getting real old real fast.

I don't think she's noticed that we're standing here.

"Are you stalking me?" I hear her say. That's what she said to me when I found her at the garage pulling that overnighter.

I can't hear his reply.

"…tell me what you think I'd want to do on Saturday."

Keep it together Dom.

"Shit you do listen!" She's smiling now.

She looks over at Vince and me for just a second and turns back to her conversation.

I finally catch something he says. "I told you, I missed my chance last time. I'm not doing that again."

Missed his chance!

"Ok, Saturday. But I'm not committing to next Saturday until after I see how this one goes."

"Deal! I'll pick you up at noon."

"Ha, I'll drive my own car over to your house at noon. I don't get 'picked up'."

She gets out of his car and I hear something about seeing her tomorrow.

Mike looks at me for a second and pulls off. That kid is dead.

"Where's your car girl?" Vince asks her.

"Some asshole slashed all the tires in the parking lot. I have to get it towed here."

She walks inside to talk to my Dad I'm assuming.

"I can't believe you didn't wipe the lipstick off your face. That's like Rule #2 in the Player Handbook." Vince says joking.

"Shut the fuck up! I thought I did. It was just a little dab on the corner of my mouth."

"You're going to have a lot of begging to do. This kid moves fast."

I grunt a non-reply.

"I'm outta here man! I'm going to visit my Mom."

"Alright catch you later."

Vince leaves and I go inside.

"Don't worry about it. I have those tires in stock."

"I'll pay for them. They're pretty expensive."

"Did you slash them?"

"Of course not!"

"Then don't worry about it! It's what Dads do for their little girls."

Tony gives Letty a hug and kisses her on the cheek.

"I'll go pick up the tow truck and we'll go get it."

Letty sits down and rubs her face. Tony walks out of the garage.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She leans back and puts an arm over her face.

"Letty, I didn't sleep with anyone last night."

She doesn't say anything.

I walk over to her and kneel down in front of her.

"I kissed someone at the party, but I didn't take it any further."

"That's good to know Dom."

She uncovers her face and looks at me.

"Did you want to?" She asks me.

"For a second. But nothing is as appealing to me as you are."

She smiles at me.

"Same."

"I love you Letty."

"Same."

She's so stubborn. I love it. I lean up to kiss her and she almost kisses me back. But then she gets up.

"You were right. I need a break from how all consuming we are."

"No breaks."

I get up and go over to her. I put both hands on the sides of her face and press my mouth to her perfect mouth. I taste her taste and smell her smell and it makes me hard immediately. I have to have her. I wrap her tightly in my arms. She pulls her mouth back.

"Sex isn't going to fix the way you made me feel on Sunday. I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, I was too possessive. But I know I don't need to be. I don't care about that flirting stuff, it was a big deal then, but being without you even for two days is too much. I realize what not having you really means. And how I felt Sunday is nothing compared to that."

"Dom. I…"

My Dad comes back into the garage.

"I'll wait outside."

He walks back out.

"Dom, I love you. But I don't like how much I love you. I don't like that you can make me feel bad for something I didn't do. I don't like that I've unintentionally become your property. I don't like that I'm 16 years old and I mapped out the rest of my life based on a 3 month long relationship."

"Letty, I'm not…"

I don't know what I want to say.

Letty pushes so close to me it's like she's trying to go straight through me. I hold on to her! She kisses me so aggressively that I'm unable to breathe. But I'm damn sure not pulling back. If this is the last kiss I'm ever going to have with her. I'm going to make it last.

Finally she stops. Squeezes me again and turns and walks out of the garage.

I don't like how she can always walk away from me. I pick up a toolbox and throw it across the garage.

There is no way the love of my life is turning into the love of my summer. She was made for me and I'm going to get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Here another one! I'm so excited to post today! Please keep the reviews coming! Thanks so much for reading everyone! ****Thanks STR8BKCHICK** **for the line that I included. I hope it's ok that I used it. I'm writing to fast I didn't get a chance to hear back from you. If not, I'll totally remove it. **


	29. Tomorrow

**Chapter 29 – Tomorrow **

_**Letty **_

I'm lying face down on my bed feeling numb.

I already know that I love Dom and want Dom. But it's the more than want that's the problem, it's the feeling like I need him that I hate. I don't like how complicated this whole thing is. I like easy, simple.

I don't like feeling like a damn drug addict that's addicted to his touch. Even if it's a great feeling to have his hands on me. I rub my face back and forth in my pillow. Trying to shake his touch out of my mind.

Mike is simple. It's not big and crazy and seemingly inescapable. I don't want anybody having the power over me that I let Dom have. Not only that though, I do like Mike. I don't want to feel so limited. I just know that if I get caught up in Dom, I'm in it for life. That scares me now that I've gotten some perspective.

Someone sits on the bed beside me.

"So a love triangle, I so didn't see that one coming."

I roll over. My shadow is always there.

"Give me the updates. Dom is going crazy over at the garage, and your car has 4 flat tires and you're _**not**_ at the garage. So I know something happened."

"Someone slashed all the tires in the senior parking lot."

"I heard about that."

I sit up and lean against my headboard.

"So Mike gives me a ride home. He asked me…_**in**_...for Saturday. He invited me over to watch the Alien trilogy."

"He's good!"

I smile at that. I love those movies!

"Yeah, he's been paying attention."

"What did you say?"

"Yes, with a tentative date for Alien Resurrection next weekend."

Although, I already know I'm going.

"He drops me at the garage and Dom comes in telling me how he didn't sleep with anyone at the party last night."

"YES!"

No matter how things appear we both know Dom isn't a liar. If he says he didn't, he didn't.

"That's how I felt initially. He starts telling me how he loves me and wants only me and he's kissing me. And I really want to give in."

"In the garage? Gross Letty! Really gross!"

"I've always wanted to do it in there! It was the first place I ever even imagined it happening."

Mia rolls her eyes.

"If a guy ever asked me to have sex in a garage, that would be our last date."

"Anyway, I stopped it. Let me tell you if I didn't know Tony would be back any minute, it would have been a lot more difficult. I just told him that I didn't want to be in this relationship anymore. It's too intense. I feel like I'm losing my grip on reality or something. His mood controls my mood. His actions direct mine."

"That's love Letty. That's what it's really like when you love someone. It's not just two people living parallel lives anymore. It's directly intertwining those lives and as a result you guys affect each other. And when you get two people as intense and passionate as you are, that love is going to be intense and passionate."

I know Mia's right, but it doesn't make me feel better. It doesn't make me anymore likely to go back to Dom either.

"I just want to try something different. Something a little less ravenous."

"That's your right."

I can tell Mia doesn't agree me.

"Just so you know. Dom is determined to have you back. So that doesn't look good for Mike. My brother goes _**through**_ obstacles."

"Damn, I'll keep Mike off this block and away from the garage. I'm sure Dom has been tested enough in that area."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom<strong>_

After Tony and Letty came home with her car she goes home. She must really want to be away from me to leave her car in this state. I tell my Dad that I have it handled and he goes off to rescue someone else for a few hours.

After changing the tires on Letty's car, I look to see if there are anything other things that need to be taken care of. Of course there aren't. She keeps this car in pristine condition. I drive the car to her house and leave the keys just inside the front door.

I'm going to give her some space…for now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

It's Friday afternoon and I'm sitting in last period taking notes. Mike and I are sitting next to each other like we've been all week in almost every class and at lunch. There are lots of rumors about us around school. Everyone seems interested in me dating because I've never dated anyone before. At least that they are aware of. The only reason Mike knew about Dom and me is because he's on the fringes of the car scene.

I've been acting differently here too. I don't usually smile or laugh at school and I've been doing a whole lot of that with Mike. I think we're acting like a normal high school couple. It's weird but in a good way.

He does little things that come close to violating my rules but never actually does. He rubs my hand under the table. Or moves my hair when no one is looking. I always push him away or move but I don't dislike it. I'd never let him put his arm around me or hold my hand and he knows that. But these little things are ok.

"Hey Let," he whispers.

I look over at him for a second to let him know I'm listening.

"Want to do something tonight? You told me you weren't going racing."

"We have plans tomorrow."

"Oh I haven't forgotten. But I figured if you're not going out and I don't have to work until Sunday. Why not?"

"Because then you'd have nothing to look forward to for tomorrow."

The bell rings. I pack up my stuff and we walk out together.

At my car, we wait for Mia.

"I guess tomorrow will have to be enough."

"I guess so."

Mia walks up to my car.

"Hey Letty. Hi Mike."

"What's up Mia? See you tomorrow Let. I can't wait. 12:00"

Why do I have the urge to say me either? Not cool.

Mike walks away. Mia and I get in my car.

"You two look like a real couple."

"We haven't even been hanging out for a week. Chill out Mia."

"Just saying what everyone else is. I don't even have the inside scoop."

"There is no inside scoop. We sit next to each other in some classes and we're hanging out tomorrow. That's it."

"Ok. Miss Defensive. I bet there is something to tell after your movie marathon."

"If there is anything to tell, there is no doubt, you'll be the first to know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I don't own anything FF. And I don't own anything from the Alien Quadrilogy. Though I love both those franchises very much and really wish I did. Thanks so much for reading this. Your feedback was so overwhelming(in a good way) today! Thanks again! **


	30. Saturday

**Chapter 30 – Saturday **

_**Dom **_

I knock on Letty's bedroom door. That's new. I don't think I've ever knocked even before we were together.

"Come in."

I open up and she has her back to me and she's just wearing a tank top and panties. I walk over to her in two strides. I move her hair aside and start kissing her neck.

"I thought you were Luz," she says.

That stops me mid kiss.

"I knew you and your mom had a good relationship, but I didn't think you were this close."

She pushes me back and walks around me.

"When you knocked, she's the only one who does. You and Mia just barge in and Tony only comes in when I'm in trouble."

"I figured it was only right to knock since we're not together."

"But kissing my neck is ok?"

"I only have so much will power. I didn't expect you to be wearing so little when I came in."

I look down at her bare legs. She goes to the closet and grabs some jeans and pulls them on.

"Better?"

"Not really."

She rolls her eyes.

"What's up Dom?" She's trying to sound annoyed with me.

"I was wondering why at 11 on a Saturday you aren't at the garage."

"I have plans."

Letty is nothing if not habitual. I knew if she wasn't doing something with that guy, she was going to be soon.

"Plans eh?"

She just looks at me.

"You going to be back in time for the races? You already skipped last night."

"You racing tonight?"

"You gonna come watch?"

"Not tonight. Make sure you clean up."

"Of course."

I grab her hand.

"I hope whatever you're doing today you have a great time. And I hope you don't forget how much I love you."

She smirks at me.

"You're a manipulator."

"I hope so."

She pulls her hand out of mine and goes to brush her hair into a ponytail. She doesn't even glance in the mirror. I guess she doesn't need a mirror to tell her she's perfect.

She turns around. I can't read her expression. Then she changes her face.

"Is it busy over there?"

"Not really. Mia's working there today organizing paperwork and stuff."

"Yeah, she told me she'd be there."

I can't believe we're to the point of making small talk. She's being completely ridiculous with this whole I can't be with you because I love you too much thing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

After a few minutes of chatter Dom and I walk out together. He knows I'm meeting Mike and he seems calm enough.

"Bye Dom." I don't like the way that sounds coming out of my mouth.

* * *

><p>I get to Mike's house a little after 12. There is no way I was being early or on time. He opens the door when I ring the bell.<p>

"Hey Mike," That doesn't quite fit my lips either.

"Hey, come on in."

I look around.

"Nice place."

"My parents would say thank you!"

We go into the kitchen and make popcorn. Then we go to the living room.

"So I have everything! Whoopers, Goobers, Cookie Dough Bites, Mike and Ikes, Hot Tamales, everything."

"I love Whoopers! Oooo and Twizzlers."

I open the pack and take a few Twizzlers out.

"I hope you didn't eat breakfast, because my plan is for us to eat all this candy."

"All of it?"

"Every bit of it."

"Alright, I'm always up for a challenge. I hope you're not one of those people who get sugar rushes."

I don't even feel nervous or awkward. I wasn't expecting that.

He puts the movie in but doesn't start it.

"I have a confession to make."

"What's that?" I say, starting my fourth Twizzler.

"I've never seen any of these movies."

"WHAT!"

"I figured I should be up front now instead of getting caught later."

"Well, sit your ass down and start the movie. This is the craziest shit. The warning on the first one was something like if you have heart problems or are pregnant don't watch this."

"Why if you're pregnant?"

"You'll see. Any pregnant chick would be wondering the fuck she's really growing!"

He starts the movie and sits next to me on the couch. Not too close, but definitely close enough. And I like having him there.

By the end of the movie, he's leaning forward on the couch, but he's all the way up against me.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! I mean that thing just burst right out of his chest. Sigourney Weaver is bad ass."

"I told you! Now in part two some asshole is gonna want to go get one and bring it back for testing."

"Who would do that?"

"This is the craziest one. It has the most Aliens. But hey, can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah," Mike tells me where the bathroom is.

When I come back he's coming out of the kitchen with more popcorn.

"Man, I really don't think we're going to finish all this candy."

"We will."

I make a spur of the moment decision. I sit all the way up against Mike when I sit back down. He looks at me.

"I like the new seating arrangements."

"Start the movie."

He does but doesn't stop looking at me. He leans forward and kisses me. A small kiss and he keeps his eyes open to see my reaction. I kiss him back. After we pull away I turn to face the movie.

"Any chance I can keep my arm if I put it around you?"

"A small one."

"I'll take it."

He puts his arm behind my back and pulls me partially onto his lap.

By the time the movie is over I have my feet up on the couch and we've actually made a pretty good dent in the candy.

He gets up to put the last movie in.

"You want something else to drink?"

"No, I'm good."

He sits back down and pulls me close and starts the movie. He moves the hair that came out of my ponytail aside and starts kissing me. I start kissing him back.

He pulls me onto his lap and leans back into the couch. He starts moving his hands up the bottom of my tank top. That feels nice.

Nice?

Don't Letty. Don't start.

I kiss him more and try to clear my head of the thoughts that are creeping in.

Do you really want to feel nice? If you were kissing Dom right now you would feel like someone had set you on fire.

Shit! Shut up Letty. This is good too!

GOOD! Ha! There is nothing about Dom that's good. When Dom kissed your neck this morning did that feel good?

No it didn't. It was INCREDIBLE!

Stop thinking about Dom! This is why you don't want to be with him.

No, this why you can't be with anyone else _**but**_ him.

"Wait." I pull back from him.

"Uh ok, sorry. I got carried away."

I move off his lap. He sits up.

"We can just watch the movie."

I turn and look at the movie just in time to see Sigourney's pod crash on the prison planet.

"I'm really sorry, Mike."

I can't believe I'm a tease! I didn't mean to be.

"Don't be sorry Let." It's like he already knows what I'm going to say.

"I have to go." I put my shoes back on.

Mike stands up and reaches out a hand to me. I take his hand and let him pull me up.

"I'll walk you out."

He puts his arm around me and walks me to the door.

"Thanks for coming over."

Damn him! Why does he have to be so sweet? That's part of the problem. Shit that's the whole problem.

"Nah, thank you man."

He gives me a kiss half on the cheek and half on the lips. I turn and give him another kiss on the lips.

"Is it going to be weird on Monday?"

"Nope, I'll save you a seat in homeroom and we can walk to first period together. I'm ok with being your friend Letty."

"Good!"

I walk to my car and drive towards home.

I already know that I'm going to have to slap the grin off Dom's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for reading this chapter. I don't own any of the FF characters, Alien movies, or candy listed in this chapter! What did you think of Letty's date? I hope you liked it. Now on to getting them back together. It's been long enough!**


	31. Safe

**Chapter 31 – Safe**

_**Dom **_

Mia and I get home from the garage at the same time Letty does. Mia and Letty make eye contact a half block away from each other and start smiling.

I'm not liking that smile. Not with where she's coming from.

"I'll see you later Dom."

Mia runs down the street and puts her arm around Letty's waist. I fold my arms across my chest and I watch the two of them.

Mia talks excitedly and Letty is composed as always. But you can still tell by the look in her eyes that she's excited about something. They both turn to look at me at the same time.

Letty pulls Mia into her house.

I don't like that at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

"Dom will kill you both!"

"Shut up and listen!"

"Fine."

"So I'm on top of him. And it was just like in cartoons when there are two yous sitting on your shoulders fighting. I'm having an internal battle, 'yes do it' 'no don't'. My mind has me remembering times I when I was with Dom. It was crazy! So I'm using my mouth to freaking shut them up and they're like screaming louder."

Yep, I'm a whole lot of crazy.

"You know your love life is really exciting."

"I don't know how it got this way."

"If all this happened because you and Dom had a small fight, I'm going to grab some popcorn and a recliner for a big one!"

"So I stopped the whole thing and told Mike I had to go."

"What was his reaction? I mean you get him all worked up and say you're leaving."

"He was too nice about it. 'Oh Letty, it's ok. Thanks for coming over. Everything will be fine at school on Monday.' Ahhh! Making me crazy! So nice!"

"Wow. Mike is such a good guy. You should have gone out with him before Dom."

"Yeah, if Dom and I hadn't happened, Mike would have been fun. I did give him a kiss before I left though."

"Girl! You're getting the most out of your week off from Dom."

"Well, this is my last chance for a very long time. Anyways, I'm going to take a shower."

"Gotta wash off one lover before moving on to another! What a little slut you've become!"

Mia's right. I'm nervous about Dom finding any evidence of Mike on me.

"Make sure when you go home, you don't say anything to Dom. I still want to keep him in the dark after his attitude on Sunday. Because he's never going to get over himself when I come back to him."

"Yeah, his ego won't even be able to fit inside the house."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom<strong>_

I'm in the kitchen eating when Mia comes back.

"You're a bottomless pit."

"I burn a lot of energy."

She grabs a drink and walks past me. I don't want to know, but I have to ask.

"What did you and Letty talk about?"

"Dom please, I don't want to be in the middle."

That speaks volumes.

"Talk to her about it," she says.

"I'll pass."

I throw my plate in the sink and walk out of the kitchen.

"That's a waste of food Dom!" she yells behind me.

If she….

If the fucking kid….

I need to get out of here. I storm out front and don't even notice my Dad and Luz out there.

"Dominic?"

I turn back.

"Hey Luz. Dad."

"Don't break the door off son."

"Sorry Dad. I was going to go for a drive."

But maybe I'll save some of this for when I race tonight. Translate my Letty frustration into a few grand.

"Well, we're going for a drive ourselves." Dad says. "You take care of the girls."

Dad and Luz get in the Charger and leave.

What the hell is going on with those two? They better not be trying to make Letty my sister!

Letty! If she had sex with that guy I need to know and I need to know now!

I go down to her house and let myself in again. I go straight up to her room and I don't knock this time. She's standing there with wet hair, ripped up jeans and a sports bra.

He better not have gotten a better look at her.

"Dom, I didn't sleep with him today," she says. "I kissed him, but I didn't take it any further."

I've never been more relieved in my life.

"That's good to know Letty. Did you want to?"

"For a second. But nothing is as appealing to me as you are," she says with a slight smile.

I can play along.

"Same."

She knows I'm wondering if she's going to say what comes next.

"I love you Dom."

"Same."

This time I don't go to her, this time I don't make a move, this time I don't kiss her first. Before I can even think of what comes next she jumps straight into my arms. And I catch her without hesitation.

She looks at me for a second and then kisses me. Slowly. None of that. I pull her closer to me and kiss her frantically. My mouth finding every line of hers perfectly. Every way she turns her head I'm countering. Like my mouth is anticipating what hers is going to do next. She's keeping up the pace with me.

She tilts her head back just as I place my lips on her neck. I make my way to her shoulder. She pulls my shirt up over my head and my lips don't leave her body for a second longer than necessary for it to get over my head.

She has her hand on the back of my head gently scratching me. If it's possible for her touch to make me harder than I am, it's happening.

She moves her hands to take off her own bra and fully trusts me to hold onto her. She throws it on the floor and I see her perfect breasts placed directly in front of me. I just need to lean forward to taste a mouthful. I suck them almost angrily and she growls with pleasure.

I don't want to put her down but I have to get those pants off. Like she senses what I want she wiggles out of my arms. She pulls her pants off to reveal a tiny pair of red panties. These definitely aren't what she was wearing earlier.

She has me out of my pants and boxers within seconds of losing her pants. She reaches up almost childlike to be picked back up.

As soon as she in my arms she's kissing me again. It's wild and desperate and it's exactly what I'm feeling right now.

I have to be inside her right now. Damn why did I pick her back up wearing those panties. The time for taking things off is gone. I reach down between her legs and rip them off.

The look on her face says she likes that.

I turn towards the door and slam it closed. Then I press her body up against it and move inside her all at once.

She throws her head back against the door and shrieks out a noise I've never heard a day in my life. And I love it. I can't get enough of it. I just want to hear it again and again as I move roughly inside her. And my Letty doesn't disappoint. She alternates between screaming in passion, shrieking sounds I've never heard, and yelling my name.

I get rougher and rougher with her because I know that's what she wants tonight. Until she's shivering in my arms. But the shaking gets harder and harder until it's more like convulsions. I hold on to her tightly and keep moving inside her until I join her.

She lays her head on my shoulder and breathes deeply. I lean more up against the door holding on to her.

My shoulder is all wet and I kiss the top of her head. Her body shakes up and down a bit and I know she's trying to hide her crying from me. I do the only thing I can do for her right now. I turn off the light.

She wraps both her arms around me and lets out a river. I just hold her and kiss her and let her have this time in silence and darkness.

I love her too much to make this harder for her. I just let her cry. I just keep her safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I was going to end this chapter with a one liner about make up sex but it didn't fit the mood. I wanted Letty to get out everything that had been weighing on her this week. Sorry if the crying thing seems out of place for Letty. Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me through the break up! I hope you like the make up! Let me know.  
><strong>


	32. Breakfast

**Chapter 32 – Breakfast **

_**Letty **_

I'm shaking so hard that I lay my head on Dom's shoulder and try to catch my breath. I feel like my body is shaking apart. He presses his body closer to mine.

There is nothing else but this right now. Nothing else exists but Dom and me. Tears are running down my face onto Dom's shoulder before I even know what's happening.

I try to hold it together but I can't.

Dom turns off the lights and kisses my head. His kiss and his touch set me completely over the edge.

He just stands there holding me while I attempt to drown us both. He doesn't say anything or try to comfort me. He just holds me up and kisses my hair. I couldn't bare him to try to talk to me about this right now or see me right now.

It seems like forever has gone by when I finally pull it together a little. He carries me over to my bed and we lay there together.

"I, uh…" I don't know what to say.

He kisses my cheek and then rubs his face against mine.

I exhale, trying to think of what to say.

"I fucked up Letty. But to be honest you scared the shit out of me on Sunday. You two looked so… I don't know!"

"So say Letty, you're scaring the shit out of me and I just need to know where your head's at! I'll tell you. Stop being tough with me. Obviously, I'm done being tough with you."

He puts his forehead against mine. I barely touch my lips to his.

"You okay?" he asks me.

"I'm…okay. I'm still scared. But I handled this whole thing the wrong way because of fear, but that won't happen again. Just don't doubt me again."

"Never."

"And don't kiss sluts in the mouth, you never know where their mouths have been."

He laughs a little. And kisses me on the lips.

"Got it, no kissing sluts in the mouth. Do I need to worry about this Mike kid, I mean on his end of course?"

"Nah, he's cool. He gets it and is down for whatever. He'll respect what I say. But I'm still going to be friends with him and probably hang out with him."

Dom pauses for a second.

"I don't have the urge to kill him, so I think we're good."

"Did you really want to kill him?"

"I saw him put his arm around you and wanted to fucking break it. And I heard you making your big plans for 'Saturday'. He was moving in on my…what did you say? 'Unintentional property'."

He laughs at the phrase I used earlier in the week!

"Don't laugh at me. I was all over the place this week."

"We're you? I couldn't tell!"

He kisses my chin. I kiss his head.

"So you're here now?" He asks.

"I'm not going anywhere else."

"You know I'm not."

We both lean in and kiss each other. Long, deep, meaningful kisses. The kind that seal promises. The kind that confirm where we are.

Those kisses gradually become something more sensual. Before I know it Dom is inside me again, but it's different than before. Slow and rhythmic. Not frenzied and rough, but no less passionate or intense. Fast or slow I still feel without a doubt the love he has for me. And I know I'm expressing mine for him just as strongly.

I think someone made this man just for me.

* * *

><p>I wake up to see Dom sleeping next to me. That makes me smile. Then I realize how light it is outside. I try not to disturb him as a turn to look at the time.<p>

"Luz is going to kill us." I say, waking up Dom. "It's after 9. Mass is over."

We both get out of bed and get dressed. I find my underwear on the floor and smile before throwing them in the trash.

"You should get another pair of those. I liked them."

"I can tell by the way you treated them."

"They were in my way."

He takes my hand and we brace ourselves for what we're walking into. He can hear everyone in the kitchen when we walk down the steps.

He kisses me one last time before we go in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom<strong>_

When I kiss her before walking into the kitchen, I have to fight the urge to take her back upstairs.

"About time," Luz says when we walk in. She's standing at the stove flipping pancakes.

"Sorry Ma," Under Luz's hard stare, Letty looks completely different from the woman I was with last night.

Letty and I sit down at the table interrupting Mia and Vince's conversation. No doubt they were talking about us.

Luz puts the last of the pancakes and bacon on the table. Everyone is really quiet as she sits down.

"So Dominic, since you both missed mass today, I wonder if you still know how to thank the Lord for your many blessings."

"I do." I clasp my hands together. "Lord I'd like to thank you for my Mom's forgiving spirit." All eyes are on me except Luz's. It's a rarity that I call Luz mom. "For her ability to see past my mistakes and still love me. Even if I did miss church today."

Even though she never opens her eyes, Luz still smiles.

"For her amazing cooking abilities that of course you blessed her with. And for her still allowing us to go to the track today. Amen."

"Amen," Luz is the only one who says it.

Everyone is waiting for her response.

She starts putting pancakes on her plate.

"You think that calling me Mom, and getting God in the middle is going to get going to help you enough to get to the track."

"But you are my _**Mami**_."

She smiles a little at this.

"You and Letty. It's all Luz, Luz, Luz until you want to get in my good graces."

"There are only a couple more races this season."

"God doesn't always answer your prayers the way you're hoping for. What kind of message would it send for you two if you went to the track today after spending all morning having sex instead of going to church?"

Mia chokes on her orange juice.

"I'd just like to point out that we weren't actually having sex this morning," Letty says.

My Dad buries his face in his hands.

"Are we really having a family discussion about Dominic and Letty's sex life?" Dad asks. "I'm not going to be able to eat."

"I can't believe I almost didn't come to breakfast this morning." Vince puts his hands behind his head and leans back in his chair.

Letty kicks his chair and he tips a little.

Luz looks at Dad and I already know what that means. If she's really mad at us, she'll come down on us in a heartbeat and no one has a chance of stepping in. If she differs to Dad then we're not in that deep. Which is surprising since missing church is a huge offense in our family.

"Alright, since it's the only a few more weeks left in the season, you both can come today. But let's please change the subject."

"I was rather enjoying this conversation," Vince says.

After breakfast, on my way out, I pick Letty up and a give her huge hug and hold her to my body for a few seconds. We're not usually like this in front of Tony and Luz, but I couldn't just walk out with a see you later after the week we've had.

"Love you," I whisper in her ear as I set her down.

* * *

><p>When I get home Mia and I go to my room to talk.<p>

"How bad was it?"

"Not very," Mia tells me. "She got here at like 6:30 and I heard her tell Dad that she went in to wake Letty up and you were there."

"She saw us?"

"Yeah, she said you were both looking too serene to wake up. She just laughed with Dad and then they started talking about when they were your age."

"I knew she didn't seem too upset."

"So I have a feeling that she and Dad were gone for most of the night themselves. V came home at like 2 and Dad's car was still gone."

"What the hell are they doing?"

"No clue, but has it crossed your mind that if they…"

"Shut up Mia! I'm not even going there."

"I'm just saying."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Sorry it took so long. I had a lot to take care of the last few days. I really hope you gals/guys like this one! Please let me know what you think. Nothing exciting as the last few chapters, I hope it's still enjoyable.  
><strong>


	33. Secrets

**Chapter 33 – Secrets**

_**Letty **_

After we finish up dinner at Jimmy's, Vince, Dom, Mia and I go back to my house. Mia says we need to talk about something.

"Ok, we need to talk about what's going on with Luz and Dad." Mia says.

What the hell is she talking about?

"Mia!"

"Dom, I don't care what you say! They are keeping something from us."

"Well, it's not what you're thinking," he says.

"Sorry Dominic, man, I agree with Mia." Vince adds.

Of course he does! He thinks it's the fastest way to get into her pants!

"They've been disappearing a lot lately," Vince keeps going.

"And sharing these looks." Mia says.

Dom and I look at each other. We were just talking about some weird look between those two.

"Yeah, pretty much like that." Mia says pointing between the two of us.

"No, you're wrong Mia. If Tony and Luz were going to date, it would have happened years ago." I say to her.

"There is no expiration date on love."

Oh my gosh! Mia and these damned romantic ideals.

"Mia, you need to stop!" Dom is getting pissed. "They are not doing whatever it is you think they are doing. If they were, why would they keep it a secret from us?"

"Probably because you two of screwing around all the time." Vince argues. "It can really fuck up your relationship if you become siblings."

"What you both are saying is stupid! It's not happening!" Dom stands up to walk out.

"You two are blind if you don't see what's going on between them!"

"Luz and Tony had 10 years to do this thing, they would not wait until the day after Dom and I get together to start something."

"I don't know why, but something has changed between them."

Dom opens his mouth to argue some more.

"How about we go?" I suggest to him and pull him towards to door.

I can tell he considers pulling back and doesn't. We get in my car and I drive him all over LA for the next two hours while he calms down.

This is not within the realm of possibility. So I'm done thinking about it.

* * *

><p>So apparently I'm not done thinking about it. I'm completely lost in my head when Mike sits next to me in homeroom. That was a very interesting conversation between Mia, Dom, Vince and me. I cringe to think.<p>

"Hey Let," Mike says.

I snap out of it.

"Hey man." I'm a little anxious about how _**this**_ conversation will go.

"Did you get back with your guy?"

"I did."

"That sucks!" But he's smiling.

"We still cool?"

"Of course! I'm not that kind of guy. I don't let things get me down."

"Good stuff man, good stuff."

"So after you left, I did watch Alien 3."

"I love that one!"

"I'll never again wonder what you get when you cross an alien with a dog."

"Some crazy shit!"

The bell rings and we grab our stuff and walk out of homeroom and head to first period.

"So any chance we're still on for Alien Resurrection? I don't know anyone else who likes these movies and would go with me."

"Yeah, I'll go. Mia's too creeped out and Dom hates these movies."

"Dom, yeah will he be okay with that?"

"Yeah, he's cool with us hanging out. As long as you don't touch, hug, kiss, or flirt with me in anyway."

"Alright, no digging into the popcorn at the same time trick, hugging close to you when I get scared, kissing you goodbye, and telling you how beautiful your eyes are. Got it! Should be a fun time."

We laugh into to first period and I notice a few eyes on us. As long as Mike and I know what's up I don't care.

* * *

><p>I go home after school to change for work. Luz and Tony are in the kitchen talking when I get home. Luz has her back to me and I can't see Tony.<p>

"We need to tell the kids what's going on Lucia. At the very least Letty."

"No, we do not. I'm not ready to…"

I drop my keys.

DAMN!

Luz turns around and looks at me. She and Tony come out of the kitchen.

"I thought you'd be at the garage." Luz says.

"I had to get clothes, I brought all my extras home to wash on Friday."

Luz gives me a long hug.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about nosy."

"Luz…"

"Go change and get over to the garage Letty," Tony says. "I really need you to put in a few hours before dinner tonight."

What the hell?

I got up to my room to grab my stuff. I'll just change over there. This is bullshit. If I try to talk to Dom about this he'll get pissed off and I don't want to deal with that shit. And if I try to talk to Mia…

I couldn't survive that conversation.

This is so disturbing.

I walk into the garage and Mia and Vince are in the office talking. I grab the chart of the jobs we're doing and walk out without saying anything to either of them. I see that the only car we have in that needs work is the one Dom is finishing up. The other two we have in aren't due for their parts until tomorrow and Wednesday.

"What the hell? Tony made a big deal about needing me to work today and there's nothing for me to do."

"Yeah, we're done until late morning early afternoon tomorrow."

I put the charts back in the office and catch part of Mia and Vince's conversation.

"V, don't put me in this position again. We've talked about this."

I'm so annoyed I slam the door behind me.

If Tony and Luz wanted to fuck around they should have done it before Dom and me got together. Vince and Mia are pissing me off.

"Damn that door." Dom says closing the hood of the car he was working on.

"It's not the door."

"What is it then?"

"I'm just annoyed I came here for nothing when I have homework to do."

"Letty you live 10 minutes away. Go back."

I start to walk out of the garage and I have the sudden urge to have company in my annoyance. I turn back to Dom.

"I'm going to the movies with Mike on Saturday. You said you were cool with us to hanging out. And I didn't want to keep anything from you. There's too much of that lately."

Dom clinches his jaw but stays cool. I know he trusts me, but it doesn't mean he likes it.

"This what you meant by hanging out?"

"Pretty much."

Annoying Dom, didn't have the desired affect. I don't feel any better. Probably because he's was the only person I wasn't annoyed with.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to." I backtrack because I'm feeling guilty.

"You're good."

I walk out of the garage and drive back home. Luz should be gone to work by now. I really want to know what's going on with her. I can't believe she has a secret from me. I don't think that's ever happened before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks so much for continuing to read this story. I have a lot of ideas for these guys and love having somewhere to share them. What do you think Luz and Tony are keeping from the "kids"? Please review.  
><strong>


	34. Watched

**Chapter 34 – Watched**

_**Letty **_

Thursday after school Vince and I go out to play basketball with some people from our neighborhood. It's kind of become a thing for people outside the family to call me Little Letty. I feel like with everything sports, cars, and even freaking video games I'm constantly trying to prove that I'm as good as the guys.

That's why I always take it further and make sure I'm better. It lasts for all of a day or two before I'm back to where I started.

But it still feels good to kick some ass and shut their mouths for a bit. Like today, I, with a little help from V, not only beat these guys, I crushed their asses.

"Damn girl! You're a ringer!"

"Great game Letty, V."

"You know it man." These same kids will be calling me Little Letty in two days.

Vince and I walk to our cars.

"See you later girl."

"Yeah, I'll see you."

When I get home I walk in on yet another conversation. This time Luz is on the phone talking to someone. I sneak over to the steps so she doesn't see me if she turns around.

"That's _**not**_ going to happen."

Pause.

"I already told you. I've tried to talk nicely to you about this on 3 different occasions. I'm not telling her anything!"

Another pause.

"I've been more than nice about this. No more!"

She slams the phone down. It gets really quiet and I think I hear her crying. What the hell could Tony have done to make her talk to him that way? What is she so angry about? She could be beyond pissed and still never raise her voice. What's she crying about?

I don't know what to do. She's made it clear she doesn't want me to know what's going on. But at the same time she's so upset.

I can't leave her like this. I get up to go into the kitchen, but I hear the back door close. She's gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

I take Mia out to dinner because Tony, Luz and Letty are nowhere to be found. It's rare that it's just the two of us, but it's nice. My little sister is so excited for college.

"You know you're not going to any out of state schools. You couldn't make it without Luz. You're probably going to live at home."

"You're probably right. But I'll apply there anyway and at least have the option if I want to. What I don't get is why you're still at home? Until a couple of months ago you were this huge player."

"Player? No, just friendly. Never really thought about it more than in passing. I have everything at home. Food, no bills and my family. We all get along. I'm not constantly trying to get from under the parents rules. Soon enough though."

I like the thought of living alone with Letty. Being with her anytime I want. Figuratively and literally sleeping with her every night. Saturday night and waking up to her on Sunday morning has just made me want that so much more.

But I can wait for her. Soon enough.

"Big plans for the future?"

"No plans really, I just know who's included."

"Awww Dom!"

"Back to your future. Have you decided yet, doctor or nurse?"

"I keep going back and forth and I know why I want to do both, but I can't make a choice."

"I think doctor, I think nursing is great and important work. But I think you have the potential to do greater and more important work."

"Dom! You're too sweet today." Mia is definitely Luz's daughter. Any little thing can make them emotional. "I know Luz wants me to go to medical school. She likes working with the babies on that personal level, but sometimes she hates all the red tape of needing to be backed up by a doctor when she needs something."

"Well, whatever you decide, make sure you do what I want."

"And the sweetness is gone."

We finish dinner and go back home. Luz and Tony are hugging on the front porch and she looks red eyed. She pulls it together when she sees Mia and me. We walk on to the porch and stop waiting for someone to say something. She pulls us both into a hug and kisses us both on the cheek. Then she just walks away.

Ok, I take it all back. Tony and Luz can do whatever they want. Please don't let this be something else. Them dating seems easy and far less complicated than it did before. Whatever this is seems much bigger. Whatever it is, it's not good either.

Mia and I both look at Tony at the same time. Pleading with him to tell us.

"I can't," is all he says. He goes inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

Mia and I meet up on the way out of the school building. It's Friday and I'm just ready to get home and get ready for tonight.

"I'm glad this week is over. Let's go."

"Claudia is meeting me in the parking lot to get my notes."

"Come on Mia! I'm ready to go. How long?"

"Five, ten minutes at most."

We go over and sit on the hood of my car. Some guys we know come over to talk to us. Well, Mia. I don't talk to too many people. I just sit and listen.

I'm having another one of those weird feelings and I wonder if Dom is watching me again. I smile at the thought and look around. I don't see Dom anywhere and he'd be very hard to miss in this crowd. There's a guy who looks out of place and I think he was looking my way a second before I look at him. Maybe not.

Claudia walks over to the car.

"Hey Dia," Mia hands her the notes.

"Thanks so much Mia, I'll drop these off at your house tomorrow. Hey Let!"

"What's up Dia?"

"Nothing. Have a great weekend guys."

Mia and I get in my car and drive to her house. I can't shake the feeling I'm being watched.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Sorry it took so long to get this up. I got caught up in a really great Dotty fic **_**Long Way Down**_**. Plus, my best friend is visiting this week. But I do know what the next few chapters look like and I'm not flaking even if I'm not posting as much this week. Thoughts on the chapter? Please review! **


	35. Him

**Chapter 35 – Him **

_**Dom **_

Mia and Letty are taking forever to get ready to go. Mia is always on time for everything that happens during daylight hours, but after dark you have to practically lie to her about the time to get anywhere.

"Your sister is ridiculous."

"You don't have to tell me."

There's a knock at the door and Vince answers it. It's Jason. Vince just stands in the door and stares at him. Ass.

"Come on in Jay." I say to him.

Jason walks around V. He shakes his head as he comes into the living room.

"You coming with tonight man?"

"Yeah, you know. I usually have to work until the races are over and only get home in time for the partying."

"The partying isn't too bad."

Vince finally walks over to us.

"I hope you're not planning to drive your car."

"Nah, he's riding with me."

I hear Letty's voice and look up to see her and Mia walk down the steps.

"Damn girls! You ready yet?" Vince complains.

"Don't look at me."

But of course I can't stop looking at her. She's beautiful as always. She's wearing tight dark blue jeans and red ripped up shirt. I don't think she's wearing a bra but I'm not completely sure. Damn!

"I have to look good when I go out." Mia says.

"Of course you do baby." Jason says hugging her and then giving her a kiss.

No matter how much I like Jason, that still irritates me. I try not to think about it.

I put my arm around Letty as we walk outside. I rub my hand up and down her back as she turns to walk away. Definitely not wearing a bra. She turns back to me and puts her arms around me. Pressing her breasts into my chest.

"Wait until you see the underwear I replaced the ones you ripped with," she whispers in my ear.

This night is starting off very nice and I have a feeling it's going to end just as well.

* * *

><p>At the races, Vince kills it. There have been three races and no signs of the cops. It's turning into a party out here tonight.<p>

Letty has her arms folded across her chest and talking to some guy I've never met before.

"So it's really not that hard and most people wouldn't think to do it."

"That's pretty sweet." She says to him.

I walk over to them.

"Yo Dom, this is Leon. He has some nice mods and some really hot ideas. Leon, Dominic."

"Nice to meet you man! I've been watching you race over the summer and you're fucking good."

"Thanks man."

I spend the rest of the night talking to him. He seems cool enough. I usually don't talk to anyone but Mia, Letty and V for more than a couple minutes here and there. But I kinda like this guy. We make plans to meet at the garage on Sunday night. He's going to bring a friend that he says is a genius.

Mia, Letty, and Jason are talking nearby but out of earshot. Some guy comes over and starts talking to Letty. After a second, I realize what he's hoping to get out of the interaction. My instinct is to put him in his place immediately, but I'm kind of turned on thinking about Letty doing it.

I start to head over just as he intentionally spills beer on her.

"Asshole!" She yells.

She's in shock. I'm not. I punch him square in the jaw. My second punch puts him down! I kick the shit out of him a few good times.

"That's disrespectful to do to a lady, but it's downright stupid to do to mine."

I punch him a couple more times for good measure and then Vince pulls me back.

"Baby…" I turn to her.

"Don't! I'm going home to change. I'll meet you at the party." She's pissed. I know it's not at me. But I know she would have preferred to take care of it herself. That wasn't an option when I see her being disrespected like that.

She walks off towards her car.

"Jason, ride with Dom to the party. I'm going home with Letty, I'll see you there."

"Sure babe, you need anything?"

"Just alone time with Letty or she'll be a bear by the time she gets to the party and then none of us are having any fun." They kiss and she runs to catch Letty.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

No the fuck he didn't!

Before I even think Dom is on this guy and beating his ass. Fuck! I don't need Dom to protect me. I fight my own fucking battles!

"That's disrespectful to do to a lady, but it's downright stupid to do it to mine." Dom growls in this ass's face. Then he throws in a couple more hits.

"Baby…"

"Don't!" This is fucking embarrassing. But he didn't do anything wrong. I'll talk to him later. "I'm going home to change. I'll meet you at the party."

I walk off. I'm not in a good mood and I'm attempting to learn to shut my mouth when I'm not. By the time I get to my car, Mia is with me.

"I know you have pride, but imagine what it would do to _**his**_ pride if he stood back watching some guy do that to you."

"I got it, it's cool, I'm not mad at Dom. I'm just pissed that I hesitated."

* * *

><p>When we pull up to my house my front door is wide open. That's weird.<p>

We get out of the car and walk up to the front door and hear my mom screaming.

"Get out of my house! You are not welcomed here or anywhere near here. How do you even know where I live?"

"I followed you after our meeting on Saturday night. I wanted to talk to you without your boyfriend around. He's blinding you. I've changed!"

"I don't care that you've changed. Get out of my house!"

Mia and I walk inside. The guy my mom is talking to turns around when we walk in. I recognize him from my school earlier today. Who the hell is he?

"Which one of you is Leticia?"

"Do not answer him girls!"

"Lucia! Come on."

"What's going on?"

"One of you beautiful girls is my daughter. I was trying to figure it out today at your school, but I just don't know which."

His daughter? My father? Is he following me?

"Neither of them is your daughter! You have no daughters here!"

My head is spinning. Could this really be him? The so called man who nearly killed my mom?

Tony walks in behind us right then and easily pushes past us. Mia puts her arms around me.

I can't think! I'm way too disoriented and I can't clear my head.

"Lucia, call the police now! Girls go upstairs, close the door and do not leave your room until I say it's ok."

"But…" Mia and I both go to argue.

"Now!"

We go upstairs and close the door. We both sit on the floor in shock. We hear a lot of noise downstairs and front door slamming and locking.

I feel so out of it. I honestly have no clue what's going on. Was that really him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So the secret's out! Some of you definitely guessed correctly. Thanks so much for giving me so much feedback. Please keep the reviews coming. I really look forward to hearing what you have to say about this story. **


	36. Miracle

**Chapter 36 – Miracle **

_**Letty **_

I completely reek of beer so I take a quick shower and put on my night clothes. Mia changes and washes her makeup off. We aren't partying tonight and we're trying to kill time.

The 'visitor' left, the cops have come and gone and Tony and Luz still haven't come up to talk to us yet. I'm going completely insane. I think Mia is on the verge of mental collapse too. I look at the clock and realize it's only been 32 minutes. That's it? It feels like hours.

"Girls!" That's Tony calling for us.

We get up and head downstairs. We sit on the couch together and Mia sits really close to me.

"I'm sure you both have a lot to say but I have something to say to you both first."

Mia tenses up next to me and put I put my arm around her. I feel like I need to protect her right now.

"I'm sorry girls. I shouldn't have kept this from you. I was wrong for that. You both could have been in real danger from him following you and never would have known it. He could have…"

"Luz, do not take this on," Tony says. "You have never done anything for these girls that you didn't absolutely believe was right."

"That's right Ma! None of this is your fault."

Mia nods her head in agreement.

"How did he find you after all this time?" I want to know everything, so I start here.

"I was visiting Claire at the long term care facility before my shift at the hospital about a month ago. Rafe was apparently visiting his aunt who is a patient there. When I left the facility he followed me to the hospital."

"He's been stalking you?" Mia shouts.

"Yes." Luz rubs her face. Tony moves to sit on the arm of her chair and puts his arm around her.

"He followed me and left a note for me in another department since he couldn't get to me in the NICU. You actually can't even come up to peds. I thought it was a sick joke, but no one knows about him. He said I was still beautiful after all these years and that he'd be seeing me soon. He started coming there all the time and finally he saw me when I was getting off duty at 4 in the morning."

Shit! He could have done something to her. 4:00 in that parking lot.

"I went into the hospital and called Tony immediately and he came to meet me. I agreed to talk to him as long as Tony was there. I thought it would stop him from coming to my job.

The day I found out I was pregnant with you Letty he was there and accused me of trying to trap him. I had just turned 17 a few weeks before and he was 24 and I was scared out of my mind. I had just graduated high school a few months earlier and I had no plans for my future."

I've heard about this day before, but never in detail.

"He started drinking and I knew that he was going to beat me, probably even kill me for real this time."

Mia is crying next to me. I'm squeezing her while Tony is squeezing Luz.

"I started praying hard for a way out. The phone rang and it was his aunt, the same aunt he was visiting last month. She needed him to come to her house to help her with something. He started screaming at me about how he wasn't done with me and how if I didn't agree to…"

Luz is crying now.

"I could never do that. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You saved my life. You're my miracle."

I go over to my Mom and hug her. When she's calmer I sit on the floor in front of her.

"I knew that wasn't an option and I knew you wouldn't be safe if I stayed there. As soon as he left I packed just what I could fit in two bags and took all the money he had in the house and all the money I had been hiding from my waitressing job. It was about $800 total. Nothing when you're starting a life with a baby on the way. But enough!"

I've always known my mother was the strongest person in the world, but this just confirms how brave she is.

"I got on a bus and came to LA. I got a job working in a coffee shop and I lived in a woman's shelter. I went to college the fall after you were born.

That night at the hospital he started asking me about you and if you were a boy or girl and if he could meet you. I refused to answer him and just told him you were fine and happy. He wanted to meet you, to know you and I wouldn't agree to that.

He kept coming to my job and found out my phone number and called me a few times. So Tony and I went to meet him on Saturday night. By then he knew you were a girl and your name. I have no clue how he got so much information.

He told me he changed and could be a good father to you. That he was sorry for what he had done to me and wanted a chance to make it up to me. Tony told him to leave us alone and stop contacting me. He told him that one more visit to my job and we were getting the police involved. So he stopped calling and coming to the hospital until Thursday. He called and begged to see you again. I think you were out playing basketball with Vince."

That's who she was talking to, not Tony!

"He came to my school yesterday. I saw him. He was there watching me and Mia."

"What exactly happened Letty?" Tony asks. You can hear the anger that he's trying to control in his voice.

"Nothing, we were sitting in the parking lot waiting for Mia's friend and I just felt him watching me. When I finally found out who was looking at me, he looked away."

Luz breaks down again.

"I should have listened to you Tony. I should have called the police! I should have warned the kids."

He pulls her into his arms.

"Stop that."

I can't believe this. I can't believe this is happening to Luz! She put all this behind her. She worked so hard to move on and build a new life. She shouldn't have to suffer 17 years later for getting involved with the wrong guy.

"How did he get in the house tonight Mom?" Mia asks.

Luz touches Mia's face, I know that one word from Mia means so much to her right now.

"I was expecting Tony to come back, he went home to get something. I thought it was weird that he knocked but figured he'd left his key here or there or something. He was just here like a second before that and I opened the door without looking or asking. Rafe scared me so badly I jumped backwards and he came in. You girls got here within a minute of him."

I'm boiling now. If I didn't come home to change, she would have been alone with him longer.

"I feel like a 17 year old kid again. I don't know what to do or say. I'm scared Tony."

Tony hugs her to him.

"Don't be afraid of him. That's what he wants. I'm going to protect you until the day I die. This will not happen again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So here's some Luz backstory. I thought this would help put us inside her head and understand what motivates her. I always knew when I started writing this character that the day she found out she was pregnant with Letty would be the biggest day of her life. So this chapter felt really good to write. I hope it felt just as good to read. Let me know! **


	37. Dad

**Chapter 37 – Dad**

_**Dom **_

How long does it take for Letty to change clothes? It's not like Mia went to change. It's been two hours. Where are those two?

"Alright man, let's go and see what's taking those girls so long." I say to Jason. "V, we'll be back."

"You know how Letty gets." Vince says. "She's probably done for the night."

"Yeah, but Mia wouldn't just leave Jay. And Letty wouldn't leave Mia."

Jason and I pull up outside Letty's house. Her car is still here. I was hoping I wouldn't miss her on the way here.

There are no upstairs lights on. We go inside and find my Dad in the living room. He looks like he may have been asleep and woken up suddenly.

"Hey Dominic, Jason. Sorry, the girls and Luz went to bed for the night."

He looks tired and there's something else.

"Alright Jason, man. Sorry your first night at the races was a bust."

"It was good times man. The race was more fun than the after party. I'll try to get off work early again. Tell Mia, I'll be over tomorrow to see her. Sorry about that jerk and Letty. Some people know how to ruin a good time."

My Dad makes a face. I wonder if he already knows I beat up some kid tonight.

I give Jason a quick hand clasp and he heads out.

"So I guess Letty must have been pretty mad if she convinced Mia to stay in."

My Dad leans back on the couch. I sit across from him anticipating the talk about my temper getting the best of me.

"Letty had a lot on her plate tonight." He leans forward to look at me. He sighs and tells me everything that has been going on for the last month.

"What! He's following her and coming to her job? Is she ok? Did he touch her tonight? Did he touch Mia or Letty?"

"No, I came in before anything happened and the girls were in their room and only had a couple minutes interaction with him. He actually doesn't know which one is Letty and which isn't."

That's sick. How can you go through life not knowing your own kid? How can you stand face to face and not know you're looking at them? What kind of man is that? Hitting Luz and stalking her.

I feel my face tighten and my muscles tense.

"I know exactly what you're feeling right now Dominic."

I look over at him and I really think he does. He's wearing the same facial expression that I know I am.

"Tonight after I sent the girls to their room, it took everything in me not to try and kill him. I still had to physically remove him from the house. But I knew I couldn't hurt him, no matter how much I wanted to. That was difficult."

I know he's trying to tell me something.

"You and Letty are in a situation right now that is going to be an ultimate test for you both. I don't want you to fail it. Unless she or Luz are in imminent danger, please don't get into a violent altercation with him. People like that like to push you as far as you can go and you'll be in trouble and they'll just be free to walk away."

I don't want to hear this right now. Mostly because I know how right he is.

"We need to all be here to protect Luz. I don't think he cares anything about Letty. But he knows she's what gets him close enough to Luz to hurt her."

I get what my Dad is saying. If he can get me or Letty or Dad out of the way that's one less obstacle between him and Luz. I won't allow that to happen.

"I just wish I knew where he was getting all this information."

My Dad looks so tired. It must be exhausting being everyone's hero. He's always given all of himself to take care of everyone else.

Letty comes downstairs and stops when she sees me.

"Hey Dom."

I get up and walk over to her.

"Hey."

Dad gets up and I know he's trying to let us have some privacy.

"Dom, I want you to sleep here tonight, I want us all under the same roof."

"No problem Dad."

Not a problem at all.

"I'm going to the guest room."

Tony heads upstairs.

Letty and I go back to the living room and she sits on my lap. She leans her head against mine.

"I'm so tired Dom."

"We can talk tomorrow. You can go to bed if you want to."

"Nope, I'm where I want to be right now."

"You okay?"

She moves her head back and looks at me.

"Angry. Burning up mad! He's stalking her and she's been a mess over this."

"Where is she?"

"She's asleep. Mia's with her. I was sleeping in there, but I came down to get something to drink."

I pick her up and sit her in the chair and go get her a glass of water.

"So back to my original question. How are **_you_**?"

She drinks from her glass and sits it down.

"I'm fine. It was weird, you know. I've never had the desire to meet or see him or know about him. I don't even remember asking Luz his name before. Then he's in my house and I feel nothing. Well, shocked but nothing else. Not until I started hearing Luz tell me what he's been doing to her."

"Dad wants us to keep our cool."

"Doesn't he always?" She has a point. "You should have seen him Dom. He was so mad. I don't know how he keeps it together so well. I guess that's a skill we could both stand to learn from him."

We laugh, not because it feels right. Just because it feels like what we should do.

"I'm going back up to be with my Mom. I've never seen her like this Dom. She's a mess. She thinks she failed us! That **_she_** put us in danger."

That makes me mad all over again. Letty puts her forehead against mine again calming me down instantly.

"Sleep in my bed and dream about me."

"Letty, I always dream about you."

She kisses me for a long time. Then she gets up and goes to upstairs. I know that I'll keep my word and dream about her tonight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Letty<em>**

Tony has been very busy today. We all woke up to cell phones and alarm systems and all kinds of precautions. We all know not to argue with Tony or get in his way when he's trying to save the world. I've seen him help a lot of people over the years and he always gives his all. But I've never seen him so intense and singularly focused.

Monday morning Luz and Tony are going to court for a restraining order. I really cannot believe this is my life right now. I really hope I can keep it together if I see him again. If he even thinks he's getting close enough to her to hurt her he is sadly mistaken. For right now though, I just want to be with my Mom.

Dom and Tony are at work and Mia is with Jason. I didn't want to leave my Mom alone so I skipped work this morning and rescheduled my plans with Mike for later. I probably should have canceled but I wanted to do something and be somewhere that wasn't heavy or serious. But for now it's just me and Mom.

"Do I remind you of him?" I woke up this morning curious in a way I guess I couldn't be last night.

"When you were little, I thought so. You were so rough and tough, I thought that was him coming out in you. That's why I was so focused on turning you into me."

"What about now?"

"No, you don't remind me of him. You always come from a place of protection and caring. Those qualities are definitely from me. And your father of course."

That throws me. She just said I wasn't like him.

"Tony of course." I hear the smile in her voice.

Oh yeah, I am a lot like Tony in that way. He'll get between anyone and trouble. Dom and I just take on that trouble in a little different way.

"You remind me of Tony so much." She's sitting behind me on the bed brushing my hair. "It's definitely nurture over nature."

"Do I look like him?"

"You look like me. But you have his lips and his ears."

I reach up and touch my ears. I never noticed them before. Then again, I don't spend much time in a mirror. She kisses my hand and then my cheek.

"I'll be happy to cut off the ears if you don't like them, but Dom might have a problem with you losing the lips."

We both laugh and I turn around to face her.

"I'm happy for you Letty. Both of you! He loves you so much. That's all I ever wanted for you."

"Thanks Ma. I love him too."

"Oh I know you do. I came in to wake you up for mass on Sunday and saw you two."

Oh gosh. That's so weird. It's why Dom and I don't ever spend the night together, so we can avoid awkward moments with our parents.

"Don't be embarrassed. I didn't stick around. I just saw you two sleeping and you looked so peaceful. I can tell you, I can't remember ever having a good night's sleep while I was with Rafe."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, the Hell I went through gave me you. That's not why I'm bringing it up. You two bring out a calm in each other that you don't see often. But you're both fiery enough to handle each other. And anyone who chooses to be with you has to have a little heat to them."

"Don't tease me. That's the part I get from you!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dom <em>**

Dad and I are working in the garage, but I can tell that he's not really here with me. His mind is the same place mine is. With Luz. I'm leaving in a bit to drive her to work. She's not going anywhere alone for awhile.

"He's not stupid enough to try anything today Dad and we're right here if he does."

"I know that. That's not what's on my mind right now."

"What is it then?"

"Honestly," Tony hesitates. "It's Letty."

That wasn't what I was thinking. Letty is fine. I know that she can handle whatever comes her way.

"She's been my little girl since she was a little girl. I thought when Luz told me he was back that she might want to know him or spend time with him. All the while I was trying to convince Luz to tell her about him, I was secretly relieved every time she didn't."

I can't believe my Dad is thinking this way. I've seen him and Letty together, there is no coming between that.

"She doesn't care about him. And you said yourself he doesn't care about her. Biology can't come between you two."

"Yeah, logically I know all of that, but it's my heart that's nervous."

Luz and Letty walk in just then.

"I thought I was picking you up." I say to Luz.

"You were, but I was ready and you weren't there."

"I'm not late." I look at the clock.

"No, but I always go in a little early."

"Okay." I wash my hands. "You coming with Letty?"

"No, I'm going to talk to Tony for a second and then I'm going out. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Letty<em>**

Dom and Luz leave so he can take her to work.

"So how are you feeling? We haven't gotten to talk alone." Tony says once they are out the door.

"Weird you know. I mean last night I was mad, today I'm just feeling weird. I mean, some guy is claiming to be my Dad when I already have one."

I heard some of Dom and Tony's conversation when I first came into the garage.

"My Dad made sure I learned everything there was to know about cars. Even sneaking me into the garage a little to look around when my Mom wasn't looking. Even though he never let me touch anything until she gave me permission. My Dad used to put jeans in my book bag when Luz tried to make me wear dresses to school. My Dad helped Mia with her homework every night and then played monster trucks with me when he was done. I'm smarter than her so you never had to help me."

He laughs at that.

"You're not smarter than her you just learn differently and you'd never ask for help."

He is right about me asking for help.

"Yeah, that's what all good Dads say when they know one of their kids is smarter than the others." I say joining in on his laugh. "So I don't know about this new guy, but I know all about my Dad."

Tony gives me a huge hug that covers me in grease and I love every second of it. I can change my clothes, but I wouldn't give up my Dad for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Nothing major this chapter. Sorry. I hope you still like it. Thanks for reading it. I really wanted to use this chapter to show the Ortiz/Torreto lovin'. Let me know what you think.**


	38. Distractions

**Chapter 38 – Distractions **

_**Letty **_

"Shhh! Mia, you're going to get us caught."

I can't believe that Mia, Mike, Jason and I are driving around LA acting like a bunch of kids. We found out who the jackasses were that slashed the tires at our school. Joel Grayson, Marcus Wilkes, and Emanuel Drake were the 'brains' behind the prank.

"I can't help it, this is too much fun!"

We ran into Mia and Jason after the movie and we decided to have some fun. We went to all their houses to do a little damage to their cars. Mia and Jason are having fun taking all the valve caps off their tires and letting the air out. Dorks!

Mike is watching me cut their plug wires, remove their batteries, and disconnect their clutch sensors. Nothing permanent, but enough to scare the crap out of someone who thinks slashing tires is a fun idea, because they'll have no clue what's wrong. It's also enough to earn a local mechanic a few bucks.

"So, is taking them apart as much fun as putting them together?" Mike asks me.

"Not nearly. But sneaking around to do it adds an element of amusement."

Mia starts laughing hysterically and Jason joins her.

"Shut up!" Mike says.

"Alright, I'm done. Let's go."

When we're done at the last house, we go dispose of the evidence. Then we meet up at Jason's apartment.

Mia can barely breathe from laughing so hard.

"You are completely nuts Mia."

Jason joins in on her laughter. There's no stopping these two. If I didn't know Mia hadn't had a drink tonight, I'd be wondering about her sobriety.

"Alright, I'm done. I'm going home. See you girl."

"See you. I'll be home later." I bet, much later.

Mike and I walk outside.

"So the movie wasn't that great," he complains a little.

"Yeah, I was expecting much more than that. I think I may have to keep thinking of Alien as a trilogy."

"But the evening wasn't a total bust."

"No, it was fun and a good distraction from other parts of my life right now."

I can't believe I revealed that to Mike. I must be really comfortable with him. I think outside Mia, Dom and Vince he's the only friend I have that's more than a casual acquaintance.

"Not stuff with your guy I hope."

"Nah, we're over that. Just other stupid stuff."

"Okay, I know when to leave it." His eyes get big like he just remembered something. "Kayla from 3rd period asked what was going on between us yesterday."

"What did you say?"

"That you were madly in love with me and you ask me to marry you everyday of course."

"That would really affect your smile."

Mike laughs really hard. "No I told her you were my good friend. She said she didn't think you had friends."

I'm the one laughing now.

"Well, she was asking to make sure you wouldn't beat her up if she wanted to hang out with me. She wasn't even going to say anything but she heard Mia and Mr. Matthews talking about you and Dom."

Mia! I'm going to kill her! Why is she talking to Matthews about that?

"So I got the girls scared of me?"

"Of course! And most guys too Let."

"Good! They need to be. So do you like Kayla?"

She's a girly girl but definitely no Barbie doll. I could see Mike and her chilling together.

"She's a cutie," he says. "I'll see what happens. But I don't want it to affect us hanging out. You're like my best friend now and I still want to hang out."

"I'm all for it, as long as no drama comes my way. I don't want any jealous girlfriends in my face."

"None of that. I don't deal with that kind of stuff. I'm a calm guy."

"I've noticed. Well, if she's cool and you're cool, then I'm cool. I mean, no one has ever called me their best friend before. I'd like to see what it's like to have one of those."

He's right though. Everyone else in my life is my family. Mike may be my first friend. Weird.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom<strong>_

Letty and I are waiting for Luz to finish her shift in the NICU. Letty came home from her 'outing' as I was leaving to come here and she came along. We are sitting in the waiting room in front of the nurse's station outside peds. Luz was supposed to be done about an hour ago, but they had an emergency and she got delayed.

"You cheat so badly."

"You can't cheat at Speed Letty. It's about getting rid of your cards the fastest."

"Yes, in numerical order! Do you know what that is?"

"I do! I have my high school diploma."

"Probably because you charmed the pants off of a couple of your teachers. Not due to your counting skills."

We flip over the next card and keep the game going.

Luz's friend, another nurse, is looking at us and laughing. It makes me feel strangely proud for some reason. I like when people know that Letty and I are together.

"Done! I win cheater!" Letty says, slamming down her last card.

That's what distractions get you.

Luz walks out and looks pretty drained. She waves at us and stops to talk to her friend.

"Hey Katrina, when are you on until?"

"6. I'm back at 4 tomorrow too."

"Get some rest in there somewhere. I don't work Sundays so I may get some sleep tomorrow."

"Lucky you." Katrina responds. "Your daughter is growing to look just like you."

Letty looks up from putting the cards away. I look between her and Luz. They do look a lot alike. Letty is just a younger edgier version of Luz. She's much more intense than Luz. I imagine Luz at 16, I bet Letty toned her down a lot. I wonder once she's older and we have a child if she…

"Thanks Katrina."

Luz's voice ends that train of thought. Where was I going with that? Letty is looking at me now with a funny expression. I sometimes feel like we're reading each other's minds. I hope the connection is a little weakened tonight so she didn't catch that one.

"Being young and in love, I remember the days." Katrina says.

Luz laughs.

"Make the most of it."

I look at Letty and then at Katrina. "We are."

I grab Letty's hand after she hands the cards back to Katrina. Luz walks slightly in front of us as we walk to the parking lot. I try to kiss Letty but she pushes me away playfully.

I'm so busy joking around with Letty, I don't notice Luz stop in front of me and almost walk into her.

"Luz, you okay?"

I look to see what she's looking at. Right in front of me is Letty's father, parked right across from the entrance. I've never seen him before, but by the look on Luz's face I know instantly that it's him.

What the fuck is with this guy? Luz is shaking a little bit and I wrap my free arm around her.

He looks at me and starts his car and pulls off.

I clench my jaw and try to calm down.

We walk the rest of the way to my car in silence. This isn't going to end well…for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

Tony and Luz are getting an order of protection for Luz on Monday. A piece of paper to stop a psycho. I bet I could think of a quicker and much more effective way to send him a message.

"Well, I'm exhausted and we have an early morning tomorrow." Luz is trying to stay upbeat for us. "Call your sister and have her bring herself in this door within the hour. No one is missing mass in the morning."

That's definitely Luz's fear talking. We don't have a curfew or anything like that. As long as we use our freedom responsibly(maybe morally is a better word) and do what we're supposed to, we don't really have boundaries. We only get them if we prove by our actions we need them. So for Luz to tell Mia to be home by a certain time, you know something isn't right.

Luz and Tony head upstairs. I wonder how long we're all under going to be sleeping under the same roof.

Dom calls Mia.

"Luz, says within the hour."

I can't hear her side of conversation.

"I'm not going to bed until you get here." He looks at me with a funny expression. "Ok."

He hangs up with Mia.

"She says she'll be in 45 minutes."

"45 minutes?" I say sliding onto his lap. "That doesn't leave much time. I have to give it to you right and be presentable by the time Mia and Jay walk in that door."

"It'll be enough. You're really good at giving it." He says pulling my mouth to his.

We never do it out in the open like this, with people home. At home we're rather tame. But we both need the distraction from all that's going on. Somewhere to vent our frustrations about not being able to do anything more…substantial for Luz.

I need to create a quick and memorable distraction for my man in a limited time frame and stay quiet. Hmmm. Well, I'm always up for a challenge. But that quiet thing is going to be very hard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I had to give Mike a girl, he was too sweet to leave hanging in limbo. I'm really glad to hear you gals/guys are still loving the story. Thanks so much for continuing to read and review! FF and Alien aren't mine, oh how I wish. **

**Right now I'm thinking about wrapping it up some and starting a sequel. I can't decide if I should make this one really long story or more than one shorter story. Thoughts on the chapter? And thoughts on what I should do? There is a lot more that I'm going to write. But I just don't know how I'm going to put it out there. **


	39. Brawls

**Chapter 39- Brawls**

_**Letty **_

"I can't believe you're finally going on a date Luz! This is so exciting!"

If Mia manages not to jump out of her skin, I'll be truly amazed.

We're in Luz's room while she's getting ready for her date with Mr. Matthews. Never thought this day would come. Plus, Mia started to have me a little convinced that she and Tony had something going on.

We haven't seen or heard from Rafe since the court date almost two weeks ago. He's not allowed anywhere near me or Luz or Mia. My mom was so happy that she came and took Mia and me out of school early. Of course we were finishing up 2nd period Calc and she came to our room to get us. Mr. Matthews asked her out right there in front of us. And when she said yes, Mia and I both had unhinged jaws.

"Well, I've decided to stop letting my past control my present and affect my future."

Mia is loving every second of getting her ready for her first date in years. I'm sitting cross legged on the bed taking it all in. I'm just as happy for her.

"Mia, do you really think I need 8 hour lipstick?"

"Yes! You never know how well it will go and you don't want your lipstick giving up and going home before you're ready to."

"Mia's right Luz. You know you don't have a curfew tonight."

Luz blushes bright red.

"Isn't it still considered slutty to have sex on the first date?"

I laugh really loud.

"I gave it up before we even _**had**_ a date."

"Now _**that's**_ slutty Luz!" Mia says. "Do whatever feels like the right thing to do. But your make up is going to be prepared for whatever that is."

"Is this dress too 'young'?" Luz asks nervously. She's rubbing her hands up and down her thighs.

"I don't think so."

"Luz, you look great!" I tell her.

"Alright, you want your hair up or down?"

"I think up. No down. I don't know."

"She always wears a ponytail, make it down Mia." I suggest.

"Sounds good."

She plugs in her curling iron.

When Mia is done with Luz she looks gorgeous. I can't believe she's taking this step. She hasn't dated anyone that I know of in my entire life.

There is a knock on the front door. Mia runs down to answer it. I hear her talking excitedly to Mr. Matthews. She comes back a few minutes later.

"Your date is here."

Luz becomes flustered and starts looking around for her purse. I get up and get it from the dresser. She takes it from me and looks a little ill.

"It's ok. Have fun! He already knows you're great, that's why he asked you out."

Luz heads downstairs and the two of us go behind her.

"Hi Lucia! You look so beautiful." He's just as nervous as she is. Too cute!

"Thank you."

"Hi Mr. Matthews." Mia's all giddy.

"Hi Miss Toretto. Miss Ortiz."

"Hi."

"Well, I'm all set if you are."

"Yep."

"Bye girls. Be careful and be good tonight."

"I'll be careful." I say. "I'll let Mia handle being good."

Luz shakes her head and gives us a kiss. Then they head out the door and Mia loses it.

"Oh my gosh. I love it! They are too cute together." That's why too cute popped into my head. Too much Mia.

"I hope she has a good time."

Mia and I head down the street to her house. It's Friday night, so we know what we're doing tonight, so I have nothing to think about but my Mom and if she's having a good time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

It's the very last race of the season. Luz, even came with us today. She's in the stands with Mia, Vince and Jason. He took the day off to be with us after this is over. No matter how it ends there's going to be a huge party at our place.

Letty and I are in the pit. We're wearing our crew shirts with our sponsors and Team Toretto on them. I know without a doubt that in a couple years, I'll be following in my Dad's footsteps. I wonder if when he retires, he'll be wearing a shirt that says Team Toretto and be on my crew. That would mean everything to me.

I look over at Letty, she's so focused on the racing. Would she?

When it's all over my Dad is holding up a trophy and we're running over screaming and hugging him.

"Dad…" I have nothing to say. I give him a bear hug, there's nothing greater to me then this moment. Watching my Dad live his dream and mine all at once.

* * *

><p>Tonight is definitely a party. Not as big as the block party, but everyone in our neighborhood is crammed in our house and yard. Dad is proudly displaying his hard earned trophy and getting a lot of praise.<p>

I have no clue when Mia and Luz cooked all this food. But they have enough for an army easily.

Luz. I can't believe my high school math teacher is at my Dad's party. Given, my Dad knows, loves and welcomes everyone, and this is by no means the first time we've seen our teachers at our house or with Dad. But this is different. This is first time we've seen someone here with Luz. She looks so happy.

What a weekend, Luz got a boyfriend and Dad killed it on the track.

"Hey man, thanks for inviting us." I turned around to see Leon and Jesse.

"No problem. We have plenty of food."

"Thanks Dominic." Jesse is antsy and seems so nervous.

I feel bad for the kid. He's only 15 and has dropped out of school. But he says he just couldn't focus. The crazy thing is Leon wasn't lying when he called him a genius. I haven't known him but a couple weeks and I can't believe the things he can do with a computer. Definitely a skill set I'd like to have when building my team.

"Yo Dom, who's that chick over there?" Leon points at across the yard.

"That's Vicki, unattached and I hear good things."

"So I have to ask man, you can tell me it's none of my business. I can see that you have no problem with getting females, I mean I've partied with you. They throw themselves all over you. But you seem quite attached to Letty. Why the 16 year old?"

I look over and see Letty and Mia sitting on the curb talking. I smile at the thought of her.

I pat Leon on the back. "When you find everything you're looking for in one package, you stop opening gifts."

"I think I get what you're saying. I'm going to go say hi to Vicki."

"You do that."

* * *

><p>I'm walking down the street to Letty's house and I hear Jason and Mia going at it.<p>

"Do you think I care about that?" Mia is very upset. "She's not just a random whore, you dated her for a year."

"So what Mia, I've been dating you since June. Just you, no one else."

"That bitch had her tongue in your mouth and her hand down your pants and you say so what?"

What the fuck?

"She caught me off guard. I'm not into her."

I start walking over to Jason. I'll clear all this up in a matter of seconds. But before I know it Letty is between him in me. I didn't even realize she was nearby.

"Stay out of it Dom. It's not your business and you don't know the whole story."

Is she defending him cheating on my sister?

Jason turns around and puts his hands up.

"Dom, please! I'm trying to explain myself. It's not what you're thinking." He looks scared shitless.

"Dom, you mind your business!" Mia's shouting at me. "I can handle it."

Letty pushes me backwards a step. I look down at her. She's going to fuck me up for this later. I pick her up and move her out of my way. Her eyes go wide and I almost feel the stream coming off her. She's definitely going to call that a male ego trip.

"Explain to me, while you're explaining to her."

"Dom, my ex-girlfriend and I were talking and she leaned over and kissed me and put her hand _**on**_ my belt buckle at the same time. Before I could do anything Mia saw."

"Why are you talking to him! You should be talking to me!"

"Baby I am!" Jason looks back and forth between Mia and me.

Letty grabs my arm.

"Did you just fucking pick me up and move me?"

"Not now."

"Wait and then attempt to blow me off?"

"Are we really going to talk about this when I hear my sister's boyfriend is cheating on her and got her upset?"

Out of nowhere Vince joins the group and is on Jason in a heartbeat.

"You think you can fucking cheat on Mia!"

"DOM GET YOUR FRIEND!" Mia is hysterical.

I pull Vince off Jason.

"What the fuck is wrong with you V?" I yell at him.

"I heard you say he was cheating on Mia."

"He wasn't cheating her! I was just trying to make a point. I do stuff like that all the time!"

Shit! That's not what I meant! I turn around to see Letty's expression. Yeah, livid is the word that comes to mind.

"Jason, baby are you ok?" Mia is trying to look at his face. "Vince you idiot!"

Jason moves away from her grasp.

"You know, I'm done for the night Mia. I'll call to you later."

Jason jumps in his car and pulls off.

"Jason! Jay!" Mia turns on Vince and me. "You both need to stay out of my business. I had it handled!"

She storms down the street.

"Go away Vince." I'm looking at Letty and I hear him walk off.

"Letty, come on. You know I meant _**used**_ to do stuff like that all the time."

"So is or isn't it cheating?"

"It is! It's definitely cheating!"

She smirks at me. Maybe I'm not in as deep as I thought.

"Did you fucking pick me up and move me out of your way?"

Damn, I had actually forgotten about that.

"Come on. You can't get between me and someone I want to hit. I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you."

"Hurt me! Dom, the only place you stand a chance of hurting me is the bedroom and that's because allow you to."

Damn, how did my walk to her house turn into a five way street brawl?

"You pull some shit like that again, I'll help you check your ego."

I grab her by the waist and pull her into a kiss. I like the way she looks when she's mad.

"Next time, I'll treat you like it'd treat Vince if he got in my way when I was about to fight. I'll go through you."

"That's right sucker. And the word you're looking for is _**attempt**_ to go through me."

She's definitely the one I want on my side if a fight goes down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Just a fun chapter to add some more elements to the story. I had 4 hours in the car today and was able to get a couple chapters written! Thoughts? Good or bad, please share! I love to hear from you all. Thanks so much for reading this story. **


	40. Makeup

**Chapter 40 – Make-up **

_**Letty **_

I left Dom standing on the sidewalk and went after Mia. We're in her room and she's fuming.

"I cannot believe Vince beat up my boyfriend! What the hell is wrong with him?"

"He's an ass."

"If Jason and I don't work this out, I'm going to kill him and Dom for getting minding my business. I can't even have an argument with my boyfriend without those idiots getting involved in it. I can handle my own business and my own problems."

"You don't need to convince me. I already know. But your brother will never mind his business. So you may as well give up on that one now. As far as V goes, I don't know what to say about that. I love him, but man he has a one track mind when it comes to you."

Mia jumps up and goes to her mirror and starts taking off her jewelry.

"I've told him so many times! I don't know what else to do. I have no desire to be with him."

"Honestly, I think all this stuff with his Mom is sending him mixed messages. I think you being there for him has skewed his perceptive."

Mia turns around to look at me.

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, because when it comes to his Mom, you're always holding his hand or hugging him or touching him."

Mia makes a face. "Gross, you think he's thinking about that when we're with his Mom?"

"Mia, how naive are you? Of course he's thinking about that!"

"What the hell? So am I supposed to be mean to him when he's upset about his mother? I can't do that."

"Maybe not that, but one day you're going to have to do something really fucked up to get him off your back. I mean, telling him no doesn't work. Having a boyfriend doesn't work. You're running out of options."

Mia is thinking really hard. She sits back on her bed. Finally, she looks at me.

"I'm going to have to think some more about this. But I think you're right. Way deep down Vince is a good guy, but on the surface he's a pig. And he's definitely not the one for me."

"Alright, enough about Vince. Can I tell you what really happened out there, since they were 5 steps from my house?"

Mia crosses her arms.

"Go ahead."

"So that chick Brandy came over to Jason and starting asking what's up. She was asking him what he was up to and how he knew Tony. She said something about Tony and her uncle being friends. Jason told her that he knew Tony because we're always coming to Jimmy's."

Mia looks pissed and starts to interrupt me.

"And that he was here tonight because he was 'with Tony's daughter Mia'. Something about sluts hearing the word relationship turns on a switch in their heads. She starts talking about how special what they had was, how she missed him. How that he needs someone in his life that understands the pressures of adult responsibility."

That reminds me of something.

"I didn't know that Jason worked two jobs."

"Yeah, he teaches art at an after school program for middle schoolers. He's an artist and wants to show his work to the masses someday."

"Mia, that's so freaking sweet that he works with kids!"

Mia smiles.

"I know."

"Anyways, she's trying to press all the age buttons, the we were together for a year buttons and the I miss you and haven't been the same since we split buttons. So an all around major guilt trip. Then she kissed him and you literally came down the street less than two seconds later."

"Damn, was I too hard on him?"

"Hell no! From your perspective you were completely justified and I wasn't about to side with him in front of him. I would have given you the whole story later. Besides that, even knowing the whole story I would have given Dom shit just because I could."

Mia laughs.

"Yeah, I still would have given him shit. Did you see how fast Brandy disappeared?"

"With the 'call me if you need to talk'. That almost earned her an ass whipping but she was gone!"

"That statement made it so much worse for him. And where the hell did Dom come from?"

"I know! As big as he is he's pretty quiet!"

We sit for a second in the silence.

"Call that boy."

"I am. I'm going to see if he'll come pick me up. If I go out tonight, would you pick me up for school in the morning?"

"I'll drop you off tonight, but Jason can take you to school. There is no way I'm getting up an earlier than I already do."

Mia throws a pillow at me and I catch it.

"You're so lazy."

Mia puts some stuff in a bag.

"Alright drop me off. I'm going to surprise him."

We pull up in front of Jason's apartment and he's outside on his phone. Mia gets out of the car.

"Mia!" He hugs her. "I was calling your phone and you didn't answer!"

She pats her pockets.

"I guess I left it home. I'm sorry about Vince, he's a complete asshole!"

"Oh my ribs agree with you. I'm sorry about Brandy, but there is nothing going on there."

They kiss. She turns around to the car.

"I'm good here."

"See you in Calc."

She and Jason walk inside his apartment building.

Too cute! Gosh, I really wish I would stop thinking the words too cute.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – It was just a little spat. They don't get chapters of break up like our star couple. I'm pretty sure I'm skipping a head a few months now. Thanks for reading! Please review. **


	41. Holidays

**Chapter 41 – Holidays**

_**Dom **_

Holidays in our family are always about giving back. Every major holiday barbecue ends with a trip to the homeless shelter to drop off food. Every New Years we're reading books to kids at Luz's hospital. Every Easter we're bringing candy and games to the woman's shelter Luz used to live in. Thanksgiving we cook and serve food all day at the drug rehab center. Then we come home for our own dinner and football. But we're all dead tired by then.

Every holiday is like this. But not Christmas! Christmas has always been about our family and showing our love for each other.

This year is no different. It's Christmas Eve and Tony, Luz, Mia, Letty, Vince and I are all visiting Claire. We're having dinner and dessert and singing and we all got her presents.

Visiting hours have been abandoned for the holiday, so Vince is staying here. When we're on our way out we see Letty's father in the room of his aunt. But none of us acknowledge him. Nothing ruins Christmas for our family.

Everything is a long standing tradition. We've always spent Christmas Eve with V's family, whether his father was included or not. After our visit to Claire, we go to midnight mass.

* * *

><p>"Don't touch one present until Letty's awake!" Dad fusses at Mia.<p>

"She always oversleeps."

"I'm up. I'm up." Letty comes downstairs and she's anything but awake. Her eyes are red and puffy. This is the one day a year that no matter how tired and cranky she is she'll never show it.

"Yes! Up before it's light out! Great job Letty!"

We spend the next couple hours opening presents. I'm not going to lie. I feel like the biggest kid in the world on Christmas. Luz and Tony always go overboard and treat us like a bunch of five year olds waiting for Santa.

The doorbell rings and we're all shocked to hear it. Dad gets up to answer it.

"I have a delivery for Letty Ortiz." I hear from the living room.

Who delivers things on Christmas day?

"Thank you." My Dad says.

He comes into the living room with a big gold box. Letty looks at me. I shake my head. Her present from me is still under the tree.

Luz and Tony look at each other.

"Apparently this is for you Letty."

He hands her the box. She opens it and finds a card inside.

"Merry Christmas to my beautiful daughter. Sorry that we haven't gotten to spend any Christmases together, but I'm hoping that will change in the future. Love you and hoping to know you. Your Dad, Rafe."

"Creepy." Mia says.

I'm getting pissed that he chose a sacred day to our family to pull this crap and because I'm worried about Letty. I can't read the look on her face.

She puts the card back in the box without looking to see what's in there. She puts the top on and sets it back outside on the front porch. When she comes back to the living room she walks over to the Christmas tree and picks up a box.

"Mia, I got you something good! I actually went into a mall for this so you better be grateful."

We all laugh and go back to our fun. We have breakfast and I notice it takes Dad a little too long to get to the table. I'm guessing he removed that box from in front of the porch.

"Oh my gosh, this food is incredible!" Letty says.

"Just like every year Luz!"

Homemade cinnamon rolls, eggs, fried potatoes, sausage, biscuits, muffins, and the fruit flowers she's been making us as long as I can remember. My mom always gave us flowers on Christmas. We woke up to them in our rooms. She always loved flowers.

Mia got so upset that she wouldn't be getting any flowers from Mom that first Christmas after she died, so Luz made these. They were so corny when I was ten, but I love them so much now. They remind me that my Mom isn't completely gone today.

I later found out from Letty that she didn't buy us flowers like Mom because she knew that was too special to our family and because she didn't want us to watch them die.

After we're all done we're sitting around talking and just enjoying spending time together.

"Oh I forgot something." Dad says, even though I know he didn't really forget.

We've all been waiting for this. Well, almost all of us.

He takes Mia's hand and leads her outside. Parked right in front of our house is Mia's car! Mia's car that Dad, Letty and I have spent the last few weeks getting ready without her knowing. Without her ever even seeing. When she was at the garage it was hidden.

"Merry Christmas Mia! We couldn't wait any longer for you to have a car, it was getting sad!" Dad says.

"Is that _**my**_ car?" Mia's shocked. I knew she would be. "Like mine? I didn't save up enough money to get one yet. It's tradition!"

"You know what, it's tradition for all Toretto's to actually _**have**_ a car. You were embarrassing us." I tease her.

She runs down and checks it out and starts screaming and laughing and jumping up and down. Letty goes down and tosses her the keys.

"I can't believe you kept this a secret from me!"

"It was hard!" Letty says smiling. "But I was threatened with my life."

"I forgive you! Let's go for a drive!"

She runs back up and gives Dad, me and Luz all hugs and kisses. She jumps down the steps and screams again. Then her and Letty get in the car and drive off.

I look at my Dad and Luz. He's wearing a giant smile and Luz is crying. I can't believe it either. My baby sister is all grown up!

I can't lie and say I don't love Christmas!

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Sorry, this one is pretty short. It was in my head and I had to get it out. Thanks so much for reading and please review. **

**I think the next chapter will skip ahead again and will bring finally bring some psycho father drama.  
><strong>


	42. Birthday

**Chapter 42 – Birthday**

_**Dom **_

Twenty-one. Damn a lot has changed in a year. Everything.

"So I invited everyone tonight. Plenty of eye candy for you and sweet treats for me. You wouldn't believe how much ass your birthday is going to get me."

Vince insisted on throwing me a birthday party tonight. No one lives at his house since his Dad is in jail and his Mom is in the facility and Vince lives with us. So it's not like we didn't have a place.

"You buy the beer."

I smile at that. "Done." I can't believe I'm legal. "Next month, you buy!"

"Done."

Leon comes in, he's working for my Dad now. Business is picking up since I've been hanging with him too so the help is needed.

"Is it alright that I invited a few more friends for tonight?" he asks.

"Of course, the more the merrier." Vince says.

"So no chance you're interested in the Japanese twins I invited tonight?" Leon coaxes. "Twenty-one is a big day."

"Dom doesn't do Asian girls anymore!" Vince the comedian.

"I don't have a problem with Asian girls. I have a problem with psychotic Asian girls."

"Good thing you added that Asian stipulation," Vince says. "Because you clearly have no problem with psychotic girls if you're with Letty."

"Mentally unbalanced at the most. But psychotic? Come on V." Letty walks in.

"I call them like they're presented girl."

She looks at me and tries to hide a smile. I know it has to do with my birthday present that she was hinting at last night. She won't tell me what it is, but I have an idea. She went to the mall with Mia and there is the telltale pink bag she attempted to push to the back of her closet. So I'm betting it's for my sense of sight.

"Aren't you going to wish me a Happy Birthday?"

"Later."

"How about now?"

I pull her over to me. She doesn't resist.

"I hope you're having a Happy Birthday so far. But I assure you it will be better."

"A Happy Birthday." A voice I've never heard before causes me to look up. "Exactly how old are you now?"

It's that asshole Rafe. He walked into the garage like he owns the fucking place.

"You seem a bit old to be dating my daughter."

"Tired of skulking around in the shadows I take it." Letty says as she moves out of my arms.

"I thought today was the day to get a better look at what was really going on around here. Any chance Anthony is around?"

"What do you want with my father?" The thought of this trash talking to my Dad pushes me really close to the edge.

Letty puts her hand on my abs and pushes against me. She shakes her head at me.

"Tony isn't here and there is a restraining order preventing you from being here."

When the hell did Letty become the voice of reason?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

If Dom hits this fool, he's going to jail and that's not happening. Not today, I have big plans for him tonight.

"V, call the cops now. We're not going to spend one second on a piece of shit like this."

I can see that Vince is torn between wanting to do as I ask and wanting to kick Rafe's ass.

"No need for police involvement." That smug look on his face makes me want to snap. "I didn't know you'd be here when I stopped by. If I can't talk to Anthony, maybe I'll be able to have a few words with Lucia."

The smile on his face is almost unbearable, but I have to keep it together. Tony and I have had multiple talks about this over the last few months. Rafe has been sending me letters and gifts sporadically. More than even Luz and Dom know about. Tony has been keeping it all as evidence. Tony's plan is to get him put away for the long term.

So it takes everything in me not go at him. I physically stand in front of Dom as Rafe turns to leave. After a few steps out of the garage, he turns back.

"When I'm done with her, maybe I'll teach you how to show me the respect I deserve. Your mother used to be a little bitch too. But I beat that right out of her. You're next."

Dom is strong, but I'm much much quicker.

Before Rafe knows what hit him, I do.

"Maybe I'll teach you to show respect and then we'll see who's the bitch." I hear myself yelling but I have no clue that I'm moving my mouth.

He backs away from me with a split lip and blood running down his face. But he's still laughing. I leap at him again and Tony comes out of nowhere and catches me midair.

"It's ok Anthony, I was just going."

"You do that."

Tony waits until he's in his car and pulls off before letting me go.

"You okay?" He asks me.

"I'm fine."

Dom moves right into the very small space between Tony and me and Tony backs up.

"You're fast." He says with a grin.

"I know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

"When do I get my present?"

"Trust me, it's worth the wait."

"I believe it. Give me a hint. Is it red or black? See through?"

Letty pulls out of my arms and looks at me.

"You're thinking too inside the box Dominic."

I like the way my name sounds coming out of her mouth.

"Say that again."

"Dominic." She says it really slowly and I want to get at her right here.

"That's really fucking sexy. Will you call me Dominic tonight?"

"Tonight is no different than any other night. You gotta earn it. You gotta make me want to call you Dominic."

"Oh I will."

I kiss her as everyone comes outside to go.

"Remember Dominic, not Dom. And bite your lip too."

"If you earn it, I'll bite down on more than my lip."

That reminds me of the time she bit down on my shoulder so hard I had teeth marks.

I turn away from her and look at my team. My team. How did that happen? I haven't been doing this a year and I've built an entire team. Jason and Mia are riding together. Leon and Jesse. Vince. Letty. And me. Since Leon and Jesse showed up the outside of the cars have been getting as sick as under the hoods.

"Let's have some fun, make some money and then let's party."

I kiss Letty one more time. As much as I want to race tonight, I'm going to have to skip out soon after. I'm not going to be able to wait until after the party to get my present. Before I pull away from her I swear I saw a camera flash.

But when I look around there is nothing to see.

We all get in our cars and drive to the race. Happy Birthday to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I'm on a roll today I guess. I couldn't wait to share what's going on in my head. I really hope you are enjoying the new chapters. It's headed somewhere big. Please review. **


	43. Presents

**Chapter 43 – Present **

_**Dom **_

We're at the race and things are about to get started. Tonight a guy named Desmond is running things. I'm sitting around with my team when he walks over to us.

"You in Toretto?"

"I…"

"No, I'm racing for us tonight."

Letty walks past me and hands Desmond a wad of cash.

Is she really racing tonight? I'm trying hard to hide my shock.

"You hold this and be prepared to give it all back and then some."

"I can't wait to see this Letty." Desmond says.

She turns around to face me.

"Happy Birthday."

Damn, I was all wrong. I didn't see this coming at all! I really wasn't thinking outside the box. I need to take a moment to remind myself who she is. This right here, right now is hot!

Hector walks over to her.

"You racing tonight girl?"

"No, I'm winning tonight. I hope you didn't buy in."

"Nah, I already told you that I'm not racing you. That wasn't a joke."

Everyone is shocked. You can hear the whispering all around. It's not just that she's a girl. These people have seen a few good girl racers here. It's also that she's so little people often underestimate her or don't notice her. Add to that how young she is and people just don't see it.

I do.

The number one thing I hate about Letty being my girlfriend is that people think she somehow attached herself to me at just the right moment. That she got with me for who I was becoming. I've been waiting for this night. She's going to show everyone out here what she really has to offer.

She doesn't smile or give any indication of what she's feeling. I look at Mia. I can tell right away that she already knew. Mia says something to Letty just before she gets in her car.

As the crowd parts, she pulls her car up to the starting line.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty<strong>_

The look on Dom's face was all I was hoping for and more. He'd stopped asking me when I was going to race a few months ago. He wasn't getting the answer he wanted by asking me every weekend. But I think he figured I'd tell him before I actually did it. Always so cocky.

I think the Victoria's Secret bag I planted in my closet threw him off. Just like a man, always thinking about ass.

I pull up to the starting line and I'm nervous. I know I can't lose. If I do I'll get lumped with every skank that has ever given Dom a blow job. People will just think I'm better at it.

The race starts and I'm in the lead from the beginning. My heart is pounding out of my damned chest. I'm pressing the gas to the floor and my lead is pretty clear to anyone watching. I mean these guys aren't even close to catching me.

I can't even explain how good this feels. And just as I'm wondering if maybe I'll be getting an orgasm for something other than Dom, it's over. I win and they don't. I drive back to the starting line. I need that rush again soon.

"That would be 8 grand for you Letty." Desmond puts all my money in my hand!

"I'll be counting that thanks," Mia immediately takes the money.

Everyone is chattering around us and talking about the race. There are a lot of shocked voices, but none of them are doubting my skills anymore.

"I knew it girl." Hector says next to me.

Vince is about to say something, but Dom pushes past him to get to me. He stops and stares down at me.

"Sexiest birthday present ever."

"No, just part one of the sexiest birthday present ever."

"Alright everyone! You know where the party is tonight!" Vince is breaking up the crowd. "If you don't, it's probably because I didn't want you to. It's my man's 21st and we're doing this right."

"I'm going to be late Vince. Jay, drive my car to the party." He tosses him the keys. "I'm riding with her."

"Giving up some control tonight?" I tease him.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that may get me good things."

* * *

><p>I know exactly where I'm taking him before we even pull off. I drive to Manhattan Beach Pier. During the spring and summer it's overflowing with tourists but in mid January it's deserted.<p>

"How did it feel?" Dom asks me.

"It reminded me of you. I like being surrounding by big, powerful things that I can control."

"You think you're in control of me?"

"How did it feel for you Dominic?" I linger on his name and watch his eyes narrow at me. I know that me saying his name and him thinking of me racing are turn ons for him. "See how rock hard you are right now, that shows how in control I am."

"Mmm, point taken. When you pulled out ahead of those guys it felt as good as if I were driving. I always want my team to win, but I could feel you winning."

I know I'm as wet as he is hard. Talking about racing is just as much foreplay as kissing, touching and oral sex for me. Now that I've experienced it, from now on just thinking about it might actually make me come.

I take off my shirt and let him see the completely sheer lacy bra I'm wearing underneath.

"The pink bag."

"I never said I didn't get something for there. Just that you needed to think outside the box. That would never be the only thing you get from me. I have much more to offer than just what's between my legs."

"That you do. But as much as I love you, I can't think about any of it right now. I just want what's between your legs."

He reaches over to grab my breast and I slap his hand away. I get out of the car and walk around the front and take off my pants and throw them on the windshield and climb on the hood. He gets out of the car and walks around front just as I'm lying back on the hood.

"This is getting good." He takes off his shirt and unbuttons his pants and climbs on top of me, on top of my car.

Lying between Dom and my car is almost more than I can take. I'm more than ready to explode when he finally kisses me. I use my feet to pull down his pants.

"Alright, I like that trick."

He looks at my panties for a second.

"You can keep these on."

He moves them over to the side. Then he finally guides himself inside me. I'm already about to burst, but him inside me sets me to off. I arch my back up off the car.

"I feel a Dominic coming on." He whispers in my ear.

His voice that close to my ear makes me want to give in and say it now. But of course, I am me.

"You've barely gotten any strokes in. You definitely haven't earned it yet."

"Come on, it's now or never. Once you come you won't be able to talk for awhile."

I don't say anything but I can't keep the moans in. He pulls me closer to him and picks up the pace. My legs are starting to shiver so I lock them around his waist.

"So stubborn."

He kisses me roughly on my lips and forces his tongue into my mouth. He tastes so good.

"Mmmm, you taste delicious Dom."

"You forgot something."

I shake my head. "It's not going to happen unless you earn it."

He uses the hand that's not wrapped around me for leverage against the car in order to go deeper inside me. My eyes are rolling back and walls are starting to contract. Finally when I'm right there I say his name.

"Dominic, oh shit Dominic."

Then I come and I can't talk anymore because I'm shaking and my throat goes dry. When he comes he loses his balance some and falls into me. He's breathing as roughly as I am. He slides me up on the car more and lays his head on my chest.

"I love the way my name sounds in your mouth." He runs his tongue along the outside of my bra. "I wish it were my birthday everyday. I like presents."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Weren't we overdue for a love scene? If not, who cares! Here's one anyways. I really hope you liked this chapter. Sorry, the racing isn't more descriptive. Thanks so much for reading and supporting me. Please review. **


	44. Alone

**Chapter 44 – Alone **

_**Dom **_

Letty and I get dressed and get back in the car. I'm sitting in the reclined passenger's seat with her on top of me laying on my chest.

"We should go to your birthday party."

"Yep, we should." I tilt her head up. "Later."

We're kissing and I think round two may be coming. The next thing I know there's a knock on the window next to us and there's a flashlight in my face.

Damn it! It's the fucking cops.

Letty rolls the window down.

"Step out of the car, both of you please."

Shit!

Letty opens the door and climbs out of the car. I get out behind her. The officer takes a good look at me and puts his hand on his gun. I close the door behind me and lean against it. Letty is leaning against the hood.

Another cop walks over to us and is talking into his radio. He stops and looks at me and then turns to Letty.

"Are you Leticia Ortiz?"

I see the wheels turning in Letty's head. I bet she's thinking about whether or not to give a smart ass answer or not.

"Yes," is what she settles on.

"And this is your car?"

"Yes."

"May I see your driver's license?"

"It's in my back pocket."

"Okay."

She reaches back there and pulls out her license and gives it to the officer.

"Leticia, are you aware that you and your car were reported missing more than 4 hours ago?"

The look on her face has to be mirroring mine.

"No!"

"Your father came to the police station very upset. Said that you ran off with a boy way too old for you and he had pictures of you and him together along with both of your tag numbers and pictures of your cars."

"What's my 'father's' name?"

"Raphael Alameda."

The officer turns to me next.

"Son if your name is Dominic Toretto and you're as old as her father says you are. You're in a world of trouble."

"He is not my father!" Letty practically screams at him. "He has a restraining order preventing him from coming near me, because he's stalking me."

"I can't confirm that. I just have to go by the facts and evidence he brought into the station."

"May I see your license?" The officer says to me.

I take it out and give it to him without a word.

"Tonight's your birthday. Ain't that sweet."

I fucking hate cops.

"Turn around and face the car and put your hands behind your back."

I ball my fists up and slowly turn around.

"Dominic Toretto, you are under arrest for having unlawful sexual intercourse with a minor. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

"What the hell are you doing! That man isn't even my father! You can't do this!"

"Little girl, if you don't calm down you're going to be trouble too."

The officer who originally knocked on the window radios in our location and asks for back up. They take me over to the car and lock me in.

Damn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

The officers walk back over to talk to me.

"Am I under arrest too?"

"Not yet."

"So can I use my cell to call my Mom?"

They look at each other. The chatty one nods.

"Where's your phone?"

"In my car."

He opens the door and takes the phone out and hands it to me. As I'm dialing Luz, two more cop cars pull up. No answer.

I leave her message.

"Mami I'm with some police officers who are arresting Dom. He didn't do anything wrong. Rafe is behind all this drama. Call me."

One of the officers walk over to talk to the new arrivals. I hang up and call Tony.

"Hello?" He sounds groggy but answers on the first ring.

"Tony, it's Letty!"

"What's wrong!"

"Dom's being arrested!"

"What! Why!"

"Unlawful sex with a minor." Tony gets really quiet. "Rafe went to the police with some pictures or something. He's telling them he's my father and that I 'went missing'."

"Ok. I'll meet you both at the police station. Do not answer any of their questions. If you say the wrong thing it could make it worse for Dom."

"Tony, can you find my mom?"

"I will. Do me an enormous favor. Even if the police say you can go do not leave that police station without me. I don't care who else offers you a ride or whatever. I don't care what happens, once you're in the police station, do not leave there!"

"Ok, I won't."

"Good. I love you."

He hangs up on me before I can anything back. He's scaring me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tony<strong>_

I'm dressed and out the door in under 2 minutes. I call Vince first.

"Hey Mr. T."

I explain everything to Vince as fast as I can.

"I called you and not Mia for a reason. I think that Rafe is trying to get someone in our family by themselves for whatever reason. I do not want Mia out of your sight. I think he wants to me to call Luz at the hospital and panic her so she goes out to the parking lot alone trying to get to the police station. But I can't be 100% sure about that, so I need to know that Mia's safe with you just in case I'm wrong. My focus is split three ways and I need you to have her covered."

"I won't take my eyes off her. You have my word."

I hang up with Vince.

I have to make the decision now that I don't want to make. I already know I can't call Luz, because no matter what I say she'll leave the hospital. But if she does that and gets hurt, I couldn't live with that. I won't be responsible for the death of someone I love ever again.

So my dilemma right now is do I go to the hospital and get Luz and bring her with me. Or do I go to the police station so I can help the kids.

My heart is breaking, but Letty and Dom have to be first. Which means, I have to keep Luz in the dark until I can make sure I can get her out of the hospital safely.

These kids are going to kill me off at a young age.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

We're at the police station and two detectives are trying to get me to talk to them about my relationship with Letty.

"So there are no girls your own age you could have sex with? Or at least over the age of 18?"

I pick up the pictures that they've placed on the table.

"Are we having sex in these pictures, because I don't see that at all."

"We know you have. Guys like you all big and cocky think they can do whatever they want with no consequences."

The other detective, a female, chimes in. "So what did you tell her? That you love her? That she's beautiful and the only one?"

All that and more, but it doesn't make it not true. These cops have no idea what's really between Letty and me.

"Why don't you do some real police work? Stop your 'witness' from stalking Letty and her mother. Why didn't you stop him from violating a court order this afternoon? That's where your focus should be."

"Oh really, not on the thousands of predators like you who are using these young girls and disregarding them when you're done with them?"

"I don't know about that. But that's not me."

"She's SIXTEEN! And you turned Twenty-one! What's your definition of a predator?" The female cop yells in my face.

I sit back in cross my arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

They have me in an office talking to a cop and a counselor. This is the biggest bunch of bullshit.

"Leticia, you didn't do anything wrong. You're a victim. He raped you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." I know I can't say too much. But it's hard to hear them talk about Dom like this.

"Even if you said yes, the law still says it's rape. Because you're not old enough to make this decision."

"If you say so."

"Your dad is just concerned about you. He doesn't want you to be hurt."

"Really? Even though he called me a little bitch today and threatened to beat the bitch out of me."

They look at each other.

"Are you being hit at home?" The cop asks.

"No, if you'd do your damn job you'd know they that man does not live in my home! He actually has no legal right to me. We don't have the same last name, he's not on my birth certificate, meaning he's not legally my father. I've never seen him before 4 months ago when he started STALKING me and my mom had to get a restraining order."

"We'll look into that Leticia. But that's not the main issue right now. You have a boyfriend that's 5 years older than you. And we know you're having sex with him."

I cross my arms and sit back in my chair. This is ridiculously circular.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luz<strong>_

"I'm going on break now."

I go into the locker room and check my cell phone. A missed call and a voice message. It's from Letty.

"Mami, I'm with some police officers who are arresting Dom. He didn't do anything wrong. Rafe is behind all this drama. Call me."

I try to call her back and get no answer. I call Dominic. Nothing!

What could he be getting arrested for? Did he lose it with Rafe? I cannot believe this!

I run out to the nurse's station.

"Amy, I know you're about to getting off in like…" I check my watch. "shoot, 5 minutes. But I need you to stay. My kids are in some kind of trouble and I need to get to them."

"Sure Lucia, go! You've covered for me plenty of times!"

"Thanks so much!"

I run back to get my purse and keys. I try to call Letty again. Nothing! If the kids couldn't get me, they'd call Tony. He answers on the first ring. I'm running out to the parking lot.

"Lucia! I have something to tell you, but do not panic and stay at the hospital. Rafe had Dom arrested for statutory rape."

I stop in my tracks!

"What!"

"I don't know the details but I'm handling it. I think he's trying to get you alone! If we're all busy with this, you're by yourself."

Shoot! Tony's right! I'm in the parking lot. I don't even have my car, I don't drive myself to work anymore. Tony dropped me off! Oh my gosh!

"I left the hospital."

"Go back now!"

I turn and run back towards the building. Halfway between me and the door is Rafe. I look around. At 3:00 in the morning, there's no one out here.

"Tony he's here!"

"Do not hang up the phone! James take care of Dom." I hear running on his end.

Then I hear something that makes my heart drop.

"Tony, my phone battery is dying."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Suspenseful much? So my idea for the statutory rape thing completely evolved when I had the idea to show the scene from Tony's pov. The story just flowed here naturally. I'd like to say that I did take some elements from Hawthorne on TNT. I have to give credit where credit is due.**

**So D247 did you read my clues correctly? Thanks so much for everyone who is reviewing. And thanks so much for reading this story. Please review this chapter! Even if you've never reviewed before. I really want to hear your thoughts! **

**Let me add! It was really hard not to call the detectives talking to Dom Benson and Stabler. lol  
><strong>


	45. Five

**Chapter 45 – Five **

_**Tony **_

I get to the police station and James Heung is there. He's my friend and a very good lawyer. I called him on the way here to help Dom out of this mess.

"Hi James, have you seen Dom yet?"

"I'm just about to. They will not let me talk to Letty without her guardian's consent."

"Thanks for this."

Two detectives walk over to us. One male, one female.

"I'm Det. Blake and this is my partner Det. Fox. Are you Toretto's attorney?"

"I am. But first, this is Anthony Toretto. He's my client's father. But he also has the legal right to make decisions for Miss Ortiz if her mother is unable or unavailable."

James pulls out some paperwork and gives it to the detective.

The female detective, Det. Blake, looks it over and then looks at me. "Let me get this straight. You're the vic's guardian and the perp's father. That's a conflict of interest!"

"Doesn't matter what you think, it's how the situation is. I want Leticia released into the custody of Mr. Toretto right now."

Det. Fox looks at his partner. "I'll go get her."

Fox walks away, but Blake keeps talking. "Don't you think as her guardian you should be protecting her?"

"I am protecting her. That's why I'm here. I'm protecting her from the man who was supposedly concerned about her. The man who has tried to kill her mother on more than one occasion and who is conveniently absence considering how concerned he is about her well being. Doesn't that seem at all suspicious to you?"

"That reminds me." James opens his briefcase again and takes out more paperwork. "This is a copy of the protective order that says that Mr. Alameda is to stay away from Miss Ortiz and her mother."

He gives that to Det. Blake.

"This is a document stating that the court does not acknowledge that Mr. Alameda has any legal rights to Miss Ortiz as he was never listed on the birth certificate. He has the right to petition the court at his discretion for a paternity test anytime before she turns 18, if he would like his parental rights acknowledged. That means, the claim that lead to this investigation has no validity. Which most likely means that all the evidence that stemmed from that claim won't be admissible in court. Including the apprehension of my client."

"This is bullshit, you're helping a sexual predator get away with a sick crime!"

"I'm just doing my job as I'm sure you're trying to do yours."

Det. Fox comes back with Letty.

"If you need someone to talk to or have something you want to say, call us." He hands her his card.

"Tony!" She notices me and comes over and gives me a hug. "Is Dom ok? What's going on?"

"It's taken of. Don't worry."

"Dad!" I turn around to see Vince, Mia and Jason running over to me.

I hug Mia when she gets to me. At least my girls are safe. Luz is going to kill me for keeping her in the dark on this.

"Dom got arrested?" Mia asks.

"In a second honey, we have to…" my phone rings.

It's Luz!

"Vince, take both of the girls home now! We'll talk about everything there."

I have to let her know what's going on, I can't ignore her or lie to her.

"Lucia! I have something to tell you, but do not panic and stay at the hospital. Rafe had Dom arrested for statutory rape."

"What!"

"I don't know the details but I'm handling it. I think he's trying to get you alone! If we're all busy with this, you're by yourself."

She pauses for a second and that scares me.

"I left the hospital."

"Go back now!"

I can hear her running and then she stops.

"Tony, he's here!"

"Do not hang up the phone! James, take care of Dom." I say to my friend and run out of the police station.

"Tony, my phone battery is dying."

That's all the warning I get and she's gone!

Damn it!

I see the kids up ahead.

"Go back inside, tell the police what hospital Luz works at and that she's being attacked and they need to get police there now!"

I can't worry about scaring them right now. I just have to protect Lucia. I keep running to my car. I takes me a second to realize Letty is with me.

"Absolutely not! I'm not arguing with you, get back there."

"I'm sorry Tony, I'm not arguing either, I'm going!"

I don't have time for this. We get in my car and race towards the hospital. Please God don't let me be too late. You saved her life years ago, she's about due for another miracle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

The detectives come back in and they have James Heung with them.

"James."

"Dominic, I'm representing you."

My Dad works fast. I bet Letty called him. He's probably here.

There is another knock the door. An older woman sticks her head in. "Blake, Fox, I need three minutes."

After they leave the room, James sits next to me.

"They have absolutely nothing unless you gave them something."

"I didn't."

"Good. At the most you'll be here overnight until I get the charges dropped, but it shouldn't take that long. The complainant completely invalids the basis of their investigation."

The door opens and the detectives come back in.

"You're free to go," the female cops spits out.

"See, I told you it wouldn't take long at all." James says. "Let's get your belongings and get you back to your family."

"Don't you mean, back to his victim?" Fox says.

We get up and walk out.

"I hope you find something better to do, Toretto, then rape little girls." Blake says as I'm walking out of the room.

A rapist? Is that how people see me? It makes me sick to my stomach that people would see me that way.

Twenty-one and sixteen. Five years. That's something new to consider.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Sorry, I couldn't resist keeping up the suspense a little longer. On top of that, I didn't think skipping over what was going to happen with Dom and Letty and saving it for later would work. So I wanted to wrap that part of the story up first. **


	46. Luz

**Chapter 46 – Luz **

_**Luz**_

My phone cuts out. Dang it! The kids are always telling me to charge it and I keep forgetting.

My heart is pounding out of my chest. Rafe is standing right in front of me. I don't think I can make it out of the parking lot if I made a run for it and Rafe is in front of the door.

"What are you doing here Rafe?"

I take a step backwards. I'm trying to think.

"I came to get back what belongs to me."

"I don't belong to you."

"You didn't have the right to leave that day. With my child."

"You didn't even want Letty, you told me you wanted me to have an abortion."

"Lucia darling, I was just upset. I'm sorry for that. But now that we've found each other, we can be a family. I haven't stopped thinking about you in all this time. You're my true love. When you left I realized how much I loved you and needed you. I gave up hope a long time ago but then I saw you that day when I was visiting my aunt. I wanted to tell you everything then but I didn't know what to say to you. We can make this work. Give me a chance and I'll show you how different I am."

Yes, he is different. He's more crazy than we was nearly 18 years ago.

"Rafe, I need to get back to work. Let's talk about all this later."

"You lying bitch! You won't talk to me later. You're just trying to get away from me."

I take another step back.

"You're scaring me right now."

"I'm scaring you! Stop with the drama Lucia! You're not afraid of me! You're always manipulating me and using me! And trying to control me! Just call our daughter and let's go home."

I take another step back.

"AND STOP MOVING AWAY FROM ME!"

He pulls out a knife from his pocket! I'm out of options. I can't talk him down and he's going to kill me if I stay here.

I throw down my purse and make a run for it.

"Lucia you bitch!"

I hear him behind me and I have to fight not to look back. Before too long I don't need too. He catches up to me and kicks me in the back of my leg. I stumble and he slams me onto the ground. I roll out from under him. He jumps on top of me and stabs me in my arm.

"Ow! Rafe stop! Think about what you're doing! You don't want to kill me."

"You had your chance. So should have just come with me. You should have never left."

He grabs me by my hair and slams my head into the ground. I see lights and have to fight to stay conscious. But I do! He's not going to kill me! My daughter needs me. _**All**_ my kids need me.

He brings the knife down and cuts my arm again. I grab his arm and I keep him from stabbing me again. I'm pushing against him and I start kicking him.

"Get off her!"

Katrina is standing behing him and hits him in the back of the head with something and he rolls off of me. She helps me up and we make a run for it. Then it's all flashing lights and sirens and everything goes black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

We get to the hospital a few minutes after the cops do. We jump out of the car and run towards the hospital. I see Katrina, but I can't see my Mom. There are two cops kneeling down. Katrina has blood on her.

Is she dead? Did he kill her?

"Ma! Mami!"

I push through the cops. I see her lying there and there is blood everywhere.

"No! No! No! Ma! Mom! No!"

This can't be happening!

Then there are doctors and nurses moving her onto a stretcher. Tony is pulling me away.

"Let them help her Letty! Let them take care of her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

Once I'm released Mia tells me that Dad ran off with Letty yelling about Luz being attacked. We pull up to hospital and I jump out of the car before Vince even stops.

I run into the doors to see Letty and Dad standing there. Letty is shaking and my Dad has tears running down his face.

"What's going on?"

When Letty turns around and I see the blood on her hands and shirt it's like someone kicked me in the stomach. I run over to her and put my hands on her arms.

"Is she…?" I can't say it. I can't even think it.

"No." My Dad is standing next to me.

I'm squeezing Letty's arms so tight they are turning red, but I can't make myself let her go.

"It's okay. They're going to take care of her."

He pulls my hands off Letty and hugs me.

Letty turns back around and continues staring at the double doors that I assume Luz is behind. Mia, Vince and Jason come into the hospital just as I let go of my Dad.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

Mia comes over to us.

"Rafe planned this whole thing to get Luz alone. I haven't talked to her, she was unconscious when we got here."

Mia covers her mouth and tears are pouring down her face.

"It's okay, baby."

"Tony did they at least catch him?" Jason asks.

The police walk inside with Luz's friend Katrina. We all turn around. All except Letty who doesn't move from where she's standing.

"Is that Luz's blood?" Mia's yelling looking at Katrina's scrubs. "What did he do to her?"

Dad puts an arm around her.

Two cops walk over to us. Every time a cop opens their mouth it's bad news.

"We didn't catch him. But we have every officer in the area looking for him."

Which means nothing.

"Anything you can add would be helpful."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

I look at the clock. 7:45 on a Sunday morning. This is not where we should be. Vince and Jason are passed out on the floor. Dom and Mia are a little couch they have in the room and Mia's asleep on Dom's arm. I can't tell if Dom is since his head is tilted back. Tony is in a chair near them and I'm in a chair right next to her bed.

The doctors had a fit when we all wanted to stay. But the nurses here went to bat and refused to make us leave.

She hasn't woken up yet. All I know is that he was in the parking lot waiting for her. Stabbed her a few times and somehow gave her a severe concussion. Katrina saw him and ran over and bashed him in the head with The Club that she had in her car. They ran away from him and the police showed up. After that she passed out and here we are.

I kiss her hand and lay my head on her bed.

Next thing I know I feel her hand rubbing my face and my head. I sit up!

"Ma! You're awake."

"I am."

Everyone in the room starts to wake up. I look at the clock it's 9:03. I must have fallen asleep.

She looks around at all of us.

"I hope that you all don't think that my being in the hospital is an excuse to miss mass!"

We all at laugh her through teary eyes. And I kiss her hand again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading it. Keep up the reviews and feedback. I love it! Forgive any typos and grammar mistakes this chapter. I'm on my way out with my kids for ice cream and had no time to edit. I just didn't want to have to wait a few hours to post this. I'll edit tonight. **

**I wanted to say that I purposefully made it so that Luz doesn't swear even in her thoughts when she's being a attacked. Just to show how, for lack of a better word, pure is she.  
><strong>


	47. Spain

**Chapter 47 – Spain**

_**Letty **_

Dom and I help Luz into to bed. She came home from the hospital today after being there for five days. Her room has flowers everywhere. What stands out most are the bright red roses Mr. Matthews has been sending her everyday. He's been by her side every night after leaving school. They are really serious apparently.

"When do we need to change the bandages on your cuts?" I ask.

"Tomorrow."

"Do you need anything, pain meds or water or anything?"

"Nothing, I just want to sleep for a bit. There is no rest in a hospital."

"Okay."

I get up and kiss her forehead. Something she's done to me nearly everyday of my entire life. She's falling asleep before we even leave the room. We go downstairs and no one's home but us. Tony and Mia have gone to fill her prescriptions and pick up stuff for dinner.

When we get to the bottom of the steps I wrap my arms around Dom. I realize this is the first time we've touched since his used my arms as a stress ball on Sunday morning. He places one hand on my back halfheartedly.

"What kind of hug is this?"

He looks down at me.

"Sorry Letty, I'm just distracted."

"What the hell can have you distracted from me?" I look into his eyes and I can't read him. "Okay, I guess I have to bring you back."

I stand on my tip toes and press my mouth to his. I try to make it sensual and he gives me peck and pulls back.

"I have to go."

"Where?"

"I, uh, the garage has been being overlooked. I'm sure Leon and Vince could use the hands."

"I could use your hands more."

I pull both of his arms around me. But he doesn't grab me into a tight hug, or kiss me passionately. Or whisper something sexy in my ear.

"I'll see you later."

He gives me a kiss on the cheek. The fucking cheek.

"Dom…"

"I love you Letty."

That throws me off. He's not acting like he loves me.

"I love you too Dom. Don't leave. Stay here and I'll show you how much."

"Maybe later."

He walks out without another kiss or touch or sly grin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

Tonight it's just Dad, Letty, Mia and me for dinner. The math teacher is with Luz and we decided at the last minute to go out.

It's feels so awkward being here tonight.

"I already told Luz and Letty this, so I guess I'll fill you guys in. I got early admission to two of the schools I applied to!"

"That's great news Mia!" Dad looks so proud.

"I got early acceptance to the one in Boston and the one in Hawaii."

"Wait you applied to 2 out of state schools, I thought it was just the one."

After it's out of my mouth, I hear how unsupportive that sounds. I don't think Mia appreciated it either with the look she's giving me.

"4 actually, one in Miami and…"

Letty looks like she's trying to avoid this conversation. My Dad looks shocked.

"Where's the other one?" I have to know.

"Spain."

"Spain!"

"Yes, Spain. But I applied to 8 schools in state as well!"

"Mia, I didn't know you were considering so far away." Tony is trying to hide his hurt feelings.

"Well, I wasn't really. I just was applying really. But the more I thought about what those schools could offer me the more it became a real possibility."

"Well, if that's what makes you happy Mia, I'll support you. But that is really far away. Would you consider a year in state and transferring after you're 18?"

"No, transferring credits is too much of a hassle. I think wherever I start is where I'll finish."

"A very good point."

How is Dad so calm? I'm fuming. Luz just nearly got killed by a psycho a week ago and she's thinking about moving to Boston, Miami, Hawaii, and fucking Spain! How selfish can she be?

"Well, I personally don't think it's a good idea to move to a foreign country all alone at 17."

Mia looks at Letty a little bit too long.

"What?"

"Letty…"

"Mia I swear if you bring me into this I'll kill you right here, right now."

"Letty, you should tell them."

Tony looks back and forth between the two of them.

"Tell us what? Are you applying to schools Letty? I didn't think you were interested in college. If you are I think the experience would be good for you!" Tony says.

"No, college isn't for me. It's not my dream."

I know she's holding back.

"So what is your dream?"

"Let's finish talking about Mia."

The waiter comes over and asks if we want to order. Tony says no and waves him away.

"Let's talk about Letty. I insist."

"Mia, never again am I telling you anything else. Never!" She gives Mia the deadly stare. "_**If**_ Mia decides to go to Spain, I've decided I'm going to move there with her."

"Did you just say you're moving to Spain?"

"I absolutely did not just say that. I said _**if**_. Mia hasn't gotten in yet, she hasn't decided if she's going or not. But _**if**_ she does I will."

She's planning to leave me and hasn't even told me yet. I'm planning our lives together and she's planning her Spanish adventure.

"Well, _**if**_ I were hungry I'd stay here and have some more surprises with my dinner but I'm not."

I stand up.

"Dom you can't act like this," Tony looks up at me. "She has a right to choose her own path. I'm sure you can all work this out."

"Letty, tell him the rest."

"What rest?"

How could there be more to this?

"I prefer not," she says, studying her menu.

"Tell him now and let him have the tantrum all at once."

"Mind your business Mia!" Letty looks about ready to hit her.

"Tell me now."

People in the restaurant are starting to look at us.

"Sit down Dom," Letty voice pulls me back down into my chair. "I'm most likely going **_if_** she goes to Hawaii too."

"You already got in there Mia."

"Yep, I did. But I don't know for sure what I'm doing."

I stand back up.

"See you later Dad. Letty, Mia, I hope you guys will at least say goodbye before you bail on our family."

I walk out of the restaurant. Before I get to the door I hear Letty say one more thing.

"Great Mia, that should help since he was already flaking on our relationship."

Flaking? I guess that's what it looks like to her. I'm trying to prove there is more to us then sex. That I'm not a predator after a hot piece of ass. That I'm with the girl I love and building my life with her.

I've been concentrating non-stop on when obstacles like age, family, living at home and school aren't in our way. That's all I've been thinking of. And she's been thinking of bulls and volcanoes. Worse she was thinking of it all without cluing me in on it. Without me at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for reading! Please review. **

**This chapter is for STR8BKCHICK…I think that was less than two hours! Haha! Now I want Chapter 4 of Late Nights, Early Mornings now please! If you haven't read it, it's HOT! Please do!  
><strong>

**And for Seaflower22! I can't believe you joined Fanfiction because of my story. That's flattering to say the least. **

**And JenSVU for reviewing for the first time! **

**Thanks to EVERYONE who has been reviewing my story! You guys are the ones who keep me moving so fast! Please keep up the reviews, they all mean a lot. **


	48. Change

**Chapter 48 – Change**

_**Letty **_

I'm back at my house reading and attempting to ignore Mia.

"So you're mad at me?"

"I'm just reading this book. No feelings accept concentration."

Even though I'm pissed at her I feel lying is my best bet right now. She'll keep going until she fixes it and I just want to drop it. Arguing with Mia won't help anything. It'll blow over in a day or two.

"When he asked I couldn't lie to him."

"Maybe if you had chilled on all the cryptic looks, he wouldn't have asked." I snap.

"Wow, okay! Maybe you're right. But after he asked I wasn't about to lie. It's not like it was some deep secret."

"Have I ever asked you to lie for me? But it wasn't up to you to bring it up either. I would have told him."

"Sorry, I was excited to share with my family about getting into school!"

"You know that's not what I meant! That part was fine. You know what, just let it die."

I don't want to have an argument with her right now. Luz is barely out of the hospital, Dom has me annoyed and I was too distracted to eat dinner. Now I realize that I'm starving. I don't want to lose it on Mia.

"No, I won't let it die. Clearly, you have more to say."

I don't answer her.

"When did you become such a coward you couldn't stand up to little old Mia?"

"I'm not a coward! You are! Let's look at what really happened tonight. When Dom starting going all 'who's your daddy' on you about Spain you punked out and threw me under the bus!" I can't stop it now. "Your 'you should tell them' comment was completely unnecessary and misleading. You know for a fact that I haven't had a chance to talk to them yet. We talked about this less than two weeks ago. Then someone decided to get Dom arrested, and cut my Mom to shreds in a parking lot. Sorry if Barcelona wasn't at the top of my list after that!"

"You act like you're the only one living through this hell right now! You're not! I love Luz just as much as you do!"

"Wrong again Mia! No one loves her as much as I do. It doesn't matter how much we've been playing house, she's _**my**_ mother."

"Damn Letty. Now we're weighing who loves who the most?"

"I told you to drop it."

"You did." Mia's voice is quiet now. "And if Letty doesn't get what she wants then we all suffer."

"You know there's an easy way to fix your suffering! You can get out of my house!"

I've never told Mia to leave before, but it's the only thing I want right now. She looks shocked and hurt.

"If you need help, I'll be happy to show you the door."

Mia grabs her purse and some other stuff.

"I don't need or want anything from you."

She storms over to the door and turns back.

"I wouldn't live with you if it kept me out of hell!"

"But yet you're still here."

She slams the door and runs out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

There is a detective at my house collecting all the stuff Rafe has been sending Letty over the past few months. I had no clue how much there actually was. Apparently there is a lot I don't know about what's going on with Letty.

"Dad what was in that box from Christmas?"

He hesitates for a second.

"Letty and especially Luz don't know. Please don't tell them. It was a little Latina porcelain doll with…the head broken off."

Now there's something I wish I didn't know.

"Everything else is just has disturbed."

"Thanks Mr. Torreto for your cooperation. We're doing everything we can to find this guy."

I've heard that lie before.

Dad shakes hands with the detective and he leaves. I look up to see Mia barreling down the street full force. When she gets to us she pushes past me.

"Whoa! What's your problem?" I ask her.

"None of your business!"

"Mia sweetie, what's going on?"

"I hate her!"

"Who?"

"Letty!"

Dad's face gets serious in a hurry.

"Don't you ever say that again. I don't care what happened and how angry you are you never talk about your family like that."

"Good thing according to her, we aren't real family anyway."

Mia goes into the house and stomps up the stairs.

Dad and I just look at each other.

"Honestly Dominic, I'm too tired for this. I'm going to bed and when I wake up everyone in this house better be loving everyone in that house. If not, I'm going to let Luz deal with all of you."

My Dad follows Mia inside, but much more quietly.

What's happening to our family? There is a wedge between us all. Things have changed so much in the last four months. In four more months is Letty's birthday. How much will change between now and then?

Probably everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Super short chapter! Thanks for reading it anyways! And please review! There are a lot of changes to come in the next four months. And I'm pretty sure you're all going to hate for me most of them. So I'll just say it now! SORRY! This chapter was for you to prepare.  
><strong>


	49. Ride

**Chapter 49 - Ride **

_**Letty **_

"Girls I expect you two to fight with Dominic, but fighting amongst yourselves is shameful." Luz always knows how to get to us. "All my hard work raising you and you disregard everything I taught you. Shameful."

Mia and I haven't spoken in 3 days and Luz has finally had enough. I guess when we drove separate cars to school, she decided to intercede.

"So Mia, why don't you tell Letty what you're really upset about and Letty, why don't you get over the fact that Mia let your secret out. Mia you were wrong, you didn't have the right to betray Letty's confidence under any circumstances. And Letty, you should have told Dominic the truth about your plans to leave. I'm going to go out of this room and if I come back and the two girls I raised aren't here, neither or you better be either. Now where's Dominic? I have something to say to him too."

"He's at home."

"I'll go call him."

Luz leaves my room and leaves Mia and me sitting on the bed next to each other.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you because I don't." Mia says.

"You didn't say that."

"Oh yeah I did."

That burns a little bit.

"Well, I shouldn't have said you didn't love Luz as much as I did. That was really wrong."

"Yes, it was!"

We both sit in silence for a minute.

"So you were right I threw you under the bus, but not because I was intimidated by Dom. Because I wanted company in my misery."

I turn to look at her.

"Jason, is moving to New York."

"What!"

"He told me when I was telling him what schools accepted me. His agent feels he has a much better chance of getting his work shown there and he can't afford to fly back and forth. He's found a job and everything."

"Oh no Mia!"

That 100% explains everything.

"I'm so stupid. Instead of talking to you, I got mad thinking about how if you asked Dom to come to Spain or Hawaii or Hell, he'd be there. And I had no choice but to support his decision because it's for his passion."

Does she really think Dom would come with me? Wow!

"So, uh, when?"

"Three weeks!"

Mia starts crying and I put my arm around her. She puts her head on her shoulder.

This isn't fair. He can't just leave her like this. Mia should be his passion. What a …nevermind. Jason is a good guy. I know he loves Mia. Some people have to do what they have to do. But this just made the choice between going with Mia and staying with Dom much easier. I can't be away from Dom. We'll get to Spain and anywhere else we want to go. One day.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch."

"I'm more sorry that I was more of a bitch."

"I'm the most sorry that I was the most bitchy."

"Yeah Letty, you are the most bitchy."

* * *

><p>I go to talk to Dom when Mia goes out with Jason. They only have 3 more weeks together. I knock on his bedroom door.<p>

"Come in."

I walk in and see him sprawled across his bed on his back. I close the door behind me and go cuddle up against his side.

"This feels nice."

"Not going to be able to cuddle like this in Barcelona."

"Good thing I'm not going to Barcelona."

"Hawaii either."

"Nope to Hawaii too. I'm not leaving."

I climb on top up him and start kissing him.

"How can I be thousands of miles from this?"

He sits me up on top of him.

"Okay, I'm not imagining this. You won't kiss me, or hug me or have sex with me. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, I hear Spanish guys are hot and I bet they would have no problem being seduced by me."

I start to climb off him. But he grabs me by the hips and keeps me firmly in place.

"Letty we don't need to have sex all the time to prove we love each other."

What the hell kind of comment is that? Of course we don't. Sex is just really good, really sweet icing.

"I know that."

I lean down and start kissing him again. I sit up and take off my shirt.

"Not now Letty."

Now I'm pissed.

"Did you just fucking tell me not now after I took my shirt off?"

He slides me onto the bed and sits up.

"Letty, did you know the cops called me a rapist?"

He rubs his hands over his face.

I finally get what's going on here.

"Did I ever once tell you no?"

He doesn't say anything.

"Do you want to be with me only because being with a young childlike girl turns you on?"

"Letty, there's nothing childlike about you."

"Exactly. The only way there is problem is if being with kids is a turn on or you're forcing me to fuck you."

"No and never."

"Who is the most moral person you know?"

He looks like he's thinking but I know he knows the answer.

"My Dad."

"Who's the most likely to put their foot down if something is dead wrong?"

"Luz."

I move around to face him.

"Do you think that either of them would let this happen if they thought you were screwing me up for life or a sexual predator or whatever else they said to you there?"

He shakes his head.

"Did either of them once mention anything about you being arrested for this? Or stopping or ending it?"

I open his arms and climb into them.

"The real problem here is why am I sitting here in a bra and you're thinking about a 40 something year old cop and her fat male partner."

Before I say another word he kisses me hard. He's opening my mouth with his tongue and holding me tight with his strong hands.

"Actually the real question is. Why are you still wearing pants?" He says to me.

He lays back and pulls me on top of him. He unhooks my bra and throws it somewhere. He's taking off his pants with me on top of him and I'm removing my own.

When he slides me onto him I swear he's touching my stomach from the inside. As I'm riding him he moves my hair out of the way so he can look at my breasts.

"I can't believe you were thinking about bulls and volcanoes and not me. Leaving me was a very bad girl thing to consider."

He smacks me on the ass and I yelp with pleasure and pain.

"What an idiot," I lean down and kiss him and pull myself back up. "How the hell would I be able to think about bull riding and volcanic eruptions and **_not_** think of you?"

I pick up the pace and this time he can't hold back and explodes inside me.

"I win." I say.

"Well, I damn sure didn't lose."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- No time for editing. I'm taking my kids to a Harry Potter event tonight! I'll edit tonight. I hope it's at least readable. Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Okay...I went back and edited! It was pretty bad! Thanks so much again! :-D  
><strong>


	50. Chief

**I can't believe it's Chapter 50! **

**Chapter 50 – Chief **

_**Dom **_

"I can't believe you're missing my birthday for a buster who's leaving you."

"At least he's not an asshole."

"That's what you love about me."

Mia rolls her eyes.

"Vince, enough!" I'm tired of this.

She looks at the clock.

"I have to get going."

Luz walks in.

"Not without this you don't."

She has a chocolate chip cake in her hands.

"Thanks Luz!" Mia says taking the cake.

"No problem, give him my love baby. We'll see you at the airport in the morning."

Letty walks in with mail in her hand. I bet it's more acceptance letters for Mia. She's gotten into every school she's gotten a letter from. Plus, I know she's applied to a few more in New York over the last few weeks. I don't like the idea of my baby sister following some guy across the country. But I know that the more I tell her no, the more determined she'll become.

"Mia!" Letty looks pretty happy.

"Where?"

"You're gonna love this. Syracuse and NYU!"

"I hope to take good news AND cake for my man today!"

Mia gives the cake back to Luz and rips both the letters open at once.

I actually laugh watching her skim both at once.

"Yes and yes!"

Letty smiles at Mia!

"Congrats girl!"

"What are you going to do?" Luz asks her.

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure I'm going to New York though."

"You know, I've always wanted to live in New York." Luz confesses.

I think the three of them have forgotten they aren't the only ones in the room.

"You should come with me since Letty bailed."

Letty looks at me and smirks.

"I never agreed to live anywhere cold."

"It's not always cold!"

"If it gets cold, I'm out."

"Hey ladies, this is a garage. Not Oprah." Vince can never let anything just be.

Mia rolls her eyes and takes the cake back from Luz. The two of them walk out together.

Dad walks in right after they leave.

"Alright let's hit the track. Racing season is in a few weeks."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

I'm at Dom and Mia's house studying physics after getting home from the track. Tony's upstairs when Dom, Vince, Leon and Jesse come in. They go get snacks and scatter themselves around the living room.

"Letty you always seem like you're into your homework and stuff, why aren't you going to college with Mia?" Leon asks.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Just curious."

"You guys don't know, Letty is a book worm. She gets A's in everything." Vince volunteers.

"I got a B in art." I say without looking up.

"Dang girl." Leon sounds impressed. "I don't think I've ever gotten above a C in anything."

"I got A's in Math and science and failed everything else," Jesse says.

Poor kid. His family is completely uninterested in him. His mom is oblivious to his existence and his Dad spends more time in jail than out. Right now he's out, but Jesse says it won't last long.

"So if you like school so much, why aren't you going to college?"

Dom and Vince laugh really hard. Leon is really interested in me tonight.

"Letty, doesn't like school." Vince says. "I think that she'd torch it if she could get away with it."

He's right about that.

"Oh, I just assumed that if she got good grades she must like it."

"That's the problem, you assumed." I say without looking up. "Just because I don't like something, doesn't mean I'm not going to be the best at it. I make sure I'm the best at everything I do."

"Damn girl. What if you can't be the best?"

"Then there's no point in doing it."

Pretty much the motto I live by.

* * *

><p>Jesse , Leon and Vince have left to get booze and broads for the party tonight. I've been done my homework for hours and Dom and I are watching a movie to pass the time. He has his head in my lap.<p>

All of a sudden he looks up at me and stares.

"You know, no matter how long we're together you staring at me like that will be creepy."

"I'm curious about something."

"What's that?"

"What are your long term plans?"

Why is everyone so concerned about my future? It's not like I'm on the path to being a prostitute or a junkie.

"I mean, I've seen you on the streets and on the tracks. You can make it as professional racer."

"Two reasons that won't work. One I love it too much and wouldn't dream of making it my job, because I would inevitably start to hate it. Things I love I like to do them at my leisure." I smile down at him. "Whenever it feels right to me. Two, I would never be able to submit to the demands of my sponsors. Just the fact that they'd ask me to do something would make me 10x as likely not to. Plus, I don't want their bullshit on my car."

Dom lets out a long deep laugh.

"I see your points. None of that takes away from it for me though."

"That's why it's your dream and not mine."

"I've been thinking about another part of my dream. I've been thinking about who would be on my crew when I go pro in a few years."

"You know I'm down for that."

"I know, but when I envision who I want yelling at me and keeping my ass in check on the track and at home, I see one face."

I look down at him. I wonder if he's taking this conversation where I think it's heading.

"You'd make a damned good crew chief."

"HA!"

I knew he was going to say that.

He sits up and looks at me.

"I'm serious Letty, you know more about cars, keeping them running and how important it is to keep things moving during a race than anyone. If I'm going to take advice and listen to someone, it has to be someone I respect."

"First, aww cute." I say sarcastically. "Second, you've got years more experience than me. And crew chiefs are usually old guys who can't cut it anymore."

"Crew chiefs are people who make important decisions quickly, know everything there is to know about racing and like to yell at people. I'm not seeing how this is not you."

He's actually starting to sell me on his little wacko fantasy. I suppress a smile.

"We've got a few years to decide."

"That's a yes."

He lays his head back in my lap.

"That's a we'll see what happens when it happens."

"Whatever you say Chief."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Nothing big, but still important. Just want to show how they are making plans for their futures. I have to add, I know NOTHING about racing and pit crews and crew chiefs or any of that. Sorry if I'm completely off base. Please feel free to tell me if I need to correct anything. And as always tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	51. Tony

**Chapter 51 – Tony**

**Dom **

We're like three weeks into to racing season and my Dad is doing an amazing job! I've never seen him fly like this. He's walking way up in the clouds somewhere.

We're just about ready to leave when there is a knock on the door. It's Leon and Jesse dressed appropriately for church. When they first started hanging out here and at the garage they would meet up with us after church. But Luz very kindly told them that to be in this family church wasn't optional. God gave us life, so one hour a week was fair trade off. Love her.

Mia and Letty come downstairs. Mia's wearing some blue sundress with a sweater over it. Letty, in the middle of April, is wearing black slacks and a black shirt. Every week since she finally escaped dresses this is what she's worn. But there's something different about today. She's wearing a necklace that I've seen Luz wear dozens of times. I gently touch the cross she's wearing.

"I just feel like I need some extra protection today. I don't know why."

Weird.

* * *

><p>When we get back from church we have a quick breakfast and change for the track. At the beginning of the season we always go early. It's still new and fresh and exciting.<p>

When we come downstairs Mia and Luz are sitting in the living room.

"You aren't coming with us today?" Letty asks.

"No, we're staying home." Mia says. "Have fun."

"We will." Letty touches the cross on her neck.

It's so weird seeing her like this.

Luz walks us outside and Letty and I walk down to the sidewalk. Dad comes outside with a huge smile.

"I love you Mia!" He walks out with his arm around her. He kisses her on the forehead.

"I love you too Dad."

"Bye Lucia."

"Bye Tony."

He walks down the steps and turns back and looks at Luz. He runs back up the steps stops right in front of Luz and stares at her.

Letty looks at me. "That's where you…"

Before she finishes Dad grabs Luz and plants a firm kiss on her lips. Her eyes go wide for a second and Letty and I mimic the expression.

What the hell is going on here? Luz is seeing someone, Dad's always been too torn up to see anyone, Letty and I are together. So many reasons this can't go down right now.

But Luz gets over her shock and throws her arms around him and kisses him back for a long time. I don't want to stare at them, but I can't help it. I can't tear my eyes away.

"I love you Lucia! We'll work out all the details tonight and tomorrow and forever. I just needed you to know."

"Tony, I…"

"No logical stuff right now. I just needed you to know."

He kisses her one more time and practically leaps down the steps and past us. Letty and I standing there looking at each other for awhile.

What' does this mean?

"No clue," she says reading my thoughts. "None whatsoever."

"Are you two coming?" He yells from the car.

* * *

><p>We're at the track and changed and doing all our finally checks and run throughs. My Dad is elated. I haven't seen him so happy, maybe in years. He has this light around him that I can't describe, but it's contagious. I'm happier than I ever remember feeling. I'm more in love with Letty than I ever remember being.<p>

When it's time for him to get into the car he grabs me in a tight hug and kisses the top of my head.

"Everything about you has made me proud. More than I could have ever hoped for."

He lets me go and turns to Letty. He kisses her on the cheek and forehead.

"I love you and it means so much to me to be able to look at you standing here right now. Seventeen next month. But still **_my_** little girl!"

"We love you too Tony. Now go win!"

"Done!"

He climbs into the car and pulls up to the starting line. I know we're bringing this one home!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

"Look at Tony!" I say to Dom. "He's flying today."

"I know! It was probably that kiss your Mom gave him!"

"Don't get me started on that. Things are about to get interesting."

Dom and I are waiting impatiently for the race to start.

I have so many emotions going on inside me right now I feel like I could burst. I don't know what's going on with me. Today is just a strange day.

"You know you should go take that headset from Jake and get your practice in Chief."

"I never agreed to that."

"You will."

He's right, I already have. But it's going to take a lot more begging for me to say it out of my mouth.

* * *

><p>As I'm watching the race I think Tony has this. The only real competition right now is Linder. He's a good driver but he's impatient and won't wait for an opening which means when one's available he misses it. Not that Tony is leaving any openings today.<p>

Linder comes up and Tony shuts him down. This crowd is going nuts. I feels like everyone came here just to watch Tony today.

"Yes, go DAD!" I yell out!

They are coming up on the final turn and I know it's in the bag. Then suddenly my entire world shifts from high speed to slow motion.

Into the turn Linder tries to make an opening that does not exist. He clips Tony's bumper. He can't stay on the track going that fast and into a turn. He had to be going 120. He can't…

FUCK! NO NO NO! He smashes into the wall and instantly everything's ablaze. People are running over to him.

Help him! Please, help him!

There are medics and fire extinguishers, but no one is getting to him. He's burning. He's… No, this isn't happening.

Before anyone gets to him, there is a explosion, not just an explosion. Everything explodes. The car, the world…me.

I want to run to him and get him out. But I can't move. I can't stand. I can't breathe. There is a noise that's holding me in place. I don't know what it is and I can't turn my head to look. I can't look away from Tony. Not Tony.

What is that sound?

I can't stand up anymore. I can't exist anymore.

I collapse on the ground. How could I keep standing? There's nothing to stand on, because the ground doesn't exist. Nothing to stand with because my legs don't exist.

Someone please stop that sound. Please…

I finally look over to my right, I can finally turn my head.

It's Dom. That sound…that noise. It's Dom. He's screaming. It's the worst thing I've ever heard in my life. It doesn't sound like anything I've ever heard in my life. As painful and as gut-wrenching as it is. It's nothing. As much as it hurts to hear it. It doesn't matter.

That pain is a day in heaven compared to the other pain I'm feeling.

Tony's dead. And I hope that soon I will be too. No one could live feeling like this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I'm so sorry to do this. It really really hurts. I spent so much time writing and loving these characters that this makes me ill. **

**Some technical stuff. I know that in the movie Dom said that his dad died the last race of the season. But I couldn't make my story work with that timeline, so I had to deviate from that a little.**

**Anyways, please give me your thoughts. Though, I'm kind of scared to hear how much you all hate me. But I kind of need it the most right now, because I'm so sad. **


	52. Pie

**Chapter 52 – Pie **

_**Dom **_

All of a sudden my Dad stops screaming, it's abrupt. I can't believe he screamed for that long. Was all of that an echo? In my head?

Years later. Minutes. Months. Seconds. I don't know. They finally put the fire out. That white foam on the blackened car makes my head spin. They pry open the door to get him out.

Jake, my Dad's crew chief, is pulling me by the arm.

"Dominic, you don't want to see this. Let's go. Please."

"No. I can't leave him here."

"Dominic, come on, let's go."

"No!"

I watch as they pull him out and it's worse than I can imagine. I have to close my eyes. I can't look anymore. But they won't close. I can't look. But I can't do anything to stop myself.

That is my Dad. Was…my Dad.

"Letty honey, let me help you up." It sounds like someone's talking over a really bad cell connection. Static and distance. "Come on let me help you."

They put him on a stretcher and cover him with a sheet. That was my Dad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luz <strong>_

Mia and I have just come home from grocery shopping. We stopped on our way to look for shoes and ended up getting Mia the most beautiful prom dress. Tony and I are flying Jason back for the prom next month. She's going to be gorgeous.

Tony and I? There is a lot to think about. Those two kids have something real, but so do Tony and I. We've always been in love with each other. I've tried never to think about it and we've never acted on it. That night Rafe came to the house, before we told the girls to come down to talk to them, that's when we both finally knew. We took the blinders off that night. But then Tony said that he never could. It felt like moving on meant leaving Isabella behind. Since it was his fault she died, he didn't have the right to leave her behind. I tried to reason with him and tell him he was being ridiculous. That Isabella would always be with us and it wasn't his fault. He told me that he couldn't and he never would.

But today he did. Those kids are going to be so upset at us.

Wait, what was I thinking about? Oh right, prom.

Now if only I can get Letty into a prom dress and Dominic into a tux. It's going to like wrestling two octopi into a bag.

"I wonder what the boys will want for dinner tonight." Mia says jokingly.

"I think barbecue." I laugh. "And don't call Letty a boy."

"Luz, she is a boy."

I push her towards the fridge. "I'll start the potatoes for the potato salad. You want to make a pie?"

"Sure."

The phone rings just as I start peeling potatoes. I rinse my hands and get to the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Luz, it's Jake."

He always identifies himself when he calls, like I wouldn't know his voice after all these years.

"Hi Jake."

Wait, why would he be calling now? I look at the clock. They aren't due back, they should still be with him.

"Uh…"

My heart rate picks up.

"Luz, I don't know what to say."

I have the unnatural urge to hang up on him.

"Tony, had an accident."

I've been dreading this call. I go into nurse mode.

"How bad are his injuries? What hospital are they taking him to?"

"I'm so sorry Luz. It's not…he's not…"

I look at Mia, she's looking at me with panic in her eyes and I can't do anything to take that look off her face. What sets me over the edge is knowing that the look is only going be traded in for something far worse. At that moment, I know what Jake is going to say.

"He didn't…he didn't make it out of the car. He died Luz, he's gone."

I'm standing there crying and gripping the phone and I can't say anything. I can't tell Mia. It's not true. If it were, Letty and Dominic would know.

I drop the phone and put both hands over my mouth. Letty and Dominic…and Mia.

"Luz, please." The panic on her face turns to terror.

"Your Dad…Tony..he's…he…" My voice is so low. "He died in a crash."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mia <strong>_

"No he didn't. They'll be home soon so we better finish prepping dinner."

I turn my back on Luz and go back to making crust. I can't believe she'd say that. There is some huge mistake here and when Dad comes home he'll clear it all up.

I'm going to make strawberry pie. We have tons of those and he loves strawberry pie this time of year. It wouldn't be my choice but it's for Dad.

I hear her pick up the phone.

"Jake," her voice is shaking. And I can hear that she's crying hard. "Where are Dominic and Letty?"

I feel so bad for Luz. She actually believes whatever Jake is saying to her. Dom and Letty are with Dad and they'll all be here soon. She'll be better after she sees them.

"Should we come there?"

"When are you bringing them?"

"We'll be here when they get here."

And Letty will be cranky if she has to wait to eat after being awake since 6. So we better get moving on dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

Finally, after coaxing, pulling, begging and forcing someone got Dom and I into a car. I guess it's Jake's because he's driving.

We ride in silence. When we get to the house Luz is standing on the porch waiting for us. That porch. Where Tony kissed her this morning. Where I watched Isabella kiss Tony goodbye on the day she died.

My Mom runs down the stairs and takes both of us into her arms. I pull away.

"Where's Mia?"

"She's inside honey, she's in shock."

I leave Dom and Luz there. She's the only person who would be able to help him now. I go inside to be with Mia. I need to be with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mia<strong>_

I check my pie in the oven and look at the clock. They'll be home any second.

"Mia."

I look up to see Letty. I see her face and I know. Everything shatters when I see her. My certainty, my denial, my universe. I don't have a Dad anymore.

"Don't Letty. Don't. Don't make me."

"Mia. He's not coming back."

I throw myself at her and we just stand there hugging and crying forever.

The timer on the oven beeps bringing me back to reality.

"I made Dad a pie."

The tears start all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Just a chapter where they are all learning about Tony's death. Thanks for reading. Your reviews of the last chapter made me feel a lot better. **


	53. Numb

**Chapter 53 – Numb**

_**Dom **_

We're at the funeral for my Dad. The funeral for my Dad. My Dad's funeral. I can't wrap my head around that. He's dead.

Luz is sitting next to me. I'm on the end of the pew trying hard to concentrate. What words could anyone say that would be enough? Why bother? What could a funeral give me? Closure? I don't want closure, I just want my Dad.

Letty and Mia are on the other side of Luz. They have been so tightly intertwined the last 4 days, it's hard to know where one of them ends and the other begins. Mia hasn't said more than 2 words to anyone but Letty. She also hasn't left Letty's room much. I won't sleep anywhere other than my Dad's bed, so I feel distanced from them. I'm distanced from everyone. From everything.

Can someone please make me feel something? I haven't felt anything in the past 4 days. The only thing that mildly brought out any emotion in me was when James Heung came over yesterday talking about there being an issue with the paperwork Dad had drawn up giving Luz guardianship of Mia. The implication of someone taking Mia away from us triggered something in me.

But James assured us he'd take care of it and not to think about it again. I immediately went right back to numb. I've been trying to burn myself with hot showers, to make myself angry, to feel sadness, I even considered breaking a bone, just to see if it would hurt. Then I considered breaking someone's face to see if it would feel good. But nothing as invoked enough response in me to care enough to follow through.

I feel like I owe my Dad my grief and misery. Why can't I feel?

I try to think of the pain Mia's going through, but I can only think about how I watched him die. So it's worse for me.

I try to think about Letty, but I can only think about how he's not her real Dad. Then I don't even feel guilty for thinking that. I want to feel guilty for thinking that.

Please let me feel something.

Luz, I do feel for Luz. We can all retreat, run, hide, go numb. But Luz doesn't have that option. She still has to take care of us. Make sure we're making it. Handle legal stuff, financial stuff, funeral stuff.

My Dad's funeral.

Directly behind me is Vince. He's been staying at my house with me even though everyone else is at Luz's house. He's been quiet. He's staying near but keeping his distance. I know this has hit him hard too, but I can't bring myself to care.

Matthews is here. Leon, Jesse. Everyone that my Dad ever lent a hand to. The church is packed and there are people lining the walls and the aisles and flowing outside. I should be touched by this and I don't give a damn. I'd trade all the lives he's saved for his. I'd trade mine for his.

Then it's done, the service is over and I don't care about that either.

I get up and walk out of the church before anyone else. I'm not going to watch them lower some empty shell into the ground at the grave site either.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

Dom gets up and leaves the before the service is over.

I feel horrible. I don't know what to do for Dom. I want to be there for him and comfort him but he has shut down and distanced himself from us all. I don't blame him, I just don't know what to do. Mia and I have each other and he's alone.

* * *

><p>We're back at the house and Mia and I are hiding upstairs in her room. We're not talking or doing anything. We're just laying on our respective beds and staring into space.<p>

The house is full of people and I just don't want to see anyone. I'm tired of the 'I'm so sorry's', the 'if you need anything's' and 'let me know if you need to talk's'. Nothing anyone could say to me or do for me would lessen any of this. I just need to wake up and have it be Sunday morning and skip the race. Beg Tony not to go.

I had a bad feeling, I had an inkling of something.

But I just keep waking up and keep having more days pass and not getting him back.

Can I please please have Tony back? I'll be less angry, I'll make more friends. I'll wear dresses to church. I'll never hit anyone again. I'll go to college. I'll do anything to have him back.

There's a knock on the door. And then Luz opens it.

"You girls decent?"

We both sit up. She has two of the biggest plates of food I've ever seen on a tray.

"You girls haven't eaten in days. Please try to eat some of this." She hands both of us a plate. "You girls want to talk?"

"There's nothing to say Ma."

There's another knock on the door.

"Come in," Luz says.

Jason walks in.

"Mia, I'm so sorry I missed the funeral the flights were delayed because of some stupid storm." His words are running together.

Mia runs over to him and they hug. "It's okay. I'm so happy you're here."

Luz and I get up to go.

"We'll leave you alone."

Jason hugs Luz. "I'm so sorry Luz. I know how much Tony meant to you. How much he meant to everyone including me."

He looks at me. "Letty, I'm sorry."

I pat him on the back and walk out. Luz is behind me. When I get to the bottom of the steps and see all the people I get dizzy.

"I need to get away from here."

"Okay. Please be safe." Luz is fighting back tears. "Cell on and with you. Answer my calls and keep yourself safe."

I know she doesn't want me to go, but I just can't stay.

"I will."

She doesn't need to worry too much, I'll be close to home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

I get back to the house a few hours after the service. There are a lot of people here. I have to get through a sea of hugs and sorry's to get past the front entrance. When I finally make it in I start looking around for Luz.

I go into the kitchen to find her scrubbing the counters and sink. I walk over to her and grab her hands and pull her into a hug. She's crying and though it makes me sad to see her this way, it still seems like it's happening far away.

"I'm sorry Dominic, I should be better at keeping it together." She says pulling back.

"No you shouldn't. We're all losing it over this. Me, Mia, Letty."

At the word Letty Luz's eyes get bigger and fill up with eyes again.

"What's wrong with Letty?" I ask.

I didn't see her when I came in.

"The same thing that's wrong with all of us. She just went out for some air and space. I'm sure she's fine."

On the borders of my mind one word comes to mind. Rafe.

"I'll go find her and see if I can talk to her."

Luz hugs me again. "I know you have your own grief to deal with. But that would mean so much to me."

I squeeze her tighter. I must have been more out of it than I thought I was.

I walk out the back door and decide to stop at the garage and just have a look at the Charger. Maybe that will stir some kind of response in me.

I open the door and find it gone. Then I remember that Dad drove it over the garage for general maintenance. Now I just really want to see it. To touch it. My Dad poured himself into that car. It's the closest I'll ever get to him again.

Just a look and then I'll call Letty and find out where she is.

* * *

><p>When I get to the garage I have to unlock it and my heart is pounding as I go in. I'm suddenly nervous to lay eyes on that car.<p>

Inside I'm shocked to find it's not empty. Letty's there.

I stop in my tracks. She's facing away from me with the side of her face pressed on the hood of the Charger and she's crying her eyes out. Her body is shaking from the sobs. She doesn't hear me come in. She's barely making a sound but yet she's so loud. It's almost like she's screaming at me. Her silent tears and heaving body are yelling at me through my daze and clearing my fog.

The numbness shatters and it's replaced with something else. Burning, stabbing, acid, torture, drowning, falling. PAIN. There's more pain in me than I can imagine. Much more than what I can fit inside me. All at once it's trying to get out of me. From every pore and opening. It's coming in waves from every cell.

And I'm grateful. I owe this suffering to my Dad. It's the only thing that I have worthy of honoring him. But then I realize…

Letty's feeling this too. And that pain, the pain of knowing she's in this much agony, is unbearable.

I don't want to scare her as I walk silently over to her. I place my hand firmly on her back. She freezes for a moment and then starts a whole new wave of tears. She slides down to the ground and braces herself against the tire, still facing away from me.

I want to see her, but I'm scared. I don't want to see her in this much pain.

I walk around her and sit on the ground in front of her. Her eyes are blazing with misery and torture. I've never seen anything that I've so badly wanted to run away from. I know that this image of her will forever be burned into my mind.

"How can he be dead Dom?"

I know she's not looking for an answer. She just buries her face in my chest.

I kiss the top of her head and gently rub my hand up and down her back. At some point those touches and kisses of comfort become something else. Desire is the wrong word. More like desperation. A desperate need to be close to each other, to know we're in this together, to feel something other than numbness or agony. Not pleasure, just not pain.

Her kiss tastes like salt even though she's not crying right now. I kiss both of her eyes, puffy and swollen and red. I don't remember taking off her clothes, or my clothes but we're both here naked. She reaches up and rubs her thumbs across my cheeks and only then do I realize I'm crying.

I don't feel embarrassed or ashamed. Those tears are for my Dad.

She kisses my tears and holds me tightly in her little arms.

I don't remember laying her back on the cold hard ground and moving inside her, but that's where we are. Kisses so light that our lips barely meet. Now we're both crying. Pain for my Dad, relief that we're still real, anger that we're here and he isn't, shame that we're angry.

Through pants and tears Letty utters a single phrase. "I need you Dom."

"I need you Letty. Please stay with me no matter what. Forever please."

"I promise."

I know that nothing is ever coming between us. We made a vow to each other that's stronger than anything any two people have ever said in a church.

With this pain I released tonight, I unlocked how strong my love for this woman really is. I never want to be numb to this again. No matter what else I have to suffer to feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - This one made me really teary while I was writing it. No matter what else happens in this story, the core is Dom and Letty being in love. Again, thanks so much for reading this story! Please let me know your thoughts. **


	54. Stupid

**Chapter 54 – Stupid**

_**Letty **_

So I'm supposed to go back to school on Monday, I'm supposed to pretend that learning physics and doing research papers matter. The bigger worry is how is Mia going to go to school on Monday. She's been a zombie for the past six days. How can six days drag on so slowly? It feels like it's been six years. She barely gets out of bed or talks to anyone.

This house it so eerie now. If Mia and I were in a room together it was laughter and jokes and a great time. Now it's just silence. We've talked of course. Probably to each other more than anyone else. But it's still so silent. We won't ever laugh again. I just know it. It feels like a betrayal to even think about laughing again.

It's early and I don't think Luz is awake and Mia is sleeping next to me. I quietly get up and go to the bathroom. I'm washing my hands and I realize that I need some eye drops. Crying and too little sleep has my eyes burning and itching a lot. I mean, it's 6 something in the morning and I'm up before everyone else.

I tilt my head back and put the eye drops in. How the hell is making my eyes burn more at all helpful? But then it passes and I do feel better. I go to put them back and I knock something out of the medicine cabinet. I reach down to grab it and I stop with my hand hovering over the small packet.

Oh God! Oh no! I was supposed to start taking these on Sunday. Sunday!

I got my period at the beginning of last week and it's the end of this week. It's been almost 2 weeks since I took anything other than those place holder sugar pills.

Fuck! I've never missed one before, let alone six. What do I do?

Should I start up tonight or wait until tomorrow, since it is Sunday. I could walk two steps down the hall and find out what to do. But I'm terrified. It's the first time I've actually been scared to talk to my Mom about something. She has so much to deal with and I can't add my irresponsibility to the mix.

Should I tell Dom? I should tell him...when I know what the heck to do. I could call Dr. Morgan. Can I call her on Saturdays?

I get the card she gave me and sneak outside to call her. I get her office answering service. Damn. But it has the office on call number. I call that.

"This is Dr. Morgan."

I wasn't expecting that I thought I'd get some generic nurse that would relay the message.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi Dr. Morgan." My voice is cracking as I explain the whole situation.

"First thing I want you to do is not panic. Stuff like this happens often." That doesn't make me not panic. "Stop taking the pills until your next period and then start again the Sunday after. Until then I want you using a back up form of birth control, such as condoms."

Such as abstinence! I'm terrified right now.

"Have you had unprotected sex since your period ended?"

"Uh yes…" All sex I've ever had has been unprotected.

"I know you don't want to hear my lecture about safe sex, but you need to take it very seriously. This is why condoms are a must. You never know when you may forget a pill. If you haven't gotten you period by the Saturday of the week you're supposed to, come in and I'll give you a pregnancy test in office."

"Okay." I'm actually shaking right now.

She gives me her direct number and tells me to call her if I need anything else since she doesn't usually answer the on call number herself.

I hang up and I feel sick to my stomach from nerves. After another two minutes I'm running upstairs the bathroom to throw up. That was anxiety! No one vomits 2 days after getting pregnant. Pregnant! This is so dumb!

That brings on round two of vomiting. After I'm done and flush that down and wash my face and brush my teeth, I just stand in the bathroom.

How could I let myself end up in this situation? How could I be so irresponsible? Luz and Tony are going to…

I was so distracted with the phone call and panicking, that I forgot about Tony. Then I remember how I let this happen. Tony died. Now, Tony will never see Dom and I have kids. He'll never see anything we become. He'll never know what could have happened with Luz. He lost everything and we lost everything.

I'm going to tell Dom what happened. I can't carry this around alone. It's only been 20 mins and I'm dying inside from the stress.

I walk down to Dom's house and find him in his room awake.

"What are you doing up?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?" I ask.

"Everything."

He holds his arms out to me and I walk over and pour myself into him.

I have to tell him. My heart is beating out of my chest.

I pull back to look him in the eye. Then I do the dumbest thing that I've ever done in my life. I kiss him. Even as I'm doing it I know it's wrong and I should stop myself. But I don't. A thought crossed my mind when I looked into his eyes that I can't shake. I could have a piece of Tony right here with me forever.

Stupid! But I don't stop. Dom and I touch each other frantically and can't wait to get to each other. We still have the desperate need to feel something. It's the only thing that has made us feel anything since Tony died. But there's a huge difference between now and two days ago. One of us wasn't a liar and manipulative and despicable. And even though I know all of this, I still have sex with Dom right there, no condom and no birth control and no pulling out.

I'm disgusted with myself when it's over, because I realize it was a rush. More than just the high from the sex. A rush from the deceptive and forbidden elements. Who would do this to someone they love? I'm sick to my stomach again, but it's because of me and my actions.

What would Dom think of me if he knew what I did?

I push myself closer to him and squeeze him tighter and he returns my hug.

It's easy to hug someone and love them when you don't know they are lying to you. I'm sorry Dom, that was stupid. I won't ever do something like that again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

As Letty curls up closer to me I have the strangest of thoughts. I want to start my life with her, now, today. You never know how much time you have with someone you love. But I can't say that. I can't tell her this now. She'll think it's a reaction to my Dad dying. It is, but not in that way. I also don't want to pressure her at such a young age.

It would make it so much easier to get what I want if our love making session just happened to get her pregnant. A fluke, some impossible chance we created a baby. A grandbaby for Tony to look down on. That thought makes me smile.

I put my hand on her hip and discreetly move it over to her lower belly and leave it there.

Dom what are you thinking? Letty takes her pills like clockwork, there are no oops happening. Besides that she'll be seventeen in a month. Come on, a baby at seventeen.

But you never know how much time you have. A baby with her eyes and smile, with the middle name Tony. That wouldn't be bad at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Firstly, Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto here is the drama you've been waiting for. Every chapter I wrote between now and our initial talk, I was dying to get here. Who doesn't want a little possible pregnancy drama in their life? **

**Secondly, this is another one of those times that I was writing something that went somewhere completely different. I was supposed to stop with her freaking out and calling her doc or talking to her Mom. I don't know how we got here. Oh well, the story goes, where the story goes. **

**Thanks for reading it! Please review it! **


	55. Baby

**Chapter 55 – Baby **

_**Letty **_

I'm completely freaked out. After I got my head on straight and thought about what I could have possibly done I went into full blown anxiety mode. What's really bad is, I can't tell anyone. Sure, I could have talked to Dom or Luz before purposefully having sex with no birth control. When it was still a mistake. When I really just forgot with all that was going on. Sure Luz would have been stressed, but never mad at me. Dom, what have been anxiously awaiting my period with me. But now, I can't tell anyone about this. Dom would flip out now and I'm pretty sure Luz would kill me. That's if I'm not pregnant. If I am, she'd wait until I had the baby and then murder me!

Baby! What the fuck is wrong with you Letty? But I know exactly what it is. I'm messed up. I've never had my Dad die before. It's no excuse, but I'm using it anyway.

"Letty, where are you?" Mia snaps me out of my thoughts.

"I'm here, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Today, I'm nervous."

"Yeah, I don't know if I want to go there."

We're headed to the track for the races today. It's been a week since Tony died there. There is going to be a tribute to him and we're all going. Mia doesn't want to go see where Tony died. But she wants to honor his memory at the place he loved so much. I can relate, I have no desire to relive that scene. Although, I haven't stopped reliving it since it happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

After working on the Charger a bit, I towed her back to the garage at my house. I felt a sense of relief to have her back home. I rub my hand over the hood and smile. At least something is normal in this life again. I close the garage on her and head to Luz's for her and the girls.

They all come out when I get there. Mia gives me a hug and grabs my hand.

"I'll drive," Luz says.

She takes on everything. I hope she doesn't break.

* * *

><p>We get to the track early before the race starts. There are a lot of people hugging us and talking to us and it's the funeral all over again. I have no desire to talk to anyone. Luz senses my feelings and starts deflecting the attention away from me.<p>

I turn to see Letty standing as still as a statue looking at the spot where…it happened. I know this is one of those moments when Letty is fighting to keep it together. This is one of the times when the worst thing you can do is try to comfort her or talk to her. I just step back and let her be.

* * *

><p>We sit through the tribute to my Dad which is a great honor. It meant more to me than the funeral ever could because this is where he was the living his dream. He loved this place and these people, all the smells and the sights. He lived to come here and race. But he could also come and be a spectator and still be happy. That blacktop was my Dad's other home.<p>

I go down into the pits with Jake after the races are done for the day.

"This is stuff of your Dad's. I thought you should have it back."

Jake hands me a few things, but I open the toolbox. My Dad used these for his passion.

I lose focus on what's going on around me. I pick up my Dad's wrench. I think about how many times he must have used this thing.

"Dom," I don't want to look up when I hear my name. I'm so tired of everyone wanting to talk to me. "Dom, I'm sorry."

I look up and I see Kenny Linder standing in front of me. He's standing and living and breathing and talking to me. How can he be talking to me?

His mouth is moving but I can't hear anything but my own pulse banging in my ears. My Hell I've been living in consumes me at that moment. He has to feel this pain too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luz <strong>_

I'm watching Dominic collect his father's things. My baby. I wish I could take this away from all of them.

"I didn't think he would come here today." I hear someone say. "I mean he essentially murdered Toretto."

I look at who the women in front of me are talking about and pointing to. It's Kenny Linder, the man who raced Tony last week and caused the accident. He's walking toward Dominic. I start to try to make my way through the crowd but they are far away from where I am in the stands.

I see Dom look up at Linder and go rigid and I pick up the pace.

"Excuse me." "Sorry, I need to get by." "Excuse me."

Before I know it Dom lifts the wrench he has in his hand and hits Linder across the face with it and then immediately again on the top of the head.

"Dominic, NO!" He can't hear me.

I'm pushing through faster, but the crowd is dense now because so many people are watching. Jake and another man try to pull Dom off. Dom throws them both off of him and puts more force behind each of those blows. It's like someone is hitting him instead of the other way around. I feel each hit. It causes me pain watching him lose control like this. Someone else tries to get him off and gets a hit with the wrench and never does Dominic stop hitting Linder.

I finally get to the front of the crowd.

"Dominic! Dominic!"

I move closer but keep my distance. He would never intentionally hurt me, but still.

"DOMINIC!"

Finally! He snaps out of it and looks up at me. He looks down at Linder and he's eyes bulge and he drops the wrench and moves backward.

I look down at the man on the ground and he's face doesn't even look like a face anymore. The medics are all over him trying to help him.

I run to him, he's sitting on the ground limp covered in blood. Everyone has moved away from him. Looking at him with fear. I look at him and know he's nothing to be afraid of. All I see is my baby. I take him in my arms just like when he was 10 years old and on the day he became my son.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to."

"Shhhh." I soothe him and hold him. "I know you didn't."

I lean close to his ear. "Don't say anything else." I have to protect him as much as I can from the trouble I know is coming.

He looks at me and I shake my head and pull him back to me. I know this is the last time I'll be getting to hold my baby for awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - *sigh* I need to write an AU fic where none of this happens but we still have Luz. This is too sad for me. **

**Anyways, I hope you aren't bored with it yet. I still have a lot more to write. I had contemplated ending this story around this point and writing sequels. One of their time apart and one leading up to the events in FF1. But instead I'm keeping it as one long story. **

**Thanks for reading and sorry my ramblings at the end of the chapters are getting longer. Please review! **


	56. Deal

**Chapter 56 – Deal **

_**Letty **_

It is horrible. Dom nearly beat Linder to death. He's been rushed to the hospital and the police are attempting to talk to Dom. Luz has her arm around him and Mia and I are standing next to them.

"He absolutely will not answer any questions without a lawyer present and until he sees a medic."

"Why does he need a medic?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't understand because you aren't a doctor or nurse. But he clearly is in shock and can't answer questions in this state."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I'm a nurse. If you continue to question him, I will make sure his lawyer is aware that you questioned him in a diminished capacity."

"Don't go anywhere."

The cops walk away and start talking to members of the crowd. Finally, the medics make it over to Dom and check him out. It's like he's not even there. Dom has always had a temper there is no doubt about that. But he'd never do something like this, not if he was in his right mind.

How bad is this going to be?

James pushes through the crowd and gets to us.

"Damn, I wish I had stayed past the tribute. Have the police tried to question him?"

"They have." Luz tells me.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

The medics finish up.

"I recommend he go to the hospital. There is nothing we can do for him here, but I think he could stand to see a doctor."

"Good, very good." James says.

I don't see what's good about this for Dom. Hospitals and cops. But I'm so glad he did it. Linder killed Tony and walked away without a scratch. He should pay. I can't believe he would even approach Dom.

But Luz already told Mia and I that we were too far away and didn't see anything. But I saw everything and I don't feel guilty to remember that with every blow I was hoping Dom would kill him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

So I've been in county lockup for three weeks. This judge is being a hard ass and denied me bail, since it's unclear of how much damage I did to Linder, they don't want to risk releasing me.

"I can't in good conscious grant you bail after seeing the photographs of Mr. Linder's injuries and not knowing the full extent of the damage."

They charged me with attempted murder due to the severity of his injuries. My Dad's injuries were much more severe and no one charged him with anything. He just got to walk around the race track. He's sorry! Sorry would mean something if my Dad was alive to accept his fucking apology. The DA is right about one thing, I did want him dead. I didn't plan to kill him though.

I walk into the private room where I meet with my lawyer. I'm surprised to see Luz, Mia and Letty all there. Luz hugs me before I even get over the shock of seeing her and then Mia. Letty sits next to the empty chair just looks surly. Typical. I smile to myself.

I sit next to her and immediately grab her hand under the table. She glances over at me and then looks away.

I've missed a lot of stuff of over the past 3 weeks. I wonder what's going on with her that I don't know about. How bad is her grief now that I'm not there and she has my absence to deal with. I've seen these women almost everyday of my life so far and now I'm missing days at a time. How much more will I miss?

James sighs heavily. "So the DA wants this done quickly. They are pushing the attempted murder charges and are adamant that if this goes to trial that's what you're charged with. The photos of Linder's injuries are very damaging. And we don't know what he or the witnesses will say on the stand after months to work and rework their stories."

"What are you saying James?" Luz asks, struggling to keep calm.

"An attempted murder trial wouldn't be good for us. With your physique and those photos the jury won't listen to anything you have to say."

He rubs his hand over his face.

"Are you saying there is nothing you can do?" Mia asks.

"The DA wants to offer us a deal. They'll drop the charge to assault with a deadly weapon, there is a maximum of 4 years and they are offering 2."

"Two years!" I knew Letty was listening but everyone else seems surprised that she was paying attention.

"Is that really a good deal?" Mia asks. "Two years is a long time."

"Yes, but an attempted murder conviction carries a minimum of 10 years and a maximum of 20."

20 years. I knew how serious this was, but to hear that out loud. 20 years. I'd be the age my Dad was when he died. I'd miss my whole life. I look over at Letty and then at Mia and Luz. I'd miss everything.

"Take the deal."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

I can't believe that Dom agreed to be locked in a cage for 2 years. As angry as I am and as much as I want to try and stop him, I stay quiet. I know gambling with 10-20 years isn't an option. But a guaranteed 2 years is a kick in the stomach. Now I have a whole new wave of nausea hit.

What does this deal mean for our family?

* * *

><p><strong>AN – No clue if my numbers for sentencing and such are correct. Goggle says they are. Isn't that enough? lol **

**Anyways, like I said. A lot was changed over the four months. Please review! I'm so happy you guys/gals are still reading it. **


	57. Tests

**Chapter 57 – Tests **

_**Mia **_

I keep going over and over it all in my mind. My Dad is dead. My brother is in jail for the next 2 years of his life. I hate going to my house. My boyfriend is living and New York and I have to tell him I'm not coming to join him in the fall like we planned. I'm not even going to college. I'm barely functioning through high school. I also have to tell Luz I'm not going to college. How did everything get so messed up?

My Dad told me that car the Dom and Letty have been worshiping since he died was lucky. He drove it and Rafe found out where we lived, he worked on it the day before he died, Dom worked on it the morning he beat Linder into a stupor. If you ask me that car is a damned curse.

What I'm really getting tired of is Letty? I hate seeing her like this. Angry Letty and sad Letty I can handle. But she's anxious all the time and doesn't eat. She's always tapping a pin or jingling her leg and I just want to slap her. I want to move out of her room into the guest room but I don't want to hurt her feelings. But if I don't I think I'm going to kill her.

I wouldn't even mind having a nice yelling and screaming show down with her. But I doubt she would show any emotions.

I know I should let her deal in her own way, she sure let me when I was the walking dead for the first couple weeks. But now, I just want to fight with someone, yell at someone and vent and whatever else and Letty's not even here for me to do it with.

She comes home from school late and I wonder where she's been. I got a ride with a friend and she knew I didn't need a ride, but I'm still irked that she left without saying anything.

"Hey girl."

"Hey." She doesn't even look at me.

"Where were you?"

"Oh I went to work on the final presentation for my government class."

"Oh."

I feel like she's hiding stuff from me and I've never felt like that before. I want to bring it up but I feel like I can't. I've never felt like **_that_** before either. This is so awkward.

"Letty, I…"

"I don't really feel like talking. I'm just going to go for a drive. I'll see you later."

She drops her stuff and turns around and walks out without saying anything else.

What the hell? Luz is at work. Letty walked out. Dom's in jail. Vince and the boys are trying to keep the garage running. Dad's dead. That just leaves Mia.

I got into the bathroom to take a shower. I go to throw some trash away and I'm shocked when I look in the trash can. Is that what I think it is? I grab a paper towel and move things around.

Oh shit! That's a pregnancy test. I pull it out. Wait, that's **_two_** pregnancy tests. I take that one out too. I sit them both on the counter. Letty's been taking pregnancy tests? That's what she's so anxious about. I look in the medicine cabinet and find unopened packs of birth control pills. More than I have left.

I look back at the two tests on the counter. One negative and one positive. I guess she took one later than the other. I guess she has a reason to be anxious and jittery.

Letty's pregnant! Oh my gosh Letty's pregnant! I'm going to be an aunt. Dom's going to be a DAD!

Oh no! Dom is going to miss his baby being born. He's going to miss more than a year of its life. Letty's having a baby with Dom, without him.

Letty's pregnant and didn't even tell me. Letty's pregnant. What's our family going to do now?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

I have to get away from the house. I just drive a couple blocks and park. I need to throw up again. I'm so stressed out. So I took the test. I can't believe I finally took it.

I haven't gotten my period and it's way overdue. I'm throwing up everyday. When I'm not throwing up, I'm nauseous. It never goes away. I can't eat and when Luz forces me to eat, just throw it up. I took the test.

I'm scared to talk to Mia. She just started to act mildly human again. I really not interested in her going back into her shell. I just want her to feel better. Well, as best she can.

And that fucking asshole Dom! He's telling me to move on with my life while he's gone. Not to wait for him. This is not the time for your noble bullshit! You asshole! Besides you can't ask me to stay with you forever and then beg me to leave when things get hard. Are you really stupid enough to think I work that way? I'm here, no matter what. We're here?

I still have to make sure Luz is safe going back and forth from work, because the cops still haven't caught Rafe. They have no problem arresting Dom and putting him away. When there are people who love him and need him and he's in jail. Little people who need him. But that trash Rafe is running around free.

I still have to work and go to school. Tony's death is still ripping away at me bit by bit.

And I took the test. I'm going to throw up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mia <strong>_

When Letty gets home I'm going to kill her for keeping this from me. Then we're going to get ready to have a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for reading this. Please share your thoughts in the reviews. **


	58. Again

**Chapter 58 – Again **

_**Letty **_

I come back home and go to get a drink of water. I'm in the kitchen and I hear a pack of rhinos running down my steps. When I turn around there is only Mia. She has this wild and slightly deranged look on her face.

"What?"

"What! What! That's all you have to say to me is what?" Mia's yelling at me and I have no clue where this is coming from. "You're pregnant and you didn't even tell me!"

My hand starts shaking and I have to put my glass down.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Not the way I should! How long have you known?"

"I suspected for awhile now. But I haven't known that long. How do _**you**_ know?"

"What's a while now! What's not that long? Long enough for you to be taking pregnancy tests!"

Yikes, how does Mia know I took the test. I buried that sucker under some toilet paper.

"Did you dig through the trash?"

"I did! And it's a damn shame that I have to find out this way."

So it was positive. Damn it!

"We've been best friends, _**sisters**_, for our whole lives. How could you not tell me? You're pregnant, that's my niece or nephew. When were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to. I just needed some time to get my bearings and confirm everything. It's not like it's something I can keep a secret from you."

"How much time do you need? You had time to take 2 tests!"

Two tests? I only took one this morning.

"Mia, I don't have any clue what you're talking about."

"Letty, I can't believe this! Are you going to try to keep hiding things from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you! You know more than I do!"

Mia now looks as confused as I feel.

"What?"

"I didn't even look at the test when I took it this morning. I threw in the trash right after I peed on it and threw toilet paper on top and ran downstairs."

"You didn't look at it?"

"No, it's not like I really need to. I haven't had a period since the week before Tony died. I'm throwing up every chance I get." I slump down in the chair next to me. "I'm just not ready to see that damn plus sign."

"Did you look at the first one?"

"What first one? There is only one."

"No there's two."

"I'm pretty sure that with how traumatic it was to pee on that thing I'd remember doing it twice."

Mia puts her hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you talking about Letty?"

"I took one test! Not two."

"But there are two tests up there."

My head is starting to hurt. Mia walks out of the kitchen and heads upstairs. I'm too curious not to follow her. When we get to my room on my dresser on a paper towel are two home pregnancy tests.

"So both of these aren't yours?"

I fold my arms across my chest.

"No, I'm 100% sure I only took _**one**_ test."

"And you didn't look at it?"

"No, I bolted."

She walks closer to the dresser and looks at them.

"Well, there is one pregnant and one not pregnant person in this house."

I look at them both. Mia's right. There are two tests and they both have different results. I turn back to her.

"Is it yours?"

"Hell no!"

Of course not. She wouldn't have just spent all this time going back and forth with me if it were. So it has to be…

"Luz." Mia says out loud. Then she covers her hands over her mouth. "Do you think it could be Dad's?"

Oh, this is getting more and more fucked up by the second.

"My bigger concern right now Mia, is if it's her or me?"

I sit on my bed up against the headboard. This is straight out of an episode of the Young and the Restless. Mia sits in front of me.

"Please clue me in here Letty."

"Okay, I will. But I'll warn you now, that most of this is pretty fucked up. And you're going to think I'm the worst person in the world after you hear it all." Mia doesn't say anything, but she does look worried. "That week after Tony died, Dom and I were so messed up. We had sex at the garage after the funeral."

I look at Mia to see how messed up she thinks I am. She looks okay and she doesn't say anything.

"It wasn't even sex really. I mean it was. But it was really more of a pulse check to see if we were really still here. Two days later I realize I haven't been taking my pills. I completely forgot about it. So I start to panic and call Dr. Morgan. She tells me about waiting to the pack is done and to use condoms and all that."

I stop. I look at Mia.

"If you think I'm upset or something about you having sex with Dom after Dad died. I'm not. There is no play by play handbook to deal with losing someone you love."

I exhale and keep going. "I go down to Dom's to tell him what's going on with the pills and all and I end up not telling him. I start thinking all these thoughts, about having a little piece of Tony and how much I love him and…"

I cover my face. Mia pulls my hands down and holds them.

"And?"

"And I didn't say anything to him. I had sex with him and never said a word. No condom, no nothing."

Mia's eyes get big for a second.

"That's not like you at all."

"I know! I feel horrible about it. Even moreso, knowing that I could have created this," I touch my stomach, "with a lie."

"Firstly, it's not a lie. It's just as much Dom's responsibility to prevent you from getting pregnant as it is yours. And birth control fails even when you're taking them like you're supposed to. So if he put all that on you, it's his fault too. Two people made that baby! Secondly, it may not even have been that time. It could have been the time before that after the funeral. Thirdly, there's nothing that being upset with yourself and beating yourself up is going to accomplish. Not for you, not for Dom and definitely not for whoever's coming in a few months."

I feel so much weight being lifted off me hearing Mia talk. I should have been confiding in her all along. I just was so afraid she'd be as upset with me as I was with myself.

"Do you have a plan for telling Dom? I'll go with you."

"So if things weren't bad enough. He broke up with me."

"What!"

"Yeah, he says, I deserve better and I shouldn't put my life on hold for him. Like I have a choice." I think harder. "Oh and that he wants me to have all the experiences I would miss otherwise."

"Man, I thought it would take him at least a six or seven months to this start this bullshit." Mia says, knowing her brother well.

"The catalyst was prom. He thinks I should find someone to go with. Like I ever wanted to go to prom anyway!"

"Well, I think you should still go to prom."

"Don't start Mia, if I hear one more thing about it's part of high school, I'll lose it."

"I'll back off, for now. Let's go get another test and see where we're at. We need to find out if you're pregnant or not."

"Mia, I've been here, I'm definitely pregnant."

"Well, let's confirm. Then we'll figure out how to tell Dom."

"And talk to Luz about her test! She has some explaining to do!"

I get up and go over to the top drawer in my dresser and find the pink box next to my bras. I shake it at Mia.

"I bought a two pack."

I walk to the bathroom to take the test again. It's way less scary than it was earlier. I'm so happy that I have my friend for this. I realize while I'm waiting for the test with Mia, it's the first time in weeks that I'm not nauseous.

* * *

><p><strong>AN = I don't own Young and the Restless either. I wonder which would make me richer, YR or FF. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review this chapter. I'm so dramatic! I hope you're getting what you signed up for. lol  
><strong>


	59. Different

**Chapter 59 –Different  
><strong>

_**Letty **_

It's says 5 minutes. I leave it in the bathroom and come back into the room with Mia.

"What do you want to talk about for the next 4 minutes and 40 seconds?"

"How's your gov research project coming along?"

"Almost done. It's the dumbest thing ever. Who needs a project to understand how government works and what kinds of systems are in place throughout the world? And why do you need a partner for that? I mean how do you co-write a research paper?"

"I know. I did that last semester. I ended up just doing the whole paper myself. It made my life so much easier."

"So why haven't you sent back any acceptance letters? You're running out of time."

We both look over at the stack of yeses sitting on my desk. Mia got into a grand total of 19 schools. There came a point that we just stopped expecting anyone to say no. She has her pick of five New York schools to attend.

"I don't want to go to college anymore."

"Don't do that."

"Do what Letty?"

"Don't ruin your dream, your Dad's dream and all our dream for you because a fucked up set of circumstances came your way."

Mia starts playing with her fingers and avoiding eye contact with me.

"It feels wrong to leave you and Luz right now. There are barely any of us left."

"Firstly, Luz and I are strong! And you know I'll come visit you and New York City, in the warm months. Just because Tony's gone and Dom's locked up doesn't mean we're not all still a family. V will still be here. You'll visit us. We'll visit you. It'll work."

"As much as I love Jason, I don't want to leave my family for something that's not a 100% sure thing. I considered just going locally, but I'm just so tired of school. It doesn't mean anything to me right now."

"Right now, nothing means too much. But September is far away. Pick two schools, one in New York and one here. Give them a yes and see how you feel in September. If you still don't want to go, don't. But at least you have a spot if you realize it's still what you want."

I can tell she's thinking over my idea. She looks over at the clock.

"Alright. If you're not pregnant I'll say yes to two schools and decide later. If you are, there's no way I'm going to even consider New York, not if we're adding to our family. So I'll pick a local school only. But I'm not going to promise I'm going to school anywhere. Just that I'm saving a spot just in case."

"That's all I want. Give yourself a chance to think. I, on the other hand, am out of time."

I get up to go to the bathroom.

I look down at the test and my I stomach does a back flip and I feel dizzy. I can't believe this. It's negative! I'm not pregnant. Then why the hell have I been so sick? I don't know. But I'm not pregnant. I've never been so relieved about anything in my life.

"Negative!" Mia says over my shoulder.

I hug her really tightly! My shadow is back!

* * *

><p>"Definitely negative." Dr. Morgan confirms, a few days later.<p>

She squeezed me in for an appointment.

"So why haven't I gotten my period?"

"Given all you've told me that has happened in your family and the pregnancy scare, it's probably stress. That's a lot for one person to have happen in such a short period of time. You have to find a way to relax and calm down. Your body is overworked and overstressed. That's why you're so sick. And you definitely have to eat. If you're too nauseous to eat a meal, eat lots of small snacks throughout the day."

"So stress can make you miss your period for this long?"

"Yep, stress and improper eating habits, definitely can affect your cycles. How are you sleeping?"

"I'm not."

"If you feel like all this is more than you can handle, I can recommend someone you can talk to."

"No, that's okay."

She smiles a half smile at me.

"Okay. Well, Letty, if you haven't gotten your period back in three months, I want you to come back here for a follow-up visit. As always call me if you need anything."

When she's done, I go out to the waiting room to meet Mia.

"So?"

"Still no," I say and I can't fight the smile coming over my face. "Baby free!"

Mia smiles too. "That's good! When you and my brother have kids one day, I want him to be there for every second of it."

I roll my eyes. "Sweet," I say full of sarcasm.

"No, not sweet. I know you're going to make him suffer for every second of it. It'll be wonderful to watch!"

We laugh out to the car.

"Now, we have to deal with the fact that we're getting a sibling." I mention.

Mia tears up and sighs. "Nothing in our lives is the same as it was 2 months ago."

"Yeah, not even us. We're so different that I don't even recognize us anymore."

I know for sure I'm not the same. I'd give anything to have my old life back. Or at least Dom to walk with through this new one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So thoughts on the way the test turned out? Let me know how you liked the drama. **

**Also, if you like Luz and Tony in this story you should check out the one shot I wrote. It's called Eleven Years. It's some Luz and Tony if he didn't die in that crash. Let me know you're thoughts over there too. **

**Thanks for reading as always! **


	60. Thursdays

**Chapter 60 – Thursday**

_**Letty **_

So there has been no mention of the pregnancy so far and Mia and I have known for almost a week. We're both too chicken to ask her about it. How can I expect her to talk to me when I didn't even confide in her?

She's so weighed down with all she has to deal with. I figure she has a reason for not telling us. She's using her own savings to pay the mortgage at Dom and Mia's house until the insurance claim for Tony's death is paid. I offered her money from racing to pay it and she just laughed and said she has plenty of money saved up for stuff like this, she's just tired of battling them. Dom even told her to take the near 30,000 dollars he has at the house. She said no to that too. She's doing everything all on her own because 'she's the parent'. She's overcompensating for Tony's absence.

The good news is she switched to a set daytime shift and is off every Sunday and Thursday. She and Katrina work the same shift except the one day Katrina works overnights and have been carpooling together. It makes me feel much better that she's not alone that much. If for whatever reason she drives herself, security meets her at her car and walks her back to her car when her shift ends.

She visits Dom every Sunday after mass and every Thursday. Most Sundays we go with her. But Thursdays it's just the two of them. See never misses a visit with him. I know she just wants him home with her.

I worry about her as much as I admire her. All this stress and nonstop worrying and wondering. None of us is feeling the pressure and pain from all of this like Luz. But all of us has had our moment to show it. I wonder when she'll get hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

It's Thursday. Every Thursday Luz is here. Never fail. And every Thursday I walk into the visiting room and her face lights up like I was coming down to breakfast. Never a sign of what she's carrying on her shoulders. Never a complaint or frustration. And every Thursday it's like a kick in the gut to see her. On Sunday's when the girls are with her it's not as bad. I'm thinking about Letty and where her head's at. I'm thinking about Mia and her college plans that she doesn't talk about. I'm thinking about their graduation and summer plans. But on Thursday…

On Thursday there is nothing to distract from the sheer agony I feel looking at Luz. I love it when she comes and I hate it. I feel like the biggest disappointment and failure to my family when I see her in that visiting room. My whole life she took care of me. This is the time I should be taking care of her. I should be making sure those girls are taken care of so she can grieve my father. Paying bills at my own house so she can take off work if she needs to. There are a hundred things I should be doing instead of sitting in this jail cell and I probably don't even know half of them.

My entire life my parents have been trying to teach me to control my temper. To find another way other than my fists. To walk away. And I never listened. I never tried. I realized that up until now, I never truly had anything to be angry about. I should have been able to control myself when I saw Linder. But I failed my family when I hit him with that wrench. My Dad would be disappointed in me. And seeing Luz as the head of our family reminds me of that every Thursday.

I wrap her in a strong hug when I get over to her.

"Hi Luz, how are you?"

"I'm blessed, I have three healthy children. So don't you do anything that'll change that."

"No, how are _**you**_ doing?"

She always puts a positive spin on things.

"I'm okay Dominic. There is a lot to do and think about and take care of. But I'm handling it."

I sigh heavily. "I'm sorry, I'm not home. I should be there."

She leans forward and kisses my cheek.

"Just worry about staying safe and getting back to us. We'll all be there when you get there. Now what's this I hear about you breaking up with my daughter?"

"You know about that huh?"

"Of course I do! Now let me give you some motherly advice."

I sit back in my chair and wait.

"Don't say things you don't mean. Especially not now. When people are grieving and in pain they do things they wouldn't normally do. Don't give people a reason to do things they wouldn't normally to. I admire and respect your intentions but don't say things you don't mean."

Luz always knows me so well. I didn't want to break things off with Letty. But I don't want her not doing things she wants to do because she's waiting on me. I don't even know how things are going to be on the other side of two years. I know I'll never not love her and want her, but I don't want her to feel like she can't leave me if she wants to.

"Two years is a long time to be alone Luz."

"Ha! Honey, try 17 years. 2 years is nothing in the grand scheme. But I get what you mean."

"I just don't want her missing anything because she's waiting on me."

"And you aren't missing anything?"

"Letty didn't do anything and shouldn't have to put her life on hold for me."

Luz leans closer to me.

"I want to make one thing very clear to you. You didn't do anything wrong either. As far as I'm concerned that man murdered your father and walked away. If I'd had that wrench in my hand, he'd be dead."

I have never heard Luz talk like this about anyone. But the look in her eyes tells me she's telling the truth.

"He wouldn't blame you Dom."

"I think he'd be disappointed in me. He always wanted me to get my temper under control."

"But your Dad always had an edge when it came to protecting and standing up for his family. You're not a disappointment to your Dad. I'm so sorry you're here. You don't deserve this."

"None of us do."

"None of us deserve anything that is coming our way lately. But we'll make it through it all."

I feel like we're not just talking about my Dad dying and me being in jail. Yet another thing I don't know. These women are my everything. I can't wait to get back to them. I just hope there is still room for me in their lives when this is all over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I cannot believe I have over 200 reviews. Thanks for reading! Keep up the reviews! **

**I do want to say I'm kind of swamped this week, I have quite a few extra kiddos and not much time to write. I'm not flaking, just a little busy.  
><strong>


	61. Together

**Chapter 61 – Together **

_**Letty **_

I'm sitting in homeroom waiting for the day to get started. I still sit with Mike and we're still friends but just like everything else it's different. He walks in and I look up at him.

"Morning Let," he says.

"What's up Mike?"

"Nothing."

Our conversations used to be so casual and we used to have a good time. But as we sit there waiting for first period to start, I struggle for something to say to him. Then I remember something I overheard a week or so ago.

"Hey, I heard you broke up with Kayla."

He kind of sits up straighter and looks at me.

"Uh, yeah like two weeks ago."

"Come on man, I sit next to you everyday in multiple classes why didn't you tell me that?"

"Letty, you have bigger things to worry about."

"Exactly. It would be nice to talk about some small stuff for a change. What kind of best friend are you?"

"Not a good one! I completely suck! I should be burdening you with my small problems all the time."

I feel the awkwardness and tension between us melt away.

"That's right and don't you forget it. So what happened?"

Throughout the day in multiple classes Mike and I catch up. This is the first normal conversation that I've had since Tony died. It's not about funerals or jail visits or court dates or pregnancy tests. It's about stupid stuff that doesn't matter in the least.

After school we're at our lockers talking while I'm waiting on Mia.

"So what's it like with him in jail?"

"Pretty fucked up actually. But we're dealing."

"No Letty, what's it like for you?"

I exhale and don't answer. Mike knows I don't want to answer and keeps the conversation going.

"I think it's pretty wrong for him to even be there. I mean that guy killed his Dad."

"You don't have to sell me on how wrong it is."

"Well, I'm glad we talked today Letty. I'm sorry that I didn't know what to say before."

"It's fine. We already established you weren't doing a great job at being my best friend."

I give him a slight smile and he returns it.

Mia walks over to us.

"Hey girl. Hey Mike."

"Hi Mia. I heard you're going to be valedictorian. You working on your speech?"

Mia looks shocked. "Oh, I forgot about all that. I'll get to it."

I don't envy Mia for one heartbeat, but I'm still proud of her.

"Where are you going in the fall Mike?" Mia asks him.

"I'm actually going to Washington State."

"What's with LA people going to cold places?" I say.

"Man, I love cold weather. My aunts, uncles and cousins live up there. We go every year at Christmas and I love it. Snowball rights, sledding, the works!"

"I just don't see the appeal of snow."

"Is it true about you and Kayla?" Mia is always in someone's romantic life.

"Yeah, unfortunately, it didn't work out. Are you going to prom Mia now that Jason left?"

"Yeah, I'm going. He'll be back for prom."

Mike turns to me. "I'm assuming you're not going. Since Dom isn't here."

"No, but I wouldn't be going either way though. I'm not into that kind of thing."

Mia pushes me. "You're not into anything. Come with me, please!"

Mia could be down in the dumps and crying her eyes out, but she can still manage to get excited about prom. I do not get it. She's not the only one. Everyone seems to lose it when it comes to this prom stuff.

I remember three years ago when Dom went to prom. Luz forced Dom to go pick up his date, and bring her back to house before the prom. Tony and Luz took like three rolls of film of Dom and Amelia. Gosh, I remember Amelia, they were crazy! On and off all the time for like 2 years. Dom screwed so many sluts while they were together and she'd just take him back. Well, on their 'off' periods, but still. They'd be right back together. But they did look good going to prom.

It makes my heart ache just a little that he won't stand beside me like that.

"Uh no, I'll pass on watching you and Jason make out all night."

"Well, you could go with me," Mike slides in. "I mean since I don't have a date now and I still want to go."

Mia breaks out into a big smile. "I think it's a great idea!"

"I'm sure you do." I growl at Mia. "No, I don't think I should be going on dates while Dom is in jail."

Mia gives me a look and I give her one back. I know she's thinking that's exactly what Dom wants me to do.

"It's not a date Letty." Mia pushes. "You can go as friends. Dom wouldn't want you to miss prom. I'm sure of it."

She's walking home! I'm sure of _**that**_.

"It'll give me a chance to work on being a better friend to you." He's persistent.

"I'm not wearing a dress and shoes and such."

Mike looks me up and down.

"Jeans and a tank top work for me."

"Mike don't worry, there is no way in hell that our Mom would let her out of the house like this for prom."

"Very true." I admit. Gosh, it would make Luz so happy if I went to prom.

"Is that a yes?" Mike asks.

"It's a maybe. I'll think about it."

"Maybe means yes!" Mia says happily.

Mikes breaks out into the stupid smile. I thought that was a Toretto exclusive.

"See you later Mike. I'll let you know."

All this pressure sucks. Dom has been writing me, telling me not to miss opportunities and have to look back on what I didn't do. He says he'll feel bad if I put everything on hold for him.

He's been telling me how Tony would want me to go. That's true. That Luz deserves to see me this way. There was only so much longer I could resist. I mean I have a date who knows and understands the whole situation and who I'd actually feel comfortable around. I guess I should go?

Mia knows what Dom has been saying to me and I feel like they've been attacking from two sides. Luz hasn't been too subtle either. I can't believe I'm considering going to prom. Without him.

* * *

><p>Mia and I get home and find my Mom in the kitchen with her back towards us. She's clearly crying and won't turn around to face us.<p>

"Ma?"

"Hey girls." She still doesn't turn around to face us and keeps washing dishes.

"Did you see Dom today?" Mia's worried. "Is he okay?"

"Of course, he's fine."

She starts scrubbing the plate in her hand.

"Is it about the baby?" I don't even know how that slipped out of my mouth.

Luz spins around and drops the plate. It shatters all over the floor. Mia gapes at me in surprise. I shrug my shoulders.

"How did you know about that?"

Didn't we just have this conversation in this kitchen? I remember being on the opposite side.

"We found your test." I can barely hear Mia.

"Oh."

"You can tell us. We'd love to have a baby in the house. We'll help with diapers and rocking her at night." Mia's been getting excited about the idea of a baby in the house. "It's too quiet here."

"There's no baby girls." Her eyes are on the verge of overflowing. "I lost it. I lost the baby."

Luz is still trying to fight her tears. Mia's face drops. And I know she just got that same punch in the stomach I did.

"What!" I say.

Luz slides down onto the floor.

"I've lost everything." She's crying too hard to continue.

Mia and I go over and sit with her and wrap ourselves around her.

"Tony was gone for a week before I lost Dom and barely more than month before I lost a whole new family member. I should have protected Dom, I should have made sure he didn't go to jail. I should have kept him home with us. He needed me and I failed him."

"You didn't!" Mia shouts. "None of this is your fault. You're the only thing that's holding us all together. Dom made a mistake, but you couldn't have stopped him! No one could have!"

"We're sorry about the baby. We…" We what? "You didn't deserve this."

She just cries.

"I can't do this without him. He was the love of my life. I didn't get any time with him. I wasted eleven years. I don't know how we let so much time get away from us."

I look over at Mia and she's crying too.

"Was it…was the baby...Dad's?" Mia asks.

"No," Luz looks over at her. "No, and I feel guilty about that too." She starts a new round of tears.

"No Luz, don't! I was just wondering. I'm sorry! You shouldn't feel guilty."

"No, not that. I didn't tell him. I didn't tell Eric about the baby. He doesn't even know."

"It's not too late to tell him. He'll understand why you didn't. If he loves you he'll be there for you. We love you and we want to be here for you! Please let us." I'm pleading with her to get it. "We're old enough to handle this. You can't do it alone, but you don't have to."

"That's right we're still a family. Letty had to remind me, but we are!"

"I love you girls so much. I'm lucky to have you both."

We're going to get through all this together. I just wish there wasn't so much of it to get through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I know, it just keeps getting more and more sad. Sorry. Thanks for reading it anyways. Please review.**

**Eric if it wasn't obvious is Mr. Matthews the math teacher.  
><strong>

**Also, who remembers rolls of film? I found some old pics with the little negatives in there. I was like wow, had to reference that in this chapter. **


	62. Brother

**Chapter 62 – Brother **

_**Dom**_

I hate that fucking kid. I fucking hate him!

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, Letty I heard you."

I'm on the phone with Letty trying to keep my temper in check. When I called she wanted to tell me she decided to go to prom with that fucking Mike kid. Anyone but him I wouldn't be worried. But that kid is a little weasel and knows exactly how to play his cards! And for whatever reason she has a soft spot for him. And Letty doesn't do soft spots, so he could easily be a problem.

"You mad?"

YES!

"No, Letty I'm not mad. I told you I wanted you to go to prom."

"You're such a liar." I can hear the smirk in her voice. It turns me turn as much as if she were standing right in front of me. Damn it. I can't believe I have to wait nearly two years to touch her again. Will she still be mine to touch then? Not if he gets his way.

"I'm not lying. I want you to go have fun."

Just not too much fun.

"Whatever you say Dom. Are you going to un-break up with me now as a way to secure your 'property'?" She references our private joke.

"I just want you to be free to live your life since I'm not there with you. I don't know what it's going to be like two years from now, neither do you. You don't know what you're agreeing to."

"No Dom. You don't know what you're asking me to do. You have no choice but to be away from me. You're asking me to _**choose**_ to leave you. I can't do that. I'm not free until you're free."

I don't know what to say to that.

"I told you forever Dom. Don't make me repeat myself. Now talk to Mia before she rips my arm off."

I can't even think of a response before I'm on with Mia. But the words from that night go through my mind.

_"I need you Dom."_

_"I need you Letty. Please stay with me no matter what. Forever please."_

_"I promise."_

I didn't know what I was asking her that night. But I knew it then and I know it now, no matter what goes down we're bound to each other for life. That won't stop me from hoping that I won't drag her down with me. And it won't stop me from trying to push her into seeing sense. But I know it'll never work. Just because I know all of this, it doesn't alleviate the fact that I know that she still may give a little piece of herself to that kid too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

"Why do you want to paint your car today?"

"I don't know, looking for a change V."

"Changing anything else Letty?"

Vince is giving me his best stare down and I laugh.

"I'm serious, are you bailing on Dom now that he's in lockup?"

I don't say anything. How does he even open his mouth to say that?

"I mean, what are you doing going to the prom with that guy?"

"Get off my back. I don't need this shit from you."

"I'm serious. Everything's fucked up right now, but it's fucked up for him too. He doesn't need anything else to be worried about."

I can't believe Vince is really giving me a lesson on how to handle my relationship.

"You think he's the only one with a fucked up hand to play. I have more to deal with than you can even imagine."

"Whose fault is that? Dom went to jail and you seem to have forgotten that I'm your brother too. You think Tony's death didn't fuck me up too. But you became an army of one when Dom left. When's the last time I even saw you outside this garage? But I see or talk to Luz and Mia nearly everyday. Where the fuck is Letty? Off making dates while my best friend is locked up. You moved on from him and I guess you left me with him."

Part of me is touched that Vince even cares. But the bigger part of me is pissed. How is he going to stand here at act like I would fucking leave Dom behind to move on with my life? How can Dom ask me to? These two idiots don't know shit about me.

"Fuck you Vince! What am I supposed to do and say? 'Hey V, what's up? By the way Dom left me here pregnant and won't be back for two years and told me not to wait for him'."

"Are you pregnant?" Vince's tone completely changes.

"No! I'm not! But I spent the better part of six weeks thinking I was."

"Well, my point still stands. You should have come to me!"

"Ok, next time I'm shout it from the roof. "VINCE I MISSED MY FUCKING PERIOD'!"

Vince cringes at the word period and I laugh out loud. Bitter and humorless laughing.

"I don't give a damn what Dom said, he doesn't mean it. If he went to jail for something stupid or crazy you'd have a leg to stand on going out to date. But he went to jail for Tony! That man was everything to all of us!"

Before all this, that statement and its implications may have brought me close to tears. But I'm done with crying. It's hasn't helped anything so far. Now that statement just lights an even hotter fire under me.

"You can buy a one way ticket straight to hell Vince! I know Dom doesn't mean it and even if he did that has nothing to do with my side of things. He's going to have do more than send me letters and call me talking bullshit if he thinks us apart is what he wants. As far as me dating I can spend time with anyone I fucking please. And it still won't be your damn business. You don't need to worry about me holding Dom down. I've got that covered. I don't give a damn what you _**think**_ is going on. If you were really my brother like you're bitching about you'd know better. If you think a jail cell and two years can come between Dom and I you don't know shit!"

I throw the tool I'm holding in his general direction.

"If you were so concerned about Vince and Letty you could have come to me! But you didn't take one second to talk to me until you were concerned about Dom. So maybe you should reconsider if we're as close as you claim we are. _**Brother**_." I spit that last word at him with so much venom.

I walk out of the garage. I'm done. The Letty I was is dying along with everything else in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I wanted Vince to vent some of the frustrations I got in the reviews. I can see how annoying/frustrating Mike is. He was just supposed to be a person in chapters 2 and 3 to annoy Dom while he was fighting his feelings for Letty. But he's grown into a major pain in Dom's behind. **

**Plus, I wanted see some Letty and Vince interaction.**

**Let me know what you think in the reviews. Thanks for reading this story! **


	63. Prom

**Chapter 63 – Prom **

_**Letty **_

There's a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's V."

I open the door to find Vince standing on my porch looking like a lost puppy. He's holding a basketball.

"Want to go play a game?"

"Sure, let me change."

Vince walks in.

"Sorry."

"Accepted."

"If that guy crosses the line, I'll kick his ass."

"If he crosses the line, I'll let you kick his ass. But I draw that line, not you."

I go upstairs to change.

* * *

><p>"This is so stupid. Why would anyone wear this? You can't even breathe in it."<p>

I'm with Mia and Luz attempting to buy a prom dress and it is absolute torture.

"Well, you only have about three more days to pick one." Mia says.

Luz hands me another dress to try on. "I don't like that one Letty. Try this purple one."

"No, Ma. I want black."

"Just try it out."

"Does it come in black?"

She pushes the dress into my hands and shoves me into the dressing room.

We've been at this for days. Why would anyone go through this? I don't give a damn about what I wear.

I come back out wearing the purple dress.

"I don't like this either Luz." Mia says.

"How about I just wear the dress that I wore to your birthday dinner last year Luz?"

"That was a beautiful night. You looked so lovely."

"You can't wear a dress you've already worn to prom." Mia says.

"Why not? Why have two dresses that I'm never going to wear again in my closet?"

"It's a special night honey. You should have a new dress." Luz tells me.

Luz hands me two more dresses and neither of them are black.

"Ma, I want a black one."

"I know and you can get a black one. I just want to see you in these."

When it's over I manage to get a short black dress that I actually like. It's not the long flowing dress that Mia's wearing and it's not short and trashy like the sluts will be wearing. It's classy and pretty. I refused to buy shoes though. Mia has hundreds of pairs of shoes that I can borrow from.

"I like the color you painted your car Letty. It's very girly." I know Mia is making fun of me.

"I'm girly!"

"You know Mia calls you a boy behind your back Letty." Luz instigates.

She seems much less burdened since telling us about the baby. She told Mr. Matthews and we had a private Memorial at the church. That seemed to help a lot. She's not exactly happy, she's just lighter. Happiness is going to take a long time for all of us.

"Does she really?"

"Yep."

"I only say that when I'm lumping you together with all the guys. You wouldn't want me to say the boys and Letty."

Luz shrugs and whispers to me. "All the time. I wouldn't take that."

"Alright, I do call you a boy all the time," Mia admits. "You act like one."

She and Luz make jokes about me for a bit.

"Are you driving your new ride to prom?" Mia asks.

"Of course and I'm hoping to wrap it up early too, so I can go racing after."

"Only you Letty."

* * *

><p>I feel so awkward when I get to Mike's house. I refused to let him pick me up, but I agreed to bring him back to my house for pictures. I knock on his door and his mom answers. I've met his parents and seen them several times, since Mike and I used to hang out a lot.<p>

"Letty?" She freezes and gapes at me surprised.

That's the same way I felt when I looked in the mirror.

"Hi Ms. Donna."

Mike appears next to her. "Come in Letty."

"Oh yes, of course come in." His Mom says snapping out of her daze.

They both step aside and I walk into the house.

"Whoa, Let! Your Mom or Mia?" Mike asks gesturing to me.

"Team effort."

"I really doubted their ability to get you out of jeans."

Mike's Dad walks down the steps and he stares at me too.

"Letty!"

"Yep, it's me."

"Wow. You look…different."

"It's prom Dad, everyone looks different."

Donna takes out her camera. "May I?"

After way too many pictures we're finally ready to go.

"Letty, you really look pretty. I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward before." His Mom says to me.

"No, you didn't. It's much better here than at my house. Trust me."

"Where's her corsage?"

"She didn't want one Mom."

"Letty you're different that's for sure. No limo, because you're driving the car you built. No corsage. Mike is very lucky."

"To have her as a best friend." He says to her through gritted teeth.

"Of course that's what I meant."

I know that's not what she meant.

After goodbyes we head to my house. After lots of pictures and tears from Luz, Mia and I are finally able to leave.

* * *

><p>When we get to prom, that's when the real fun begins. No one can believe that it's me. Let alone that I'm actually dressed for the event. People who haven't spoken to me in all four years I've been here are finding a reason to either talk to me or Mike. Their looks aren't subtle either.<p>

"I feel like I'm in the zoo." I joke with Mike once we're alone again.

"Well, who could resist a chance to stare at you? I'm glad my Mom took so many pictures."

"My Mom is going to have them all over the house."

"Want to get in line for the official picture? It's kind of short right now."

"Sure, if I don't take it I'm dead."

We walk over to the line and are two couples behind Mia and Jay. She lets the two couples get in front of her so she can be next to me.

"Having fun yet?"

"Uh, I like hanging out with you guys."

Instead of taking a traditional picture we opted to take a goofy one.

We dance a little and then find our way back to our table. Mia and Jason aren't too far behind.

"We're out of here Letty. I'll see you at home tomorrow."

"Mike and I are done too."

On the way out we see Kayla with giving us the evil eye. I don't know why, but I like that I get to her so much. I guess because of how stupid she's being. I mean, it wasn't some epic romance. It was two high school kids hanging out. Plus, I'm not even in this equation, so no point giving me dirty looks.

We also run into Mia's friend Claudia at the door.

"Mia I love your dress! And Letty, you look damn good girl."

"Thanks," we say at the same time.

"You know you're the talk of the prom. Everyone's surprised you came. But no one expected all this."

"This is all Mia's doing."

"Yes, I'm truly an artist." Mia, always so humble.

Mike and I leave the prom and go for a drive. We find ourselves parked overlooking LA, sitting on the hood of my car. I can't help but get distracted from Mike thinking about Dom and me on the hood of this car.

"I'm really glad you came to prom with me."

"I'm glad I came too. Which is shocking, because I resisted it pretty hard."

There's a pause in the conversation, but it doesn't feel strange or uncomfortable.

"So Letty, tell me what are the big plans for the summer?"

"Nothing really. Not that I had huge plans before, but my life has kind of been derailed."

What would this summer have been for Dom and me if he were here? What would Tony and I would have tackled? Where Luz and Tony would be?

"Let's make new plans."

"What do you have in mind?" Because I know there's something. With him there is always something. He's always got his moves mapped out for at least 3 steps.

"You can teach me some of the stuff you learned from your Dad. I'll be your protégé."

I laugh at him. "You can't be serious."

"Why not? I love cars, I'd love to not have to pay for the work I want done to my car before school."

"Alright, I'm up for a new challenge. You have a pretty nice car, but it could be much better."

"Sweet."

"We can't do it at the garage though. Vince will kill you."

"Just when I thought I was safe. My house is fine. I work days starting the week after graduation."

I know he's just looking for a way to spend more time with me. But I don't mind. Being with Mike is like a break from my life.

"I really hope you know how to take directions. I hate when people don't listen."

"I do." Mike tells me. "Can't wait. When do we start?"

"As soon as school is out."

I wonder why things are so easy with Mike. Like even this whole prom thing. I was on display the whole time and it just felt like all that stuff wasn't happening near me. Like Mike and I are in some kind of bubble.

Weird.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks so much for reading! Please review. **


	64. Sleepover

**Chapter 64 – Sleepover **

_**Letty **_

School's been out for a little over a month and I'm starting to feel somewhat normal again. There are huge chunks missing from my life that won't be filled by anything but the men who made them. But I'm starting to feel alive again.

It's mostly because of Mia, Luz and Vince. We've all started to try to recreate some version of our family. Mia's moved back into her house and Vince lives there with her for the most part. Luz is still with Matthews and she really does love him.

But I've been hanging out with Mike too. Nearly everyday. We work on his car, we go to movies, we watch movies all the time, we talk about stuff. I'm not as open with him as I am with Mia. But I'm definitely comfortable talking with him.

We're in his driveway working on his car. He's underneath and I'm sitting on the ground next to him telling him want to do.

His Dad pulls up from work.

"This thing is starting to look really good. She's training you well."

"Thanks. Wait until it's done and then take it for a drive."

Mike slides out. "Got it."

"Cool, now it's just waiting for your new parts." I say standing up. "They should be in tomorrow. I'll be over after work."

"Letty, you staying for dinner?" His Dad asks.

Mike's parents seem to want me around as much as he does.

"No, I'm going home to take a shower and change."

"We have showers here," Mike says to me.

"Oh how you wish."

Mike just shrugs his shoulders and looks innocent. His Mom parks and walks over to us.

"See you later Mike," I say to him.

"I know you're not leaving right before dinner." Donna complains.

"Sorry. I have to get home and change. I'm having dinner with my Mom and Mia tonight."

"Alright sweetie."

"See you."

Mike walks me the five or so steps to my car as his parents go inside.

"When you're done with dinner, come back. We can hang out until late, I don't work tomorrow."

"Well, I do work tomorrow."

"Go late."

I don't even have the desire to say no to him.

"My parents are down with you staying over, if you happen to get too tired to drive home. They'd let you move in if you wanted. I'm starting to suspect they love you more than they love me."

"I'm more lovable than you are."

"True, everyone's in love with you."

That's not the first time Mike has not so subtly told me he loved me. And I believe he means it too. But I'm in love with Dom and he accepts that and doesn't push me.

"We'll see what happens." I say. "I'll call you."

We hug goodbye like we always do and I go home. At home I shower and change.

When I get downstairs, I'm annoyed to find no mail from Dom. I miss him so much. I wish I could pick up and just go see him sometimes but I can't. Since I'm only seventeen I can't go to the prison without my parent. But as open to with Luz as I am, I just need to be able to talk to him alone. Well, as alone as you get in a prison visiting room.

Mia walks in the front door with Vince.

"Where's Luz? I thought you two were picking her up."

"She had to work a double at the last minute. So I'm going out with a group of girls from school. Want to come?"

"No, I think I'll pass. What time does she get off tonight?"

"She's going to call me when she does. I'll get her." Vince says. "I'm going out, but I'm not drinking, because she'd kill me."

Great, what the hell am I doing tonight? Mia's got plans and Vince has plans.

After those two leave, I eat cereal for dinner and try to hang out at my house. It's boring here. I'm going back to hang out with Mike. Look in the mirror at my shorts. These are way too short. I go to my closet to find clothes that won't have Mike staring at my body all night. I decide on jeans.

When I get to Mike's house, he answers the door.

"Welcome back."

I step inside.

"You hungry?"

"Sure."

We go into the kitchen and before too long we are joined by Mike's Mom.

"Hi, Ms. Donna."

"Just Donna, hi Letty."

"My Mom had to work late so we couldn't have dinner together."

"Well, you're welcome to eat as much as you'd like and stay as long as you'd like."

"Thanks."

She walks out of the kitchen.

I just don't get why his parents like me so much. I'm usually the kind of girl that parents wouldn't like.

"So I think that guy in Saving Private Ryan looked just like your boyfriend."

"Nah, I don't see it."

We went to see this movie last weekend and ever since we left we've been going back and forth about this."

"I'm telling you, Dom has a twin or something."

After I finish eating my food, Mike and I go up to his room to watch movies since his parents are in the living room.

He turns on Lethal Weapon 3 since it's the last one we have to watch before going to see the new one. I sit on his bed. He pulls up a chair and sits next to his bed.

"So you've got to see some of the movies with this guy Jet Li. I can't believe he's just making it to American films."

"Really? I guess we can see some of his movies next."

It's about time I have a movie buff to do this with and enough hours in the day to do it. No school and work when I feel like it leaves a lot of free time. We're not working on anything too complex at the garage, so it's usually jobs we can bang out in a couple of hours. And with four of us available nearly all the time it's been almost too easy even with the business we've had coming in.

After a couple hours Mike's parents come in to say goodnight.

"Want to move down to the living room?"

"No, I'm good and comfortable here."

After another few hours the two of us are laying on his bed talking. I don't know when we stopped watching movies and we started talking about stuff.

"So are you worried about being away from your family?"

"Sort of, since I'm the only child they kind of give me all their attention. So I'll be happy to be from under that, but I'll miss not being the center of someone's universe. But I'll also have all my family there. And my Mom's sisters have a lot of kids. I have 14 cousins up there."

"Wow, you have very busy aunts!"

"My Mom calls them rabbits."

"Would she ever want to move back there?"

"No, she was so happy to get away from them all. Plus, my Dad thinks her family is completely nuts and hates when we go there for Christmas and stuff. We usually go over the summer. But they are just going to come with me when I go to college and stay a couple weeks. That's the kind of stuff I won't miss."

"I think Luz is going to marry Matthews."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think he wants to ask her. I don't know. I just get this feeling whenever I'm with the two of them that it's coming."

"How do you feel about your Mom marrying your Math teacher?"

"It's not them being married that's creepy, it's the fact that he'd live at my house. I'll probably move in with Mia if they do get married."

"Would that be hard? Living with Dom's stuff in his room and stuff?""

"Yeah, it would be."

Mike and I talk about Dom often.

"I'm sorry that he's gone."

"You shouldn't be. I wouldn't be in your bed right now if he weren't."

"True. That's a plus for me," he runs his fingers over my hand. "But I'd rather you be happy."

"You make me happy."

Shit, why the fuck did I just say that?

"I mean…I don't know what I mean."

"You figure it out and let me know. I want you to be happy."

"I should go home." I sit up and look over Mike's shoulder at the clock. "It's after 3:00 in the morning."

"You can stay. I won't try anything. It's just nice having you here."

It's nice being here. This time I keep my thoughts from becoming my words.

"My life will be boring when you leave at the end of next month."

"You can come visit me. I'll take you skiing."

"Pass."

"I fully intend to be the first person to ever hit you with a snowball."

"Then I fully intend to be the first person who hits you."

We laugh for awhile.

"I'm going to go."

"Okay."

But I don't move and I don't leave.

Then there's bright light coming in and Mike is lying behind me and has his arms around me. I don't for one second get confused about who I'm lying with. If I were Dom with the first thing I'd want to do is kiss him and then more. With Mike I'm just comfortable. I don't make an effort to move away from him or get up. I just listen to him breath and go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks so much for reading this story. Reviews please. **


	65. Accusations

**Chapter 65 – Accusations **

_**Letty **_

"Morning."

"Good morning."

We both sit up.

"I thought you were leaving." Mike says teasing me.

"Shut up."

I get up and go to the bathroom and wash my face and rinse my mouth out. I run my fingers through my hair and put it back in a ponytail.

I go back to Mike's room and he's not there. I go downstairs to find him in the kitchen. I sit on the counter.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing. I hate eating when I first wake up. My first meal is usually lunch."

He looks at the clock and tries to fight a smile.

"Shit! It's after 12? I have to get to work. I'll be back by with your parts later so we can work on your car."

"Okay. See you later."

I jump down off the counter and give Mike a quick hug and run out.

* * *

><p>When I get to the garage, only Vince and Mia are there. They both look up at me at the same time. I don't like the looks on either of their faces. But Vince looks livid.<p>

"Did you have fun?" He snarling like a dog.

"Don't start. Where are Leon and Jesse?"

"They went to pick up your boyfriend's parts."

I roll my eyes at him.

"Are you fucking that kid Letty?"

"What?"

"You heard me. You go to his house everyday. Now you're sleeping over and then you don't get to work until after 1."

"It's not your business Vince!"

I don't know why I don't just say no and be done with it. But I just don't back down from a fight.

"You made it my business when you started making it so obvious!"

"Calm down, both of you. Vince, get off Letty's back and let's run these numbers again."

Vince turns to look at her.

"He's your brother and you side with her. I can't be around either one of you right now."

He walks over and stops right in front of me.

"Don't think you're going to sneak around behind his back and he's never going to know. I'm going to tell him everything. So every time you fuck that kid you make sure it's worth losing Dom over."

Vince storms out. I know he's telling the truth about telling Dom about Mike and me. Well, he'll tell his version of the truth.

"So I know you were just covering for me with Vince. Tell me how you really feel and get it over with."

"I think you're playing with fire Letty. Mike is falling for you and you're letting him."

"Mia…"

"You asked my opinion. Now listen to me. I know you don't love him like that. You like him because he's not Dom. He's not anything like Dom, so it takes your mind off how much you miss Dom. You like Mike for who Mike is, but that's not why you're spending all your time with him."

"Mia, I care about Mike and I like spending time with him. But the only person I love like that and want to be with like that is Dom."

Mia puts down her clip boards.

"Oh my God, stop saying that! We get it! You're so busy trying to prove that you love Dom and are here waiting for him. But you're blocking out everything else. You're too freaking blind to the fact Mike has some kind of pull over you."

"Whatever Mia! He's my friend. That's the only pull there is. As a matter of fact, I do the same stuff I do with him that I do with you. Except, he never forces me to do anything I don't want. "

"I force you to go shopping! He's going to ruin your life."

"You were the #1 advocate for us going to prom together. Now I'm ruining my life."

"Yes, if you stay on this path, what you're going to want one day is to sleep with him, or worse be with him."

"Not going to happen."

"This is Dom's fault. I blame him. All he has to do is be honest with you and himself. He thinks you can do whatever you want while he's gone and you two will pick back up right where you left off with no consequences."

"Well, I don't think that way. I know that going too far would do irreparable damage. I get V, he's Dom's best friend. But for you to think this little of me."

"That's not true at all! I think a lot of you. I know that when you open yourself up to someone you don't do it lightly. Just be careful. Mike's…"

"Looking for just the right moment when my guard is down. The right moment to tell me he loves me, to kiss me, to sleep with me. The perfect time to get under my skin. And he damn sure has perfect timing. He always knows what to say, when to do stuff. I see all of that, Mia."

She opens her mouth to say something and shuts it.

"Exactly, just because I allow it to happen and go with it, doesn't mean I'm not seeing it. It's not a game for him. He wants to be with me. I get it. But in addition to all that, he's a good friend to me. We like the same stuff, we can talk about anything. It's nice not to have the intensity of my life affecting this relationship. Him loving me isn't some huge elephant in the room we're ignoring. It's just a shadow attached to our friendship."

Mia picks her clip boards back up.

"Okay, you're aware. You have everything covered. You don't need anyone to tell you anything."

Leon and Jesse walk in before I can say anything back to her.

"Letty, you want those parts in your car?"

I toss Leon the keys. "Yep."

They walk back out of the garage.

"Mia, you know what, I'm not going to do this with you or Vince anymore. Clearly, you guys have the garage covered. I'll see you later."

"You coming home tonight?"

Mia knows how to throw a push in more ways than one.

"At this rate, probably not. I'm interested to see what I can get accused of next."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I'm still thankful for you guys/gals reading. And I'd still like to hear from you in the reviews.  
><strong>


	66. Goodbyes

**Chapter 66 –Goodbyes**

_**Letty **_

It's August and it's the day before Mike leaves. We finished his car at the beginning of this month. And for the first time since I had four flat tires, I agree to let him pick me up.

Being friends with Mike hasn't been good for my other relationships. I haven't really talked to Vince since he walked out of the garage. We don't have any nonessential conversations. Mia is holding her breath until Mike drives away tomorrow, hoping I don't fuck things up.

He picks me up and takes me back to his house because his parents want to see me.

"Oh please don't be a stranger once Mike is away at school." Donna says hugging me. "We loved having you around so much this past year. Especially this summer."

She's right, I spent every free moment that I wasn't with my Mom or talking to or visiting Dom, with Mike and his family.

"Letty, you should reconsider going with us up to Washington. We'll just be gone a couple of weeks, I can talk to your Mom." Mike's Dad offers. "I'm sure that Mike would love the company while he drives up there and you could fly back with us."

"No, my Mom would be cool with it. I just have some other responsibilities here."

"Okay, you two. You guys are still going to live 15 minutes away from her, I only have today left with her."

"Fine." Donna says. "We're going out to dinner."

Mike pulls me by the arm away from them and then puts his arm around my waist and walks me into the kitchen.

"Before we go, I have something I wanted to give you."

He opens the refrigerator and takes out a bouquet of flowers and puts them on the counter.

"I know you're not a flowers kind of girl. But you let me get away with this kind of stuff. I thought you could appreciate these too. They are called Washington lilies."

I burst out laughing and go over and touch the flowers. "These are going to be my new favorite flowers."

He pulls out one flower from the bouquet and smells it. He then moves close to me and threads it behind my ear into my hair.

"Do I look like the kind of girl to wear a flower in my hair?"

"Nope, but I'll try it anyways."

We leave and go to the beach. We sit there talking for hours about nothing. All of sudden he grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"If I knew I would fall this much in love with you, I would have never applied to school so far away."

He moves and sits in front of me. He brushes the hair out of my face and kisses me on the cheek. My stomach tightens as he does that.

"It's sucks to be away from something you love. But you'll get over me. He's a part of me. It's like I'm walking around without an arm or leg or something."

"Oh trust me, I know that. But it doesn't make me want to be with you any less." He stands up and pulls me with him. "Now that that all that mushy stuff is out of the way, I hope you won't back out of spending our last night together at my place. I have great movies picked out for us."

"Nope, wouldn't dream of it. I knew you were going to go all crazy and tell me you loved me in the sunset. It was so predictable."

"Man, I've got to get better moves."

"No, those college girls are going to eat this up. But don't go putting flowers in every girl's hair. That's mine."

I reach up and touch my flower.

* * *

><p>The next day I say goodbye to Mike's parents again and I hug him goodbye. I woke up this morning and put my flower back in my hair.<p>

"Lucky flower." He says. "It gets to stay here with you."

He gives me another hug.

"I'm not going to lie and say that last night wasn't the best and saddest night of my life."

"You're lucky you haven't had to live though sadder nights."

"I am. I'm lucky to have gotten any time with you at all."

He grabs both of my hands and kisses them.

"If I drive off and you change your mind and realize you're in love with me and want me to come back, call my cell."

"If you drive off and then I realize I'm in love with you I should be slapped."

"Fair enough, I'll drive back, slap you and then make love to you wherever we are."

"Oh how you wish."

"Wishes come true everyday. I know firsthand."

I walk away from Mike, but he holds my hand until neither of our arms can stretch any further. I get in my car and drive home. No matter how sad it is that Mike is leaving. It's a dull ache compared to the void Dom left. Goodbye distraction. Hello real life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Huzzah! Mike is gone! I'll miss him! I promise to speed things up even more now. I only have one more major thing that needs to happen while Dom is gone and then he's back! Take joy in knowing he's coming.**

**D274 - Sorry about the dragging. I have been making a decision and I honestly needed time to think. Plus, I like Mike and wanted to see more of him! Haha!  
><strong>


	67. Eighteen

**Chapter 67 – Eighteen **

_**Dom **_

"Toretto, you have a visitor."

I know what today is, so I know exactly who's coming to see me. I actually can't wait to see her today. Mia tells me she's feeling happier. Less than a year left until I'm free. That's something we can all be happy about.

When I walk into the visitor's room, I see that smirk that I love. She's out of her chair and in my arms before I know it.

"Happy 18th birthday!"

"Thanks!"

She kisses me roughly. After all this time she's still waiting on me. Vince told me about Mike and all that bullshit from last summer. I don't think he's lying to me. But I know that if there was something to tell, she'd make sure I knew. So I'm convinced Vince has done some editorializing.

We sit down.

"I didn't get you a gift."

"Don't worry about it. I'm the last person on Earth who needs to be walking around with a shiv."

"Very true."

She's starting to look different. I don't know if it's because I don't see her everyday, but every time she comes I notice new things. Like she uses scented shampoo now and I think Mia's got her using conditioner because her hair is shinier. Her body is sick. It's toned and firm and she has some more shape to her.

"So what happened last week?"

"Nothing, just a little fight."

"A little fight? Is there such a thing in prison?"

"Letty…"

"Here it is. You're not going to fuck up and you're going to come home to me. There are no other options."

I smile at how forceful she is. "Understood. Mia told me you and V finally made up."

"Yeah, these two idiots at a party expressed quite rudely that I probably didn't know what I was doing behind the wheel of a car. Vince and I did a little two man drag and kicked their asses."

"Can you two make it stick this time?"

"I will if he will."

Both Letty and Vince are asses about stuff like this. I bet this time it was harder for either of them to back down because it was indirectly about me.

"How's the garage?"

"Thriving. The best thing we did was bringing on Jess and Leon when we did. We wouldn't have been able to keep it running without the two of them. Jesse's a machine. He'd work on cars all day and night if we didn't make him take a break for food and sleep."

"Mia?"

"She misses you. She's getting antsy for you to be home. She changed the house around. V, has completely taken over your room. She got rid of our old twin beds and got a real one. And she's moved all your stuff into Tony's room. I bought us a new bed though."

I thought of sleeping in my Dad's old room is comforting and scary at the same time. I bet that's why Letty got us a new bed.

"We'll have to break that in when I get home."

"Good luck, after not having sex for two years, it'll last all of a minute."

"For you maybe. You could never hold back too long."

I lean forward and grab her hand.

"How are you?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too baby. I knew it was you today. Even though it's Thursday, I knew it was your face I was going to see."

"I told Luz you were mine today!"

"I'm yours everyday."

"You better be. I hear about what goes on in prison."

"That's nasty Letty."

She just laughs. I want to see her outside this place. What she does all day, if she still sleeps the same at night.

I rub my thumb across the back of her hand.

"What are your plans tonight?"

"Nothing really, you know V wants to throw a party. I'm not sure I feel like it tonight though."

"Whatever you do, have fun. But be good."

"I'm always good."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty<strong>_

I get home from visiting Dom in the late afternoon. It's hard to leave him there knowing I'm coming home and he isn't. I'm more than halfway through this, but time seems to be going so slow.

He looks so damn good. I'm dying for the full view of that body. I decide to jump in the shower to take my mind off things. After I take my shower and get out, I find Mia in my room.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Nothing. How's Dom?"

"He's okay. About the same as always. He said he was in a fight last week, that's why we couldn't see him."

"Ass!"

"I told him."

I get dressed and start brushing my hair. I notice Mia is looked at the paper.

"Anything good?"

"Yeah, Jason told me to pick up the Times. He got an article about his showing."

Jason and Mia broke up not too long after graduation, but they're still on really good terms. He calls her for all his accomplishments and she's always happy for him.

"Well, I just came for a Dom update. I have Bio homework, then lab."

"Have fun with that."

After Mia leaves. I head over to the garage to run the numbers and make sure everyone gets paid tomorrow. Vince and Leon come in the office as I'm finishing up.

"There's a party tonight for our finally legal Letty!" Leon says.

"For me? Or for you two to hook up with hoes?"

"Both." Leon says.

"Have your party. I don't know if I'm coming or not."

"How the hell can I have your birthday party and you not come?" Vince complains.

"You do not need me there. I'll just be bored. You'll get girls either way."

"Letty, it looks better if you're there." Vince tells me. "All the girls see what a great guy I am for throwing you a party and they give it up quicker."

"You guys have problems. We'll see."

I get up and leave.

I'm not in the mood for partying. Drunk people hanging all over each other. All I want is a night alone with Dom. I'm eighteen and could be doing whatever I want. And he's not here for the fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Finally, some visitation right? I think I'm going to jump ahead about another 6 months. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review! **


	68. Back

**Chapter 68 – Back **

_**Letty **_

It's about time! Matthews finally proposed last month. It took forever. The date is set. It's going to be the last Saturday in April. That's less than two weeks after Dom gets home. She wouldn't dream of getting married without him there. We're finally going to have our whole family back together. I only have five more months without him.

Right now we're out with Luz trying on bridesmaids dresses.

"Seriously, peach! That's not even a color, it's a fruit."

"I have to agree with Letty on this one. This color is horrible with our skin. I was thinking pink."

"PINK! Never!"

"I agree, your skin is too tan for this. It's November now, so in April it'll be worse. What color would you prefer Letty?"

"Black."

Mia rolls her eyes. "Why would you even ask her? We are not wearing black to a spring wedding. It's the time for bright colors and flowers."

"If we have the wedding at night, black would go."

"I'm thinking a pale turquoise or mint green." Luz suggests.

Please someone help me. I'm going to look like a garden.

"Turquoise," Mia says.

Luz seems distracted, as she asks for spring dresses in turquoise.

"What's wrong Luz?" I ask. "I hope it's not me and the dresses."

"No, I was just thinking about the guest list. I'm considering whether or not to invite my family from back home. I haven't seen or talked to most of them in nearly 20 years. But it is my wedding."

"Go for it!" Mia is so enthusiastic.

"I just don't know. Would they even come?" She sounds worried.

"You won't know until you ask." Mia says.

* * *

><p>Luz sent out save the date cards and got an overwhelming response back. We're going to have to move the reception to somewhere bigger. Her entire family wants to come and see her and meet me. I like the idea of that but it makes me nervous too. It's been just the few of us for my whole life.<p>

"This is going to be the perfect day girls. I'm going to have you two stand up there with me, Dominic to give me away and my whole family there with me. We're only missing…"

The right groom. I know that Luz wouldn't be marrying Matthews if Tony were alive. But she loves him, I believe that. And he loves her like crazy. We just have to take life as it is at this moment. Or as it will be in five months.

"Tony." I say.

"Well, Dom will be a great representation of Dad."

"That he will be." Luz says.

* * *

><p>I come home from the garage early and I check the mail on the way in. There's a strange letter with nothing on it just our address. No return address, sender, or even an addressee. I open it to see what it is.<p>

_I hear you're getting married and everyone's invited. I hope you just lost my invitation in the mail. I'll see you soon Lucia. I love you and I miss you. _

_-Rafe_

Why? Why now? Why is this happening now?

* * *

><p>Detectives are at our house talking to Luz and me about the letter she received. Matthews, Vince, Mia and Leon are all here too.<p>

I can't believe this would happen after we're finally getting our lives on track. My Mom isn't going to live in fear again. The first chance I'm going to kill him.

"We think that the fact that you're getting married may have been what brought him out of hiding."

"That means he is in contact from someone from my hometown. That's the only way could have known."

"We're going to need a list of everyone you sent those cards to and everyone who has said they are going to be attending so we can talk to them and hopefully find him."

"Hopefully! While you are hopefully finding him, what happens to my mother?"

"We know this is an upsetting time for you."

"This is not an upsetting time. Him stalking us was upsetting!" Mia's shouting at the detectives. "When he made a plan and attempted to kill our mother in the parking lot of her job things went well beyond 'upsetting'!"

After more statements and notes the detectives are gone.

* * *

><p>We are at the shop for another fitting for our dresses. They just got in the color Luz wanted so these will be the actual dresses.<p>

It's been about a week since we got the letter from Rafe and we're all on edge. Mia is having a hard time focusing on school and she and I are spending every second we can reviewing her work to keep her grades up.

I try my dress on first. The seamstress pokes and pins me into the dress. "I definitely need to take a couple inches off the bottom. And lose some of the room in the chest."

After Mia is fitted, Luz goes into the dressing room. Mia is looking over her homework and Luz screams and comes out of the dressing room holding her dress. It's ripped and torn to shreds. It looks like someone just slashed it with a knife or scissors.

"Oh my gosh, Ms. Ortiz, we have no idea how this happened. We got it in about 4 days ago and it was fine."

More staff in the store have come over to us.

I snatch the dress out of her hand and throw it on a chair. I pull her out of the store as fast as her legs will go.

"This is never all going to be over." Mia says. "It's always going to be something. When do we get our happiness?"

I can hear the tears in her voice. She's right. This constant downpour of crisis after crisis needs to let up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – He's back. Sorry, I can't let them have too many chapters without some sort of drama. **


	69. Past

**Chapter 69 – Past **

_**Luz **_

I get up before Letty and Mia and leave them a note. If I don't they would be sick with worry if I broke from routine. I'm tired of living my life like my scared 17 year old self. I'm 36 and about to be married and I can't escape my past.

Eric and I are hoping to have two more children if we can. How can I bring babies into this life? A life of fear. I took Letty away from this life, because I didn't want this for her. And it's not like I have years left to have children. I'm running out of time. I would be happy with the three I have and of course Vince, he's my baby in a way too. But I know Eric wants more. I just hope the miscarriage isn't indicative of things to come. I hope it was me not taking care of myself during a very intense time. I have to get Rafe out of my life before I can move on with it.

I walk outside and find Vince waiting for me.

"Good morning Vince."

"Luz, there is nothing good about being awake this early in the morning."

I laugh at him as I get in and put my seatbelt on. You need it with Vince.

This child has had way too hard of a life. He has been through way too much. I couldn't protect him as much as I would have liked, but Tony and I sure tried. If he grew up a bit, I wouldn't mind him being with Mia. But as he is now, it wouldn't work and he'd hurt her too much.

"So why didn't you want Letty and Mia to know where we're going today? Dom knows. I talked to him last night about it. He wanted me to try and stop you."

"Well, I had to tell Dominic, this would be the first Thursday that I don't go see him besides the time when Letty went alone on her birthday. But Mia would be so upset and Letty would make the situation much more intense."

"You're right about both of them. Don't be afraid of anything while we're there. I'm not here just to drive you around. I'm going to keep you safe if anything happens."

"I know you will Vince." I rub my hand on his cheek. "I have no doubts in my mind about that."

We pull up in front of the house that I spent way too much time in as a teenager.

"She's going to blame me for everything, don't react to anything she says." I explain to Vince as I knock on the door.

"Ah, the reason you left Letty at home."

The door is opened by Rafe's sister-in-law Madalena. She married Rafe's brother at 18 when I was 16. Everyone, myself included, knew that I would be marrying Rafe next.

"Luz, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to her."

"I don't think she would want to see you."

"Let her in!" I hear the voice of Rafe's mother somewhere in the background.

Madalena steps aside.

"How are you Lena? This is Vince, he's practically my son. Vince this is Madalena, she's married to Rafe's brother."

Vince grunts a hello and she says hi. Everyone has their guard up.

I walk into the living room and see the woman who brought out just as much fear in me as Rafe did. She hated me as a teenager. She would berate me and yell at me for everything but in the next breath call me her daughter and tell me she loved me. Much like her son. And I loved them both.

"Welcome home," she says to me. "Have a seat."

Vince and I sit on the sofa across from her chair.

"Angelia, this is my son Vince. Vince this is Rafe's mother Miss Angelia."

"Hello." Vince says to her. I know it's hard for him showing respect to her.

"It's Miss Angelia now, it used to be Mama."

"A lot has changed."

"Yes, a lot has changed since you stole my granddaughter and ran off to play whore to someone else and help raise his kids."

Vince tenses beside me but doesn't say anything.

"Rafe didn't want to have a baby then and I wanted to keep her."

"Don't you dare blame my son for any of this! You didn't have the right to make the decision to take that baby away from him!"

"Angelia, I was 17 and confused and I made a lot of mistakes." Though I know taking Letty away from this madness is not one of them. "This is not why I'm here."

"Forgive me Lucia, I forgot you were all high and mighty now. College degree and having an extravagant wedding and all. What would you like to talk about?""

"Where's Rafe?"

"So that's it! You came here to put my son in jail so you can move on with your new husband and his daughter without him."

"No, I just would like to be able to live my life without the fear that he's going to waiting behind every corner for the rest of my life. I know that you know where he is. He's been avoiding police custody for almost two years since he attacked me and it's time this ends."

Her eyes immediately go to the scars on my arms and there's not a shadow of a doubt as to how she knows where to look. She's been helping him hide. She's probably also the person who told him I was getting married. What surprises me is the look on her face. She looks sad. She's not wearing the bitter mask I'm used to seeing. Tears well in her eyes.

"He's sorry for that. He…he didn't mean to do that to you. He got carried away. We can just let all this go and go our separate ways. He doesn't have to go to jail."

"We did all go our separate ways until he decided to hunt me down. Even now, he couldn't stop himself from coming back. He destroyed my wedding dress."

She stands up and walks over to me and I stand up too. Vince is up before I've fully gotten to my feet. She grabs my arms. Vince reacts and I shake my head at him.

"Please Lucia, we're all family. We can just let this all go."

"Angelia, listen to me." She looks me in the eye. "He's not going to stop until he kills me. If you don't help me and the police find him he is going to kill me."

She's crying now. "He won't. He wouldn't."

I pull out of her grip. I hold my arms up in front of her so she can see all my scars clearly. "You have to help me, or he's going to kill me."

I take out a piece of paper from my purse and write the detective's number on it and place it the coffee table.

"Bye Angelia. Goodbye Madalena."

I walk out of that house and Vince is next to me. The second I'm in the car and we pull off, I collapse. She's the only one who can help me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rafe <strong>_

I see her get into the car and drive away. What was she doing here? Maybe she's changed her mind. Finally realized where the hell she belongs. With me.

No, she's too stubborn to give in so easily, she'll need more convincing I'm sure of it. She's not the same 14 year old girl that I met more than 20 years ago.

_She was friends with my brother's girlfriend Madalena. Lena convinced Lucia to come to a party with her. She was wearing Madalena's clothes and makeup and I had never seen her before. _

"_Who's Lena's friend?" I ask Marcelo, my brother. _

"_Her name is Lucia. She kind of comes along with Lena everywhere. Both her parents died last year and she lives with her older sister. You've met her sister, Diana. She was in our year at school." _

_I do remember Diana, very pretty girl. She always seemed to have too much going on to pay attention to the 'regular' people around her. Seems like she must still have a lot going on if she's letting her little sister come to a party with us. We're definitely not the guys anyone wants their baby sister around. _

"_Wish me luck." I say to Marcelo and down my beer. I grab two more and head over to Lucia. _

"_Hi Lucia." She and Lena look up at me. "I'm Raphael. Can I sit here? Want a beer?" _

"_Yes, to the sitting, no to the beer." _

"_Good luck loosening her up Rafe." Madalena says. "I'll leave you two to talk, I'm going to find your brother." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luz <strong>_

Vince and I ride back in silence.

"Thank you Vince." I say to him. "You don't know what your being there meant to me."

I give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and go inside. The girls aren't here so I go upstairs and take a bath. I find myself thinking about the night I meant Rafe. About all the time I spent with him.

_After Lena left me alone with him, we started to talk. _

"_So what are you doing at this party? You're not like the other girls here." _

"_I'm not huh?" _

"_No you're not. First of all you didn't even want a beer."_

"_I don't drink." _

_He laughed at me. "I've never heard that one before." _

"_Well it's true." _

_We talked all night about nothing. It was the first real attention I got since my parents died the year before. I lived with my sister Diana who was 21 and had no interest in taking care of her 14 year old sister. She had always been distant from the rest of our family. Nothing changed when our parents died and she had me to look after. _

_For weeks, Rafe would come to my school and would pick me up. He'd have me over to his house to dinner and we spent so much time together. I couldn't believe that an older 'man' was interested in me. He told me he loved me and I believed every word of it. How could I not? I loved him. _

_He would tell me he didn't want to pressure me into having sex, but in the next breath tell me he needed to be with me. Not long after that I was sleeping with him and head over heels for him. I thought that this was what real love felt like. _

_It didn't take long for him to start become possessive of me. He'd scream at me if I talked to boys at my school. Then tell me he was just jealous because he loved me so much. That I he couldn't bear the thought of anyone taking me away from him. _

_I found out what he truly meant the first time I told him I didn't want to be with him anymore. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, his hand was across my face. Seconds later he was on his knees begging for my forgiveness. Promising that this would never happen again. I told him I wouldn't leave him, that I could see how much he loved me. Within hours of him hitting me for the first time we were having sex and I was convinced again how much I loved him. And how much he must love me for him to have such an intense reaction to me leaving. _

_That's when I started living to avoid that reaction. To make sure I kept him happy so he'd never have to get so upset with me again. It worked for awhile too. _

_At 15 I moved out of my parents' house that I lived in with my sister and moved in with Rafe. But once I was dependent on him, that's when I saw more and more of the real him. If I didn't cook something the way he liked it, he'd hit me. Then it went from hitting to beatings. By then I was too scared to leave. Besides, I had nowhere to go. My sister made it clear that if I moved out I was on my own. She sold the house and used the money to move out of our town within months of me moving in with Rafe. _

_Twice I thought I was going to die. The first time was my 16__th__ birthday. Angelia, Mama, as I called her then, made me a birthday cake that had walnuts in it. I was allergic to walnuts. When she cut the cake and handed me a plate I said the wrong thing. _

"_Thank you Mama. I can't eat that." _

"_Why? Are you watching your tiny little figure? Go on and eat this cake. I made it for you." _

"_I can't…"_

_The look on Rafe's face scared me so badly that I couldn't even think to say I was allergic. _

"_My mother made this cake for you. Don't be ungrateful." _

"_Come Mama, Rafe, she doesn't want cake don't make her eat the cake." Marcelo says. _

"_That's rude of her!" _

_I wish I could have just said I was allergic to walnuts, but I couldn't move or talk. Before I knew it Rafe had me up and out of the house. On the drive to our apartment he screamed at me and smacked me nearly the whole way. But that was nothing compared to the beating I received inside the apartment. It went on for what seemed like hours as he got more and more drunk. I remember lying on the floor unable to move and barely able to breathe when Marcelo and Madalena came by to check on us._

"_What the fuck did you do to her?" Marcelo was screaming. "She's going to die!" _

_Then I was in the hospital and I refused to say anything about what happened to the police. My aunts came to visit me and told me to leave him and I didn't. They never offered me alternatives or a place to go. What was I supposed to do? _

_The second time was about 6 months later. I worked as a waitress and was desperately trying to save up money to go anywhere else. A waiter at the restaurant told me I was beautiful and shouldn't be so sad all the time. _

_I paid dearly for that comment. By then everyone knew I was allergic to walnuts. He forced me to eat them and beat me while I had an anaphylactic reaction to them. He told me that if I wanted to walk around looking sad for attention, he'd give me something to be sad about. _

I'm in the tub crying my eyes out. I have got to get him out of my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rafe <strong>_

I know she still loves me she always has. Even when I've made mistakes and got carried away or jealous she still loved me. She refused to let the police arrest me, because she knew I was sorry and that I loved her.

I was her first love, they say you never get over that. It's not her fault it's these men in her life they are turning her against me.

I'm not going to let her marry that man. No matter what I have to do.

I remember the day we found out she was pregnant. I made mistakes that day, but I'm different than I was then.

"_Get up Lucia, you need to cook dinner." _

"_My head is spinning, if I get up I'm going to vomit." _

_I pulled her out of bed. She was telling the truth. The second she stood up she had to run to the bathroom to throw up. I still thought some of it was laziness. _

"_Let's go to the hospital. You've been acting like this for days. If there's nothing wrong with you I'm going to make you wish there were." I know I shouldn't talk to her like that. I just get so frustrated with her. She only gets under my skin because I love her. _

_The doctor asked if she wanted to talk alone and she shook her head quickly. _

"_Miss Ortiz, you're pregnant. Your HcG levels aren't incredibly high, so I don't think you're very far, but you're definitely pregnant." _

_She looked right at me immediately. I don't think she heard anything after the word pregnant. _

_I was seeing red. I thought it was all a trick to get me to marry her since Marcelo and Madalena had just tied the knot. I mean we had been having sex for 3 years and now all of a sudden she was pregnant. _

_I think my telling her to have an abortion was what did it. I think I went too far and that's why she ran away. Had she just given me a day or two to get used to the idea, of course I would have been happy about it. She didn't even give me a chance. _

_I looked for her and never could find her. Then one day she just walked out of a room at the facility my aunt was in and went to the front desk. I followed her to work. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't know what to say. _

_I was in shock, I couldn't believe it was her. She was so beautiful and she still looked young. I knew if I could let her see the real me she'd forgive me. _

_I did everything I could and she wouldn't listen. I find Leticia's birth certificate, I found her at school, but I just was unsure it was her. I mean, she looks just like Luz, but she and the other girl were always together and Luz hugged and kissed them both every time I saw them. I thought maybe they were both her daughters for a while. But I couldn't find records of her having another child. _

_Finally, I followed her to the movie theater and she met up with the other girl. They drove all over LA taking apart cars for whatever reason. She stood talking to the boy she was with and he called her 'Let'. I was pretty sure it was her then. She went home and meant up with her boyfriend and he definitely called her 'Letty'. I went to Lucia's job to tell her that I had finally seen our daughter but she came out with that boy and Letty and I knew there was no talking to her. _

Every time I want to talk to her, someone is in the way. I just want to tell her how I feel about her. If I can get her to see how much I adore her and how I can get my temper under control, she won't marry that man.

I need her back. I won't hurt her anymore. I'll prove how much I love her. But she has got to let me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Okay, I know. This is a whole lot of crazy! Sorry. I was going to give a little bit of backstory and perspective on Rafe, but this is what came out of me. I didn't even know there was that much about them in my mind. **

**If you read chapter 36 and 38 again, you'll understand this more if your memory isn't that great. He saw her the night she was with Mike, Mia, and Jason taking apart cars in chapter 38. And Luz explains some of this in chapter 36. So I just grazed over that part.  
><strong>

**Please tell me what you think. I know it was a lot to wade through. Sorry about that. Thanks for reading it! **This was hard to write, but I'm glad to have out there.  
><strong>**

**Str8BKChick - This all came from your review! Thanks so much! Since you pointed out how underdeveloped Rafe was, I figured I needed to fix that. Apparently, my brain definitely agreed with you! **


	70. Over

**Chapter 70 – Over **

_**Letty **_

"I do not need a babysitter Leticia Ortiz. Go out and have fun."

"Absolutely not. I will leave when Matthews is in this house with you."

"Aren't you just the little mother?"

I tense at the words little mother. All this time and I still haven't told Luz or Dom about when I thought I was pregnant. With Dom I didn't want him to have something else to worry about, especially since it wasn't true. With Luz, it kind of overshadowed by everything else in our lives. But I don't want secrets from her no matter how old or small.

"Ma…"

"Oh boy. If you start off with Ma I know I'm in trouble."

"How would you feel if I were pregnant?"

She hesitates for a second and looks me up and down. "Uh, surprised. I mean I didn't think that was in the realm of possibilities for you. You do know how you get pregnant right?"

"Yes, you've made that very clear in all our talks. How would you feel?"

"Okay. Seriously, I'd be shocked and then scared for Dom."

"For Dom?"

"Yes, he'd kill the boy and then he'd be right back in jail."

"True. No, I meant with Dom."

"You two don't need to have a baby as soon as he gets out. You can wait another year or 20. Are you thinking about it?"

"No, definitely not. I want all my time to be his when he gets out. But I had a little bit of a scare when he first went in."

I sit down on the bed next to my Mom. She puts her arm around me and I lean on her shoulder.

"If you would have come to me pregnant then I would have loved you and supported you. If you come to me pregnant once he's out, I'll love and support you. Don't ever keep something from me."

"I wasn't trying to. Everything just spiraled out of control."

"Well, let's not let that happen again. Let's always make time to be open with each other about whatever stuff comes up. That goes for me too!"

I turn and wrap my arms around my Mom.

"We're going to have a good life again. Not the same life, but we'll be happy again, right?"

"I promise we will Letty. Once we're all together again, it'll be much better." She kisses my forehead and rocks me. "Please start taking birth control again before he gets home. You can start today if you really want! I want it nice and effective once he's out."

We laugh a little together. "I will. I know you're planning to have some kids with the new hubby and it would be creepy being pregnant the same time as my mom."

Mia walks in and we look up at her.

"I want in on this!"

She dives on us both knocking us back onto the bed. We all lay there laughing and hugging and chatting.

There's a knock on the open door and we look up and see Mr. Matthews.

"Sorry to interrupt. I got here a minute ago and Leon, Jesse and Vince are all downstairs waiting."

We all get up and Mia fixes her hair in the mirror.

"Bye Luz." "Bye Ma."

As we leave Luz hugs 'Eric'.

"Ready to work on those wedding vows."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rafe <strong>_

I see all the kids leave and pile into their cars. Lucia is inside with her boyfriend. Her fiancée. Is she really going to marry him?

Maybe I'll just call it a night. I know that Madalena was upset when I left Mama's house to come here. Yelling about how I should leave Luz alone, how I should left her be. What she doesn't understand is that I can't leave her alone. I need her in my life. I've never loved anything this much.

Then the door opens and he comes out. He's patting his pockets and appears to have lost something. He turns around unlocks the door and goes back in. A few seconds later he comes out again and goes down to his car and drives away.

I wonder where he's going. This could be my chance to talk to her alone.

I get out of the car. I almost leave the gun I keep with me. I won't need it for her. But if he comes back, I may. I reach into the car and grab it and put it into the back of my pants. I walk up the front steps and I try the door. It's unlocked. He was into too much of a rush to make sure it was locked.

I step inside and close the door quietly behind me and lock it. I hear water running upstairs in the bathroom. I walk up the stairs as quietly as possible and I see four doors. Two with the lights off. The one directly in front of me has the light on and it's Lucia's bedroom. To the left of that door the bathroom and I see her shadow move across the door.

I walk quietly over to the door and see her leaning over the tub testing the water. She turns the water off. She's wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. Her hair is out of the ponytail or bun I've become used to seeing her with. It's long and wavy and all the way down her back. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life and I have to have her.

Then, she turns around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luz<strong>_

Perfect.

I turn the water off. I sit on the side of the tub for a second. I'll get in and read and wait for Eric to get back. I can't believe he forgot to bring the vows he's been working on. It doesn't matter. We can work on them when he comes back. In four and half a months we'll be married. In four months, I get my baby back.

Just a few more months until he's home. He's having his last birthday in that place. His last anything there soon enough.

I get up and turn around and see Rafe standing there. Not even four steps away from me. I'm frozen stiff and on the verge of tears. I'm so tired of this. I immediately feel drained.

He holds his hands up. "Lucia, I'm sorry. I don't want to scare you. I just want to talk to you."

"Please get out of my house."

"I'm sorry, your boyfriend left the door open and I came in. I know I should have knocked. I just want to talk to you."

"No. You shouldn't have knocked, you shouldn't even be here."

I'm trying to figure out a way around him. But I already know there is no way I'm getting past him.

He takes two more steps into the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

"What do you want? Why won't you ever leave me alone?"

"I can't Lucia, I love you. And you love me. You're the one who got away and I want to make all those years up to you. Everything bad thing I've ever done, I want to make right."

"Why me? Why not anyone else you've met in the last 20 years?" Tears are running down my face now. "Nothing in your life so far has been significant enough to stop this."

He's directly in front of me now.

"No, nothing has meant anything since you."

He puts his hands on my arms and I cringe. It makes me sick to my stomach to feel him touching me.

"I'm sorry." He leans forward and puts his mouth on mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rafe<strong>_

I think she's loosening up. So I decide to try and kiss her. To show her how I really feel. She doesn't stop me. I knew she felt the same, I'm starting to convince her. I place my lips on hers.

And that fucking bitch bites me. Then she's kicking and punching me and biting me again. I slap her so hard she's into the wall. Damn her she always messes everything up. Why can't she just stop fighting me.

She kicks me in the leg and I grab her by the hair and slam her into the wall again.

"Get off of me!"

"You did this! You should have never left me!"

She keeps fighting me and pushes me with all her force into the door. I just need her to stop her. To get her to stop fighting for a second.

I push her backwards and she falls against the side of the tub.

"Stay there."

"No! As long as you keep this up, I'll keep fighting. I don't love you. I don't want to be with you!"

"Don't say that!"

"It's true! I've tried to tell you! I've tried to show you!"

She stands up from the tub.

"I don't love you! I never did!"

I can't hear this. She doesn't mean it.

"I was with you at a time in my life when I was desperate and stupid. I'm not that little girl anymore!"

I slap her into the tub and water splashes everywhere.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luz <strong>_

I know now that no matter what I do or say this won't stop. And I'm not going to beg him not to kill me or not to hurt me. I've spent too much of my life fearing him.

He slaps me into the tub.

"If you want me to shut up make me." I say spitting water.

He does exactly what I knew he would. He comes over to me and starts choking me and holding me under the water. But when he pushes me under, I pull him with me and I hold him under with all my might.

If he kills me, he's never going to get a chance to hurt Letty. This is over. Tonight.

I feel him trying to pull away from me and I use all my strength to hold him down and he starts to fight harder. With the last strength and breath and I have in me I wrap my legs around him and hold him down.

Neither one of us survives this.

I'm so sorry Letty. But I'll do anything to make your life free of him, even if I have to give up me.

Then everything's black for the very last time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Please review. **


	71. News

**Chapter 71 – News **

_**Letty**_

There are flashing lights everywhere. We can't even drive too far down our street. We park away from the house and walk down the street.

"Is that our house?"

Then I see a stretcher being rolled out covered in a white sheet.

"MOM!" I'm running all out to my house.

Someone grabs me and then a lot of someones are grabbing me and dragging me backwards.

"What happened?" Mia's yelling. "Where's mom? What's happening?"

There are a lot of police holding me back. Then Matthews walks over to us. His is torn up and I know.

"That's not her! That's not my Mom! That's not her!"

He nods his head at me and all the fight I have leaves my body.

"What the hell happened in there?" Vince yells.

* * *

><p>We're all in the Toretto house and the detectives have come to talk to us. Mia is nearly hysterical. Matthews is crying in the kitchen doorway. Even Vince, Jesse and Leon are fucked up.<p>

"What happened?" I say filled with rage instead of sadness like when Tony died. This doesn't feel anything like when Tony died. I don't even have the desire to shed tears.

"I'm so sorry for your loss…" The detective, Kimball I think, who has been working this case since Luz was attacked starts.

"Listen, if we wanted your fucking sympathy we'd ask for it. I asked what happened."

"We believe Alameda came to your house to kill your mother. He had a gun with him."

Mia lets out a wail.

"How did he get in?" I need to know everything.

"I think…I think I may have left the door unlocked when I left." Matthews speaks up.

"Why were you gone?" I ask without even looking his direction.

I hear Matthews start to cry again. "I went home to grab my wedding vows. I forgot them."

"We did everything to keep her from being alone and you leave her there for your vows! A lot good empty words will do now that she's dead." I spit at him.

I can't believe this, how could he leave her alone. And not even lock the fucking door.

Kimball clears his throat. "Once he was in the house it looks like he cornered her in the bathroom and attacked her."

"Did he rape her?"

Mia's head pops up.

"We don't want to know that!" She says loudly.

"I want to know everything Mia. If you can't handle it, leave." I turn back to Kimball, "She was practically naked when they uncovered her body for me to see her. Did he rape her?" Vince puts his arms around Mia.

"There are no signs that he did, but the body has to be examined before we confirmed or deny. Right now, I'd say no." He's talking to me just the way I need right now. All facts. "It appears that she fought back and his attack escalated."

Of course she fought back. She was cornered and scared for her life.

"We think that's when he started to straggle her and hold her under water. There are no signs of her clawing or scratching him. But instead she locked her arms and legs around him to keep his head under water too. What I don't get is why he didn't just pull her up." I know that last part isn't for us. Kimball is trying to understand. "He could have saved himself if he would have just pulled her out of the tub."

"He didn't pull her up because he was a sick fucked up psycho and wanted her dead more than he wanted to live."

I get up and walk out of the house. I hear Mia calling after me. There is only one person I want to talk to right now and she's dead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

"Toretto, visiting room now."

Visiting hours have barely even begun. Because of the long drive they always get here a little later. Whoever came to see me today would have had to leave while it was still dark to be here this early.

When I walk in and see her, I don't want to see her anymore. I want to turn and walk the other way. I know by her eyes, that whatever has brought her here I don't want to know it. But my legs keep moving me towards her.

"Luz is dead."

I'm on my knees in front of her and I don't know how I got there.

"What did you say?" My heart is in my throat. Pounding. "Don't say that to me. You aren't saying that."

She puts her hands on my face.

"Rafe killed her."

I stand up and I try to keep my breathing calm.

"Dom, please sit."

I try to register what she said to me. I look down at her but I can't hear it.

"Sit please."

She pulls the chair behind me with her foot and pushes me gently into it.

"When? How? Letty tell me anything else right now. Don't tell me this."

I bury my head in my hands.

"He came to the house while we were all out last night." I look at her.

"Tell me."

"He…" she grabs her stomach. "He drowned her in the bathtub. In our house. He killed her in our house."

I shake my head. I need to shake this out of my mind. I need to not hear this. I need to not hear any of this.

"Where is he?"

"Dead. She held him under with her. She killed that fucker."

I look at her. She's so hard. No tears. No sadness. Just hard.

"Letty, I don't know what to say to you right now."

"Nothing would mean anything right now Dom. I just had to tell you myself. I had to let you know."

"Thank you."

I grab her hands and kiss them.

"I wouldn't want you find out in a letter or over the fucking phone. This is the only way. Right here, from my mouth."

I kiss her and she doesn't kiss me back.

"I love you." She says standing up. "Please come back to me. I really can't live without you anymore."

She puts her hand on my lips and I kiss it. She walks out of the visiting room.

I have got to get home to her. We're all we have now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – These are long and if you're not interested in my ramblings feel free to ignore them this time. **

**Okay! I have to start by saying I'm so sorry. When I wrote this story, day one, chapter one, line one, I knew Luz was going to die. I didn't know how and Rafe wasn't even in my mind. But what I didn't know was that she was going to be so well developed and loved and for that I'm sorry. **

**Next, all you guys/gals reading who suspected I was stalling were right. I was trying to avoid getting here. I was trying figure out a way to let her ride off into the sunset with the Math teacher. But it wasn't happening. No matter how I wrote it, it wouldn't work realistically. Luz would never leave her babies. Especially after losing Tony and being away from Dom for 2 years. There's even one chapter that I tried to set it up by saying she always wanted to live in New York. Still didn't work. So I ended up back here. Then I couldn't figure out how to write it. **

**I mean even writing the chapter I was still unsure. He was supposed to kill her and then himself. But I thought that made her look too weak, so then we got here! If she was dying she was taking him with her. So that's how we got to this ending for Luz. **

**I'm sorry again, but I did tell you to cling to the fact that Dom was coming. I meant that. He'll be back in less than 5 chapters. Probably less than three. I promise. **

**Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it always. Please please review! **


	72. After

**Chapter 72 – **

_**Mia **_

I wake up abruptly and look out my window. Letty's car still isn't here. Letty didn't come home last night. I must have fallen asleep early this morning crying in bed. She left her cell here and I can't get a hold of her. I wish she would come back.

I go downstairs and find Vince in the living room leaning back on the couch. He sits up as I come in.

"Mia, do you need something? Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No."

I sit on the couch beside him and he hugs me. We lean back on the couch together. He presses his cheek against the top of my head. I pull my feet on the couch and rest fully against him. I soak his shirt with my tears and he lets me.

"Do you think she's coming back?"

"Not for awhile." Vince answers me honestly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vince <strong>_

Mia falls asleep on the couch and I carry her up to her room and put her in bed. I rub the back of my hand against her cheek.

I leave the house and I make sure to lock the door before I go. It's not like it matters now. Everything that was a threat to us, to her, is gone. So is everything that's ever been a comfort to her.

I drive over to my house. Not my house. I just left my house, the only home I've ever really had. I drive over to the house I was raised in.

When I get there it disturbs me how neat it is. I go in the kitchen and grab a bottle of tequila and take some shots. I don't know how many. Then I toss the glass and take the bottle to the head.

I sit at the kitchen table until the booze does its job.

I go upstairs to Joe's office and look in the closet and grab his golf clubs. I grab the 9 iron and proceed to smash everything breakable in this whole fucked up house. The fucking house that was never a home to anyone. That belonged to the people who were never parents to anyone, especially not the son they created.

What's wrong in this fucked up world where my mother loves a man so much that she'll let him beat her into paralysis and brain damage? But Luz leaves that life and is still hunted down and murdered in some fucked up game of cat and mouse. Where the first woman who was actually a mother to me is shot in a grocery store for buying milk? Where the only father I've ever had is burned alive for living out his dream?

What kind of world it is if Luz is dead? Not a fucking world I want to be a part of.

How is Luz dead? That doesn't make any sense.

When I've gone round for round with everything room in this house I go back to the kitchen and finish off the bottle of tequila.

I just want to pass the fuck out and wake up and this all be bullshit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

All I want to do is drive as fast as I can. As fast as this car will take me. I'm not stopping for shit. So nothing better get in my way.

I feel more free than I've ever felt and I just need to keep this feeling up. I need to always feel like this. I don't want to feel anything else but this. Everything else is heavy and weighted, but going this fast makes me light and uninhibited.

I'm fast approaching a semi and I'm going to go around it. When I get into the other lane there is a car coming straight at me. I start slow down, engage my space and glide easily under the truck. Keeping the perfect distance from the first and back wheels. If I don't keep the perfect distance and speed, I'm dead. But I trust myself and my car. I know what I'm doing.

After about a minute I pull back into the left lane and pull around the truck. The look on the driver's face is priceless and I let out a cold laugh.

That's definitely something I want to do again. That's the best feeling I've had since Tony died. It's the most alive I've felt.

I take my car over 100 and keep going.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

I have to get the fuck out of here. I have to take care of Mia and be with Letty. Nothing else in the fucking world matters anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for reading. The reviews on the last two chapters were amazing. Please review this one too!  
><strong>


	73. Home

**Chapter 73 – Home **

_**Dom **_

I'm walking out of prison. Walking out of prison. Walking away from cages and guards. Powdered eggs and group tv nights. Where you barter cigarettes and phone card minutes for someone's life. I'm walking out of prison and I'll die before I go back.

Mia is waiting for me. I walk over to her and take her in my arms. She pulls back and looks at me.

"You're huge Dom. I hope I cooked enough food."

"You didn't."

I let her go and she walks around the car and gets in the driver's seat.

"Not going to let me drive?"

"Hell no. The first car you get behind the wheel of won't be mine. Besides do you even have a license anymore?"

I think about that for a second.

"I actually don't know."

She pulls off and heads for home. With the way she puts her foot on the gas I have a feeling it's going to be a much shorter trip than I had envisioned.

Good, I can't wait to get home. I don't want to ask Mia about Letty yet. I go for a safer subject.

"So you live with Vince now? Not what I thought I'd be coming home to."

"Shut up Dominic! It's not like that at all."

I laugh at her defensiveness. "What's it like?"

"You left your favorite toy lying around. I couldn't bear to throw it away." She laughs. "No, he couldn't go back to his house and I couldn't make him. Leon sleeps in the basement most nights and Jesse's been crashing on the couch since his Dad went back to lock up last month."

"I don't know if I like this house full of boys around my baby sister."

"I'm not a little girl anymore. Besides, I don't date your friends. It's too weird. Anyways, it's not all boys." She looks over at me for my reaction.

"Where is she?"

"The same place she's been for two years. Waiting on you."

"The whole two years? I've heard…stories."

Mia rolls her eyes.

"Don't you go doubting her. She got enough of that bullshit from Vince."

"Nah, I don't doubt her. She'll tell me everything I need to know."

"She will. Loudly and obnoxiously if you piss her off too."

The thought of Letty pissed makes me smile.

"No, she mostly lives at the house. She goes back to her house if she needs something, but she hasn't slept there since Luz died."

My jaw clinches automatically. I know who should be picking me up today and who I should be having this heart to heart with. Luz, my Mom.

Mia reaches over and squeezes my hand.

* * *

><p>When we pull up to my house there are a few brightly colored cars parked out front. But I instantly note the absence of Letty's. Before I have time to question Mia, Vince is outside.<p>

"Hey Brother!"

He's down the steps and slapping me on the back. He kisses the back of my head and then pushes me.

"Welcome home!"

"Thanks V!"

He turns to Mia. "How fast did you drive?"

"Not very," she says with a coy smile. "I didn't want you to break your neck looking out the window."

The three of us make our way inside and are greeted enthusiastically by Jesse and Leon. When I see them, it's like we haven't even been apart. Even though I've been inside longer than I knew them before going in. That's real family.

Mia slips away and comes back with a plate and shoves it in my hands and goes back into the kitchen. I follow her in there.

"Where's Letty?"

"Eat that! You're going to need your strength. She's at the garage waiting for you. Too many people in this house."

I smile at Mia as I devour my food in less than five minutes.

She takes my plate.

"Take a shower first. Please." She waves her hand in front of her face.

"I don't…nevermind. You're right."

I say bye to the guys on my way upstairs. I take the quickest shower in the history of the world and get dressed in a wife beater and jeans. My old clothes barely fit my new body. I'll worry about that later. I was fine waiting to see her until I got here and didn't see her. Now I can't get to her fast enough.

I go back downstairs and Vince hands me the key to his car.

"Come back for dinner at least! We're having barbecue." Mia shouts out the door behind me.

"No promises!"

* * *

><p>When I pull up to the garage I see her car, but it's purple. That's different.<p>

As I walk to the door my heart is pounding out of my chest. The thought of seeing her with nothing to stop me from doing anything I want to her is almost too much to take. The thought of seeing her working on her car and covered and oil and grease makes me hard.

When I walk inside I don't see her though. She's not working on either of the cars in here. She's not stocking shelves and washing parts in the sink. She's…sitting behind my Dad's desk in the office.

The second my eyes are on her she looks up from whatever she's doing like she sensed me looking her. Then she smirks at me. I haven't seen that in months. I start making my way over to her. She gets up and stands in the doorway of the office.

She's wearing a shirt that's showing off her midriff and leather pants. When the fuck did she start wearing leather pants? That stops me in my tracks. Her hair is down and there's not a bit a dirt on her. She just leans on the door frame.

"Damn!"

She walks the rest of the way over to me.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." She says to me.

I crush my mouth into hers and I know for right now there is nothing else that needs to be said.

She's devouring my mouth and practically sucking my tongue from my head. And I've never ever wanted so badly to have my tongue ripped out of my mouth. I'm holding her arms so tightly I can feel the blood running through her veins and pounding beneath my fingertips.

Her hands starts making their way beneath my shirt and across my abs. She's clawing into my skin and it the best pain I've ever felt. I pull my shirt over my head and she backs me over to the car behind me. Always keeping her hands on my muscles.

"Damn Dom, did you do anything else in there?" I know it's not a complaint.

"Yeah, thought about this."

I pull her back into a kiss and start to bite her bottom lip. I can't help it as her hands runs up and down my chest and play across my abs. Then lower on the outside of my jeans and I realize I'm tasting her blood in my mouth.

I pull back. "Sorry."

"Don't stop again, even if I'm begging. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear."

I lift her shirt over her head and rid of her of the bra that's blocking my view. I squeeze her breasts in my hands and knead them like dough, roughly. As she throws her head back in what looks like a mix of pleasure and pain she unbuttons my pants and pulls them down, taking the boxers too.

When she looks at me again. She leans forward and starts licking my abs. Licking every line in my six pack. She makes her way up to my chest and my nipples. Licking and biting and sucking.

But what's driving me insane is the feel of my penis between her breasts. Them bumping it and her nipples grazing it as she moves her tongue over my upper body.

"Fuck Letty, I need inside you now. You're torturing me."

Without any hesitation she stands up and removes the leather pants she's wearing. Then she's out of her panties. I don't have to put my hand between her legs to know that she's soaked. Her thighs are drenched in her juices. I reach out and stick my fingers inside her anyway. As I try to work past the resistance, her legs buckle. I quickly remove my fingers and I catch her.

"What happened to you inside me now, Dominic?"

For a second I think of teasing her. But I know now isn't the right time.

I pick her up and lean back against the car. As I slide her onto me she starts to shake and my legs start to turn to Jello too. Even with as wet as she is, she's too tight to get in like this and I know we're both going to get hurt if we keep trying to stand up.

"One second." I say. She groans as I pull out the tip that got in.

I move over the couch on the other side of the garage and lay her on her back. Then without warning, I shove all the way into her. She cries out and thrashes around, arching upward for a second. I interlock the fingers on my left hand with the fingers on her right. I use the other hand to caress her body that's laid out in front of me. It's too perfect not to touch.

I start to move inside her, back and forth, in and out. I couldn't slow down if I wanted to, which I don't. She's so tight around me and her body is putting up a fight and my body can't resist the challenge.

I feel it as she starts to shake from the inside out and that sets me over the edge.

I lean forward and lay on top of her and kiss her passionately and roughly. Then slower and slower. She puts her arms around me hugs me to her body. Kissing me back and giving all her love to me through her kiss and her touch and the shape of her body.

I haven't even pulled out of her from round one and I'm hard and ready for round two. I start to move inside her and pick up the pace. She's moaning and sighing into my mouth.

I can't remove my lips from hers. Kissing her right now is too important. It means more than anything I could say right now. Our bodies are getting to know each other again. But our mouths are renewing promises and telling each other how much they've been missed. Promising no more separations like this. Welcoming each other home without ever speaking one word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Alright. Was the reunion what you were hoping it would be? How happy are we that Dom and Letty are back together? I could jump up and down myself! Thoughts? Please review and thanks for reading of course! **


	74. Bed

**Chapter 74 – Bed **

_**Letty **_

"I cheated."

"Did you?"

"I did."

I exhale and look down at Dom. I'm sitting up on the couch completely naked and he's between my legs with his head resting on my stomach. His legs are hanging off the couch and his feet are propped on a toolbox.

"Cheated eh?"

"Yeah."

He rolls over and starts kissing my stomach. He makes his way down lower and kisses my middle and starts to lick me slowly.

"Don't distract me." I say, grabbing the back on his head and pushing his mouth deeper into me. "How did you cheat?"

He lifts his mouth and I groan.

"Do you want me to tell you or keep going?"

"Tell me and then keep going."

"I went home and got one off before coming here. I knew that if I didn't, I wouldn't last past the first kiss."

I'm shaking with laughter. "Aren't you clever?"

"Yep, I remembered what you said to me last year on your birthday. I had to prove you wrong."

I push his face back down where it belongs.

"I like the way it feels when you prove me wrong." I say through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom<strong>_

We finally are able to pull ourselves apart. We've been in the garage for hours catching up physically. We haven't done much talking but I know that'll come later. There is so much I want to know, but this connection is what we needed right now.

"Why weren't you at the house when I came home?" I ask pulling my shirt on.

"Because we would have done exactly what we did here no matter where we were and I'm not about giving the boys free porn."

After she gets her boots on we lock up and head to the cars.

"Nice paint job."

"Sure is. See you at home."

"Home! I like that!" I kiss her. "I'm happy to be home."

* * *

><p>She pulls up the house two seconds before I do.<p>

"Getting slow Toretto. Getting beat by a girl."

As we walk into the backyard where everyone's sitting around talking I notice Letty start to change immediately. She kind of goes within herself. Her smile fades and demeanor changes. It's like to just encased the Letty I've been with for the past few hours in some type of armor. She's almost completely different.

Mia is the first to notice us.

"Hey! About time!"

She runs over and gives me another hug. But she just gives Letty a half smile, that Letty only barely returns. I've never seen them like this before. They are usually a tangle of indiscernible arms and black hair. Smiling the second they lay eyes on each other. I don't like this.

We walk over to the table and sit down. There is plenty of food and plenty of beer. I watch everyone and see the new dynamics at play. Letty doesn't talk much and she doesn't join in on laughing and joking. She and Mia barely interact. When she does talk it's usually to V, and it's still not very much.

Mia goes to the kitchen and I go in behind her.

"Hey."

"Hey, what's up with Letty?"

Mia looks out the window at her.

"This is how she's been since Luz died." She pauses to keep it together. "I was hoping you coming back would bring her back. Did you guys talk?"

I smile. "Not really. But she was nothing like this with me."

Mia turns to look at me.

"Really? Was she happier?"

"Much. This started as soon as we got here."

"She hasn't cried once since Luz died."

"What? That was over four months ago."

I really want to get inside Letty's head right now.

Mia walks to the counter and hands me the pie and digs in the drawer for a knife.

"I know. And not one tear. Not even at the funeral."

I don't like the sound of any of this. It's not like Letty ever smiled that much. But if Mia hasn't been inside Letty's head, a lot more has changed than I was expecting.

* * *

><p>Vince and I are out front having a beer.<p>

"How's your Mom?"

"She's as good has she can be. She's gotten better but nowhere near recovered. Luz got her into a good place."

I look down the street at the house that I spent so much time in.

"Letty wants to sell it." Vince tells me. "She doesn't like to go in there alone. I've been going with her or for her if she needs anything out of there. She tries to need very little out of there."

"Has she talked to you Vince?" I ask him thinking about their interactions.

"No, not about Luz. We just hang out. Basketball, video games, racing. The usual."

"Is she always like that when you hang out?" I say nodding toward the yard.

"Pretty much."

I look back over my shoulder and see that she's no longer in the backyard. I stand up and look at the house.

"Have fun. Don't keep us all up all night."

Vince walks back into the backyard.

I walk inside and go upstairs to _**our**_ bedroom. I like that. I walk into the room and see Letty sitting crossed legged on the bed reading. That's familiar. She's wearing just a beater and maybe underwear? I'll find out.

I look around the room and take in the fact that this isn't my Dad's room anymore. There are different things everywhere. The furniture is different. The bed is different. Letty's has a giant pile of books on the floor next to the bed. Just like at her house.

Some of my old stuff is on the dresser. I walk over and see that there is a new toothbrush and razors and other things. There is Letty's new shampoo there too. Coconut! That smell would be burned in my nose when she left after visiting me.

Everything here is ours.

I turn back to Letty and see her scowling down at her book.

"Which side of the bed is mine?"

"Whatever side I'm on." She says without looking up.

"You could buy a bookshelf. You bought all this other furniture."

"I could, but I didn't."

She closes the book and throws it deliberately on top of the other books. How is she so different? I've seen like two different Lettys since I've been home. This is one is just like my Letty. More body and hips and her hair is different. But she's still my Letty. But that other Letty is a dark creature and I want to know how I can help her.

I sit on the bed.

"Shit Letty! This bed is comfortable." I lay back on it.

"I figured that would be important after two years on a cot."

Damn! I had two things on my mind when I sat down and now I just want to sleep. Letty gets up and heads for the door. I sit up abruptly.

"Where are you going?"

"To pee…" she says turning back. "Do I need a hall pass?"

I get undressed while she's gone and get under the covers. These pillows are heavenly. Like a cloud I swear.

She walks back into the room and puts lotion on her hands. As she stands wearing a wife beater and her back to me, I realize she's not wearing underwear.

"Come to bed."

She turns around and looks at me. As she walks over to bed I pull back the covers and she climbs in.

I breathe in her scent and hold her close to me. This is all I've ever wanted for us.

She kisses me. "Get some sleep. You look exhausted. I'll be here when you wake up."

I pull her closer to me and rest my head against her. She'll be here when I wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I know, I know. Mushy mushy. The next chapter is going to be a bit of everything. ;-) **


	75. Everything

**A/N – The title says it all.  
><strong>

**Chapter 75 – Everything **

_**Letty **_

Sleeping didn't last too long. Dom wakes me up in the middle of the night kissing my neck as he's lying behind me. Before I'm fully awake, I feel his hard on pressing into my ass. I feel like I'm being burned from the inside out. It feels so good having him kiss me and touch me again.

Every time he's touched me today I've gotten that feeling that I've only gotten flying in my car. Doing something stupid and dangerous flawlessly. It's a hit of my favorite drug. Except this high lasts much longer. As badly as I wanted him before bed, he did look too tired to even keep his eyes open. But that doesn't seem to be a problem now.

I'm as sore as I was the night I had sex with Dom for the first time. And just like then I have no intention on letting that stop me.

I slide my shirt up and move my ass around against his penis. He's purring with pleasure into my neck and ear. He moves his hand around and rubs my clit from the front. I reach behind me and stroke him up and down. Then I lift my leg a little and open myself for him to get in. He doesn't hesitate, he just puts himself right inside me.

It feels just as good as the first times in the garage. Just as urgent. I know neither of us can believe it's really happening. We're waiting for someone to pull the world from under us again. But until then we're going to do as much of this as possible.

He's moving his hands around under my shirt and grabbing at my breasts.

"You're so tight Letty."

"What the hell did you expect?"

He picks up the pace.

"I don't fucking know. I forgot how good it is to be in you."

"I'll remind you."

* * *

><p>Dom is holding me in his arms, rubbing his hands up and down my back.<p>

"I want to know about everything I missed while I was gone."

I knew this was coming and I knew I would tell him, but I'm still nervous. We have a lot of time to make up for. A lot that he may not take well. But I'm going to tell him everything.

"What do you want to know first?"

"Day one, hour one, minute one."

"I died." I didn't mean to say that. It just comes out of me.

I hear him inhale deeply and he pulls me closer to him.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Don't be. You didn't say anything wrong. I need to know everything."

"Well, the first thing I need to tell you started before you left."

My heart is pounding and I remember exactly how I felt the morning the day before Dom went in.

"I realized a couple days after Tony's funeral that I hadn't been taking my birth control pills." I hold onto him tighter. "It wasn't intentional there was just so much to deal with that I forgot. But it was after that night in the garage and I was a little freaked out. I came to your house to tell you everything, but I couldn't. No, I _**didn't**_ tell you."

"Why Letty? Why would you keep that from me?"

"Because I choose to roll the dice and see if we could just happen to get pregnant."

"Letty…"

"Before you start, I was so messed up over Tony and losing him that my head wasn't on right. I already know how stupid it was. I felt so guilty afterwards."

"That day, I was thinking about things that could have kept us together for good, babies, marriage, anything. I just wanted to be with you for good, so I get it. I'm not mad."

I kiss his chest.

"When you left I didn't get my period. I was throwing up everyday and nauseous all the time."

He pulls my face up so I'm looking at him.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing. Nothing. It was all stress and I wasn't pregnant."

I feel his body loosen up. I can't read his expression.

"What are you thinking right now?" I ask.

"Relieved, I didn't know what you were about to tell me. Just the thought of something happening to a baby we created. The thought of that was hard."

That reminds me of Mom.

"Mom got pregnant while you were gone. Actually, the same time I was stressing out this. But she lost that baby."

I put my head back on his chest. I can't think about her right now.

"But I don't really want to talk about that."

He kisses the top of my head. "Understood."

We sit and silence for a few minutes.

"Is there something in particular you want to know about?"

I already know the answer to that question. But I'm feeling like a coward and I want him to bring it up first.

He sits up suddenly and sits back against the headboard. I sit up too, in front of him.

"Mike. I heard you spent a lot of time with him. A lot of nights."

"He was a really good friend to me while you were gone."

He grunts at me and I immediately start to feel defensive. "Yeah, you went to prom with him. But I hear that you practically spent the whole summer with him Letty. Staying out all night and getting flowers and shit from him."

"Firstly, you _**told**_ me to go to prom with him. So that's a little unfair!" I shouldn't raise my voice especially not at four in the morning. But I can't help it.

"I told you go to prom, not fuck him all summer!"

That's a punch in the gut. But I'm not one to stagger from a blow.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Mr. 'don't wait for me' 'don't put your life on hold' 'I can't be with you while I'm in here' 'Live your life'!"

Dom gets out of bed and puts his boxers on. But he doesn't go anywhere. He just sits on the side of the bed with his back to me. I cross my arms and lean against the headboard. Are we seriously having a fight right now?

"I thought I meant it at the time but I didn't. And you kept telling me I didn't. So you knew. You knew I wouldn't be able to handle this shit!" He gets up and walks across the room still facing away from me.

"Not an hour ago you were telling me how tight I was and how I fit only you, now it's how could you fuck someone else!"

"You know now that I think of it." He turns around to face me. "I wouldn't know the difference between two years and when did he leave, 18 months ago."

"Fuck you Dom! That's bullshit!" I lean over the side of the bed and throw a book at him and it hits the walls next to him. "You're back to assuming, instead of asking! You just tell me who I fucked, never once did you ask me!"

He walks back over to me and sits on the bed facing away from me again. I can't believe we're going at it like this already.

"Did you have sex with him Letty?"

His voice is so broken, I lose the will to fight. I go over behind him and lay my face against his back. I don't want to fight with him. Especially, over something that never happened.

"Never. I've never had sex with, fucked, made love to _**anyone**_ but you."

I kiss his back. He grabs my arm and pulls me around into his lap. He looks me in the eye.

"Baby, I'm sorry!"

"I went to prom with him, I helped him fix his car. We went to the movies and we hung out. I got to know his parents and they loved me and I loved them. I spent the night at his house...more than once. I cuddled with him. I hugged him. I talked to him. I was open with him. We liked the same movies and laughed at each other's stupid jokes. We walked on the beach and we held hands."

Dom's hands tense up on my body.

"But I never had sex with him. I never wanted to. I never forgot about you. I never didn't miss you. I never stopped counting the seconds until I was in your arms just like this. I've never loved anyone but you. Never! I still need you Dom, I never stopped."

"I still need you too Letty. I love you. I just…can't stand the thought of you with anyone else. I thought I could handle it and it was easy when I had no choice but to handle it. When I thought telling you to move on was for the best. But once I was here and with you I couldn't think about it. The thought makes me crazy."

"Well, don't think about it, because it didn't happen."

"You're still all mine?"

"It hurts me that you're so quick to doubt it."

He pulls my bare body all the way up instead him. I know that he didn't mean to hurt me. Just like I didn't mean to make him have to think about me with someone else.

"I'm sorry."

Then we're kissing again. He lays me back on the bed with me on top of him. I make my way down his body and remove those boxers. I take him into my mouth. I work my mouth up and down all over him and hisses his appreciation. I smile with him in my mouth and I slow down the speed and add more tongue. Just when I know he's about come I let him go with a loud slurp.

I climb on top of him and start kissing him.

"You didn't have to stop."

"I've had all the protein I need for the day thanks."

He looks out the window. Wow, there is a small hint of light starting to show.

"The day is just beginning."

I climb on his penis facing away from him and rotate my hips. He flips me over doggie style and strokes into me. He comes before he even gets a good groove going.

"That's your fault. You and your mouth."

I lay flat on the bed and he lays next to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

It's all sunshine and birds as we lay on opposite ends of the bed tangled and bed sheets. We're talking again and looking at nothing in particular out the window. We've alternated between sex and talking all night and now into the early morning.

"She was so happy about getting married. They were going to work on their vows that night."

"Damn. I can't believe we don't have her here anymore. It's so messed up."

"It still doesn't feel real."

I sit up and look at her.

"Is that why you still haven't cried?"

She turns towards me but doesn't look directly at me.

"I just haven't had the desire to."

I move over to the foot of the bed where she's lying on her stomach. I start to rub circles on her back.

"Mia's worried about you. I'm not as worried because I've gotten to see you like this, but she hasn't. But I still didn't like what I saw at dinner today."

"Well, I don't know what to say Dom. I'm not trying to hurt Mia. But right now I have to do what's right for me. And for now, it doesn't include deep heart to hearts with Mia or crying all over the place."

I have to respect her process and let her grieve for Luz in her own way. The last thing I want is for her to shut me out too.

"I'm here now Letty. You're not by yourself anymore."

She rolls over onto her back.

"I knew that from the second I laid eyes on you at the garage. Just let me handle this right now Dom. And I know that you're there when I need you."

"Fair enough."

I interlock my fingers on both hands with hers and kiss her lips.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I love you."

"You better love me!"

We laugh way too loud. I know between the laughing, screaming in pleasure, yelling in anger, moaning, groaning and throwing things we've probably woken everyone in the house at least once. But we had a lot to cover last night.

* * *

><p>"So what was it like there?"<p>

I don't want to tell her about this. I don't want to even think about it. But I'm not going to deny her anything.

"At first, I was so out of it from Dad's death that I didn't really notice what was going on around me. Especially at county. But when I was moved to Lompoc I couldn't really afford to be out of it."

She squeezes one of the hands she's holding.

"Don't worry, I was much safer than most guys there. Looking like this and what I was there for most of the time garnered me a lot space."

"Most of the time?" I see the worry in her face.

"Sometimes some idiot would try to start shit and that would lead to a fight. The issue is I don't have control over my temper and once I got started…people got hurt. Which got me a few days...alone."

She sits up and hugs me.

"It really wasn't the what happened to me that was bad, trust me Letty I was lucky. It's the shit that happened around me. There is just little value on life when you're never getting out again. Or when you have nothing left on the outside."

"What did you see?"

What didn't I see? A female c.o. was raped by four guys on another cell block. My cellmate fucking killed himself in the shower because his baby girl died in a car accident. What didn't I see and hear about? I'm not telling her this.

"Not putting those images in your mind Letty."

"Okay."

No fight or pushing. She understands me.

* * *

><p>Morning is over and I still have no desire to leave this room.<p>

I put my hands on the sides of her face and kiss her again.

"I love you Letty."

"I love you Dominic."

I run my fingers up and down the sides of her body. "I love it when you call me Dominic."

"I know. Show me how much."

I kiss her with slow deliberate kisses. She puts her arms around me and kisses me back. Keeping with my slow pace. I feel her tiny frame beneath me in this bed and everything else is blocked out. I put my mouth on every inch of her body I can reach.

"Mmmm."

"Yeah? Mmmm?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

I think we're finally getting the point that we have time now. When I put our bodies back together the urgency is gone. It's slow movements and gentle kisses. I think about every part of her that's wrapped around me. I'm memorizing what her body feels like. I'm not going to be away from her long enough to forget again. But I'm still going to commit her to memory.

She sways her hips beneath me. Pushing calmly upwards. Tightening and releasing around me. She's all fire and passion, but then she can transform into calm and serenity without blinking.

I look into her eyes and she looks right back. No turning away. She just holds my gaze.

Alright, maybe a little faster. We pick things up a bit as I feel the end coming for both of us soon. As her walls start to shake around me and I hear her crying out as her orgasm moves through her. I can't stay quiet either. It's all growls and grunts as a pour into her.

I relax onto her still holding my own weight. I move down and lay on her stomach. Then her deep steady breathing pulls me into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I told you, a little bit of everything. Please review. **


	76. Life

**Chapter 76 - Life **

_**Dom **_

I wake up and the sudden brightness in the room blinds me. My face is still pressed against her stomach. I realize that she's rubbing the back of my head and neck. I turn over and kiss her stomach and sit up.

"Hey." She says. "Did you get enough sleep?"

I look over at the clock. It's 7:00. I look out the window.

"Did I really sleep since 4:00 yesterday afternoon?"

But as I start to feel how sore my muscles are and the cracking of my joints as I loosen them up, I already know the answer to that.

"Yep."

"Wow, sorry."

"Why? I told you you were exhausted."

She sits up and groans and cracks just as much as I did. She stretches and sits on the side of the bed. Then she stretches out her legs.

"What time did you wake up?" I ask her.

"I was up last night around ten and then I was up for good this morning around six."

"You should have rolled me off."

"Nah, I was comfortable."

I stand up and put my boxers on.

"Wanna take a shower with me?"

She stands up and groans again. She stretches some more. She digs her beater out of the sheets and pulls it on.

After a shower and getting dressed we make our way downstairs. There's no one around. Our house this quiet is weird to me. I'm used to Dad having coffee and Luz cooking for us at this time of morning. I have a lot to adjust to. Everything is different and I have to make a whole new life.

Letty and I grab something quick to eat. She sits on the counter. I stand next to her, facing her. We just look at each other and smile without speaking a word. We don't need to fill up silences.

When we hear someone on the stairs I'm amazed at the hardness that sets over Letty's face so quickly. She hops off the counter just as Mia comes in.

"We missed you two yesterday." Mia jokes.

"Well, you know, I was tired." I say back to her.

"Hey Letty." She says turning to her.

"Hey Mia. I'll let you two talk."

Letty throws the rest of her breakfast in the sink and walks out quickly. I hear her start up her car and drive away.

It's scaring the crap out of me seeing her like this with Mia. I used to envy how close they were. How easy it was for the two of them. How they would always choose each other's side over mine. But I'd love to have that back right now.

"So, what are your plans on your first day of freedom?" Mia asks bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Yesterday was my first day of freedom."

"It doesn't count since you spent it locked in a room."

I think for a second.

"I'm probably going to buy some clothes. All my old clothes barely fit."

"No wonder. Look at you."

I finish off my breakfast and put my dishes in the sink.

"Want to come with me?"

Mia puts her cup in the sink.

"Sure. I didn't know if you were spending the day with Letty again. I'm always up for an excuse to go shopping."

* * *

><p>Mia and I are waiting for our order at Jimmy's. I can't believe it was her suggestion to come here. I know that's all for me. I've never been here with just Mia before.<p>

"How's school?"

"It's going well. Not really difficult so far. But I'm sure the next two years will be. That's when I'll be really focusing on my major."

"I can't believe you're going to be a doctor. I'm so proud."

"That's a long way off Dom. Years and years."

"I know, but I'm still proud."

We get our food and talk for a bit.

"I heard Letty laughing with you yesterday. That's good." But the look on her face doesn't say 'good' to me.

"Mia, she's okay, or she will be eventually."

"I know. I'm glad that at least she's opening up to someone. But it sucks because that someone always used to be me. When I heard her yesterday and then came down this morning, I was kind of expecting to have some of my Letty back. But she was out the door before a good morning practically."

"She wasn't that open with me about Luz." I want to make Mia feel better. "She was pretty tight lipped about it and mostly told me that she'll talk when she's ready."

"Oh."

I smile as she tries to hide her happiness.

"It's not that I don't want Letty to have someone to talk to Dom. But it kind of makes me feel better that you didn't come here and in one day have her pouring her heart out."

"It's fine Mia. And Letty's never going to pour her heart out."

Mia and I make an effort not talk about Letty anymore and just be together.

* * *

><p>I pull up to the garage in my new car. I notice something that I didn't notice when I was here two days ago. They changed the name of the garage to DT's. My Dad always told me my name would be on this building one day.<p>

Everyone comes over to have a look at my car.

"What can we do to this thing?" I ask the general populace.

"We can do a lot with an RX-7." Jesse says excitedly. He's under the hood before I'm fully out of the car.

"We'll get the parts we need at Harry's."

"I want some illegal mods, I'll show you what I'm thinking. But nothing that Harry would have."

"Harry's is 'the Racer's Edge' now." Vince informs me. "Completely different than it was two years ago."

"Yeah, he's adapted." Leon said. "No more driving two or more hours to get what we need."

"I can't wait to race again and I want to do it in this car." I tell them.

I'm ready to fully get back to my life. And a big part of my life is racing. I can never go back to the tracks, so my dream of following in my Dad's footsteps doesn't exist anymore. Plus, I'd never be able to get sponsors after jail and two years wasted not making my way up. So street racing is all I have now. And I'm going to be damn good at it.

"I'll see what I can come up with tonight Dom," Jesse says. "Then we can work on this in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I just wanted to show Dom getting back to living his life. Nothing big. **


	77. Proud

**Chapter 77 – Proud **

_**Dom **_

Finally my car is ready! It's my first night back at the races. We pull up and my team and I park together. Vince and I share a wide grin. There is a lot of fucking eye candy here. On tires and in heels. Damn!

"Dom Toretto!" Hector comes over to me. "I heard you were out."

I go over with him and greet his crew. Leon and Letty hang back while Vince and Jesse and I go talk to them. After Hector introduces me to his crew we talk for a minute.

"You racing tonight?"

"Damn straight!"

"Make sure that you guys come back to our place. The party is going to be big tonight and I'd love to show you how we get down. There will be plenty of girls to go around. I'm sure after being in lockup for a couple years you could use a private party with a couple of chicks."

"Screw that! Don't waste girls on him. He's married!" Vince puts his arm around the waist of a curvy Latino girl. "I could use the private party."

She giggles at him and doesn't pull away.

"Married? Are you still with Letty?" He looks past me at her.

"Of course."

"Man, you come back and are a one woman man already. I don't envy you."

"Don't worry about me. I'm good. But I'm still down for partying."

I turn around and see Leon and Letty. There are two guys over talking to Leon. But one keeps sneaking looks at Letty. Yeah, I guess these guys don't really know about me here. That'll change soon enough. I'm too happy to go punch this guy in the face right now.

The scene is the same and different all at once. The cars are better, the girls are hotter. I mean, I'm in love with Letty but I'm not blind. And you would have to be to miss this. I can appreciate what I'm seeing all around me. Vince and Hector introduce me to some more people.

* * *

><p>The race starts and I buy in. I win this one my first time back, but not as flawlessly as I would have liked. I'll definitely have to stay up my game. If I do, I'll own this.<p>

Jesse counts the money and I head over to Letty. She's talking to Vince now. I walk right through the people between me and her and kiss her on the lips. I need to mark my territory now to avoid future confusion. She doesn't smile or show any emotion. Doesn't bother me though, I didn't expect her to.

* * *

><p>We head over to the party at Hector's place and we are having a good time. As I sit talking to Hector and V, more girls than I can count come over and offer me their company. I'm not going lie and say I didn't like the attention of old times. But every time I looked up, my eyes were finding her in the crowd. Until they didn't.<p>

When I couldn't find Letty, I started to wonder if she'd left. I get up to go find her and she's outside talking to the guy who was eying her up earlier. She's hard and definitely in 'outside' Letty mode. Outside Letty is what I call the dark one because if we're out of our bedroom or with anyone else she's always there.

"So we'd be more than happy to work on your car, if you come by the garage. We can talk times and prices." She's all business with her arms folded and her stance solid.

"Is there anyway you can guarantee it'll be you who works on my car?" This fool is really flirting hard.

"No, it's the luck of the draw. But we're all good." She doesn't even blink at his sad attempts. But I want to make it so they stop attempting.

I walk over to her. I want to put my arm around her but I don't. I don't need to hear the speech about the male ego tonight.

"Dom, Chris. Chris, Dom. Chris is thinking of having us work on his car."

"Nice to meet you man, good race. You were sick out there. I'm seen Vince and Letty race before, and I've known Leon all my life, and now you tonight. Your team is kick ass. That's why I'm coming to you guys to for what I need. I would have come over after the race and said something to you but the crowd was too thick."

So he didn't get the memo that she's mine.

Letty turns to me.

"I'll see you at home." She kisses me this time. "Chris, bring her over and we'll see what we can get into."

Chris looks staggered for a minute. Letty shocked the shit out of him. I must say I'm surprised too. But I keep that well hidden as she drives away.

"That's your girl?" He asks after a second.

"Yep. Come back inside there are plenty to go around. But that one doesn't get touched." It's a warning that I hope he spreads around. It's the last one these assholes are going to get.

I leave him standing there and go back to the party.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

That poor kid. Dom would have killed him if he kept flirting like that. Men are so stupid. I was sending all the right signals to let him know there wasn't a chance in hell and still he tried. I don't know why he would want to waste his time when there are so many easier options.

And Dom looked like a kid was trying to take his ball.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

Vince and I party for hours. It's nice to be here among people again. Around four he disappears and I head home. My extinct is to do the usual which is take a shower before crawling into to bed. But when I get home I'm surprised to find Mia still awake.

"Hey, what are you doing up? It's like 4:30."

"I'm studying for a test on Monday. This one is a little more difficult than I thought."

"What me to quiz you?"

"You've been out partying all night. I'm sure you're tired."

"Never too tired for my baby sister. Hand me a book or study guide or whatever."

I go over and sit on the couch with her after moving around her books and notes. We stay up for the next few hours studying for her test. It reminds me of Dad helping her with her homework. I seem to be stepping right into my Dad shoes. I hope I'm making him proud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Unfortunately, I still don't own FF. Which sucks because I hear that last movie made a lot of money. Thanks for reading. Please review! **


	78. Adrenaline

**Chapter 78 – Adrenaline**

_**Dom **_

So I'm learning that Letty has become a fucking adrenaline junkie and she's addicted to doing crazy shit. It pisses me off to no end.

"You're not going to be satisfied until I'm cleaning your dead body up from a crash site." We're having a particularly bad battle after we went out driving and I saw her drive under a fucking semi. I've seen her jump her car over the craziest shit. Make insane turns at top speeds. Crawl into the smallest spaces and go head on with a semi to pass another one. But all that stuff pissed me off, we'd fight about it, but I knew in the end it depended on her reflexes. This I'm not giving in on.

"Get over it Dom. You do dumb shit all the time. And it's not limited to when you're behind the wheel."

"Letty, I've never done anything like that!" I could literally smack some sense into her right now.

"You should try it, it's fun."

We've just pulled up to the house and starting yelling the second we stepped out of our cars. Well, I started yelling. She's staying calm because she knows it makes me more mad.

"You should stop before you fucking die!"

She just laughs and walks in the house. I'm behind her but she pushes the door on me anyway. I catch it. She heads up the steps and I grab her by the arm and pull her back down.

"I'm talking to you! Don't you walk away from me!"

"I'm done talking."

I'm mildly aware that Vince, Leon and Jesse were playing video games in the living room, but are now staring at us. That Mia has appeared on the steps. But not enough to care.

"You're not done talking, until I'm done talking!" I say, getting between her and the steps.

She attempts to walk around me into the living room and I pull her back and block her with my arm. She looks at it.

"Dom, if you'd like to keep that arm, you better fucking move it."

"I'll move it when I'm done talking."

"Say what you have to say and move on. I'm running out of patience."

"You're going to get yourself killed." I try to keep my voice down and reason with her.

"I know what I'm doing Dom, don't worry about it. I can drive my car. I thought we were just out for a drive. Why are you making such a big deal over it?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you!" I can't stay calm anymore. "What don't you get about that?"

"What I don't get is why you have such little faith in my abilities to operate a vehicle!" Now she's raising her voice.

"Don't make this about something it's not! I have all the faith in the world in you! I just don't get why every time you get behind the wheel of a car you feel the need to find a reason to put your life in danger."

"That's the issue Dom. If you believed in me you'd know my life was never in danger."

I move my arm out of her way and step away from the steps.

"You're too fucking crazy to reason with!"

She makes a point of pushing past me even though there is plenty of room and makes her way up the steps.

"If you think this conversation is over _**Little**_ Letty, you're mistaken." By adding that one word, I've insured that when we do talk again, there will be no holds barred. Which is fine by me. If she insists on trying to kill herself, I refuse to watch.

I hear the door to our room slam and Mia comes down the steps. I walk into the kitchen and they all follow me.

"What the hell is going on?" Leon asks.

"Nothing! Just Letty being stubborn."

I grab a beer out of the fridge.

"You're talking about her life being in danger and then you tell us nothing." Mia says.

"Mia please. I don't feel like it. She's fucking crazy and I don't feel like dealing with her bullshit anymore. And I don't feel like talking about her bullshit anymore."

I walk out of the house and to the garage behind my house and close the door behind me. I see my Dad's car. I go about my business polishing her up and making her beautiful again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty<strong>_

I don't give a fuck about Dom's feelings on this. Plain and simple. Doing what I do makes me feel good and I'm not going to stop just to make him feel better. It's what I do to make me feel better. I'm not Mia, I don't need his protection or parenting. I've had all the parents I'm going to have in this lifetime and they are all dead.

I'm not staying here waiting for him to come yell at me some more.

I get up and go out. I look him in the eye as I pull out of the driveway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

Where the hell is she going? She'll probably go drive her car off a damn cliff and see if she can jump out in time. When her ass gets back here it's round two. She's going to need adrenaline, because I'm not backing down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for reading!**


	79. Catharsis

**Chapter 79 – Catharsis **

_**Letty **_

When I get back home hours later, it's dark out. Jesse's car is gone. I know he said he was going to visit his Mom and Grandma today. Good. The kid doesn't need to be here for this. I honestly wish I could get Mia out of the house. I don't want to upset her either.

I walk into the house. Vince and Leon are in the living room watching a movie. I head straight upstairs and into our bedroom. Dom's not in our room.

It makes me mad that he's not waiting for me. I change out of my clothes into a beater and shorts. Before I have my shirt fully on, he walks in and shuts the door behind him.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Out." Let the fun begin.

"Out where? I didn't even know if you were going to make it home or not."

"Enough with the drama. It's giving me a headache." I walk over to the bed and sit down. "I just want to go to sleep."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

I hope she doesn't think I'm going to just let her go to sleep and ignore this.

"Absolutely not!"

She doesn't say anything. I walk closer to her.

"Letty, what are you doing?"

Still nothing.

"Letty! What the hell are you doing!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME DOM!" She stands up and gets in my face. "What do you want me to say!"

"Tell me why you think it's okay to risk your life for no good reason! Why the hell you find it so fun!"

"Fun." She chuckles. "It's not 'fun'. It just is. It's just something I do."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I'll give you a list of reasons why not. Me and Mia for starters! Vince, Leon, Jesse. All the people in this house that care about what happens to you!"

"Maybe I don't care Dom! You ever think about that! Maybe I'm tired of thinking about other people and how the fuck they feel! Maybe I just want to think about how **_I_** feel!"

She pushes by me and heads the door. I grab her by the arm and pull her back. Hard.

"That's all you've been caring about! For the past 5 months it's been all about Letty!"

"That's bullshit and you fucking know it! I've been here for you everyday, every second of everyday since you got out! Fuck, since I turned 16, I've been here for you everyday!"

"How are you here for me if you're dead?"

"I'm not dead Dom! I'm right here!" She says patting the upper chest. "Standing right in front of you."

She moves over to the dresser.

"Everyone else is dead, but I'm still fucking here." I hear her voice cracking.

"For how long Letty?"

"How the fuck do I know Dom?" She starts throwing things on the dresser at me. "How the fuck do I know that Dom!"

I walk over to her and sweep everything else onto the floor.

"What about Mia? Have you been there for her?"

"I'm doing the best I can."

"You're not doing shit!" I yell in her face.

She starts punching me in the chest. "I'm not doing shit! I'm not!" She keeps hitting me and starts pushing me backwards.

I pick her up and throw her onto the bed.

"Mia has lost way more than you have. She's lost her mother, her father, Luz, me and now you! Fuck, I even spend most of my time with you! You don't have the market cornered on being hurt! We ALL lost her!"

"And guess what! I don't get a damn about your loss or Mia's or anyone else's!" She climbs across the bed and gets up.

"That's abundantly clear."

"I'm done talking to you about this. This isn't even what this is about. It's about you being uptight over a few driving tricks here and there. It's about nothing."

She heads for the door. Not going to happen. I flip the whole dresser over across it.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY, DOM!"

"Yes! Yes! I'm not willing to lose you…"

There's banging on the door.

"Dom!" Mia is yelling. "Dom, you two need to stop it!" She tries to open the door but she can't.

Then I hear footsteps on the steps.

"Dominic! Letty! You guys just need to fucking let it go and talk about it another day!" Vince yells to us.

I hear more pushing on the door.

"I would but Dom has decided that trapping me here against my will is a better way of solving our problems."

"It's better than running away from them. Mia, Vince don't worry about it. Just go out for a little while."

"So you two can kill each other? No Dom, open the door!" Mia is on the verge of tears.

"Come on Mia, they won't hurt each other. Right you two?" Vince yells to us.

"No promises." Letty says.

"Just listen to V, Mia. Please."

"Dom!"

"Mia JUST GO!"

I hear Vince pulling her away.

"Dom, move this dresser." Letty says through gritted teeth.

"No."

She picks up the lamp on the table next to the bed and throws it at me. It smashes on the wall next to me. One of the broken pieces cuts my arm.

"Now you know I have better aim than that. Open the door or I'll show it to you."

I fold my arms across my chest. She climbs back over the bed to the pick up the other lamp. I rush over to her and slap it out of her hand. I body slam her back on the bed and she starts kicking me. I pin her down.

"Just talk to me Letty. I know how you feel. I loved Luz more than anything. Just talk to me."

"No, you don't know how I feel. You don't know shit!"

"Well, fucking tell me! Tell me!"

I'm shaking her. The tears are forming and her eyes and I'm not going to back down.

"Tell me Letty."

"My fucking father killed my mother! That's in me! That's in my blood. That fucked up piece of shit has his blood running through my fucking veins!"

The tears are overflowing now and she's not trying to hold them back anymore.

"You don't know how I feel Dom. She was everything to me. She was the one who I was supposed to go through this with. I would have wanted it to be anyone but her. I would have wanted it to be anyone but her."

She relaxes under me and turns her face away from me.

"She can't be gone Dom. I can't accept that. I can't be okay with that. I can't live like that."

She's crying her whole body is shaking and I try to pull her into my arms and she fights against me.

"You can't go through this alone. I'm here."

She lets me hold her and cries in my arms. I can't help but shed a few tears. I don't want to see Letty like this. I don't want her to feel this hurt. But I don't want it to eat her from the inside out. We were going to lose her. Either to something stupid or she would completely pull away inside herself or she would leave us. And I couldn't let that happen.

I'm too selfish. I need her. I can't live without her and I'm not going to. So if I have to hurt her to help her or save her, I will. Anytime. I'll always do what's better for her, even if it hurts her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thoughts? Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm feeling dramatic and emotional. Can you tell? **

**KingVictoria – Thanks for the line for my story! It was perfect! **


	80. Aftershocks

**Chapter 80 – Aftershocks **

_**Dom **_

Finally. Finally it's out. Finally she's crying in my arms.

"I didn't want to talk about this Dom," she says rubbing her face against my chest.

"I know you didn't, but you needed to."

"It hurts way too much."

"It's supposed to. You owe Luz at least this."

She's still shaking against me.

"I love her so much. I can't believe she's gone. Haven't we lost way too much? I want her back!"

"It's so fucked Letty, on so many levels. But we're not getting her back. So you holding it all in and never mourning her isn't going to do anything but hurt you more."

"I know Dom. I know. I just wasn't ready."

"You have to be."

She presses herself closer to me.

"So why is that you could be yourself around me but no one else?"

"Because you're the only person that I wasn't wishing that was dead instead of her. I felt so horrible for feeling that way about the people I love. For feeling that way about…Mia. I love her so much. She didn't deserve that."

I pull her up to look at me.

"If you feel guilty about feeling that way then there's nothing wrong with you. You can't control those kinds of thoughts. When Tony died, I had the overwhelming urge to yell at you that he wasn't your real Dad. I didn't mean it, but I couldn't help it."

I wipe her face with the palms of my hands.

"I didn't know that."

"Because I didn't act on it or say it out loud. Just like for you, it was just thoughts."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

Hearing him say that's how he felt makes me feel better. I thought I was a fucking monster. Well, I'm not convinced I'm not, but I do feel better.

"He's in me, Dom."

"But he's not you. You're not him. You couldn't love like this if you were."

He gives me a long deep kiss.

"You wouldn't feel that if you were. He was a sick fucked up person that needed severe help. That's not you. If that were you, you wouldn't feel like this about Luz. He didn't love her. He wanted to control and own her. You love her so much!"

The tears start again. I have five months worth to get out.

"Tony was your Dad. Not him. You have Tony in you. Tony influenced you for 13 years of your life. That matters so much more."

I put my face back in his chest and he just holds me close. I love him so much. I feel him shift around and I look up at him. He looks back at me.

"Happy Birthday Letty."

I look over at the clock. It's one of the last things still intact in this room. It's well after midnight.

"She has been the first face I've seen for 18 birthdays. This is my first one without her."

"I know. But you'll be with me for this one and the next 19."

Nineteen. Sixteen was the last time my life was perfect for my birthday.

"As long as I play it safe and drive the speed limit?"

"There are no stipulations on me being with you. I'll stick by you through anything. You can do whatever you want in your car. Drive under semis, play chicken with trains. It's all good with me. As long as I know you're not trying to die on me. As long I know that halfway through you aren't going to take the easy way out. As long as I know you want to be in this life with me I trust you. But if I see what I've been seeing, I'll tie you up and lock you in a bubble to keep you safe. My fear wasn't the stunts, they were great. My fear was if you decided you didn't care enough to come out of it safely."

I kiss him.

"I care enough to stay safe."

"You care enough to make things right with Mia?"

"I do. I shouldn't have waited this long."

He gives me another kiss and pulls back.

I look around the room. "Let's clean this up."

He sits me up against the headboard. "I'll clean this up. You rest." He goes to walk away but I grab his arm but I hiss and wince.

"What's wrong?"

I rub my wrist with my right hand. "I think it's sprained."

He takes my wrist in his hands and rubs it. "I'll get you ice and then I'll clean this up."

I swing my legs down. "I can get my own ice and I can help."

He puts my legs back on the bed and covers me with the blanket.

"You stay. There is broken glass and lightbulbs and shattered lamp pieces. You're not wearing shoes or pants and I don't want you getting cut. Sit down! Listen to me for once."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay Dom! I will listen."

After he digs his way out of this warzone he comes back with ice, a broom and trash bags. He has a really big cut on his forearm.

"Dom, take care of you arm."

He looks down. "Damn, that's big."

He goes into the bathroom. I hear running water. When he comes back his arm is wrapped up. I shouldn't have let things get this bad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mia <strong>_

Vince and I are getting coffee. Leon said he'd leave but stay close to the house in case the cops got involved. The fucking cops!

"Vince, they are going to kill each other. You aren't at all concerned about whatever that crash was?"

"Of course I'm concerned Mia. Whatever it was Dom it probably going to need me to help him carry in a new one."

I bang the table. "It's not funny!"

"Okay, okay. It's not. I'm sorry. No, I'm not concerned. Dom isn't going to hurt her and he'll be able to restrain her enough to keep from getting too hurt."

"You're banking on the fact that she won't fight him all out. If she does, he's going to get hurt. Or he's going to have to hurt her to stop her."

Vince takes my hand. I don't pull it away. I actually like having it there.

"She won't."

"Our Letty won't hurt him. She hasn't been our Letty in months."

He squeezes my hand and walks around the table and sits next to me. He puts one arm around me and the other hand holds mine.

"You have to trust Dom to bring her out of her misery before it gets that far. I trust Dom."

I lean against Vince. "I trust Dom. But I don't ever underestimate how far Letty will go. She fights for what she wants. So if she wants to stay in her shell, she will."

I'm feeling so connected to Vince lately. He's been the main person who has been here for me since Luz died. He hasn't asked me out or attempted anything or even flirted with me. And he's the only person who could get through to Letty even a little until Dom got back. It's been good having a friend.

"I don't think she wants to be in there. I just think she doesn't know how to get out. We'll be having birthday cake tonight. Trust Dom, Mia. Trust me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

She looks so worn out. I get as much of this cleaned up as I can. We're going to need a new dresser and new lamps.

After I'm done, I go over to the bed and check the swelling of her wrist. It's gone down a lot. I take out an ace bandage and wrap her wrist up and kiss it. She just looks at me. I get up and turn the light off and get undressed for bed. I climb into bed with her and pull her into my arms.

"Get some rest. I love you."

She kisses me for a long time. Then she settles into her pillow facing away from me. I put my arm around her.

I fall asleep quickly and I'm surprised to find it bright outside so soon. I'm even more surprised to wake up to an empty bed. I sit up and look around. I go to the bathroom and the kitchen. She's not here. She's gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Hmmm, I wonder where Letty went! Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**Thanks for the title for this chapter Str8BKChick. Loved it!  
><strong>


	81. Packing

**Chapter 81 – Packing **

_**Dom **_

I go back to our room and sit on the bed. Mia knocks on the door frame and steps over debris. Her eyes land on my bandages.

"What did you two do in here?"

"This is how we talk."

"Damn! Where is she?"

"She was gone when I woke up. But her car is still here."

Mia looks out the window towards Letty's house.

"Dom, she never goes there alone. She may need you. You should go there."

"I think she needs you. You go there."

Mia looks flustered and puts her hands in her pockets.

"No, I don't think so."

"I did what I could do. She needs a sister now."

Mia hesitates and then walks out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mia <strong>_

I don't know why I'm listening to Dom. Letty's going to kick my ass and destroy another room. I'm not Dom. I can't go round for round with her. I also have no desire to. I think it's a weird turn on for the both of them.

When I get to her house the door is unlocked. I make my way upstairs and look in the first door on the right. Her room. It's completely foreign to me now. As many nights as I've spent here. Cracking up with Letty, talking about boys, ignoring her talk about cars, making plans for our future. Now I don't even know this room.

I walk down the hall and see Letty in Luz's bed asleep with her arms wrapped around Luz's top pillow. I walk over and sit on the bed behind her and I rub her hair. That's what Luz would do. She wakes up and rolls over and looks up at me.

"Hey girl," she says groggily.

"Hey."

She sits up and pulls the pillow with her. That's when I notice her wrapped wrist.

"I'm sorry Mia. I sucked at being there for you."

"I understand. This was horrible. I don't blame you. I just felt sad and lonely. I missed us."

She gives me a hug and I hug her back.

"I love you Mia. I missed us too. I just couldn't."

I bury my face in her hair and I start crying.

"So let's start over," she says.

"Okay. I can't believe Luz is dead. This is so unfair and so wrong. I fucking hate him." That's what I would have said her from the beginning.

"I hate him too! She wasn't his to take from us. She was ours."

She starts crying and can't talk anymore. We just sit on Luz's bed and let everything out together. No interrupts, no distractions. Just us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty<strong>_

So Dom, Mia, Vince and I are packing up the house. We gave most of the household stuff away to the places Luz and Tony dedicated themselves to. Mia and I took all the things of sentimental value to our house. The boys took most of the furniture away. Now Dom and I are in my room.

"I remember these jeans." He says holding up my jeans that are fashionably ripped to shreds.

"Haha! I couldn't get in those now with a crowbar now."

"You could! You should try."

"Dom, I didn't have an ass when I was 16. There is no way. Put those in the bye bye pile."

"Fine," he says throwing them into a box. "I love you more in leather anyways. Or in nothing."

He comes up behind me and kisses me on the neck.

"You know that we had sex for the first time in this room. We should give it a proper goodbye."

He rubs his hands up and down my arms. Then across my stomach. I try to focus on the task at hand. I reach out and start clearing the top of my dresser. Dom stops kissing me and reaches for something on the dresser.

My heart stops.

"What's this?"

"A flower."

He picks it up and it's brittle and fragile and I don't want him to touch it.

"Where's it from?"

"Dom, just put it down. It's just a dried out flower."

"You never let me give you flowers."

"I don't like flowers. Except this one."

"This one's special, huh?"

"Yes, it is. Put it…"

He places it back on the dresser gently. He turns me around and kisses me. He moves me over to my bed. We fall back onto it and he starts to unbutton my pants.

"Oh God!" Mia complains.

We both get up quickly.

"You can't even close the door, knowing we're across the hall."

"Mia, get out and close the door." Dom tells her.

"I, for one, like free porn," Vince says over Mia's shoulder. "Keep going."

Dom starts kissing me again and puts his hands underneath my shirt. I wrap my arms around him and pull him back on top of me.

"You guys are all disgusting!" Mia says and shuts the door.

"Hey, I was watching that." Vince says.

Dom and I laugh into our kiss and keep going.

* * *

><p>We get the whole house packed up and ready to sell. I can't believe it. I've lived in this house for 15 years. I had my first everything here. My first day of school. My first loose tooth. My first fight was when Mia and I had a sleepover and I got into it with one of her friends. My first kiss in the basement. I gave Dom my virginity here. I've had all the greatest joys of my life here. I've lost just as much here. Lost my happiness here. Lost my Mom here. And I lost the fear that was keeping me from living my life here. Now I'm letting it go, because I can't move on if I stay here.<p>

Dom puts his arm around me and looks at the house with me.

"I think we should all go on vacation. As soon as Mia finishes finals."

I look at Dom. "Where do you want to go?"

"I'm thinking the Bahamas."

"Alright Dom, let's go on vacation."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Finally something good to look forward to! Yay! **

**Also, if you're newer to reading and you read chapter 11 and it actually said chapter 27 clearly that was wrong. I fixed it. Thanks Tanya for letting me know about that. If you want you can go back and read it. The end is about Dom's mom. **


	82. Vacation

**Chapter 82 – Vacation **

_**Dom **_

We check into our hotel. Letty and I are together, of course. Jesse is next to us and Mia is on the other side. V, is next to her and Leon is next to Jesse.

"Nice hotel Toretto." Letty says putting her bag down.

"What's your favorite part?"

She looks around the room. Then she turns to look at me.

"The view."

I take my shirt off. She comes over and kisses me. There's a knock on the door.

"Damn it! Go away!"

"Open the door man!" Leon yells.

"Please don't go anywhere." I say, putting one finger on her lips.

I go over and open the door and see the four of them standing there.

"Put some clothes on Dom." Mia says. "You're not locking yourself in this hotel room with Letty all week. You do that home. Going on vacation means you do something you **_don't_** do all the time. Come on, we're going to the beach."

"Let me get my suit on." Letty says behind me.

"You can't be serious Letty!" I turn around and face her.

"I want to go out while we're on vacation Dom."

"Well you two work it out and get dressed. We're going to be back in 10 minutes."

"20."

"Dom…" Mia starts.

"Mia I swear if you to don't give me 20 minutes you're not going to like what you see when you knock on this door again."

I close the door in their faces. When I turn around she's taking her shorts off.

"You've got 15 minutes to wow me!"

"I have 20."

"You have 14 now. I'm going to have to take a shower and get dressed."

I take my pants and boxers off.

"Let's do both."

I pick her up and carry her into the shower. I turn the water on but don't take my lips off hers. I lift her shirt off and throw it out of the shower along with her bra. I pick her up and press her hard against the shower wall. I go deep into her and start making the most of my 14 minutes.

"Harder Dom, you're running out of time."

I give her just what she asks for. Harder and faster. In less than five minutes she's putty and I have to readjust as she goes limp in my arms.

"I always make the most of my time Letty."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes after closing the door, I open it. Refreshed, showered and changed. Letty even had enough time to dry her hair. And she's leaving with a smile. Damn I'm good.<p>

"Let's do to the beach."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mia <strong>_

This is the best idea that my brother has had in a while. I'm so happy to be with my family. My new family. We're on the beach playing volleyball.

"Letty's on my team." Vince announces.

"What?"

Letty and I laugh at Dom's reaction.

"Sorry man, Letty is quick. You're strong, but she's fast."

"Are you kidding me? We've been boys since the 3rd grade! And you're going to choose Letty!"

"V and I are always on a team together." Letty says putting her arm around Vince.

"I'll take Dom and Jesse of course." Leon says.

"Leon, my boy! You're a true friend."

"Yep, thanks Leon." Vince comes over and picks me up. "I get to be on a team with these two hotties."

Dom points at him.

"Don't forget that's my sister and _**my**_ hottie."

"Yeah, I'll remember that while I'm standing behind them completely focused on volleyball."

"Are we playing or what?" Letty complains.

We play for a long time not really keeping score but Letty and Dom are both determined not to lose to each other. This is why those two are usually on a team together. They don't do well as opposites.

* * *

><p>We all eat dinner together after playing volleyball and swimming for awhile. We're just sitting around laughing in the hotel restaurant. Well some of us are laughing. Dom and Letty are trying to suck each other's faces off.<p>

"Gosh, do you two ever quit?"

"Nope." Dom says. But I don't know how since I don't think he can breathe or removed his lips from hers.

"Alright, well I'm planning to meet multiple girls while I'm here." Leon says. "Not just watch the same ol' same ol' with these two."

Letty gives Leon the finger.

"Bye guys. Come on Jesse." Leon and Jesse head out. Vince throws something at Dom and Letty and I laugh.

"Just take it upstairs already."

They stop.

"You guys wanted us out of our room. This is us out of our room."

Letty whispers something in his ear.

"This is us going to our room." Dom gets up and pulls Letty with him. "Good night."

"See ya." Letty says.

They go to the elevator and I'm not sure how they don't crash into anything. Since they make out the whole way there.

"They have a problem." I say to Vince.

"Yeah, it's called sex addiction."

Vince leaves more than enough money to cover the bill. We go back out to the beach. We just walk and talk.

"So you having fun?" Vince asks me.

"I am. This is the most fun I've had in a long long while. We all needed this."

I turn around to look at Vince and he's much closer to me than I was expecting.

"Hey." I say smiling at him.

"Hey."

Then I lean forward and kiss him. It's not planned or expected, it just happens. And it's good! Maybe we can make this work. When we finally pull apart he smiles at me.

"I love you Mia."

Shit!

I take a few steps back.

"Vince, I shouldn't have done that. I'm so so sorry. I'll…I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sorry."

I run all the way back to the hotel. What the hell was I thinking?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

Letty and I get up from the table and kiss all the way to the elevator. When the elevator door opens some people get on before us. We get on and stand next to each other without touching. I'm practically bouncing out of my skin. I still feel like a kid in the candy store when I know I'm going to get at her.

When we get to our floor we're all over each other again. We can barely get the door open. But once we do there is no stopping us. Clothes are flying everywhere.

She tastes like salt and it's delicious combined with the normal sweetness of her skin. She has her shorts and bikini off but amazingly her cover up is still on. I don't even get my trunks off, I just pull them down. I lift her onto the dresser and put my hand between her legs.

"Nice."

I push her onto me and she leans back biting her lip.

"Letty." That's all I can say. I'm out of breath.

"Dominic, I love you."

That sends chills through me. My name in her mouth always does.

Then there is banging on the door.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. We're busy!"

"Dominic! Open the door! I need to talk to Letty."

"No!"

I kiss Letty before she can say anything. I don't want to hear her say what we're doing can wait.

Mia bangs harder.

"Letty, I really need to talk to you!"

Letty pulls her mouth away from mine. I groan.

"Don't do it Letty."

I try to make her forget about Mia. I move into her deeper, holding her leg up. Her head rolls back and I almost have her…

"Letty." Much lower.

"Dom stop." She pushes me back some. "Mia, are you crying?"

She pushes me out of her and slides off of the dresser. She goes over to the door and opens it. I can't see Mia from where I'm standing. I pull my trunks back up and lay back on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I screwed up big time and I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Dom…"

"Just go." I growl at them.

I hear Letty moving around, I guess gathering her shorts. Then the door shuts behind them.

What kind of vacation is this when I can even get any ass?

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thoughts on the Vince and Mia kiss? **

**Poor Dom. He can't even get with his girl while they are away. Everyone keeps interrupting. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review.  
><strong>


	83. Promises

**Chapter 83 – Promises**

_**Letty **_

I don't think about how sheer and short my cover up is until two guys getting off the elevator nearly break their necks looking at me. I hurry into Mia's room once she opens the door and put my shorts on.

"Letty, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Mia. Let me just wash my hands."

"Okay."

When I come out of the bathroom Mia is lying across the bed.

"Alright, what happened? Why are you so upset?"

I sit down on the bed with her.

"I kissed Vince."

"You did WHAT! You are crazy? Have you lost your mind?"

"I was caught up in a moment. Then he told me it loved me right after."

"Oh no!" I groan.

Any hopes of being there for Mia and then Dom tonight just went out the window. I'm here all night.

"Why would you do that?"

"I know it was stupid."

"What happened after the kiss?"

Gosh I almost shudder to think about the fallout from this.

"Before our lips were fully apart he said I love you. And I told him I shouldn't have done it and ran off."

"Mia!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I came here to have fun and get laid a lot! He's going to ruin this for us all."

And once you say something out loud…

There is loud banging on my door and I know it's Vince.

"Stay your vacation ruining ass there. I'll be back."

When I get to the door, I see Dom in the hall talking to Vince.

"Come out with me, Dom."

"Letty you done?" Dom looks at me in the doorway.

"Not nearly."

"I'm down." He says to V.

I feel my back pockets and make sure I have a key to get back into the room since he's leaving. They walk to the elevator and I go back to Mia.

"What should I do Letty?"

"He's going out drinking with Dom? So he's going to be a complete ass in a couple hours. What you're going to have to do is tell him up front that you didn't mean it and you don't want to fuck things up between the two of you. He's going to be on you" forever now."

"I know. I think it was the place and the beach and the atmosphere."

"I can understand that. But seriously, it's Vince. It should be like kissing your brother. Wait it should be like you kissing your brother, not me."

She cracks a smile.

"It wasn't though. I kind of liked it until the whole I love you thing. I'm not looking for anyone's epic love affair. There's enough of that in our house. Besides, I definitely don't love him like that."

"But you know he loves you like that. He doesn't attempt to hide it. That the biggest part of problem."

"Yeah, I do. I don't know how I messed up so badly."

"I think you should try to put it out of your mind and have fun while your here. It's not like we're going to get anywhere with Vince in the few days, he's going to stay drunk for the rest of the week. We'll deal with it as it comes."

* * *

><p>Dom comes back to the room after the sun is up. I wake up when I hear the door close. He takes off his shoes and lays on top of the covers.<p>

"I could fucking kill her for this one. Why would she kiss him?"

"It's not her fault. Why is he so clingy?"

"She knows he's clingy and led him on."

"He's the one who couldn't keep it casual."

Dom looks over at me.

"We're not going to get into a fight."

I exhale.

"You're right. No fighting."

I start kissing him.

"No, don't even get my hopes up." He says pushing me up. "I know something's going to interrupt."

"Baby, it won't."

"Yes, it will. You've left me wanting more and more since we got here. I've only had a quickie in the shower and blue balls on the dresser."

"I'm sorry baby." I'm kissing his neck. "What do you want? Slow and gentle? Or rough and painful? Whatever you want, no quickies I promise."

"You promise?" He says with a little whine.

"I promise."

I take my shirt off and it's the only thing I was wearing. "Anyway I want?"

"Anyway you want."

"You on top, touching yourself. Lean back so I can see everything."

"Well, that's uh, specific."

"It's the fantasy I had last night. I want it to come true."

"Done."

I take his clothes off. I kiss him and just grind against him for a few minutes. Once he's finally a little less pouty I decide to let him in. But the phone rings.

"I'm DONE!"

He pushes me off and goes to the bathroom. I pick up the phone as I hear the shower turn on.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Toretto?"

Dom registered us as a married couple. That's weird to hear. "Yes."

"The car you requested is here and you can get the keys at the front desk whenever you would like."

"Thank you."

I hang up.

"Dom!"

"Leave me alone Letty!"

I laugh at him.

"You didn't even get in the shower yet! Come back! I'll unplug the phone."

I can hear the wheels turning in his head. Then the shower cuts off. I'm true to my word and unplug the phone. He comes out and leans against the wall and looks at me.

"Come on Dom!"

"No you come on."

He trudges back to the bed and flops down. This time I don't hesitate. I get right on his penis and start grinding with him in me. I lean back as asked and touch myself.

He starts to smile. "This is starting to make up for my losses."

He takes the hand I was using into his mouth and sucks my fingers. Then he uses his thumb to rub firm circles on my clit. I'm gasping for air and feeling myself tremble. He sits up and kisses me. I hope he gets that I wouldn't leave this for just anything that wasn't important. I shift my legs around him. He pushes deeper into me and I bite into his shoulder.

"Last night you said something I want to hear again."

I know exactly what he's talking about. "I love you Dominic." Something about those extra two syllables makes him crazy.

Then he flips me over onto my back and puts my leg on his shoulder.

"This is what I came on vacation to do."

I don't have a smart ass comment to make. Things are good this morning.

He leans down and kisses me. I squeeze myself around him. And he reacts just the way I thought he would. As his tongue makes its way into my mouth he releases into me.

"Is that how your fantasy ended?" I manage to gasp out.

"Always."

We kiss some more. He pulls back and lays on the pillows.

"Now, I sleep. I bet that doesn't go uninterrupted either."

He pulls me into his arms.

"Dom, I kind of told Mia I'd eat breakfast with her this morning. I didn't expect you to be gone so long."

"You were with Mia all night. Next time, I'm going on vacation with Dark Letty."

"Sorry, you killed her. And no I wasn't. I came back early thinking you'd come back and be with me."

I kiss him on the cheek.

"Vince was in no state to be left alone and I was mad at you."

"You still mad?"

"How long until breakfast?"

"Like 30 minutes."

"That's like no time at all."

"I'll sleep with you for 15 minutes, take a shower and go with Mia. I'll put the do not disturb sign on the door. Then when I come back we can go somewhere just the two of us. No one else. No interruptions. None of their drama. Just Dom and Letty. I promise."

"Another promise?"

"I'll keep it. I promise!"

"I know you will. Do what you need to do. I'm going to get some sleep."

I kiss him and start working my fingers down his body. Then there's a knock on the door.

"Housekeeping."

"I think I hate vacation."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Sorry, I'm all done teasing Dom. I promise! Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**Also, check out the first chapter of my new story Anything for Me. Let me know what you think of the new piece. This story to me is the heart of that story. So I'm going to finish this. No worries there! **


	84. Unconventional

**Chapter 84 – Unconventional **

_**Letty **_

I walk into the hotel room after having breakfast with Mia and find Dom sleeping. I go over and sit on the bed with him. I rest my chin his bicep.

"Baby…baby, I'm back."

"Welcome." He rolls over and pulls me against his chest.

"Get dressed. We have big plans."

"Do we?"

"We do!"

He sits up and looks at me.

"Bring an overnight bag. We won't be back tonight."

"Really? Now I'm intrigued. Where are we going?"

I'm not telling him anything. I grab my bag and walk to the door.

"I'll meet you in the lobby. Don't keep me waiting."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

Well, that was a surprise. I wonder what she has up her sleeve. I gather up a change of clothes and a couple other things.

I go over and knock on Mia's door. She opens it and is clearly ready to go to the beach.

"Hey, you good if I disappear with Letty for the day?"

"Of course." She smiles.

"You know what she has planned, don't you?"

"Of course. Have a good time Dom. I'm good. I'm just going to be hanging out. Then I'm going to some club with Leon tonight."

I give her a hug.

I get on the elevator and go down to the lobby to meet Letty. She's leaning against the counter and looks beautiful. I don't care where we're going. All that matters are the words she said to me earlier.

_Then when I come back we can go somewhere just the two of us. _

_No one else. _

_No interruptions. _

_None of their drama. _

_Just Dom and Letty. _

_I promise._

I walk over to her and she reaches for her bag, but I grab it before she picks it up.

"I'll carry that for you."

I follow her outside. In the guest parking lot to the left she walks over to a blue and white Dodge Viper and unlocks the door. I put the bags inside and get in the passenger seat.

"No whining about driving?"

"Nah, I'm kind of curious to see where this whole thing goes."

She gets in and takes off. I lean over and kiss her arm.

"How long have you had this planned?"

"I called ahead when we were at home. I figured one day with those guys and you'd be going crazy."

She's always in my head.

"Crazy to be alone with you."

"The wait is over."

When we finally arrive at our destination, I'm shocked. There are lots of people around. I just knew we'd end up on a private beach in a villa somewhere. Then we head over to the docked boats and things get interesting.

We stop at a mid-sized sailboat dubbed 'The Light'.

"Mrs. Toretto?" says the man I'm assuming owns the boat.

I love the sound of that. Mrs. Toretto.

"Captain Mason?"

"Yes ma'am. You and your husband ready for your sailing lessons?"

He reaches out his hand to her.

"We are!" She takes his hand and allows him to help her aboard. I've never seen her like this. White pants, white bikini on a white boat. I've never been so in love.

After four hours of lessons Letty and I are pretty good with it and I wonder if we'll be back here tomorrow. We dock and Captain Mason turns it off.

"She's all yours Mrs. Toretto. The cabin is fully stocked. I'll see you back here tomorrow evening at 5:00."

"Thank you Captain Mason."

She pulls out money to tip him. He takes her hand and kisses it.

"You paid already. Keep your money. Mr. Toretto you and your wife have a great evening."

I'm still in shock.

"We will."

I go to the car and bring our bags abroad and we spend the rest of the afternoon sailing as far away from civilization as possible.

_Just the two of us. _

_No one else. _

_No interruptions. _

"Just Dom and Letty." I say into her ear as she drives us further out to sea.

"Always." She says back to me. "Even when there are a million people around. All I see is you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

I anchor the boat in complete isolation just before sunset. We wrapped ourselves around each other and watch the sun disappear into the ocean.

"You think anyone's going to interrupt us out here?" I ask him.

"I don't think anyone even knows out here exists."

"You still hate vacation?" I ask, kissing his bare chest.

"Nope. I just know from now on we travel _**alone**_."

After a few minutes we stand up and make our way to the cabin of the boat.

"I hope you didn't plan on sleeping tonight." He says to me.

"Never crossed my mind."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

Naked, sweaty and exhausted. Letty is in the mellow state she reaches between great sex and great sleep. I take her hand and kiss it.

"I want to ask you something."

"Mmm hmm."

"Marry me?"

She doesn't even miss a beat.

"Of course. One day."

I like the confidence of that 'of course'.

"Not today?"

"I'm busy right now."

"Fair enough."

And that's it. After a few minutes she's asleep in my arms. No big gestures, no diamond rings, no fears of rejection. I know that without a doubt, Letty just agreed to marry me. And I also know without a doubt, it's going to be just as unconventional as this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thoughts? Please review! Thanks for reading. **

**Just as a side note, Lucia means Light.  
><strong>


	85. White

**Chapter 85 – White **

_**Letty **_

We arrive back at the hotel at about 10:00 the next night. As we're coming in we see the Jesse and Leon heading out.

"You two have fun while we were gone?" Dom asks them.

"Oh yeah, they was so much to do here. Come out with us."

"Where's Vince?"

"Haven't seen him. But he says he'll meet us there."

I take his bag and reach into his back pocket for the key. I walk to the elevator. I'm surprised to see Mia get on two floors below ours.

"Uh hey Letty."

"Uh hey yourself."

We get off at our floor and go to my room.

"What are you up to?" I ask her.

"Having dinner with a guy I met last night."

"In his hotel room?"

"Yep, don't tell me you're turning into a prude."

"I've always been a prude. You've had sex with more people than I have. And now that Dom and I are engaged doesn't look like that's changing."

I'm toying with Mia because she didn't automatically spill about her night. It works. Her eyes go huge and she looks at my hand.

"Don't be so cliché."

"Tell me now!"

"Nope, you tell _**me**_ now. Plus, it's not that big of a deal."

I walk over to the bed and take my shoes off and sit down.

"Alright, Vince and I talked. I told him that I just didn't feel like that about him. He got all pissed off, got drunk and hooked up with some chick from the club. I came back here and meant a cute guy in the lobby. We talked. He invited me to dinner in his hotel room. I went. I came back to get my suit and we're going to the beach. Done. Spill."

I smile at Mia.

"The boat was so nice and surprisingly easy to learn how to drive."

"Letty!"

"Okay! We were lying in bed. He said he needed to ask me something. Then he said 'marry me?'. I don't even know why he'd ask. He knew the answer."

"What was the answer?"

"Seriously Mia?"

"Look, you have way different reasons behind your actions. I mean you don't say I love you. You don't show public affection to Dom unless it's just us. One second you don't blink at him flirting and the next you'll rip some girl's head off."

"I'm not that erratic. AND I tell Dom I love him all the time."

"All the time?" Mia looks doubtful.

"Fine, every once in awhile. But I don't like to overuse it. I want him to appreciate it when I do say it."

"Anyways, what did you say last night?"

"I said of course! But apparently to some people that wouldn't be a given."

I'm suddenly annoyed with Mia. I'm also wondering if Dom doubted what my answer would be.

"So when?" Mia says smiling.

"One day."

"When the hell is that?"

"At a time in life that it feels right and authentic. I can't say when. I just know that when it's time I'll know."

"Will you wear a dress?"

"Probably not."

Mia laughs at me. My annoyance is gone now.

"Go finish your date."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mia <strong>_

We're on the flight back to LA. I'm sitting behind Letty and Dom, next to Jesse. Behind me are Vince and Leon. Letty is very irritable because she can't read on the plane because it's making her sick.

Dom leans over and whispers something in her ear and they both get up and walk past us. Vince leans out into the aisle and whispers to me.

"Mile high club."

He and I both die laughing, leaving Leon and Jesse looking confused.

"Jesse switch seats."

Jesse and Vince swap, putting him next to me.

"I didn't talk to you all week. Did you have fun for the rest of the trip?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I did actually. You still mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you Mia."

He puts his arm around me and kisses my hair and rests his cheek against my head. It's stuff like this that Letty gets on me about. But I do care about V and we've always been physical with our affections in this family.

"I do love you Mia. But I'll try to keep my cool."

"I love you too Vince. You'll always be my family. But I just don't think we'd work."

"I know what you think."

I don't miss the underlying tone in that statement. We stay together for the rest of the flight home. At least everything's cool again. I don't think it's going to last though. Vince can never relax when it comes to me and I don't see that starting now.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home." Vince says walking in the front door.<p>

"We need a bigger place." Dom says. "More privacy."

He puts his arm around Letty.

I know it's all talk. My brother isn't leaving this house. He was still living here at 21 when he went to prison and at 23 nothing has changed. He's a family man and he likes to keep us all together. And there is nowhere he loves more than under this roof.

Letty goes to the kitchen and orders dinner for us all. It's her way of cooking for us.

Jesse and Vince leave, both to see their moms.

* * *

><p>Letty's in the shower and I'm talking to Dom outside.<p>

"So married?"

"She tells you everything."

I laugh.

"Yeah, I want to marry her. Whenever she wants. She just needs to tell me when."

"She will."

"You going to get her into a white dress for me? I realized how good she looks in white."

"You want her in a white dress?" I ask him. Surprised at his train of thought.

"I think so."

"Done!"

I wish they'd do this right now, today. Well a few weeks, so I'd have time to plan. But knowing them it'll take forever. But no matter what, I'm going to be there and Letty is going to be in a white dress. I'm not letting them run off and do this. This is just as important to me as it is to them.

I hum the wedding march to Dom. I get up and rub him on the top of the head and then go inside.

Letty comes down the steps.

"Here comes the bride."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Alright. You know me! It's time to jump ahead! I think almost a year this time. **

**This was just to wrap up that last chapter. I mean we already know/knew they were promised to each other forever. Didn't we? **

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	86. Elevator

**Chapter 86 – Elevator **

_**Dom (Eight months before the movie starts)**_

Vince and I pull up to the place we agreed to meet Johnny Tran and find him waiting for us with just Lance. Vince doesn't trust him and has more weapons on him than a small army.

"I see you brought the muscle." Tran says looking Vince over. "Still don't trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone." I say to him seriously. "What's this covert meeting all about? You see me all the time and can speak to me anywhere?"

"This matter is of a delicate nature. I have a business proposition for you. It could be very profitable for us both."

I don't say anything.

"I have a, let's say, client who is looking for drivers to pull a job for him. Well, more like a series of jobs."

"Why can't your crew drive for the job?" Vince growls at him.

"It may take a little more finesse than we have to offer."

"Meaning your crew can't drive for shit!" Vince says.

Johnny looks at him and then back at me.

"If you're interested in hearing more about the job I have a meeting with the client in three days and he's invited you to come along."

"How does he know about me?" I ask.

"He's seen you drive and he likes what he's seen so far. You come, we discuss the details and you like what you hear we do business. You don't like what you hear, no biggie."

Tran tells me the location of the meeting. We get in our car and drive away.

* * *

><p>Vince, Leon, Letty and I are in the garage talking.<p>

"Are we going to the meeting?" Leon asks.

"I don't know yet." I answer honestly.

"I don't trust Tran, but I want to hear more about the job." Vince admits.

Letty stays quiet.

"Whoever he is, he's seen us drive and wants to talk to us." I say.

"Let's go and hear what he has to say." Leon says.

"Alright. We'll go to the meeting."

* * *

><p>We get home and Letty starts to undress for bed. She still hasn't commented on anything about the job or meeting. I'm already under the covers when she climbs in.<p>

"You're killing me here Letty."

"What?"

"You know what. What are you thinking? You haven't said a word."

"Not much to say. You know that if you're down, I'm down."

"What about Tran?"

"You know I fucking hate him, but that doesn't have anything to do with this. If it's a good deal, we take it. If not or you don't like something, we walk. If you're down, I'm down."

She kisses my cheek and rolls onto her side.

I just sit staring at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. Life has been pretty boring around here, but I have a feeling it's going to change.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the meeting in downtown LA. It's a rooftop party. We are in a private section with Johnny, Lance, some more of their crew members and Richard the guy looking to acquire our skills. We leave Mia and the kid home for this.<p>

"Where did you see us drive?"

"I saw you at Race Wars a few months back. Then I decided to check you guys out of here in your hometown."

"Let's get to it then."

"Alright, me and the guy I work with see the craziest and most expensive shipments of shit coming through. More electronics than we can count. We load this shit off the boats into the trucks. It's impossible to get at it off the boats. It's just as impossible to get to it in the warehouses. But on the trucks things are different. It's just the driver. But they don't stop those trucks for shit. So it seems that only way to get at the stuff is while the trucks are still moving."

"Uh huh."

"With driving like yours it seems possible that you can get on those trucks while they're moving."

"Hell yeah we can do it," Vince says. "But what the hell is it for us?"

Richard leans forward. "In 6 months a series of six shipments are coming in. High value stuff, DVD players, digital cameras, televisions, the works. The grand total value of these shipments are $13 million dollars."

Leon whistles.

"I have a buyer willing to pay $8 million for everything in those six shipments. The first four shipments are small potatoes worth $6 million. The last two are where the big money comes in. Three and four million each."

"$8 million dollars isn't a lot of money split between us, the Trans, you and you partner." Letty chimes in.

Richard looks up at Johnny. I can see the wheels turning in his head.

"You and I are the ones taking the risks. Me selling the merchandise and you stealing it. Johnny just set up the meet and greet."

Johnny jumps up.

"I know you're not trying to cut me out of this one. I got you to Toretto."

"And I'm thankful. But honestly, that didn't earn you an equal share."

"You fucking piece of shit!" Johnny lunges at Richard.

Lance pulls him back. "Not here." Lance gestures to the other party goers.

"We had a deal. I'm not this easy to dismiss."

Johnny walks out and gestures to his crew to follow him.

"So what happens after you get all the merchandise you cut us out too?" I ask. "Not going to happen."

"No, it never would. I need you for all six shipments."

"You're damn right it never would. Here are our terms. You pay for the cars and the equipment we'll need for this up front. Your dime. You pay us for every shipment as soon as you get paid from your buyer. But for the last one, you pay us in advance."

"Toretto…"

"I don't know you and I don't trust you. You agree to my terms and I'll think about the job. If you can't agree maybe you can get Tran to drive for you."

We all stand up and make our way out.

"Done. Tell me what you need and I'll get it. Don't go. Enjoy the party."

* * *

><p>We've been at the party for nearly 3 hours and we're ready to pack it up.<p>

"You can't leave him here Dom. Go get him." Letty says to me.

"Fine. Meet me downstairs."

They get on the elevator and head down. I go back and look for Vince. When I find him, he's drunk and flirting.

"Come on man. I'm ready to go."

"Sorry ladies, my father says I have to go home now."

We walk out to the elevator. Well, I walk. I don't know if that's what I was call what Vince is doing. I press the down button.

"Dom, I gotta take a piss."

"V, hold it."

"I can't. And since you're driving me home…"

"Fine go. I'm going down. Bring your ass on."

Vince goes into the bathroom. I get onto the elevator and an arm slides between the doors just as they are closing. They open back up and though the body that's attached to the arm is fine as hell. The person that owns that body, I could live the rest of my life without seeing.

"Hey Dom, what's up?" Julie Tran says to me.

She pushes the button for the 3rd floor.

"Nothing much."

She walks really close and looks at me.

"I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to besides pissing off my brother?"

"That's about it."

She gets even closer and she's pressing herself up against me.

"I saw you with Little Letty tonight. That lasted much longer than expected. Five years is a long time to be with the same girl."

"Not really. It flew by too fast."

She puts her hands on my chest. "You've changed over the years, have your appetites?"

I grab her by the wrists.

"Don't press it Julie."

"Don't be that way." She pulls out of my grasp.

She stoops down and front of me and starts undoing my belt buckle. I grab her hands again and the elevator door opens on the 3rd floor. It opens to Letty and Leon standing right there.

Fuck!

* * *

><p><strong>AN –I can't go too long without drama. Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**Oh and I skipped a little further than a year.  
><strong>


	87. Store

**Chapter 87 – Store **

_**Letty **_

"Are you done chasing skanks now?" I say to Leon.

I press the elevator button so we can continue down to the lobby.

"All done! Thanks for distracting the friend."

"Anytime."

I shake my head at how childish my boys still are.

When the elevator door opens I see something that completely floors me. Some chick going down on Dom? She stands up and turns around and Dom starts to fix his belt buckle. I do note that nothing was actually out. But when I see who she is my stomach flips.

"Letty." Dom starts.

"It's best you don't talk." I warn him.

She smiles at me and that sets me over the edge. I grab her by the hair and drag her off the elevator and throw her into the wall.

"If you ever _**attempt**_ to put your mouth on anything that belongs to me again, you'll be taking your meals through a fucking straw."

I hit her and she falls to the ground. I look at Dom. Then Leon, who is holding the elevator doors.

"I'll take the stairs."

I walk away from them both.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

We all go into the house in complete silence. In our bedroom I sit on the side of the bed. She gets undressed and puts on sleep pants and a t-shirt. Pants? Damn. She never wears pants to bed. She walks past me and I grab her arm.

"You know things weren't what they looked like, right?"

"I know that you better take your hand off me Dom." Her voice is completely level and cool. Meaning I'm in huge fucking trouble.

I let her arm go. I stand up in front of her. I put my hands up but I don't touch her.

"That was all her. I was moving her hands away from my belt."

She walks around me and gets into bed without a word. Huge fucking trouble.

* * *

><p>When I wake up Letty is up getting dressed.<p>

"Come back to bed, we need to talk."

I think she's going to ignore me or argue with me but she doesn't. She just climbs back in and listens.

"Look, you know what went down last night was complete bullshit. I would never do that. It would never be worth it."

"Dom, I honestly don't care. I'm so sick of girls climbing all over you. Well, I'm sick of fighting about it. Just do whatever you want. I don't care."

"Stop lying. You'd cut it off if I put it anywhere else."

She smiles at that. "That's a good idea. They can stop falling over what's not there."

It's hit or miss with her. Sometimes she really doesn't give a damn, other times, no one better so much as look at me.

"I just can't stand her or her brother. It just took me to a whole other level of pissed off since it was her and her stupid smiling face."

"She gets on my elevator, I get off from now on."

"Whatever."

"Don't be like that. I may test it out."

"Go ahead. You're going to need someone to blow you. I'm not putting my mouth near that thing for a long time."

I pull her into my arms.

"Don't be that way. I love the way you do it." I say kissing her neck.

"Kiss away. Not going to happen."

"Letty!"

She gets up and finishes getting dressed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty (Two weeks later)<strong>_

Vince, Jesse and Leon are talking about the influx of cash coming our way. I've been spending my free time looking into how we're going to hide $4 million dollars.

"We're going to open a store." I say to the general populace. "It's one of the easiest ways to launder money."

"But wouldn't it look suspicious if we used the money from the first job to open the store?" Leon asks.

"It would." I answer. "That's why I bought the property last week with the money Luz had in the bank. Dom is going to pay for everything else. Over the next six months, before any of these jobs go down we'll start making a little extra cash from the business. Over time we'll be able deposit all the money free and clear and never worry about anything."

"How the fuck do you know so much about money laundering?" Vince asks me.

"Because I know that books are more than just decorations."

Dom walks into the garage and I look at him.

"You tell them?"

"Yep."

"Good."

Dom and I are snapping at each other this week. It's been two weeks since we had sex. I cut him off for a week after the elevator incident and then I got my period. He is getting really pissy about it, which is making me bitchy.

"We need to go over to the store tonight and clear out the back for the stuff coming in a few days." I remind him.

"I'm busy tonight. Take Vince."

I look at Vince, "I got you girl."

"Thanks man, good to know someone here isn't an asshole."

I slam the hood of the car I was working on and walk out of the garage.

* * *

><p>Vince, Leon and Jesse all come help me clean out the store. They were actually focused and productive so we got it done in no time. They leave and I stay behind to finish up some things. Dom comes into the store later. He immediately grabs me and sits me on the counter. When he goes to kiss me, I turn my head. I slide away from him and hop down.<p>

"Letty, why are you acting like that? You have to been done by now."

"I am done. I'm just not in the mood."

Which is a complete lie. I'm just as horny as he is, but I'm much more stubborn.

"You made your point."

"So did you when you didn't show up tonight to do what I asked you to."

"I sent the boys and told them to get it done. So it doesn't matter as long as it's done."

"If you wanted to fuck me on this counter, you should have come here four hours ago. Now I'm not in the mood."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

Letty leaves me to lock up the store.

I shouldn't be annoyed with her. I don't even know why I am. But I just can't help it. Something about her is irritating me lately. This morning she told if I'm so starved for sex to go fuck someone else. That's one reason I'm annoyed I guess.

The next thing I know, Letty walks back into the store with Tran and Lance and another hang-on.

"I'm going to tell you one time and one time only. In regards to my sister put your bitch on a lease."

I move towards him and Lance pulls a gun on me. That just makes me more pissed.

"Now the deal that went down was pretty fucked up Toretto. This is how you do business?"

"That's how the guy _**you**_ found does business."

Vince comes right up behind Johnny and aims a shotgun at his head.

"I think you should tell Lance to lower his gun." Vince suggests.

Johnny puts his hands up and nods to Lance who listens. Vince doesn't move.

"I don't want a war with you Toretto. I actually like you as much as I can like anyone. Her I don't like." He nods to Letty.

"The feeling is completely fucking mutual." Letty says. She scowls at him and crosses her arms.

"But it's not worth it. So let's make a deal. I stay off your side of town and you stay off mine."

I look up at Vince. He gives a quick nod.

"Deal."

Johnny and company leave the store. Vince doesn't take his gun off him until he drives away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Oh those Trans, nothing but trouble. **

**Just FYI, the end of this story is coming. I mean there are at least 15-20 chapter left. But it is coming! **

**Thoughts on the chapter! Please review!  
><strong>


	88. Concerns

**Chapter 88 – Concerns **

_**Letty **_

Dom and I head home. I go straight to the bathroom to take a shower. As I walk down the hall in a towel I see Dom in Vince's room talking to him. He looks up at me and gives me a half smile. I return it and go into our room. I pull on beater and lay across bed, no pants. On second thought, no underwear either. It take those off and throw them on the floor. I pick up a book and start reading.

A few minutes later Dom comes in. I can feel him appraising my body. I don't even need to turn around to have a perfect picture of the look on his face. I hear him getting undressed behind me.

He comes over to me and straddles my legs. Placing his penis against my ass. He pushes my shirt up and starts rubbing my back.

"I didn't do anything wrong on that elevator and I really wish you'd stop punishing me for it. If I wanted to fuck someone else I've had plenty of opportunities. This is the only place I want to put it."

He leans forward and slides my shirt completely off. Kissing my shoulder.

"Between this heist shit, Trans, the store, the garage, your period and the broken fans in the garage we're both being assholes. And it would make me really happy if for once in our whole lives you would say you're sorry first."

The last comment gets to me. I apologize! Don't I?

I turn over underneath him. I look him in the face and see a slight pout. Do I really never apologize to him?

"I'm sorry Dom." I drop my book over the side of the bed. "I'm just letting too much get to me lately."

"What a beautiful sound! Say that again!"

I laugh at him. "I'm sorry Dom."

He kisses me. "Now can I please get some?"

He doesn't even wait for my answer he just opens my legs and lets himself in. I suck my breath in from the feeling of it. He's not the only one who has suffered in this two weeks that's for sure. What was I trying to accomplish again?

I can't remember as he grinds into me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

We get the store up and running in a matter of weeks. This really is a good idea Letty had. I'll have to thank her again later. Mia is going to be taking over the overall running of the store with us checking in throughout the day. She likes that it gives her a quiet place to study.

Right now she's at home in her room.

"You going to be okay here tonight?"

"Yes, I'll be fine while my brother goes off to practice getting himself killed."

"I won't die, you're pre-med."

I kiss her cheek and walk out of the room. I get out of the shit with Letty and into it with Mia. I only have two women in my life and that's more than enough stress for me. If I had hair, I'd be pulling it out at the roots.

* * *

><p>We meet Richard off the highway and he has the three Honda Civics we asked for waiting for us along with the start up cash for our expenses.<p>

"Nice doing business with you. I'll call you a few days before the first shipment comes in."

"If I don't get my money, you better disappear before the second."

* * *

><p>We come home from the first run through of the truck heist. Everyone's exhilarated and ready for this to go down. $4 million in a matter of months is going to change our whole lives. Gradually, of course. But that kind of cash brings about all kinds of new opportunities.<p>

"You looked good driving tonight."

"I always looking good driving!" Letty responds. "How do you get us into this stuff Toretto?"

"I'm a magnet for trouble. I mean look at you, you're nothing but trouble. And I'm pretty much stuck with you."

"You want to be free of me?"

Letty and I are in the kitchen pressed up against the fridge.

"Nah, not yet."

Letty fights the smile spreading across her face.

"I thought you came in here to get something to eat."

"I could eat."

"Oh gosh!" Mia comes in. "Go away. You two have far too must sex. Do you ever talk, or date, or eat a meal together? We're all sick of listening to it. You two really should get your own place."

I turn around and look at her.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing."

"She has a finals coming up and she's going crazy." Letty says nonchalantly.

"I do and you two humping around all the time is distracting."

"You want me to help you study?" Letty asks Mia.

"No, I just need quiet. So if you're going to have sex, leave the house!"

Mia storms out of the kitchen.

I turn to Letty. "What the hell?"

"Dom you are pretty loud when we have sex. I'm going to bed and I'm going to sleep. I don't want Mia to kick my ass."

Letty walks out of the kitchen too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mia<strong>_

I can't think straight. I can't study. I can't do anything. My brother has me all worked up. In four months he's planning to start robbing trucks. What the fuck? He's going to get someone killed. Or go back to jail. My stomach hurts thinking of him back in jail. And this time he's taking Letty and Vince and everyone else with him.

I don't want to live in this house alone. I don't want to live here with him gone again. It's not fair for him to make these decisions for our family without me.

There's a knock on my door.

"Mia, can I come in?"

"Sure Dom."

He comes into the room and sits on my bed.

"I know when Letty is lying for you. And I know when you're lying to me. I mean I get it about your finals. But they're six weeks away. I've heard your comments. Talk to me instead of making snide remarks."

"Why Dom? You're not going to listen to me. You're going to do whatever you want to do."

"Just talk to me."

"Okay, why are you doing this Dom? We don't need money you make plenty of money from racing and the garage. You don't need to pay my tuition. I told you I can take out loans."

"You're not taking out student loans. I have it handled. It's just six jobs Mia."

I slam my book closed and sit up.

"Yep, and you're going to love it and feel invincible and untouchable and you're going to do more and more. You're not going to stop."

"Mia. I don't know what the future holds, but this is all that's on my plate for now."

"I don't want you to. I don't want you to get arrested. I don't want anything coming between us again."

"It won't Mia. Trust me. I'm just trying to take care of our family."

"Fine Dom. I won't say anything else. Just be safe. I love you."

"I love you too. It'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – We're moving ahead rather quickly these days! **

**Sorry I've taken so long to get this chapter up. I really hope you'll show your forgiveness by reviewing the story and letting me know you're still there. Thanks for reading. **

**Please if you're not currently reading, check out my other story Anything for Me and let me know what you think. Even if you think it sucks. lol **

**For those people who asked me for a Mike/Letty one shot, it's still coming. I have to get the circumstances right. It wasn't right because I was fitting it into the setting for this story and it didn't feel right. But I have a new idea! Let me know if you still want that as well or if I waited far too long. **

**Wow, my ramblings are long these days. **


	89. Asleep

**At this point, I'll be filling in around the movie. This scene is the day before the fight between Vince and Brian.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 89 – Asleep<strong>

_**Letty **_

I left the garage because it was too damn hot in there. I also had no desire to hear about Leon's fetish for banging sisters. That's some creepy stuff when you think about it. I mean, it's your sister.

Now I'm over at the store talking to Mia.

"Did he come in today?"

"He did. He ordered the tuna with no crust."

Mia and I are talking about some guy who just came to work at Harry's in the past few of weeks. For about three weeks he's been coming over to the store for lunch.

"He's gorgeous."

"If you say so Mia." I don't see that at all. "You know he's interested. He's definitely not coming here for the gourmet cuisine. So ask him out."

"No way. I'm not interested in any guys attached to the racing scene. Even if he is just ringing up parts. They are only dating me because they are really in love with my brother."

"Whatever Mia, do what you want. But you know you could use some penis in your life."

Mia rolls her eyes and laughs.

"It all goes back to sex with you doesn't it Letty?"

"It all goes back to sex with everyone. Dom and I just aren't afraid to admit it. Most people are just going through the motions after six years."

"Yeah, I'll admit that you guys do really love each other. Even if it is warped. Do you love him enough to get married anytime soon?"

"Not today."

"Why not? You've been engaged for like three years."

I smile as I think of my response to her.

"There's no expiration date on love Mia."

We both immediately burst out laughing at the memory of her saying those same words years ago.

"Come on. Is it ever going to happen? What's more right than six years together?"

"Don't worry Mia, it'll happen. I'm sure in the end, you'll have more say than I will. But, back to the real subject. Why are you dodging asking this guy out? You think he's 'gorgeous', so why not?"

Mia thinks about the question.

"I don't know. There are a few reasons. I don't feel like Dom and the boys being all up in my business. Vince is already noticing the attention and get edgy about it. I also really need to focus on school right now. I mean, I'm headed into medical school in a matter of weeks. There are lots of reasons."

"You're being so ridiculous. I'm not suggesting you get married and have six kids tomorrow. Just some fun times. You're not going to be done school for years. You're brother is always going to be an ass about this stuff. And the boys will always be the boys."

Mia shifts in her seat.

"I mean everything you said is right. But I still don't know."

"Well, I guess you have something to think about. But if you don't get with anyone until after you're done all your schooling, you'll be in your 30's. I've gone two years without sex before, it isn't easy."

"It all comes back to sex with you. You're like a cat on one of those damn scratching posts."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

We've already done four of the six jobs. Things have been going smoothly. Mia was right though, after we lay low for a couple years, I wouldn't mind getting into something else if the team were up for it.

Right now, we're getting ready to go out to some club Mia wants to go to. Letty convinced her she needs to take a break and have fun. I'd rather she stay locked in her room and study myself.

Letty and Mia come downstairs dressed for the club. I can already tell that Mia added to Letty's attire. She's wearing black leather pants with some kind of print in them. They're so tight they look like they've been spray painted on. She has on a nicer black tank than the ones she wears around the house. But it's the shoes, she's wearing these heels that are so out of character for her. Very high with red soles. And Mia is wearing a non-existent purple dress with shoes just as high.

I'm immediately annoyed. I already wasn't in the moody for this tonight. But now I have to deal with my sister trying to hook up.

"You're feet are going to hurt." I comment to Letty.

"Probably, but Mia said no boots."

"Apparently she also said no dress."

I look over to Vince making googly eyes at her.

I have work to finish at the garage, the next job to prepare for and tomorrow is a race night, but I'm going to a club so my sister can get action.

"Don't make that face at me Dom." Mia says. "I told you Letty and I were fine to go alone. We still are if you want to stay home."

That's an even worse idea after seeing how they are dressed.

"How about you go out with the boys to watch you? And Letty stays here with me?"

I pull Letty into my arms.

"Nope, I'm going where Mia goes tonight. And if you want to be with me you have to come too."

* * *

><p>Later at the club Mia and Letty separate from us and I have to admit that I'm having a good time. The music's good and I'm glad I came. I'm having a really good time dancing with a different set of chicks and goofing around with the guys.<p>

My eyes look for Letty and Mia and they are at the bar. It really irks me to see my baby sister flirting it up with some random guy knowing what he hopes to accomplish. But I get beyond pissed when I look over to see my girl talking to some guy who is leaning really close to her talking. Knowing where**_ he's_** hoping this ends up makes me see red.

"She's just playing wingman for Mia dawg. Chill out." Leon says. He must have noticed I stopped dancing.

Mia whispers something to Letty and they both laugh. Then she says something to him and he laughs.

They talk to these guys on and off for most of the night until we leave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

Mia and I are in her car driving back home.

"So you going to call him?"

"I don't know." Mia shrugs. "I couldn't stop thinking about Brian."

I break into a smile.

"Really?" I ask.

"So you going to call Rick? I saw him slip you his number."

I laugh. "Did you see me slip it into my empty beer bottle to be thrown away? You know I was only there for you. He laughed at his own jokes before anyone else did. That's not okay."

"I think the boys had fun." Mia says.

"Considering that we lost two of them for the night, I'd say so."

"My brother's mood didn't improve much." Mia comments.

"Yes, it must be so hard to be Dom." I say sarcastically. "He's just being a baby about you hooking up. He wants to lock you in a tower."

"Not with you helping pimp me out!"

"Anytime!"

* * *

><p>I go take a shower after we get home from the club. Dom comes in and joins me after a bit. I hand him my washcloth to wash my back.<p>

"Did you have fun tonight?" I ask him.

He stops and hands me back the cloth and I rinse it out.

"No. I absolutely did not have fun watching some guy flirt with you all night."

Please don't start this shit. I'm too fucking tired and my feet hurt.

"Sorry about that. But if you had been paying attention to the hoes flirting with you you wouldn't have noticed."

I put my head under the water and turn around to rinse my back off.

"Well, I wasn't paying attention to them. I was paying attention to you."

He washes himself up while I get all the conditioner out of my hair. I step out of the shower before he's done and go to our room. I dry off and towel dry my hair and climb into bed naked. I don't even have the energy to find a shirt.

When he comes in and shuts the door it jars me from sleep. He climbs into bed next to me. If I don't smooth things over with him I won't get any sleep tonight. I roll over and throw my arm and leg over him. He keeps his hands behind his head.

"Don't be mad baby. I love you."

He grunts at me.

Oh well, I tried. I'm almost asleep. Then…

"You know I wasn't in the mood to go out tonight and you forced the issue."

"I did. That was so wrong of me."

I snuggle into his chest more. He's talking but I can't make out what he's saying. His voice and the rumble in his chest pull me over the edge into sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

"I just have a lot to think about and I wanted to stay in tonight Letty. I wanted to talk to you about…"

I notice her breathing is steady and deep. She fell asleep while I was talking! I put my arms around her and kiss her hair. Then I slide her off me. I get dressed and go downstairs.

I can't believe she fell asleep on me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Please review! I'm trying to set up the context for them to be so snippy with each other in the movie. Thanks for reading this story! **


	90. Month

**Chapter 90 – Month **

_**Letty **_

I wake up facing away from Dom. I roll over and find he's already awake staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning." I'm testing his mood since he wasn't happy with me last night.

"Hey." He grunts.

Great. I have no desire to fight with him today. We're in the middle of a heat wave and we're going to be trapped in the garage all day.

I move over and start kissing down his chest. Then onto his stomach. I feel his morning hard on underneath me. I make my way down to it. I take him into my mouth and pull him all the way in. I hear him in inhale with pleasure. He moves my hair to the side so he can watch me make my way up and down on him. I take it in and out of my mouth faster and faster and I know he's on the verge and I stop. I climb on him and ride until he's finished.

He pulls me into a hard kiss.

"I'm still mad at you." He says and pushes me off.

"What the fuck Dom?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's now a much better morning for sure. But you fucking fell asleep on me. I was trying to talk to you."

"So I can't be tired?"

He gets out of bed.

"You can be tired. And I can be pissed."

He leaves the room.

I don't feel like dealing with the heat or him today. I'm staying in bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

I can't believe her ass didn't come to work today. She knows how much we have to get done today. Who can really blame her though? It's hotter than Hell in here.

"I'm taking off to the store for a bit."

* * *

><p>I'm sitting in the back when the pretty boy shows up flirting with my sister again. Not too long later the rest of the team shows up. Letty looking nice and refreshed after her spending her whole day in bed.<p>

"Hey Dom, want something to drink?"

I just hold up my drink for her to see. I know I'm going to end up pissing her off. Before I have too long to dwell on that I'm breaking up a fight between Vince and the pretty boy. I tell him to get lost. When he leaves I turn to Jesse.

"Jesse I want you to run a background on him. I want to know everything there is to know about this kid."

"Alright Dom."

Jesse, Vince and Leon leave the store. Mia, very annoyed, goes back to studying.

As Letty heads to her car, I grab her around the waist.

"I had a good time this morning. Let's go home. I wanted to talk to you about something."

She crosses her arms.

"You're just trying to get me home for another blow job aren't you?"

"Nah, I'll repay you if we can go right now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

I must have fallen asleep during something really important last night. He's been irritable for two days and he looks really serious.

"Alright. You drive."

He smiles at that.

When we walk in the door the air conditioning feels really good. We go into the kitchen and grab something to drink.

"So what's on your mind?" I ask.

"I think the daily grind is killing us Letty. It feels like we're walking on eggshells sometimes. Not a lot, but enough where I don't like it. Can I be completely honest?"

"Go for it."

I cross my arms.

"I'm wondering more and more about you and all the male attention you're getting. Wondering where your head is at. I'm doing double takes when I'm seeing some chicks these days. I don't like feeling like this."

I put my arms around him. I feel really bad for falling asleep now. I've honestly been wondering about some of this since the whole Julie Tran incident. That's why I tried to give him an out if he wanted one. Part of my talk with Mia yesterday was a prep talk for me.

He pulls me into a tight hug.

"I don't want anyone else. Don't get me wrong."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

I really don't want her to take this the wrong way. I'm glad she hugging me, instead of throwing shit at me.

"I have an idea. I think we should leave everyone here to take care of shit and go away."

She looks up at me. "Sure."

"For a month."

"A month?" She's taken by surprise.

"I know we have the store, the garage, and everyone and everything. I don't care. They can handle it. For every part of our relationship we've had other people. We had the family before Lompoc, the team after. We've never gone away for more than the weekend just us. Every vacation has been those guys with us."

She leans up and kisses me softly.

"One whole carefree month, with no responsibilities. Just us. Where are we going and when do we leave?"

"I'm not sure where yet. But as soon as the last job is done we go."

"Sign me up!"

I pick her up and put her on the counter. I start kissing her neck and shoulder. My hands making their way up her shirt.

Vince walks in the backdoor with some chick.

"Sorry Dom!"

They make their way past us.

"While we're gone we have to talk about getting our own place." I say to her.

"With no guest rooms!"

We laugh and make our way out. We're going back to the smoldering garage to work. But at least now I have our month to look forward to. Letty has a little extra bounce in her step and keeps kissing me on the drive there. Neither of us can wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Dear everyone! I have to say this! You're reading, reviewing and supporting this story has meant so much to me for all 90 of these chapters. That's why I think you all deserve to know my plans. **

**Today I sat and outlined all the last chapters. We'll be ending on #100. **

**I have had 348 reviews and 41,000+ hits on a story that I thought no one was ever going to read. It makes me so sad to know that soon this story is ending! My first ever fanfic! Wow! **

**Again, thank you SO much for reading! Thanks for sticking with it through 90 chapters. I hope you enjoy the last ten! **


	91. Massage

**Chapter 91 – Massage**

_**Letty **_

Dom and I get back to the garage in a much better mood with each other.

"Awww, the love birds are chirping again." Leon teases.

"I will put my boot up your ass if you ever say that again." I threaten him.

I go in the back and change. The good mood doesn't last long at all though. It's so hot in the garage.

"If the next truck has air conditioners on it, can we keep one?" Jesse whines.

The boys go home, but I stay late to make up for having the morning off. Oh my way out some guy drops by to talk about his car. Nothing I hate more than closing up and a new customer comes in. Finally, when I'm done I'm in a worse mood than when I started.

I go home and shower and get ready for the races. I'm dressed much more comfortably than I was last night. Mia and I get in my car and go with the boys.

When we pull up it's clear that everyone is waiting for us. Before Dom is even out of his car he's hit by the swarm of hoes. Not tonight.

I walk right over to them and growl at those bitches. "I smell…skanks. Why don't you girls just pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face?"

They are immediately hands off.

"Letty, I was just talking."

"Yeah, whatever."

Dom, Hector and Edwin start going over the terms for the race and that Brian guy steps up saying he wants in on the race and he's ready to throw down the pink slip. Mia gives me a look.

After they check out the car, Dom lets him in on the race. Mia and I wait together while the race happens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

I pull back to the starting line and I'm surrounded by people. I give all the money to Mia to make sure it's there.

I go right over to Letty and lift her in the air.

"Are you my trophy?"

"Always. Even though that's completely male ego bullshit." But the smile doesn't leave her face.

"Your next race, you lift me up and call me your trophy."

I put her down, as Brian pulls back up with this idiotic grin on his face. This fucking kid beat the shit out of his car! It's a form of abuse how he treated this machine. I school him on real racing. Just as I'm finished and about to tell him when and where to bring my car…

"Cops! Cops! Cops! Cops! Go!"

We all make a run for it!

I park my car in a garage and I'll get it later. The last thing I want, besides me in jail, is my car in an impound lot! But I guess I came out too soon because there is cop after me and calling me by name.

Fuck! I make a run for it.

Out of nowhere, Spielner shows up and picks me up. His driving is much better when he's trying to get away from the cops. A very important skill. But I still don't like being in the car if I'm not controlling it.

* * *

><p>After all the shit with Trans, Spielner and I catch a cab back to my place. I invite him in for a beer. After having it out with Vince, Leon, and laying into Jesse I walk past Letty.<p>

"You alright?"

"Am I alright?" Do I look alright!

"It was just a question."

I keep walking over to Brian and give him Vince's beer. When he heads to the bathroom Vince lays into me about not knowing him. I've pissed everyone else off, why not Letty? She was having a good times hanging out gaming while I'm running from the cops and getting shot at.

"Yeah, so what girls are here?"

Vince and Leon start pointing out girls to me.

"You need to shut the f…" Letty says pointing to Leon.

"You don't have anything?"

She looks down at me.

"You look a bit tired. I think you should go upstairs and give me a massage."

"Look at all our guests."

"How about you go upstairs and you give me a massage?"

I can tell by her tone, that she's done with this game.

She pulls me by the arm and I get up and go with her. I put my arm around her as we head upstairs. Stopping to give Spielner I little bit of crap on the way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

When we get to our room I take my boots off and sit on the side of the bed. Dom has a smug grin on his face.

"It's been a long time since I hit you Toretto, but I will smack that grin off your face."

He takes off his shoes and watch and necklace.

"Don't be like that Letty."

"Don't be like what?"

"Pissed off. We just made up like 12 hours ago."

"If you don't want me to be pissed, you better give me a really good massage."

I take my shirt off and lay across the bed on my stomach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

"Mmmmm." I say taking in the view.

I unhook her bra and slide it off her arms. I put lotion in my hands and start to knead her back and shoulders.

"You not going to fall asleep on me again, are you?"

"I just might. You got yours this morning so you should be good.'

I pull her skirt and underwear off. I have to bite my lip at how good she looks.

"But you didn't get yours."

I move my massage down to her ass.

"You know Letty, you've never let me…"

"It's not happening. And just for clarity, no you can't ever come in my mouth either."

I shake my head.

"If I get you really relaxed it won't even hurt."

"Okay, I'll do it."

I take off my shirt and pants before she changes her mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't finish. I'll do it as soon as you do it first and tell me if it hurts or not."

I huff at her. "Letty that's never going to happen."

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

He gets over it quickly and starts massaging me again. I lay my head on my folded arms. He opens my legs and slips into me with a smooth motion. He lays flat against me and starts circling into me.

After a bit, he flips me and puts my legs in the air. His rhythm so steady and firm that I'm worked into a frenzy in no time. I'm arching my back off the bed pressing him in deeper.

He wraps an arm behind me and pulls out of me. I scream out from the torture of losing him when I'm so close. But I don't have too much time to dwell because he takes me into him mouth and works his tongue over my clit.

"Shit!" I explode everywhere.

"Damn Letty, you're going to drown me."

Just as I'm starting to be able to breathe again, he puts it back in and pounds another climax out of me! Then he pulls out and lets it go on me.

"You asshole!"

"Hey, the only stipulation you gave me was not in your mouth."

"If you don't get this off me, I'm going to beat you."

"It's good for your skin!"

Dom leans over me and kisses me. I wrap my arms around him and pull him down. I'm not going to be the only one covered in this!

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Sorry guys, this one got really extra X-rated today. It's like 100 degrees here, so I think the heat is getting to my brain. **

**Please review! Let me know if I need to tone it down a bit! REVIEW! Thanks for reading! **

**Oh and if it's not clear. I'm paraphrasing the movie!  
><strong>


	92. Vince

**Chapter 92 – Vince**

_**Letty**_

Mia came by the garage today to do the books and inventory. We've been so swamped with jobs lately, neither Dom nor I have had time to do it. I'm in the office with Mia helping her out with some of it though.

"So Vince was bitching to Dom this morning about you leaving with Brian last night."

Mia just smiles.

"Don't play that coy stuff with me. What happened?"

"I just drove him home. You know what Tran did to his car right?"

"Yeah, Dom told me last night. Tran is out of his mind. Running around playing gangster. Dom is too volatile for this shit. He's only going to play nice for so long. If he's the reason Dom does something stupid…"

"Dom is already doing something stupid. And you're doing it with him. Don't get me started."

I pick up a new pile of paperwork.

"I won't get you started. Tell me about last night."

Mia looks at me. I know she's thinking of having this same fight with me again. She decides not to.

"It was nothing really. We just flirted at little. He was asking about me and school and why I chose to become a doctor. We barely talked about Dom or anything car or race related. That was a plus."

"He sounds like an okay guy. I mean Dom was impressed with him and that doesn't happen."

She looks up at me. "What are your thoughts on him?"

"I don't really know enough. I'll reserve judgment."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

Spielner showed up. With a car? I guess it used to be a car. But when we popped the hood it was usable. I told him he works for me now.

"Not a problem Dom."

I laugh at his eagerness to please.

Everyone gets back to work. Jesse and Brian start to work on the new car. They are trying to figure out what parts they are going to order.

Mia is giving me a look that is burning a hole in me. She walks over to me.

"Can I talk to you outside?" She whispers.

I go out there with her.

"Why do you need him to work here? Isn't there another way he can pay you back?"

"I need put in 10k plus to make that car worth something. How do you suggest he repay me?"

Mia huffs at me.

"Dom! Damn it! You don't need money! $10,000 is nothing to you right now! Just let it go."

"Mia," I'm trying to keep my voice calm with her. "Mia, I can't just let that go. Firstly, I couldn't show my face at the races. Secondly, people who owe me would all start thinking they don't have to pay."

She starts to walk away but I stop her.

"What?"

"I like him Dom. I like him. I don't want you hanging out with him. I don't want him working here. I just want to be able to go out with him and keep it separate for all the stuff we have going on here."

Mia walks down the street to her car.

I know she likes him. That's why I need to keep tabs on him.

* * *

><p>I invited Brian over for Sunday barbecue. We haven't stepped foot in a church since Luz died. Letty barely wants to say grace. But we'll always have Sunday barbecue. Brian arrives just as I'm starting up the grill.<p>

"I brought beer. Corona."

I pat him on the back.

"My man! You can stay. Go put those in the fridge."

When he comes back, I hear Letty, Leon and Vince arrive with the rest of food. V was not happy to see Brian and leaves.

"Don't worry about it man." Leon tells Brian.

Leon and Letty take the food they brought inside and bring out meat for the grill.

"Want me to get you an apron?" Letty teases.

"Nah, but you can wear one tonight if you're into stuff like that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

After the awkwardness between V and Brian at dinner, it's almost a good thing when he goes to help Mia clean the dishes. Almost a good thing. Not long after we sit down Vince goes in to make popcorn. Not long after that, he's coming back past us yelling.

"Make your own damn popcorn!"

I sit there for a few seconds and then exhale getting up.

"I'm going to go talk him."

"I can do it," Dom says.

"Nah, I got it."

I get up and find Vince outside making a phone call. He ends it when I come out.

"Hey man. What was that shit in there?" I ask.

"Nothing." Vince says.

"All that, was nothing?"

"Mia's going to go out with that buster. To the fucking restaurant I wanted to take her to!"

"V, man, you have to control your temper. Don't let this bullshit get to you."

"It's easy for you to say, you've always had what you want."

"So you going to make her suffer as long as you can't have her? Make all of us pay by throwing fits! Make yourself miserable. You gotta give it up man. Mia's great, I love her. But you can't let her mess you up like this."

I walk over to Vince and he puts his forehead against mine.

"He's not going anywhere. Dom likes him and Mia likes him. You're kind of stuck."

We pull back from each other.

"I know you're right."

"So then listen to me! Keep your cool man! Stop worrying about it."

"Alright Little Letty is now what, Old Wise Letty?"

"You know it."

"Alright, I'll stay cool. I'll be back later tonight."

"Got someone to do?"

Vince smiles at me and walks to his car.

I go back in and Dom and I go upstairs to talk.

"So?"

"So, he's got it bad and that Brian guy is just getting under his skin. You need to be careful. That beer shit was uncalled for. I know you were mad but Vince has been here your whole life. He's always had your back."

"You don't have to tell me that! I know!"

"Well, act like you know. I'm not saying hold V's hand. I'm saying treat him the way he's always treated you. He's our brother."

"Alright, Letty. I hear you."

"Don't hear me. Listen!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I wanted to get some Vince and Letty time in! From the movie I can tell they are close. They actually seem closer than Mia and Letty to me but it's easier to write the girls as friends. **

**Please review. Thanks for reading. **


	93. Venting

**Chapter 93 – Venting**

_**Dom **_

I wake up to some very loud crashing and banging.

"What the hell is that?" Letty asks sleepily and very annoyed.

I look over at the clock. 5:42. Waking Letty up this early is suicidal.

Then we hear the banging again. I get out of bed and pull some pants on.

"If you're not back in 10 minutes, I'm coming down there and killing whoever it is." Letty says. I believe her.

I get downstairs and see Jesse trying to clean up some broken dishes.

"I'm sorry Dominic." He looks past me. I know what he's thinking.

"You woke her up, but she's staying in bed for now. What's going on? Why are you up so early?"

"I'm sorry. Tell her I'm sorry." He's so anxious and antsy.

"What's up Jess? You went to see your Mom last night."

"I did. She got a letter from my Dad saying he was going to die in jail and that she had to him get out. He got beat up by some guys last week. She's really upset, so you know how she gets."

I know all about how Jesse's Mom gets. She probably took the kid's head off for this, when it's not even his fault.

"Go to bed Jesse. I'll clean this up. If I'm loud Letty is less likely to kill me than you."

"Thanks Dominic."

Between Mia and Vince and Jesse, how are they going to survive a month here without Letty and me? It's like having a bunch of kids.

* * *

><p>And kids always need something.<p>

"Let's follow him." Vince says. "Let's follow him and see where the hell he goes and what the hell he does."

"V, just let it be."

"Dom, if he's who he says he is, it won't matter."

"Fine."

Vince and I decide to let Jesse drive to take his mind off his family stuff. Vince brings a shotgun.

"What the hell you going to do with that Vince?"

"Nothing if Spilner is who he says he is."

We drive to Harry's and follow Brian to Hector's place. He parks around back away from everyone.

"Sneaking around like a damn cop." Vince says.

We get out of the car to wait for him.

"Jesse, stay out of sight." I tell him.

When Brian comes out of Hector's place, Vince knocks him in the head and drags him around back. After interrogating him we go for a ride to see what Tran is running. After seeing him knock some guy around a bit we take Brian back to his truck and Jesse back home.

Vince and I go back out to talk alone.

"If you don't see it, you're fucking blind Dominic. He's a cop! And you're inviting him into our house, our garage and our lives. Right while all this shit is going down. He's dating Mia and we don't know shit about him."

"That's what his all comes back to Vince. It's all about him and Mia!"

"Yeah Dom! I'm trying to look out for her!"

"All I do is look out for her! Her and you and Jesse and Leon! So don't act like I don't care about my sister just because I'm not ready to blow his brains out in a dark alley."

"You don't have to! But get him out of our lives before it's too late."

"Mia's made it pretty damn clear she's going to see him. So it's better to keep him close."

"Alright Dom! I hope you're right about him, because none of us can afford for you to be wrong."

* * *

><p>I walk in the door and Letty takes my hand and we walk right back out.<p>

"Where are we going?"

"You're driving. You tell me." She replies handing me the keys.

I drive us two hours away and check us into a hotel. I just wanted to put distance between us and LA and all the shit I'm carrying around back there. After avoiding the subject long enough she finally brings it up.

"So, do you believe him? Do you think he's telling the truth about not being a cop?"

She's sitting on my lap on the balcony of our hotel room.

"I want to. I don't know. I just have a feeling about him. I can't describe it and Vince wouldn't understand it. It's like his already part of this family."

"I get where you're coming from Dom. I really do. But it's just the timing that sucks. It's not a time that we can bring someone new into our lives and just have faith in them automatically. But I trust you. You usually don't like anyone. So I trust your judgment."

"That's what I like to hear! A little faith."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You like to hear what I have to say as long as it's something you _**want**_ to hear."

"You know it!"

"So did you bring me to this hotel to talk all night about a fight you're just going to have with Vince again tomorrow or something else?"

As I start to kiss her, my hand makes its way up her shirt. I realize she's not wearing a bra.

"I knew it!"

I rub her breasts in my hand.

"Let's go inside Dom, it's windy."

I rather like the idea of doing it on this balcony but I know that if she gets cold she'll be in a bad mood. I still have yet to meet someone else who can get mad over absolutely anything.

We get up and go in. She takes her pants off only to reveal she's also not wearing underwear.

"I think you had some trouble getting dressed this morning."

She just looks at me with that slight smile.

I got to her and turn her around and bend her over the padded bench at the foot of the bed. I push my way inside and bang out all my 'issues' out into her.

She doesn't complain and seems to be enjoying taking all my pinned up aggression.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Please review! Thanks for reading! **

**I was going to go on another random tangent but alas, I'm too down for that tonight. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Thanks again for reading it! **


	94. Anything

**Chapter 94 – Anything **

_**Dom **_

So if Brian works here, I guess Vince doesn't. So all of us, minus Vince, are working in the garage today. I tell Brian in no uncertain terms that he better not hurt Mia. Vince would be the least of his worries.

I take him to the house and show him my Dad's car. I tell him about my Dad dying. I don't know why I do. I don't know why I feel compelled to share all this shit with him. But I do. He seems shocked when he hears what I went to jail for. Like he was thinking I was there for something else.

We head back to garage. When we get there it's just Leon and Jesse. Letty has disappeared. No doubt she's with Mia. We pull out some beers and sit around. Leon is talking about this crazy chick he was with last night.

"Shit Leon, you really have to start banging saner chicks." I tell him.

"You're one to talk. Letty is the craziest chick I've ever met. A few months ago she almost killed Julie!"

"Whoa, wait, what?" Brian asks.

"That's an exaggeration. She just popped her." I say defending my girl.

"Yeah, after dragging her off the elevator by her hair." Leon says.

I laugh now, but the shit wasn't funny then.

"So what happened? Did she catch you cheating?" Brian asks.

"Hell no!" Leon says.

"Dom would never cheat on Letty!" Jesse adds.

"Sorry, I just figured. I mean, I've seen you at races and parties and shit."

"Oh that shit's nothing. I like to have fun and chill with them at parties, but that's it. I'm not against getting to know the ladies even if I'm not bedding them. I've been with her for six years. I'm not trying to fuck anything up."

"So you're trying to tell me in six years, with all the women falling all over you, you've _**never**_ cheated?"

"Never."

I laugh at the look on his face.

"So why was Letty into it with the Julie chick?"

"Some females like to try a little harder than others. Letty doesn't like them."

"Six years is a long time. I just wouldn't expect that from you Dom."

"Oh, I remember when I first met Dom some crazy shit he said to me about Christmas presents." Leon says.

I try to think about what he's talking about.

"Damn. What was it?"

He's concentrating really hard.

"It was…'When you find everything you're looking for in one box, you stop opening gifts'."

I burst out laughing! I do remember that.

"Man, how did you remember that? That was like forever ago."

"It's because he thought you were crazy! Being with one girl when there were so many at that party. I remember him talking about it." Jesse reminisces.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would stick." Leon admits.

"Me either." Jesse says.

"Where's the faith?" I say.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

Mia and I are at the house. She's picking out clothes for her date tonight. What a process.

"You like this one or this one?"

She's holding up two dresses.

"Come on Mia, you're just going to end up with it off anyways. Why are you putting in so much effort?"

"Letty. I'm not a slut like you. I can do other things besides have sex. Now which one?"

"The one on the left."

"Thank you."

Mia starts to dig out shoes now. When she finds the right ones she sits on the bed.

"Now what?"

"I don't know. I haven't gone out with a guy I liked this much in forever!"

"I can't tell." I say sarcastically. "You're a nervous wreck. Calm down."

"I don't know Letty, I don't think I can."

"You're like reverting to your teenage self. It's going to fine. When you get home you're going to wonder what the hell you were so nervous for."

"I know. I just can't help it."

* * *

><p>We're on our way to pull a heist and Dom insisted I ride with him as we go pick up the Civics.<p>

"What's up?"

"Do you want to have a baby?" He asks me.

I literally have no clue what to say to that. So I sit staring at him to see where this is going.

"Answer the question. Do you want to have a baby?"

I smile at him. "Why? Are you pregnant?"

"Always a smartass. I figure it's going to take us about 20 years to get married, so we better start planning kids now."

I laugh at that.

"What the hell are we talking about here Dom?"

"I just don't want you to want to have kids and think I don't so you never bring it up. I want you to have everything you want."

"Are you ready to be a father or something Dom?"

"Whenever you want to make me a father. No discussion needed. Throw out the pills and stop using your diaphragm. If you're ready, I'm ready."

I lean over and give him a kiss.

"Good to know. I'll keep it in mind. Now tonight. Where are we meeting Richard after the heist?"

"About 10 miles down the road. We're trying to get the stuff off the trucks faster now. The heat's on a bit."

"One more job and then what Toretto? We becoming career criminals? Or are we retiring?"

He looks over at me.

"You'd become a career criminal with me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Yes, yes I did just plug my other story! So if you haven't read it, why haven't you? Please do! If you haven't reviewed my last chapter over there, my heart is broken. Please do! And if you've done all that, thank you! Now don't forget to review this story too! lol **

**I brought those ramblings back! **

**Anyways, I figured they should discuss their stance on kids at some point, so why not on the way to jack a truck?**


	95. Dreams

**Chapter 95 – Dreams**

_**Mia **_

Everything is so relaxed and calm. It's so different than whatt I'm used to at home. Brian seems genuinely interested in me and what I have to say. I haven't been the center of anyone's focus in years. We went to dinner and then to the beach. We're hanging out on the hood of my car.

"It's so beautiful here, Mia."

"Yeah, the beaches that tourists don't frequent are the best ones."

Brian looks over at me.

"I'm glad you decided to break your rules about dated your brother's friends."

"Me too." I say to him.

He leans over and starts kissing me.

"Let's go back to your place." I say to him.

He smiles at me. "Yeah, I guess your place is out."

"Well we **_could_** go there, if you're ready to die tonight."

* * *

><p>Brian's phone rings. Who's calling him at this time of night. I sit up and he hangs up.<p>

"Who is that?"

"Just a wrong number."

He just looks at me. I love his eyes, especially when they're focused on me.

"Hi," is all he says.

Then he kisses me. Now I'm glad for the wake up call.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

I wake up the morning after our fifth job and look over at her. I dreamed about her. I don't usually dream about anything. At least that I remember. I know where we're going for our month off. We're going to Mexico. That was a good dream and I want to see it come true.

I just stare at her. She's so exquisite when she's asleep. Her hair just hangs over her face. Her body lifts slightly up and down from breathing. Even her eyelids are beautiful.

I move the hair out of her face and just take her in.

I can't wait to be alone with her. I mean really alone with her. I'm going to splurge and get us a place in Mexico. Somewhere we can be completely alone when we want to. Not some hotel with maids and other guests.

We really need to consider moving. But Mia, I don't want to leave her here with the guys. I mean, I know they'd take care of her, but it's not fair for her to have to take care of them. Damn it. We'll start with this month away. Then we'll work out the rest later.

She starts to move and I can tell she's waking up.

I lean over and whisper in her ear. "Good morning."

A smile creeps across her face before she even opens her eyes.

"Your voice drives me insane."

I keep my lips on her ear. "Does it?"

"You know it does."

She looks up at me.

"Everything about you makes me insane," she says.

She rolls onto her back. I move my hand under her shirt.

"Why do you keep wearing clothes to bed?"

"I like making you work for it."

I pull her shirt up and kiss her stomach. I kiss up to her breasts. Then her lips. Most people have coffee in the morning, all I need is her to wake me up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

Mia and I are working at the store together. I have some bookkeeping to do here.

"I knew you were going to sleep with him Mia."

"I really like him. I had a good time last night."

"Obviously. You've done everything short of click your heels together."

"Shut up."

"Meanwhile, you should have seen the look on Dom's face when he realized you didn't come home last night."

"Was he pissed?"

"I thought he was going to take the door off the hinges when he came back from the shower and you weren't in your room."

Mia claps and laughs. I can't help but laugh remembering his face.

"He was like 'the first fucking date, I'm going to kill him'."

Mia and I have a good laugh.

"I think Brian made the right choice working at Harry's today." Mia says.

"He's going to have to come over sometime soon. We're about finished his car. It'll be done today definitely."

"You better use all your powers of persuasion to keep Dom from hitting him."

"I'm not getting in it Mia."

Vince and Leon walk into the store.

"Letty, you seen Dom? He's not answering his phone." Vince asks looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" Mia asks before I get a chance.

"Johnny and Lance got arrested this morning. Their house and their store were raided."

"Oh shit!" Mia says.

"No, I don't know where he is. He told me that he needed to take care of something. Do you know what they were arrested for?"

"No idea." Leon says.

"Alright, if cops are sniffing around here and raiding places, you guys need to just lay low and skip the last job." Mia says.

I pull out my cell and call him. He answers on the second ring.

"Hey, when are you coming home? We need to talk to you."

"I'm like 10 minutes from the garage."

"Come to the store instead."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

I'm on my way back from meeting with the realtor to buy the house in Mexico. She hopes to have a few for me to see pictures of in the next couple days.

Not even gone half a day before Vince is calling me back to back and Letty's asking me when I'm coming home. I already know whatever it is, I don't want to hear it and I don't want to deal with it.

I walk into the store like 15 minutes after talking to Letty. Mia is practically in tears. I haven't seen her yet today and my mind goes to Spilner and if he's done something to her.

She looks up and sees me and comes over and hugs me.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Tran got arrested. I don't want that to happen to you Dom."

"Mia, it won't. Calm down! Everything's fine. Don't let this stress you out. We have one more job and we're done. This'll be all behind us. This last job and all our dreams come true."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I think I owe you guys/gals an explanation since it's been asked in the reviews and PMs. The reason I'm ending the story. First, I had a clear picture of the last two chapters when I started this. So beyond that, I can't imagine this story. I knew the end when it began! I have to stay true to the vision. **

**Secondly, when we're past that point Dom and Letty will be at a different point in their lives. Which means their issues and circumstances will be different. Which means they'll be different and it would change the feel of the story. This whole story is all about them getting together and why they are so bonded. **

**Please review this latest chapter! I love hearing from you! It makes me conscious to try and address everything! Thanks so much for reading 95 chapters of this! :-D **


	96. Family

**Chapter 96 – Family **

_**Letty **_

Mia doesn't say anything in response to Dom. She just gathers her things and leaves the store. I know she doesn't want to fight with him about this. It would be a pointless battle. We're so close to done.

"I'm going to go get Jesse," Leon says leaving.

"So what the hell was he arrested for?" Dom asks.

"Not a clue right now." Vince answers. "Could be anything with that asshole."

"True! The timing just sucks."

"The timing with a lot of shit sucks." Vince says.

I really hope he's not starting with Dom again about Brian. That's another pointless argument.

"Alright, I'm not going to worry about this shit. Race Wars is next weekend. So it the last jack. We haven't had a pattern, or robbed the same company. So they won't be able to predict what we're going for. After that, we lay real low."

"Alright Dom." Vince says.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

After our conversation in the store we have a family barbecue without Spilner. Just the six of us. Just to get back to what's important. Vince and Letty whipped Leon and my asses at basketball. Those two on a sports team together is almost always a guaranteed win.

Now we're sitting out back just talking.

"So I remember the first time I saw my Dad race. That was it for me! I became singularly focused then. I had to drive and I had to drive fast. There was no other way for me."

"I always loved cars, but when Tony finally convinced Luz to let me in the garage I was like a junkie after that. Those were some of the best times in my life working with Tony in the garage fixing up my car."

"It should be," Vince jokes her. "You guys wasted so much real work time on that car!"

We all laugh.

"My car was real work!"

"Nah, I know what Letty means. Building the Charger! That was heaven for me!"

"Don't start on that car," Mia says rolling her eyes. "It's like a deity in this house!"

"You have to respect the Charger Mia." Leon says. "Then the Charger will respect you."

"It's hasn't so far! It's curse! I'm so glad none of you are driving it!"

"Dominic, I can't take it." Jesse joins in. "Listen to way she talks about her. It's so wrong!"

"Alright, alright. Let's lay off the Charger. What I remember is when we were 14…"

"Oh I remember this." V chimes in.

"And V and I stayed out all night and got brought home by the cops!"

"I thought Tony was going to tear us up! I kind of wish he had. But he turned us over to Luz!"

"Ooooooo, what happened?" Leon asked.

I forget sometimes that Leon and Jesse haven't always been here. It definitely feels like that they have.

"She told us that everything we do is a physical representation of our family. Then asked if we were accurately representing what it meant to be in this family. I'm telling you, I have never embarrassed my family since."

"Luz had so much power." Letty says sadly. "So small and had big bad Dom shaking in his Timberland's anyday!"

"Damn straight! She was a force!" I look Letty in the eye. "You inherited all of that."

We just look at each other for a long while. Then I pull her into a tight hug.

"I remember when we first joined the family." Leon breaks the silence. "Jesse and I had never gone to church before. We were getting to know Tony, but not Luz as much. But she walked up to us one Saturday in the garage and looked us straight in the eye. She said, 'you two are here everyday, but on Sunday mornings you disappear and magically reappear at race and dinnertime.' She just looked over at Tony."

"It was like he was on cue, 'No church no barbecue. We leave at 6:45 every Sunday.'" Jesse continues. "Then she looked back at us and told us that we were a part of the family now and our family goes to Mass every Sunday."

"Then she just left! Like no more discussion or anything. We didn't even think about not being dressed and ready to go the next day."

"I'm telling you! A force." I say.

"Oh guys, do you remember Jason?" Mia asks.

"Jay!" Letty and I say in unison.

"Of course we remember him!" Letty says.

"Okay. He used to get up, got to Mass with us, go to the track with us, go to work and come back and have barbecue with us after working in a barbecue joint. Everyone always wanted to be a part of this family."

"That pull was all Tony!" Vince remembers. "Everyone just wanted to be near Tony, all the time!"

"That's all my brother now." Mia says.

Letty kisses my cheek.

I love my family! Everything shitty thing we've been through, every dumb ass thing we've done, every time we've fucked up. We've always been a family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

"So when the hell did you and I become Tony and Luz?" I ask Dom laying in bed.

"I think we've always been Tony and Luz." He answers.

"You know, I was thinking. I think the reason we love each other like this it because it's us loving each other and also us loving to make up for what they didn't get to have."

"We're going to have everything they didn't get to have." He promises me.

I bury myself deeper into him and he holds me tighter.

Today was a good day. It's good to be with family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Not the most exciting chapter but I felt like with us reaching the end Tony and Luz needed some love! Oh how I miss them both! *sigh* **

**Please review! You can only do it four more times after this! Don't waste it! LOL **

**Thanks for reading. **


	97. Foreboding

**Chapter 97 – Foreboding **

_**Dom **_

We finished Brian's car a few days before Race Wars. We're taking it out for a spin so he can show me what he can do. I'm not going to put my money behind his ass if he's just going to choke and lose it all.

But after seeing him drive again, I'm not worried about it.

What I am worried about is the conversation we just had about him getting in on 'whatever I'm in on'. I'm keeping a closer eye on him from now on. He's probably just a money hungry kid looking for some action on the side. But if he is a cop. I'm not going to let my mind go there…yet.

We're at the garage finishing up all the stuff we need to handle before Race Wars.

"Alright, I'm done." Letty says coming out of the office. "Everyone's getting paid tomorrow."

"Great, I was so worried about not being able to pay everyone." I respond.

"Smart ass!"

She walks over to me.

"You done this car? It's the last one before we leave and I would love to take the day off tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm done. If you follow me over, I'll actually drop this car off and then we don't even have to come in at all tomorrow. Not even for this guy to pick it up."

"Can I drive your car?"

She always asks as a show of the power she has over me. She likes to prove every now and then that she controls me. Her equivalent to pissing on a tree.

I smile at her. "I don't let anyone drive my car."

"I know. Now give me the keys."

"I don't think I will."

She narrows her eyes at me.

"You drive your car, follow me over and then drive us home." I tell her.

She walks over to me and puts her hand in my pocket and pulls out my keys.

"I'll drive **_your_** car, follow you over and then drive us home."

She walks out the door and comes back almost immediately.

"Your car isn't here."

"Oh I forgot Vince dropped me off today." I say smiling.

She pushes me.

"You didn't forget you ass."

I grab her arms and pull her against me.

"No one drives my car."

This is a complete lie because she's driven my car plenty of times. But I have to give her some shit about it.

"I'm not no one."

"No, you're not are you."

"No, I'm not." She puts her mouth close to mine and whispers the words to me.

"The question is who the hell are you." I pull back slightly.

"I'm your everything."

I pull her into a kiss.

"Well, when you put it like that, of course you can drive my car."

I kiss her again.

"I'll drive you first."

"Even better."

* * *

><p>We set up at Race Wars and park our trailers. Mia's not sleeping in a tent so there is no point in even suggesting it. So we always rent trailers when we come here.<p>

"I'm going to see if I can get in on some races." Letty says. "I'll see you guys later."

Leon and Jesse go to get something to eat. Vince and I go chill under our canopy. Within seconds there are girls everywhere. Where there's cars, there's girls. They go hand and hand.

"So when's the pretty boy getting here?" Vince asks.

"Sometime this afternoon I guess."

"I haven't seen him around as much this week."

"He was working at Harry's, because people were trying to get their last minute shit to come here."

* * *

><p>Letty comes back after awhile.<p>

"How much?" I ask her.

"Sixteen grand."

I look at my watch.

"Damn girl it's been less than 2 hours."

"What can I say? People just wanted to give me their money today."

She goes and sits down.

After chilling for a few hours this chick and I are holding a conversation when Leon comes out of nowhere.

"Heads up Dom. We got problems." Leon rushes over to me. "Jesse."

He points to Jesse leaving Race Wars.

"Where's Jesse going?"

"He just raced Trans for slips."

I don't fucking need this shit today. Or any day.

Trans pulls up and starts spewing his tough guy bullshit. Then he calls me a snitch and I put him down. Hard.

No one accuses me of being a snitch!

When Vince, Leon and a big ass security guard pull me away I turn around to find Lance on the ground and Letty looking smug. We all walk back to the trailer.

"You good now man?" Leon asks.

"I'm good. I can't fucking believe that he called me a narc."

"If anyone around here is a narc…" Vince trails.

"V, give it a rest!" Letty says. "I don't know if you're right or wrong, but there's nothing we can do about it right now!"

"Just be ready to go tonight. I'm going to try to call Jesse." I say.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

It's been all freaking day and we've looked everywhere and called Jesse a million times. Nothing. Damn! We have to find the kid. But we're out of time for tonight. We'll have to look for him tomorrow when we're done with this job.

We're getting in our cars to go with Mia comes running over to us.

"Don't fucking do this Dom! Don't fucking go!"

"Mia, don't start. I'm doing this for us."

"No, you're doing this for you!"

"Mia, it's done after tonight. We're have to go."

I get into the car with Vince and Dom drives with Leon. I don't say anything most of the drive.

"What's up Let? I know there's something on your mind."

"Just thinking about Jesse. Man, I hope that kid is okay. I wish he would just pick up his fucking phone!"

Vince pulls me into a quick half hug.

"As soon as we're done this, we go get Jesse. He's probably going to go home eventually."

"I know man. I just want to see him with my own eyes!"

* * *

><p>When we get to the place we hide the Civics there is a dark cloud looming over us. Leon speaks up first.<p>

"Your sister's right about this one. This don't feel good."

"Don't do that," Dom says.

"Something's wrong." I say.

"Stop!"

"We shouldn't be doing this without Jesse."

"Look this is the mother load , we've been on this for three months. After this, it's a long vacation for everyone."

He comes over to me.

"Listen, the other night I had a dream. You and I were on a beach in Mexico."

"Really?"

"Really."

He kisses me causing me to bite my lip from the feel of his lips on mine.

"Come on. Let's make this happen."

What he should be saying is let's just get this shit over with. This does not feel right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks for reading! Please review!  
><strong>


	98. Ruined

**Chapter 98 – Ruined **

_**Dom **_

We see the truck in front of us and surround it fast. So far everything is going according to plan. Until it doesn't.

That trucker has a gun!

"Vince! Vince, no! Come back in!"

But he doesn't hear me. Fuck! He climbs onto the truck and the driver takes a shot at him and misses. I try to get him off but he's fucking tangled in the wire. I can't get him off the truck. When Letty pulls up to distract the driver he shoots at her. This shit is going wrong fast.

Everything we try to get Vince off that truck doesn't work. He gets slung to the side and he's tangled too badly to just be pulled off. When Letty pulls up to help the trucker rams her car and flips her.

"Letty!"

I can't let what I'm feeling right now take over. I have to help Vince.

"Leon, pull back for Letty!"

"I've got her, you get Vince off that truck!"

He's going to get her out of that wreck. He has to. There is no other way to think.

Then my car is shot to shit and Vince is still on that truck. Then Brian speeds by me! What the fuck is going on!

A few minutes later Leon pulls next to me. I help Letty into the backseat. She has cuts and blood all over her face and body.

This is my fault. How could I let this happen to her? To Vince? Vince!

We finally catch up to where they are pulled over. I lean over the seat and look at her.

"I love you."

She looks away from me. I can't fix this right now.

I run over to where Mia and Brian have Vince laid out on the ground.

Mia and I are holding onto him. Brian pulls out his cell phone and calls for help.

Please let him get help in time.

"This is Officer Brian O'Conner…"

What the fuck did he just say! Did he say officer? I trusted him! I can't fucking believe that I trusted him. Vince told me!

I look at Mia. She looks just has confused as I am.

I'm going to fucking…

"He's going into shock."

I turn my attention back to Vince. I have to help Vince right now.

The medivac chopper is here in less than ten minutes and they have Vince loaded within seconds. Please God, let him make it!

I look at Brian, but I don't have time to waste on him. I have to get the rest of my family to safety. That's the only way I can make this shit right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

All this shit is too fucked up for words. We're racing back home not knowing what the fuck we're walking into. But we have to because everything we need is there. Jesse could be there. Jesse! That kid, we have to find him! Vince. What the fuck is going to happen with Vince?

"Letty are you okay?" Mia asks.

I nod my head quickly. I'm not going to tell her that my insides are on fire. That I've never been in so much pain in my life.

I start to cough and blood comes up.

"Shit! Dom, give me something." Mia yells to him.

He passes back a work shirt that was in the car. She uses it to catch the blood that I cough up.

"Mia, is she okay?"

"I don't know Dom. I'm not a fucking doctor and that's what she needs."

"Mia, I don't need a doctor. Secondly, stop talking about me like I'm not here or I'm deaf."

Dom reaches over and touches my face and I wince.

"Baby, I'm so sorry."

"You should be Dom! I asked you! I begged you not to go! You never listen. You never listen to anyone but yourself!" Mia is tearing into Dom. "Vince is going to die, we don't know what's wrong with Letty and who knows where Jesse is! You should have been out looking for him instead of pulling this shit! Dom, if anything happens to anything of them!"

I lean back against the seat.

"Mia please, my head is pounding. Stop yelling."

She has the right to give Dom shit for this, but now is not the time. What's really messed up is that there may never be another time.

We ride the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom<strong>_

At the house I pull the Charger out of the garage. Leon and I pull up the storage compartment underneath where it was parked and pull out two duffle bags.

"How much Dom?"

"200,000 thousand here. I don't think I'm going to be able to get to the rest. You know where the Chevelle is right?"

"Yeah."

"There's another car there you can take. Ditch this one quick."

I take out an address and give it to him.

"I'm going to stay and find Jesse. I'll meet you here."

I give him the address to the house I just paid cash for in Mexico. It was supposed to be Letty and my vacation spot. Now it's a place to hide from the heat coming down on us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

Mia helps me with my cuts and bruises as fast as she can. I have another coughing fit and spit up more blood.

"Letty!"

"If I go to the hospital, I go to jail Mia."

Mia doesn't argue. She knows I'm right.

She gives me a bag with pain meds and stuff for my cuts. And a couple towels for the blood.

"I love you Letty. Please get to a doctor as soon as you're safe. Please."

"I love you too."

We run back upstairs. Leon is ready to go.

"I'm going to find him and be right behind you." Dom promises me.

"You better be."

He hands some stuff to Mia.

"Burn that now."

She runs inside to do it.

"I just gave Leon the 200 I had here. He knows where to go."

"You have to keep some of that money Dom."

"The money goes with my heart. I don't need money. I just need to know you're taken care of."

I reach into my pants pockets and give Dom all my money from racing yesterday.

"And I need to know you're taken care of."

He pulls me into a hug that hurts so badly I want to scream from the pain. But I don't even consider pulling away.

"I love you. Now go."

I run over to the car. "I love you too! You better have your ass right behind me."

I jump into the car and Leon and I head to switch cars.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

I can't let them get caught. They have to get away. Mia burned every document I had linking the place in Mexico to us. They have to make it there.

I go back into the garage and grab Vince's shotgun. Then Spilner comes and pulls his car across mine. I don't have time for this back and forth exchange. I'm about to go through him when Jesse pulls up.

I have never been so happy in my life when Jesse pulls up in front of the house. He's apologizing and trying to explain. Alright, we have to get out of here. Then I hear Johnny's bike and they come up the street guns firing.

I look and Mia is already down. I try to get to Jesse because he's not ducking. But I can't. I can't get to him and he's hit.

No, no fucking no! Not Jesse.

I make the rest of the way over to him and pick him up in my arms and I know immediately that he's gone. He fucking killed him! He fucking killed him for car and some petty feud!

Mia is running over and screaming and takes Jesse in her arms. She has him. Now I'm going for them. Brian takes off after them and so do I. Leaving Mia screaming behind me. She doesn't get that I have to go. They don't get away with this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I don't think I'm going to address anything else in the movie. I think those last few scenes captured Dom's emotions and I'm not going into Brian's POV this late in the game. **

**I don't know for sure. But I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be after the movie ends. **

**Tell me what you think of this! Please please review! **

**Thanks so much for reading this story! Only two chapters left.**


	99. Running

**Chapter 99 – Running **

_**Dom **_

What the fuck just happened? Brian helped me hunt down and take out the Johnny and Lance. Then after a race where I crashed my Dad's car, he just let me go. What the fuck happened? Did he really give me the keys and let me walk away? I can't even wrap my head around this day.

The heist went all wrong. Vince is in the hospital and probably headed to jail. Mia has to stay at home alone because I cannot have her on the run with me. If I'm caught and she's with me. Not an option. And Jesse. Damn it! How the fuck am I going to tell Letty and Leon about Jesse? Is Letty even okay?

The last time I laid eyes on her she was covered in bruises and coughing up blood. I know she just told me she loved me because of the circumstances. Any other day she'd take my head off. For this shit I'd deserve it. How did I let things get so fucked up?

Mia told me. Leon told me. Vince told me. Letty told me. They all told me different things that had I just listened would have prevented this.

Mia's right, I only listen to myself! And I just wanted to finish these jobs. Set us up for a long time. Yeah, we're really set. Set to spend the rest of our lives on the run.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

Crossing the border was nerve racking but everything else has been fine so far. Not a cop in sight. I hope things have been the same for Jesse and Dom. I hope he got out before Brian sent a shitload of cops his way.

Dom! Damn you! I wish I could talk to you and know that you and the kid are alright. Then I'd lay into your ass good.

"You okay girl?" Leon asks me.

"Not in the least. You?"

"No. But I meant physically. We're across the border now. Maybe we can stop for a hospital now."

"I'll pass."

"Come girl you are all kinds of messed up."

"The car took most of it. I'm good."

Leon looks out the window. "We can't drive straight through. We're going to have to stop for a couple of hours."

"I'm good with that since we're well into Mexico."

We pull into the smallest most off the grid motel we can find.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

I never planned my trip to Mexico after the last heist to be this way. I pull over and find the nearest pay phone. I told Mia that I was going to call her at her friend Stephanie's house at around this time.

"Hello?" Mia answers on the first ring.

"Hey Mia."

"Dom are you okay? Have you seen Letty and Leon?"

"Not yet. How's it there?"

"Horrible. They tore the house, the garage and the store apart. They're looking for you and they have Vince. No one mentioned Leon and Letty. Apparently, it's just you two because the driver can only I.D. you two."

"Brian can I.D. us all!"

"From what I gather he's in a shitload of trouble for something and we hasn't given them anything they can use. I guess he didn't gather enough evidence or something."

I exhale. What the hell is this guy doing?

"Mia, he let me walk. He just gave me his car keys and let me go."

"What?"

"I don't know. I have no clue what he was thinking or doing. But he did."

Neither of us can think of what to say.

"I'm going to get going. I'm going to call you in two days, around this same time. I want you to get a prepaid cell by then and have the number ready so I can get in touch with you at anytime."

"I'm sorry Dom! I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I was just…"

"I know Mia. Don't worry about it."

"I love you! Please be careful. Force Letty to get to a doctor."

"I love you too. I will."

We hang up and I go find a motel to crash in for the night. I'm spent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

Leon and I only stay at the motel for four hours and then we get moving. I coughed up almost no blood in the past few hours. However, I woke up feeling, well like I got hit by a semi. Which I did. I'm stiff and sore and purple.

"Damn Letty. You look like you got into a serious fight!"

"And I still look better than you. Let's get going. I'll feel better once we're out of here. I just want to be there already."

I pop four or five aspirin in hopes it'll help with some of the pain.

Leon helps me back out to the car. I can barely move I'm so stiff.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

When I said crash I meant it. I wake up nearly nine hours after laying in this bed. Damn. I work out the clinks in my shoulder. Damn that hurts like a bitch. I'm sure the pain pills I popped have worn off by now. I go take another round.

I wonder where Letty and Leon stopped for the night and how far ahead of me they are now.

I'm dying to see them just to know shit's okay. I can't wait to confirm with Mia that they are both free to go. To tell them that they aren't stuck in this life with me. That's the best thing to come out of this. She's free.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

After driving forever we finally arrive at the beach house Dom bought. This was supposed to be a surprise for me. We were going to drive the Chevelle down and stay here for a month. Just the two of us. It's beautiful here but I don't have any time to dwell on the sights. I just want those two here now.

"Will you go to a doctor now?" Leon asks. "I'm sure we can find someone local to take care of you."

"Nah, I'm good. I'm going to go take a shower."

Leon looks like he's going to argue with me so I walk before he can.

The Master bedroom is a loft with an attached bathroom. It overlooks the rest of the house. Dom was really planning for us to be completely alone here. The downstairs has two extra bedrooms and a bathroom so this will work. But we would have been so free here. I stand in the loft looking down on the living room and the kitchen. I bet it was so we were never out of each others sight for too long.

I got into the bathroom and there is an enormous tub in there. I'll pass on the shower. I think sitting in a tub of scalding water is just what the doctor would order. I start running the water.

"Letty!" Leon calls up to me.

I walk back out to the loft. He's brought all our stuff in from the car. We had stopped to grab some clothes and shit just outside of town. He brings my bag and the money upstairs. It annoys me that he's treating me like an invalid.

"I'm going to get some food and booze. I'll be right back girl."

"Okay."

I go back into the bathroom and strip down and cut off the water. I stick my foot in there and it's hot. Perfect. I sink in slowly. Amazing. I instantly want nothing more than to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

I pull up in front of the beach house and I see their car parked there. I've never felt more relieved in my life. I run up to the door and Leon has it open before I get there.

"Letty, come down!"

I go inside and Leon and share a quick hug. I look up and Letty bounding down the steps wearing shorts and a tank and she's bruised from head to toe.

Leon looks out the door behind me.

"Where's Jesse?" He asks.

Letty and I lock eyes and she stops on the steps. "Where's Jesse Dom?"

I can't keep it together.

"Where's Jesse?" She asks again.

"Tran killed him. He's dead."

She sits down on the steps and buries her face in her hands.

"What the fuck happened?" Leon asks.

I turn away from Letty and look at him.

"Jesse came back to the house right after you two left."

"Shit! If we had waited." Leon says.

"If you had waited Trans would have just had more people to shoot. He came by on his bike and shot up the whole fucking street. I just couldn't get to Jesse in time."

"Where's Tran now?"

"Brian put a bullet in him, he's dead."

Leon looks like he's about to lose it. He grabs his keys and runs out the door.

"Fuck!"

I go over and sit on the couch and bury my head in my hands.

She comes over to me rubs my back and walks around the couch.

"You look like shit. What happened to your arm?"

She sits on the table in front of me. Eyes red and misty and I can tell she's barely keeping it together.

"I might look like shit, but I look better than you."

I pull her into my lap and just hold onto her.

"Wake me up Dom and tell me Jesse's not dead. He's just a baby. He didn't get a chance to live."

I don't remind her that she's only a year and a half older than Jesse.

"I'd get just about anything to wake up from this shit."

I lean back on the couch and just hold onto her and she holds onto me. We're just going to have to pull through this shit together, because neither of us can do it alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Just one more left! Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm so excited for you guys to read it! You can be about 90% sure the last chapter will be up today! Woohoo! **


	100. Beach

**Chapter 100 – Beach **

_**Dom **_

We've all been pretty much out of it for the last day. I go into town and call Mia. Stephanie answers and puts Mia on after a few seconds.

"Mia!"

"Hey Dom!" She sounds close to tears.

"How are you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to start med school tomorrow, but I don't know if…"

"You're going! You're not throwing your life away for my shit! End of discussion."

"I'll do my best Dom." She says. "Here's the latest. Letty and Leon are free and clear. No warrants for their arrests and no charges are being brought against them."

"That's great news Mia. I'm going to send them home then."

Mia's quiet for a few seconds.

"The charges against you and V are big. They have a whole list of shit. They won't let me see Vince in the hospital. But when he's released and goes to county I can. James says that because of his injuries he's very likely to get bail."

If I know Vince and I definitely do. He's going to jump.

"Put up cash for his bail Mia. Use the money from Letty's accounts. It's legit, because it was her inheritance."

"Got it." She knows exactly what I'm getting at. "They didn't find shit on you from the house or anywhere else. But the driver's I.D., Vince's prints all over the truck and the driver's ability to put you in the Civic. You can't come back Dom."

I hear the tears in her voice.

"How's Jesse's Mom?"

"She's out of her mind. She thinks she should have treated him better. I'm not going to come down on her but she's right. He deserved way better. We put the funeral together…don't you even think of coming here."

"Mia, I'm not! I get how serious this is. You sure about Leon and Letty?"

"I'm sure. They are both in the clear."

Mia gives me the number I asked her for and we hang up with more I love yous.

* * *

><p>I head back to the house and Letty and Leon are in the living room talking.<p>

"What's up? How's Mia?" Leon asks.

"She's okay. I have news."

They both look at me.

"You're both in the clear on all this shit. No charges. Brian for whatever reason isn't flipping on us. The driver didn't see you two and they have absolutely nothing on you."

A smile plays across Leon's face and Letty pats him on the back.

"I want you to go back. Mia needs you. Jesse's mom isn't doing well. I don't want you living like this."

Leon rubs his hand across his forehead. "Dom, I…"

"Don't. Just do what I ask you. You can get to the other money I have put away. There's 500 there. You know where it is?"

"I do."

"Vince is going to need some of that when he gets out on bail."

"But Dom, I don't feel right just going back and leaving you here alone to deal with this shit."

"He's not going to be alone." Letty says. "He's right, you should go Leon. I'm staying."

"Letty…"

"Don't start Dom. I don't want to hear the speech. You knew what I was going to say. I know what you're going to counter. So let's not waste the time."

I look down at her and I know there is no reasoning with her. But I don't really want to.

"I'll leave in the morning. You two talk it out and let me know if you're coming with."

Leon gets up and walks outside.

I go sit with her on the couch. I lift her legs into my lap and she grimaces from the pain of moving.

"We discussed being career criminals, not fugitives. I don't want this for you Letty."

"I don't want anything that doesn't include you."

I can't pretend to fight this battle anymore.

"I don't either. I need you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Letty <strong>_

The next morning we wake up before sunrise and say our goodbyes to Leon. This is so hard. I don't know when I'm going to see anyone in my family again. Or if I'll see anyone in my family again. But as hard as it is to lose all these people, none of it is hard enough to make me even think of losing Dom.

"Be safe you two. Please keep in touch."

I give Leon another hug and we watch him drive away.

* * *

><p>We wake up later in the morning in our bed and our house. Alone. That's huge. We've never been alone before. And we never wanted to get it this way. Not ever. But now that it's here, it's impossible to ignore.<p>

I put my lips on his bruised shoulder.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey."

I move my lips from his shoulder to his neck. He wraps his arms around me and I groan from the pain it causes. But I don't stop kissing him.

"Letty, are you crazy? We can't. I can't even hug you without you cringing in pain."

I can hear the internal battle in his voice.

"Well, you're just going to have to be slow and gentle aren't you?"

I press my lips against his and I'm anything but gentle.

"You're so stubborn. But you're going to get what you ask for."

He turns me over like I'm made of glass.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dom <strong>_

I take off her shorts and tank slowly. She's not wearing a bra because it was causing her pain and I don't even care why she's not wearing panties. I kiss every single bruise and scar on her body. It tears my heart out looking at her body like this.

Occasionally she pulls back and groans but for the most part she lays back content to let me love her. When I finally lean down into another kiss on her lips it's like she's been waiting impatiently for this. She tries to take control and speed things up.

"Nope, you said I could go slow and gentle."

She huffs at me but doesn't protest. She puts her hands on my face and kisses me back slowly. She plays her tongue against my bottom lip and I love the feel of it.

I try to keep my touches light but it's getter harder to go slow. But I'm determined. I'm not hurting her. I know she can take it, it's me who can't. I blame myself for every bruise on her body.

I lean down and run my tongue along her nipple and she sucks in her breath with pleasure.

That's what I like to hear.

I keep my tongue moving to her naval and back up to her other breast.

I guide myself into her.

"Finally." She moans.

I chuckle at her impatience.

She swivels her hips under me and I glide in and out of her at a leisurely pace. She runs her nails up and down my side and back. I put my hand in her hair and put my lips to her ear.

"I'm sorry for everything." I whisper to her.

"I'm sorry you feel like this is your fault." She whispers back and puts her arms my neck.

That shocks me and I stop and look at her. She pushes me up. I roll off her onto my back. She straddles me and puts her hands on my chest. She looks me directly in the eye.

"I wish you'd stop thinking that way. Tran shot Jesse, not you. We tried all day and all night to find him and couldn't. Vince chose to get on that truck. I chose to jack those semis with you. We all made choices that led to this. You didn't force anyone into anything. Actually had we not agreed to go along it's not like you would have found another crew and gone without us. We were all having fun doing something incredibly stupid that went wrong in the end."

I lean forward and she leans down and we kiss passionately.

Her words mean everything to me. She doesn't blame me for this shit. Any of it. I thought I'd have to spent months making this up to her, but I don't need to.

"Forgive yourself Dom, because for me, there's nothing to forgive."

She kisses me forcefully and I don't have the desire to slow things down anymore. I guide her back onto me and start to move under her and she matches my rhythm. Not hard, I know her body is still in pain. But not slow either.

She does look worn out though. I hold onto her and move her under me. She smirks at me but doesn't call me on it. I interlock my fingers with hers.

"I love you baby."

"You better love me."

She wraps one leg around me rocks her hips beneath me as I kiss her. I push into her until she throws her head back and shakes around me.

After she takes a few seconds to catch her breath she leans forward and forces her tongue into my mouth. She reaches around and grabs my ass and starts to move me inside her. I follow her lead and join her within minutes.

* * *

><p>I get Letty to go to the doctor a couple towns over from our place in Cabo. She has three bruised ribs and her small intestine has blood in it. Everything else is just bumps and bruises. As we're walking out I sweep her into my arms.<p>

"He says you have to rest. All this walking isn't restful."

"This is why I didn't want to go to the damn doctor. I can walk!"

I place her in the car.

"Let me take care of you for a few days. You'll be back to bossing me around in a week."

"Fine…for now."

* * *

><p>We're laying out on a blanket on the beach outside our house. Our house. That still gets me. We've lived together in some form for nearly 20 years and this the first time we've ever lived alone.<p>

"It's so beautiful here." Letty says into my chest.

"You're so beautiful. The surroundings are just trying to keep up."

"Dom, all jokes aside."

She sits up and looks at me.

"I love you than anything in the world."

"You know I feel exactly the same about you." I respond to her.

"I know you do or I wouldn't be here."

She places a soft kiss on my lips.

"Make love to me."

She nuzzles her face into my chest. I laugh at her.

"I'm serious. You better take the opportunity. It's not often I feel like this."

I take her at her word, if she's feeling lovey and emotional tonight I better not waste it. We take our time and she lets me control the pace, the positions and gentleness.

I love her as her badass, no nonsense, self. I love every bit of it. But I cherish these moments when she lets herself be vulnerable to me.

"I love you Dominic."

She pants this out as I slowly grind into her, bringing out her second orgasm.

"Love you." I say coming inside her.

I kiss her neck and chin and then her lips. I shift onto my back with her in my arms. I trail my fingers up and down her back. She wraps her arm around my middle.

We just stare out at the ocean and up at the moon and at each other.

"I told you I had a dream about us on a beach in Mexico."

* * *

><p><strong><em>It Is Finished!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Alright, it's all done! It's all over with! Tell me what you think! I hope the ending was fulfilling and answered all your questions! If it didn't complain in the reviews and I'll do my best to address anything you're left wondering about. **

**I knew what the last line was going to be before I even wrote the first line!  
><strong>

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY! **

**I'm so honored and humbled by the response. I have 399 reviews and 47,205 hits so far and I'm thankful for every single one of them! JUST WOW! **

**I'm so sad to close this chapter out, but joyful too. I finished what I started! Thanks again! REVIEW! **


End file.
